The Lost Empire of Berk ( Atlantis Au)
by Walter Lee
Summary: years after the saving and rediscovering of the lost empire Atlantis, Milo and Kida had discovered a sister empire while going through texts. Milo had contacted Mr Whitmore to gather everyone and some new faces to help with the expedition. Jack a 17 year old boy who have expertise in Linguist from old to new will go and help them find the lost empire of berk and more of love.Hijack
1. We have a Sister?

Hello people, I just had this really exciting idea for the continuation of Atlantis the lost Empire movie. I decided to move the time of event up by 80 years. This chapter will be the introduction of the entire story. (Hiccup x jack ) and many other more pairings. So please enjoy!

It has been years since Milo Thatch, had found the lost empire of Atlantis. In the year 2000, some where on the surface of the earth, there stood the ancient Empire of the sea. Guarded by their deities and past kings, Atlanteans were flying their vehicles, Exploring, hunting, surviving and simply living.

In the chamber of the kings, sat Queen Kida and her King. King Milo. Reading gibberish text and many more, uncovering every secret they can.

'KIDA! KIDA! Look- Look at this!' Milo call out, holding the scroll tightly.

'What is it?' Kida replied, making her way over to Milo frantically. 'Have you discover anything new?'

'Hear this! _Atlantis memiliki kerajaan yang disebut adik Berk_' Milo read out.

'Atlantis has a sister empire called Berk' Kida translated.

_'Heimsveldi sem mun sökkva 50 árum eftir Atlantis, vonast til að ganga með systur sinni' _Milo continue to read.

'An empire that will sink 50 years after Atlantis, hoping to join with her sister' Kida translated. ' The great king of our past had predicted this would happen!'

Milo stopped after that line.

'That means .. that this Berk.. this Empire! Still Exist!' Milo exclaim holding his wife as they began to spin around the room.

'We must find it! There could be more people like us!' Kida exclaimed in excitement. 'Is there anything about Berk in our library?' Kida asked.

'Let me see... it says that it is a similar empire to ours. Instead of peace, they are having a war that had last for over a eons. Against _Drekis_... whatever that is' Milo shrugged. Kida shrugged her shoulders and put her hands in the air, unknown to the word too.

'We have to contact them immediately!' Milo suggested. Kida smiled and nodded in agreement. Immediately both of them rushed out of the room and climb to the tallest point of the entire City. It was night time, the stars and moon dance in the night sky. Playing their song.

'We have to hurry with preparations' Kida chuckled as they reach the tallest point of the city. There stood a blue crystal in the shape of a spear pointing towards the sky. A device discovered by Milo and Kida when they went through history text of Atlantis. Both of them held their crystal necklace and gently tap it against the crystal. A blue cyan light shot out from the tip of the spear, and entered the blue sphere surrounded by the tombs of the past kings.

A wave of light beam out and dissipate into the air.

'Now lets hope they got our message.

Back at the mansion of Mr Whitmore. Mr Whitmore was busy with his usual Yoga exercise. When his necklace from Atlantis began to glow on the table. Immediately he stopped and walked over to it. As soon as he touch it, all the lights in the room when out, leaving him with only the presence of the crystal light. A holographic figure emitted from the necklace infront of Mr Whitmore. Milo and Kida stood right in front of him speaking their message.

'Mr Whitmore, it's good to see you again! This is Kida my wife and Queen of Atlantis. We have come to you for help.' Milo's messaged replayed. Pausing for a moment.

'Help with what?' Mr Whitmore ask.

'We have just discovered an empire, that is related to Atlantis and it needs to be discovered right away! It had been brought down 50 years after Atlantis. Anyway, I can't really say much now. We need you to round up the team again, this time a few new members. An expert in Icelandic would be nice. We are begging preparations to go over with all the resources we have to merge with those that can be found on the surface. Next we need you to find us some information about the empire of Berk. As much as you can! Well we will see you in three days time. Meet us at the port of Seattle at midnight with the crew. And this time keep it small. I'll see you soon' With that the image disappeared. Light began to return to the room.

'Thaddeus.. you raised a great boy' Mr Whitmore chuckled. Immediately he took off, ringing phones and calling people.


	2. Meeting the crew

Life here couldn't get any more boring can it? The sound of the alarm clock went off, shaking me out of my bed. School... I though to myself... what a drag..

Reluctantly I got off my bed and headed in for a hot morning shower. As I let the warm water wet me, I stood there thinking, when will all this change. My name is Jack Overland Frost. Son of the great adventurous parents. Eddie Frost and Jillian Frost.

Yea, i'm pretty sure you heard of the news. Both of them passed away in a shipwreck when I was only 8. leaving me all alone with this sum of money I had no idea what to do with. I studied what they had left for me, I studied ancient and dead languages. History and Cultures of tribes. People call me the linguist expert since I know over 35 languages of the ancient and the old and 20 of the current ones. Don't get me wrong it's not 55 languages. It's just the same,except that some languages are fused together to make a new one.

A great example would be Indo- European languages. Mixture of many Tamil words and European languages. Heck i'm only 17. And yes I still go to school, apparently my parents had their ways even though they had pass on. I have been enrolled in Corona high school. Cheeky...

As soon as I got out of the shower, I stepped into my room and dressed myself. Putting on my blue sweater and a pair of brown pants, styling my snow hair and walked out into the living room.

First place I head into would be the kitchen. Fixing me some bacon and egg for breakfast. I sat myself down on the desk and flip open an old Icelandic book. The book talks about two lost sister empires, being sink into the ocean and never to be seem again. Wrath of their gods it said.

This has been my parents dreams. Finding one of the lost sister empire, and I guess it's up to me now when i'm older. As soon as I was done I did my own dish and head back into my room and got ready for school. Grabbing my notebooks and some books, stuffing them into my bag and walked out to the front porch. Still reading the Icelandic book.

The school bus had arrived and I board it. I sat myself at the back row next to the window. I am an invisible kid at school. No one notices me anyway, I wouldn't care any more. Once the bus arrive at the next stop a few more students board it.

'Hi Jack!' a cheerful girl greeted, follow by a snort from another girl, and a small wave of giggle. A big fat boy took the seat next to me.

'Morning jack!' the fat nerd greeted. I smiled in return.

The cheerful girl is Rapunzel, she's 18 and she excel in medical studies. The grumpy red headed girl would be Merida, a great archer in the school team she is 17. Next would be Mavis, a girl who is dying to be an archaeologist, she likes to dress in black also she is 16. The fat nerd would be Fishlegs. He loves reading and he is 17.

'Morning' I greeted them.

'So what are you reading?' Mavis ask staring curiously at the book in my hand.

' A story about how gods were furious and jealous on these two island. They unleash their wrath and eventually sank both island down into the ocean' I summarise since I had read it before.

'What did those two island do to anger the gods?' Rapunzel ask, despite her being older then all of us.. she still has a heart of a child.

'One has technology far more advance then us. Even now if we are to compare our technology with them it is no match. The gods became very jealous as they possess incredible power and knowledge. The gods in the end sank them out of jealousy' I said. Rapunzel and Mavis widen their eyes in amazement.

'The other use to be a peaceful empire for Man and Creatures. But one day when a man wanted to get rid of the creatures so he can have the land all to himself and rule it. When the king fell ill, the man took advantage and overthrow the king. He had people who were against living with the creature to help him over throw the king. People who oppose were punished and tortured. These people had blood lustful taste, and so they began to hunt these innocent creatures which in the end turned into a war that lasted for thousands of years and never ending. The gods saw what happened and became angry when the people pleaded for their help against these creatures. In the end the gods sank the island into the sea.' Jack explained.

'Wow.. that's sad..' Mavis sigh as she rubbed her eyes. Merida frown upon hearing the story.

'What's the name of the two island?' Rapunzel ask.

'Atlantis, the Empire of Advance knowledge and technology. While the other one is named Berk, the land of magical beings' I said. And I though to myself, i'm going to find Berk some day.. wherever you are. I took out my locket and open the case looking at the photo of my parents and me. I smiled and close the pendant when I felt the bus coming to a stop.

The bus had just pull up in front of the school. Students grabbed their bags and move out of the bus and head for lessons.

I had to sit next to Merida through any lessons. Since no one wants to sit with me anyway. Things felt kind of weird, time went by unusually fast till chemistry lesson.

Mr Mildew was teaching us about his sheep name Fergus that he use to have back when he was a little kid. It was about 2 .30 in the afternoon when the door swing open.

'Mr Frost and Miss Dunbrouch please head to the principal office now, bring your belongings along' a teacher called out to us both. We share a common look before shrugging and head to the principal office. Rapunzel, Fishlegs and Mavis were waiting for us outside the office.

'Any idea what is going on?' Merida ask. Everyone just shrug and shook their heads.

'Alright children come on in' the principal call out from inside. As we stepped in an old man dressed in a white Tuxedo with a red neck tie holding on to a walking cane sat at the chair in front of the Principals desk. Chairs were laid out and our principal Mr Ramsbottom gestured for us to sit.

'You must be wondering why we called you here, this is Mr Preston Whitmore. I'm sure most of you heard of him' our principal introduced.

'Alright lets cut the crap and get to the point' Mr Whitmore interrupted, he turn and look at each of us before laying his eyes on me. 'Would you lot want to go on an expedition ?' He ask cocking an eyebrow as he swing his right leg over his left leg and one finger tapping against the crook end of his cane.

'What kind of expedition?' I gathered my courage and ask. He smiled and gestured for the windows to be shut and the room to be dim. Mr Ramsbottom turn the TV on and place a CD into the player and left the room.

'This kind of expedition' he smiled as he hit the play button on the remote. The TV screen flicker and turn black. Words began to show on the screen in English. The next scene shows a video of a history event that took place 9000 years ago. Describing it's people and culture. It was all too familiar to me, I read it all in Mum and Dad's books when they weren't around.

Next scene or a slide show showed pictures after pictures of a man with big nerdy glasses holding hands with a tribal woman with marking on her face. Pictures of tribal man flying a fish with some or a few modern man and woman. I was too busy with the pictures that I didn't hear anything the recorded voice were playing. At the very last part of the video I manage to catch the last few words.

'This is Atlantis' Mr Whitmore said with the recorded voice. Our expression was seriously priceless and stun. We had no idea what to say or express ourselves. Mr Whitmore simply chuckled and asked.

'So what do you kids think?' He ask, all of us shifted our gaze back to him as he looked at us with a smile.

'I would so love to go on this Expedition sir! But what about our parents? Will it be safe? What if the same thing happened to the submarine?!' Rapunzel ask frantically.

'We have talked with all your parents. And they agree since they would be coming along' Mr Whitmore chuckled. ' I need a crew of 80 men, to serve, navigate, medic, cook and maintain. Which is why I ask the five of you.. I need your talents and this would help you with your careers' he spoke and lean forward to examine each of us. He laid a few stacks of paper clipped together with a paper clip. Each with a photo.

'These are the people who discovered Atlantis' He said, the five of us immediately launch ourselves against the table to look at each of their faces. Wow... Atlantis does exist. Does that mean Berk exist too?!

'So what do you say?' he asked one more time. Everyone except me nodded their heads. 'good.. all your clothes have been pack and so are your books. Someone will pick you and your families up in 2 hours time and they will drive you to our meeting locations. Now go home all of you, except for you Jack' He said. Everyone else left the room leaving only me and Mr Whitmore alone in the room.

'May I ask something Mr Whitmore?' I asked.

'Go on son' he replied as he held the crook end of his cane with both hands.

'Where are you going to take us?' I ask. He smiled and pulled out a package from underneath the table and place it on the desk. It was wrapped in a old brown paper with a white letter attach to it. It wrote

TO : Jackson Overland Frost.

From: Mum and Dad. JEO

I took the package and looked up at him speechless.

'Your parents are one of the finest and passionate explorers I have every met. They wanted me to give this to you when you turn 18 but we have something at hand right now. Someone needs my help and you are the most suitable person to do it. Open it son' he said. Without hesitant I ripped open the package and a symbol of a dragon greeted me at the cover of a journal.

'Isn't this one of the Atlanteans explorer Journal ?!' I ask in surprised. He simply nodded. ' Then.. this expedition is towards.. BERK!' I exclaimed in realization. I took in deep deep breath to clam myself as I felt adrenaline rush through me, reality hit me too hard in the face.

I slink down in my seats and place a hand on my forehead.

'Is this for real? I mean.. my parents have been looking for Berk for their whole life.. and now...' I said with heavy pantings.

'Yup.. it's happening for real.. and now its up to you to go for it or leave it and leave a boring life that you never wanted' he said as if he can read my mind. ' I want to help make your parents dreams come true by the hands of their sons'

'How did you know?' I ask still in bewilderment.

'Well your mother talks a lot about you. Talking about your dream and how much you want to find Berk before your parents does. I wish they were here to do this with you' He sigh. I looked down on the book and flipped open the front page, a letter dropped out. Jack picked it up and open it. It is written in ancient Icelandic.

It translate:

_'Dear Jackson,_

_When you read this letter, both of us could be gone_

_If that is to every happen we are both sorry for leaving you behind _

_Happy 18th Birthday Jack. We hope you go for your dream just like we did_

_Always go far, the world is a vast place to explore. When you have to chance go for it_

_don't regret it. _

_Love Mom and Dad'_

A second piece of paper dropped out. Jack picked it up but it was an empty piece of parchment. A few photos were slot inside the envelope. I took them out and began flipping through them. Each photo depicted my parents holding me when I was a new born baby. Tears began to flow through my eyes as I sniff and wipe the tears away with my sleeve.

The very last picture shows a family photo of Mum and dad holding onto me while uncle North, bunny and sandy stood with aunt Toothiana and Mr Whitmore in at a Carnival . That was when I am a young toddler.

'I'm in..' I said. He stood up pat me on the shoulder and both of us walked out of school. He gestured me to a car with all my bags and luggages.

'Are those my...' I asked.

'Books, clothings, picture and everything that is necessary' Mr whitmore said as a man stepped out and open the car door for us.

'What will happen to my house?' I ask.

'It's already up for rent, your parents requested that I take you in if anything should happen. So once this expedition is over you can choose to stay with me. Your choice, what every you do I respect it' he chuckled as he fiddle with his crystal necklace.

'but now we have some where important to go to' with that the driver took off and drove us to a mansion. We stopped at a gate with a big MIM on it. Slowly the gate gave way and we drove in. Stopping in front of the main door, a man walked down and open the door for us. I stepped out of the car slowly absorbing the view of the mansion. Butlers walked towards the trunk of the car and began unloading the bags.

A big bubbly man walked out in a grey Tuxedo.

'Preston!' he called out walking over to give Mr Whitmore a hug.

'Manny! It's good to see you again' Mr whitmore chuckled as they walked in. I followed them with the book in my hand, I sat down on the sofa next to the fire place and began reading the book.

'So this is Jackson?' Manny ask walking over with a glass of champagne in his hand.

'Sure is' Mr Whitmore replied. 'Jack this is Mr Manny Isaac Moon, he is one of the main sponsor for this expedition along with me'

Immediately I stood up and shook his hand.

'It's nice to meet you Mr Moon' I greeted formally.

'Just call me Manny, no need to be formal with me' he said. He looked down on his watch and continue to chat with me for about another hour. He provided me lunch before we head off again. It has been a really long time since I ate something so delicious. Well I have been warned that the meals provided will be dead hell horrible.

It was a long ride in the car, I fell asleep hugging onto the book. We travelled all the way to Seattle where Mr Whitmore mansion is and a meeting point for someone. Mr whitmore gently shook me awake.

'Jack come on, we have arrived' he said. I blinked my eyes allowing them to adjust as I stepped out of the car. It was night time and we are standing at a port. I turned around and notice more cars are pulling up. For a second I though I was in a mafia conference.

Rapunzel stepped out one of the car along with her parents Mr and Mrs Corona.

Mavis stepped out of another car with her parents Dracula and Martha.

Merida Stepped out with her parents, Elinor and Fergus.

And then there's Fishlegs who came with his mum. Whom I have never seen before.

A van stopped in front of the port and the door slide open. Out stepped a few people. Once out they made their way over to where me and Mr whitmore stood.

'Jack I like you to meet the crew that founded Atlantis' He introduced

'The name Sweet, Joshua Sweet. Doctor of the crew' A big native black dude introduced himself. 'That is Audrey, our engineer' he pointed to a girl who seems to be in her young twenties.

'Hi' she wave. I smiled and return the wave

'Thats Cookie our cook' Sweet said pointing to a really old and short man. He seems to be holding a lettuce in disgust.

'That's Vincen, our demolition and also a florist' Sweet said pointing to a black flat head hair man, who bites on a match stick.

'Hi..' he said waving a dynamite in his hands. I stared in shock as he wave the dynamite like a toy. ' hey.. no more chinese laundry thanks to this' he said wave it closely to my face.

'Thats really interesting..' I laughed awkwardly. Taking a few steps forward.

'EH! Don't move!' the plump short man with binoculars eyes and a dangling lamp on his head move forward frantically.

'And that is mole, our geologist' Sweet said pushing me a few step away from Mole. I looked at the hold woman wearing a headset with a mic attract to it. She seems to be on the phone. 'That is Packard, our communicator.'

'Okay...' I said. When I heard a loud sound of water rising. I turn around to see a stone or metallic dolphin emerge from the sea. At the same time it is flying... it hover itself over to the stretch of wooden platform and it's mouth dropped open.

A tribal couple walked out from the mouth.

'Jack I would like you to meet Milo Thatch and Queen Kida' Mr Whitmore introduced. Milo a skinny man with big nerdy glasses with brown hair that splits at the centre. He has a blue star tattooed on his left shoulder, while the queen had a blue mark on her left cheek. She has white hair that matches with her tribal skin tone.

'Milo!' everyone from the expedition group cheered, and hugged him and Kida. Mr whitmore gestured them over as they stood around me.

'This is Jack Frost, he will be helping with the Expedition and the search for Berk.' Mr Whitmore introduced.

'It's nice to meet you Jack' Milo greeted going in for a handshake. Wow can you imagine it? Me shaking hands with the man who rediscovered Atlantis?

'Hi.. hi.. Hi.. it's grea...great to meet you!' I stammer and shook his hands.

'it is an honour to meet you, please help us find our sister's empire' Kida requested walking up front and shook my hand. Wow.. the atlantean queen is shaking my hand!

'I will.. it's for my parents' I replied as I held the locket in my hand and open it.

'Aww.. no reunion for me?' a female voice came from the dolphin. A blond lady with a mole under her left eye walked out. She is very tall and looks like she had been in military training for a very long time. Everyone took a step back except Milo and Kida.

'Helga.. what are you doing here?! You're suppose to be missing!' Sweet exclaimed as he examine Helga.

'I gave her a second chance to let her repent for all her wrong doings' Kida said. ' when I was fuse with the heart of Atlantis I used my power to shield her body and brought her back to Atlantis to give her a second chances. Believe us she has really changed for better' Kida smiled as she held her necklace.

Only then did I realise that each one of them had a similar crystal necklace a matching crystal on their clothings. We were gestured to the Mansion where we stayed for the night.

I got my own room, so yay me more privacy. I couldn't sleep that night, so I spend it reading the book. I call it the Book of Dragons, since there is the picture of a dragon at the front.

Coordinates... Geography... Blah blah blah...

As I continue to read I was getting quite bored of the book. Until the next content, the History of Berk. It is always the first thing I would look for in a journal, so I can have a better understanding of it. It is somewhat familiar to the book I read in the morning.

Well let's just hope that when we find it we won't be targeted for the war. And let's hope there are human beings alive when we arrive. As I continue to flipped through the pages, the next few pages describes how Berk is and behind them is a huge forest and mountains. Along with some islands that's located at the nearby seas.

A yawn escaped from me and I place the Book of Dragons on the table and head to sleep.

Morning greeted me with the sound of foot steps against the carpet floor. Grunting I woke up and roll off the bed. Well at least I get to skip school for the next few... months? I guess. So there is no need for waking up early to go to somewhere that you hate.

I checked the time it was 10.43 am. I ruffled my hair and stepped out of bed, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to see who it was.

Rapunzel and Mavis let out a yelp when I pulled the door. Both of them stared at me with their cheeks blushing red.

'What is it?' I ask in a lazy manner.

'Breakfast... in 10 minutes...' Rapunzel said as her gaze kept on shifting up and down on me.

'Sure.. see you later then' I replied and close the door. It was then I realize that I had only my pants on. Explains the blushing.

Quickly I grab my shirt and head for the toilet in my room for a morning shower. Once I'm clean and fully awake I made my way to the dinning room where plate of pancakes were laid across the table. I sat myself down next to Milo and Mr Whitmore. As everyone took their seats Mr Whitmore greeted all of us. Everyone returned their greetings and began eating.

I took notice of Kida as she stare at the food and utensils. Milo tried to teach her how to use the utensils. It was really interesting when it came to the knife, she held it like a dagger when she tried to use it. I chuckled silently, I waved my hands to Kida. She took notice of my wave and turned her attention to me.

I showed her how to hold the knife and began cutting the pancake. I held the knife up again showing her how to hold the knife. Well she tried. I stood up and walked over and held the knife in her hand. Posturing it correctly and I pushed her hand down to cut the pancake. After 2 successful cut on the pancake, I showed her the fork.

She stare at the fork with a puzzled look and I slowly sink the pointed end into the pancake and held it up. She seems to be impress and I handed her the fork. Milo handed her some butter and maple syrup to go with the pancake. After she coat the pancake in butter and maple syrup she took a bite of the food. Her eyes widen as the taste exploded and melt in her mouth.

'Milo what is this food called?' Kida ask pointing to the pancake.

'It is called the pancake, that is maple syrup and that Is butter' Milo explained. She nodded her head in understanding.

'Wait till you try ice cream' I said, taking another bite out of the pancake.

'What is ice cream?' Kida ask with a puzzled expression. And we spent the entire breakfast talking about ice cream. Discussing everyone's favourite taste and introducing lots to Kida.

'I would love to try this Ice cream that you speak of!' she said in astonishment. Mr Whitmore chuckled.

'Well you can have it later, right now we have a briefing. And I would like you to meet the rest of the crew.' Mr Whitmore announce as he tap his cane against the marble floor. Maids came in and clean the plates off the table and left. A group of people walked in. I immediately recognize the first few people who stepped in.

'This is team Guardian, excellent researchers and friends of mine. They helped with the discovery of the second Shepherd Journal. Which is now in Jack's possession.' everyone turn their heads and looked at me like I had committed some sort of crime. ' People I like you to meet Nicholas North, Toothiana, Aster Bunnymund and Sanderson Mansnoozie.'

North is a big man like Fergus. Except he has a long white beard and a big belly that would seriously pass for Santa Clause. Well he always was when I was a little kid, always coming in from the chimney during Christmas celebration. Once he entered the wrong chimney and the neighbours nearly called the police but he manage to persuade them not to when he pretended to be the actual Santa for the neighbours kids. Although I receive one present short that year but I wouldn't mind since Mum always told me to share. Did I forgot to mention that he has training in Russian military. He owns a toy store in town, but it eventually burn down to an unfortunate car accident which spread the fire. He has no family so Aunty Tooth asked him to move in with us. He had been grateful to her ever since. He would play with me and read me stories everytime I would go to bed. He always taught me to be nice and never mean to others , he helped with the children daycare down the road when he moved in. Since everyone in the neighbourhood loved him, everyone recommended him to be a day care nanny. He is like an ideal model of Hope.

Aunty Toothiana, sister of my mum. She use to work as a Dentist before she became a researcher. She always told me to brush my teeth and floss them. She always told me to hold my memories dear to me. As they are what made me the person I am right now. After Mum and dad passed on she came to stay with me for 4 years, helping me with work, teaching me chores and cooking. She always respected my choices and will always support me. When she receive the letter to be a researcher and explorer she was happy but sad at the same time. Why? It is because she is worried about me, afraid that I could not take care of myself. But I assured her I will be fine and requested her to follow her dreams of exploring the world and meeting all kinds of people. Even though she would come and visit me every time she would return from a trip, I missed her often as she is the next closest thing I got to my mum. And sometimes she would bring Bunny with her. Also I still have all her souvenirs that she gave me. She also taught me all the European languages that I know of.

Aster Bunnymund. An Australian military medic and a environmentalist. He is Aunt Toothiana's husband. They have been married for a good 5 years now. Even though I don't really like him, and he don't really like me. We keep picking on each other but I'm sure deep down he has a special soft spot somewhere. I can't say I hate him, because he had taken me to carnivals with Aunt Toothiana. They are like my second parents. He and Aunt Toothiana tried to make it to my first school play and baseball game, well at least he tried to be nice. He doesn't smoke he exercise regularly and he take me to games and most of the time he takes me out for a jog or swim. Which is why I have a healthy routine. We would always compete in soccer video games and football shows. Always competing which team would win. Although I can't say so now.. since they are out for most of the year and only comes back during Christmas and summer. This would be the first expedition I am going to have with them.

Sanderson Mansnoozie, he use to work in a travelling circus until it had to be close down. Aunty Tooth and Aster took him in. Yea I had to live with him but it's actually kinda cool. He is mute but he is scary at times, but never at us. My neighbour hood had this new group of thugs going around and creating trouble. And he thought the least he could do is to chase them away with his handy yellow whip that he used in the circus. He took on the job of a zoo keeper at the nearby zoo. Soon he also became one of the performing attraction for people since he is really very good with animals. I remember I watched his last circus act and his first zoo performance. He would take me out for ice cream when I'm bored alone at home, that is when Aunty Tooth and Bunny have night shifts to do. So it kinda works for them to have Sandy around to look after me. So yea they are like my extended family. Although they live just across the street.

When they walked in Immediately stood up and ran to them. Going in for a hug with Aunty Tooth.

'Look at you jack! You're all grown up!' Tooth said as she cupped my cheeks. 'Now let me check your teeth' she said and forcefully pry open my mouth to check. 'White like freshly fallen snow, good job jack!'

'I see you been lazing around' Bunny smirk. I cocked an eyebrow at him and smile slyly.

'Aw you do care' I commented, he snorted and ruffled my hair.

'Have you been a good boy jack? No complaints from school? No problems at all?' North ask as he widen his blue eyes that sparkle with hopes.

'yes I have been a very naughty kid' I joked, chuckling away. He smiled and patted my head. I looked at Sandy and gave him a hug.

'yea I have been a good kid and I did sleep well. Thank you for asking' I said to him, Sandy smiled and gave me two thumps up.

'Now lets go take a seat, reunion later' North said gesturing us back to the table that has been laid across with maps. Mr Whitmore chuckled as he gave each of them a handshake and Tooth a hug. The sound of the front door open echoed into the hall.

'Ah they have arrive' Mr Manny said as he stood up. The door swung open. ' Let me introduced. This is Professor Pitch Black, Gothel and Yzma.'

A man dressed in a black trench coat walked in, followed by two old woman. One of them is really skinny and boney , while the other have big curly hair. Following behind the boney woman would be a really big guy with a major body proportion issue. He have really really big chest and arms but his legs are tiny.

'Mr Pitch it's an Honour to meet you!' Milo greet as he stood up and shook hands with Pitch. 'I read all about your adventures and discoveries. They are truly fantastic'

'Well I'm flattered Mr Thatch. Your grandfather is my inspiration for this. So I should be thanking him and your family' He said as he expose his grey lanky fingers and hands. He turned his head and our eyes met. Those grey eyes felt very cold from his outer personality, something isn't right. I looked over to the other two ladies, something just doesn't feels right.

'Now let's start with the briefing. Mr Thatch if you would please' Mr Whitmore requested. Milo Stood up and the room became dim, curtains drawn and a projector set at the centre of the table. A screen was elevated and the first thing to be projected would be a picture of a map.

'Now what are we looking for in this expedition would be the Lost Empire of Berk. The sister Empire of Atlantis, as you can see here...' and so the briefing went on and on and on.

'Now the main aim of this Expedition is to find the lost empire and help them, study them and learn about them' Milo said sternly making sure every single one of us understood the aim of the expedition.

With the briefing over, Pitch and his fellow clients left the room.

'KRONK!' the boney lady called out to the man who stood up and followed him out. Poor thing..

When the curtain was drawn everyone squint their eyes to adjust to the sudden burst of sunlight in the room. It was already afternoon, and everyone is still pretty full from the pancakes. So everyone decided to head out to have some ice cream and a little bonding time. Everyone quickly changed and got ready as we walked out of the mansion. I continued reading the book making as many reference as I can to what we had discussed earlier.

It was Mr Whitmore's treat on the ice cream, everyone wanted Kida to give Ice cream a try. Mr Whitmore walked us to the best ice cream store in town, and he seems to be well known to everyone.

Finally we bought our ice cream and everyone watch Kida tries Vanilla ice cream for her first time. She looked at the cone and unsure of what to do, Milo showed her how Ice cream is ate. Starting at the very top, lick the ice cream!

Kida followed, as soon as her tongue retracted back into her mouth , she stared at the ice cream in her hand for a moment.

'Better eat it fast before it melts honey' Tooth said to Kida who simply nodded and wolfed down the ice cream.

'This is really really good!' She exclaimed. I chuckled as I ate my peppermint ice cream. We sat down on the row of benches and chat for a while. Milo held the Shepherd Journal in his hand while I held the book of dragons in my hand. His journal is so much smaller then mine.. no fair. But whatever...

'So.. are you excited? To be able to fulfil your dream and your parents dream?' Milo ask as he walked over with Kida and sat next to me. Kida had decided to try the Peppermint flavoured ice cream after my recommendation.

'Yea.. It's starting tomorrow. I still can't believe it's actually happening. To be able to do something that I have been waiting to do for a long time' I said as I held the pendant in my hand ' and to do it for them'

'It's going to be a live changing experience for everyone, and it would mean a big favour to find this sister empire of Atlantis.' Milo said, I looked up at both of them who smiled.

'This green Ice cream taste so good!' Kida exclaimed as she continue to lick the ice cream. We spend the rest of the afternoon walking around town buying necessities and some sight seeing for Kida. We walked into an antic shop since Mole wanted to take some 'Dessert' with him.

'How are people going to use this things if they are lock behind glass?!' Kida exclaimed when she examine an encased spear.

'It's for protection' Milo Answered

'I know what the spear is for' Kida retorted ' But why is it in a glass case?'

'The glass case is for protection' Milo replied adjusting his glasses.

'Wouldn't a spear be a better protection then a glass case?'

'Yes! I mean No! It's their protection from someone who wants to steal it' Milo explained. Kida stayed silent for a moment.

'Why would someone want to steal a glass case?' she said. Milo facepalm himself while everyone else burst out laughing.

Afterwards everyone head back to the mansion. I stayed in my room while waiting for dinner. I was busy reading my book when someone knocked on the door.

'Come in!' I called out, Aunty Tooth walked in with the rest of the team guardians.

'Hey jack~' Tooth call out gleefully as she made her way to the bed. I place a book mark and set the book aside.

'Hi Aunty Tooth' I replied. As all of them make their way to the bed, she place a box on the table and sat on the bed next to me.

'So are you excited for tomorrow?' Tooth ask as she place her hands on mine.

'Yea.. I'm pretty excited' I said as I looked at the framed photo of the family photo and smiled.

'It will be our first expedition together' she said smiling.

'It's a big world out there jack' north added.

'Don't get yourself killed mate' bunny teased earning a punch in the arm from Aunty Tooth. I chuckled at the sight of that.

'Do you think that their effort would be for nothing if we don't find it?' I ask.

North Chuckled. 'No jack.. even if it does not turn out right, we must still believe that it is out there somewhere. Because the world is filled with so much hope, and all you got to do Jack. Is believe'

'It won't be for nothing Jack' Tooth assured. She place a finger on her chin and hummed for a moment, before a smile spread across her face.

'What is it?' I ask cocking and eye brow giving a silly grin.

'I believe you will find it' Tooth said. I smiled let out a small giggle and hugged her.

'I believe that your life will change when you find it' North chuckled.

'I believe you will make your parents proud' Aster added. Sandy did some hand sign while Tooth translate it for me.

'Sandy says He believe that as long as you dream of it, you will find it' Tooth translated.

'I believe we are all going to have fun finding berk' I added, holding Tooth's hand. Everyone clasp their hands together and we all prayed for a moment like what we usually do everyday ever since mum and dad passed away.

'Come on it's dinner time' Tooth said and we left the room. Leaving the gift box on the table.

Dinner was rather rowdy, everyone had a great time bonding with each other through out the day. Everyone is talking about themselves, allowing everyone to know more about them. It's a great bonding experience.

Even throughout dinner introductions were not enough, so we had to stretch it across dessert when everyone settled for a bowl of mushroom soup. Everyone laughed and had fun before tomorrow. We have to get up early in the morning tomorrow for a early departure, according to the schedule.

After Dessert I retire back into my room. I took a hot shower before getting on with my night activity. I sink myself into the bath tub leaving only my head above water level. Enjoying the warm water, maybe for the last time.

I wonder what berk will be like, will the expedition be dangerous? Well we knew the risk when we took up the job. I got up and shampoo my hair and washed my body. I walked over to the mirror and began to brush my teeth while I'm still butt naked. Once I was done with my teeth I took 1 last dip and dried myself.

While drying my hair with the towel I notice the box that Aunty Tooth had left for me. I walked over and took it in my hands, and sat myself on the bed. Carefully unwrapping the box and open it. Inside is a necklace with a Snowflake pendant made of metal. I smiled and wore It around my neck .

I grab the book of dragons and my notebook to note some important points, while waiting for my hair to dry. Many questions went through my head. What kind of people will I meet? Will they be angry like the book says they are? I guess I am being too paranoid. Once I made sure my hair is dry enough I duck under the cozy blanket and looked at the picture frame before falling asleep. Enjoying the warm of the fire from the hearth.


	3. journey to berk

It was like 5 am in the morning when we began to move our belongings to the cars. I had to share with the Guardians. As we leave the mansion and head for the port, everyone did a last minute check for equipments, clothings, books and necessities.

In about 5 minute all of us hop into our respective cars and drove off to the port. I stayed silent as I flipped through the book regarding the location of the entrance to Berk.

'Jack have are you sure about the route to Berk?' Aunty Tooth ask in concern. I'll be honest about two things. One, I am slightly offended that she doesn't trust my skills and what the books says. Two, I am very very unsure of it myself too.

'I went over it with Milo the day before, checking the coordinates and geography, it should be fine, we did some mapping on the map. We will discuss with everyone when we arrive at the port' I said with slight anxiety.

Sure enough we arrived at the port. Well not that port.. I think they meant Air port. Mr Whitmore must have left that out. Did I forgot to mention that Bunny has a fear of flying?

I sat opposite of Rapunzel and next to Milo. As the plane took off , everyone in the cockpit held tight for the G force. Except Bunny.

'Oh! UUHHH! OOOHHH! OOHH NOO!AAAHH!H!' he screamed during take off. Everyone laughed upon hearing him. Once the plane had stabilize me and jack unbuckled our seat belts.

A screen was set up and all windows and light shut. A portable projector is set up using a candle. I slot in a translucent card that projected a map on the screen. And I started with the briefing of our destination.

'Good morning everyone' I greeted. A few replies returned. It's a good thing that pitch dude and the two old ladies aren't around.

'Now if you are wondering why Professor Pitch and his clients aren't here would be that they had gone on an earlier plane and will be meeting us there' Mr Whitmore announce from his seat.

'Let's begin shall we? We will be heading to the south Atlantic ocean where Mr Whitmore had prepared to land us on a Military Carrier. That is where we will be boarding the Submarine Ulysses, it has been rebuild and some adjustments are made' Milo explained.

'The coordinates of where Berk should be is located at the south Atlantic ocean, some where close to the south pole. As stated in the book. It's Twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degree south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery' I quoted from the book. Using a pointer and gently tap it on the map. Drawing an ark around the south pole.

'The coordinates are stated in the book but no exact location, so we have quite an area to cover' I added drawing a circle around the point where the sea meets with the South-pole

'So there might be a chance that we will be lost?' Merida ask.

'No.. I hope not.. we are looking for an entrance deep in the sea bed that will be lower then the Abyss. That was how deep it was when we found Atlantis' Milo explained.

'So are you guys sure of the location?' Helga asked.

'Yes they are!' Kida exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at Kida with a quizzical look. 'because I have faith that Milo and Jack can find Berk'

'Fair enough' Rapunzel said, Fishlegs is busy studying his book about jungles and survival in the wild. Mavis borrowed a my book about Icelandic. She wants to know as many language as possible. Aunt Tooth went over to help her learn the language.

We stopped the briefing for now and decided to take a seat. I took out the Book of dragons and began to study the entrance. Everyone began doing their own things, while sweet went around giving everyone a quick check-up and asked several questioned.

It was about 2 hour later when the pilot made an announcement that we are going to touch down on the carrier. Everyone braced themselves especially. His grip on the base of the chair tighten when the wheels touched the run way, eyes tightly shut. Everyone nearly flew from their seats when the plane came to a sudden stopped.

The door way open and we grabbed our bags and head down.

'I LIVE!' Bunny scream to the sky when that happened. Packard snapped a shot on her camera. Speaking of Camera I was packed with framed cameras and load of battery and memory card for my Canon power shot G1, the first model for digital camera to ever be made. It's a good thing Mr Whitmore gave it to me as a present, plus a case to store in if it ever come in contact with water. He also gave me the first Cam corder that Canon had ever made. Heck he even gave me the IXY D5 camera! One of the first waterproof digital cameras. Well these are all basics for beginners, in terms of professional photography leave it to Packard and Bunny.

People were carrying supplies around here and there and I won't lie this carrier is huge. Like really huge. We were gestured to below deck, we stood on platform that travelled downwards like an elevator. When the door of the elevator side open, everyone's jaw dropped. Except those from the first expedition. The submarine hang above the sea water, looking magnificent.

'She is a beauty like her sister' Audrey commented planting her hands on her hips. Everyone except Mr Moon got on the submarine to place their belongings. When they say everything is packed they literally meant everything. I found my guitar and Ukulele on my bed when stuffing my clothings into the drawers. I made sure I had my cameras, books and notebooks inside my sling bag. Bringing it everywhere I go, you know in case the submarine sinks again. I hung my Ukulele around my shoulder and head out to explore the submarine.

I meet up with Rapunzel, Merida, Mavis and Fishlegs to explore the submarine together.

'Isn't this exciting?!' Rapunzel exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement she began to run. Not seeing where is was going she bumped into a young man holding on a box of medical tools. Knocking him to the floor spilling the tools all over the place.

'HEY! Watch It-' the man stopped when he got a clearer look on Rapunzel.

'Oh I am so sorry.. I didn't see where I was going' Rapunzel apologise and began picking up the equipment.

'No no it's okay... you work here?' the man ask.

'No not really.. I was asked to join this expedition, my parents are here too. They have been posted to the kitchen service while I'm posted to the Medical team.' Rapunzel said as she place all the tools inside the box neatly.

'Oh.. I'm under the Engineering team. My name is Flynn' The man introduced.

'My name is Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you Flynn. Say can you bring me and my friends around the place?!' Rapunzel ask.

'I don't know.. I have work to do..' Flynn replied.

'Come on please be my guide around' Rapunzel pleaded.

'Fine! Fine!' Flynn gave in and stood up. Rapunzel turn and gestured us to follow.

I snap pictures everywhere, the steam room where most of the engine are, the decks, the canteen, and finally the bridge where the commander and everyone is. When Flynn led us to the bridge he had to go when Mr Whitmore spotted us. We went up to the bridge where all the adults were.

'Welcome to the bridge' an old voice said. I rolled my eyes when I heard it. I knew all too well who it was.

'Alright everyone this Expedition will be led by Professor Pitch. He will be the man of command on this submarine. He had led many successful expedition in the past' Mr Whitmore exclaimed. Everyone else clapped for him except me. I pretended to be busy rather then clapping for him.

'Thank you thank you.. you're too kind. Now I wish us a safe journey ahead and a gaining adventure for us!' he announce through the speakers. Everyone clapped and cheered for him like he is a saviour or some kind.

I did notice some people wearing a gas mask and carrying rifles walking around the submarine. Why would they want guns for? Oh well you never know.

'Hey Jack come over for a group shot!' Merida called out, I turned around and notice Bunny setting up his camera and adjusting the stands to fit everyone in the photo. I scramble my way over and squeeze myself in between Aunty Tooth and Uncle North. Bunny set the timer and quickly hopped his way into the photo taking the spot next to Aunty Tooth.

Mrs Packard made one final announcement for everyone to be ready.

'Attention all hands to the launch bay. we are departing in 15 minutes. All hands to the launch bay. And to whoever who took the "L" from the "Motor Pool" sign we are all very amuse. Ha ha ha ha...' she announce. ' Final loading in progress, report to the launch bay now'

Everyone head out and continue with their work. I saw Vincen pushing a trolley with lots of crates. He dropped something red and long without noticing. I walked over and picked it up .

'Er.. you dropped your dynamite' I called out. Immediately he stopped and walked backwards like a rewind button has been pushed on him. He grabbed the dynamite an I took a closer look at the crates. I swallowed hard and ask 'What else do you have in there?'

'Oh eh Gunpowder, Nitroglycerin, Notepads, Fuses, wicks glue and Paper clips... This big' he said with his hands held 50 cm apart. ' And other office stationary'

Remind me to stay far from him if the submarine should ever blow. I went back to my bunk, and unknowingly I entered the wrong one. I laid myself on the bed which I though was suppose to be mine. That's when I notice Mole's Binoculars eyes zoomed in on me. Immediately he leap down and drag me off the bed.

'YOU DISTURB THE DIRT!' Immediately he pushed me out. Sweet stood by the door.

'Uh ho you sat in the dirt didn't you?' he chuckled. I turned around and saw Mole pulled off the blanket, piles of dirt with flags on it are positioned all over the bed. Man am I lucky.

'Mole! What did I told tell you about being nice?!' Sweet scolded. Mole tried to retort when Sweet held up a bar of soap.

'I got soap and I am not afraid to use it!' He taunted holding the soap closer to Mole's face. Mole Hiss and leap up onto his bed and hid under his blanket. I chuckled and left the room. Heading into the correct one this time, I leap onto my bed and sat the my bag aside. Pulling my guitar out and began playing a few chords after tuning it.

Rapunzel popped her head by the door with Merida and Mavis.

'I didn't know you play the guitar' Mavis said and walked in with the other girls. They sat themselves opposite of my bed. ' Do you know the chords to Reflection by Mulan?

'You mean that Chinese female kung fu singer? Have I been living under a rock?' I scoff and began playing the chords. Rapunzel and Mavis sang gracefully and slowly. The music must have caught the attention of some of the workers.

As they sang finish we notice Kida and Milo stood by the door. Kida looked really amaze and walked in.

'Can you show me how that works?' She requested.

'Sure.. any song you have In mind?' I asked. She shook her head.

'I do not know the music of your surface tribes. Perhaps you can show me another one?' she ask.

'Oh let me! I wrote songs before so give me a try on the guitar' Rapunzel requested, I handed over my guitar without questioned.

'This is a song called "I See the light" Enjoy!' She said and began singing her song. Everyone stopped and listen to her graceful voice, swaying left to right. Her song was melodious and calming. When she stopped a girl clapped from outside. Everyone turn to look at 3 girls and 1 guy.

'That was good! You're really good!' A girl with orange hair about Rapunzel's age commented.

'Thank you' Rapunzel replied blushing.

'Anna that was kind of rude' a blond girl said.

'But Elsa she is really good! Eep , Guy don't you think so too?' Anna ask the other two kid.

'Would you like to join us?' Kida asked. Anna nodded her head and dragged Elsa inside the room and sat next to Kida. Guy and Eep shrugged and followed. As they sat down a loud buzzing followed by a violent shaking took place, shaking everyone's balance. Followed by a few second of Free fall and everything slowed down.

'our journey had began' Milo said. 'We have about 3 hours before we reach Coordinates'

'Can you teach me one of your Surface people's song?' Kida asked. I thought for a moment and took the Guitar from Rapunzel.

'This one is called Circle of Life. A song sang by the great African artist Carmen Twillie, and here is how the song goes' I said and began clapping my knees in a slow motion.

Rapunzel sang the words, everyone who knew the song sang along. Kida closed her eyes and imagine the wild life. Although I am very sure she has no idea what a lion looks like. I volunteered to do the back ground music. Anna , Eep and Guy followed along.

When we ended the song, Kida wipe tears away from her eyes. "It's so beautiful" she sniffed. Everyone did a brief introduction to the four of them. Elsa is 21 years old and she is under the Engineering team with Guy who is 20 years old. Eep is 1 9 year old and she is under the Geologist team. Anna is 19 too and she does the navigation work.

I decided to take a nap before reaching the coordinates. I can sleep with all the music and Kida's voice as she learn to sing the song. She sang it more beautifully then any of us did, well it is to be expected as it is pretty much a tribal song. The way she sing made me more sleepy, and quickly I doze off.

It was about 2 hours later when someone shook me awake. I turn to see Merida with her red locks covering her face.

'You're needed on the bridge' she said and walked out of the room. I grunt and grabbed my bag. Heading out half awake. Music was playing through the loud speakers, filling the entire submarine with music other then the sounds and roaring of the engines.

Quickly I made my way to the Bridge. Everyone else had already assembled, I took my seat next to Rapunzel and Mavis who were trying to converse in simple Icelandic. I chuckled a little at their pronunciation over certain words. But I kept it to myself anyway. Don't wanna ruin their ego.

'I want all of you to give Mr Thatch your undivided attention' Pitch said everyone turned their attention to the screen that has been set up and a portable projector.

'Good Afternoon everyone' Milo greeted, some of them replied. ' Now as we all know that Atlantis Is located deep below the Abyss, it should be the exact same for Berk. I will hand it over to Jack for the entrance briefing'

I got up immediately and walked over, firstly turning off the projector. Taking a market and I started to scribble on the board.

'As stated in the journal , the entrance to Berk would be a waterfall inside the sea.' I paused for a moment and looked at everyone. All of them had the same puzzled look except Pitch, his expression is just poker.

'I know It sounds crazy, even I find it hard to believe it too. But it is to the home of the Giant Antarctic Squid. Which is said to guard the entrance to Berk. Hopefully we won't be able to meet it' I said with a plead.

'Anyway, from within the waterfall we will head into a series of tunnels before we reach an air pocket. And from the air pocket we will travel through another long tunnel before arriving at the main air pocket that could be the entrance to Berk.' I explained.

'Commander... we are approaching coordinates' Packard announce. At the same time the pilot requested for Pitch.

'Alright class dismiss, what is it?' Pitch said as he walked towards the pilot. 'Bring on all exterior lights' he commanded. With that all the search lights flicked on, lighting up the sea bed. Everyone eyes widen at the sight in front of them. A huge waterfall into the pit of darkness laid before their eyes.

'How does that even work? It's impossible! To have water flowing like that under the sea is impossible!' Milo exclaimed as he examine the sight. I quickly snap a shot with my waterproof camera.

Pitch gave the command for the submarine to dive in 5 degree, giving commands and the crew obeyed. Everyone disperses to continue with their business. I decided to stay on the Bridge for a little while longer. Little did we know we are already being watch.

As the submarine got lower and lower into the abyss, everything became complete darkness outside. Until we reached the bottom of the waterfall where we notice a huge tunnel passage. Exterior lights scanned the ocean floor, traces of wreck ships filled the ground.

It's like a ship graveyard, tons and tons of wrecked ship scatter across the entire ocean floor, stretching all the way into the tunnel. A wave of uneasiness hit us all.

'So far no giant squid In sight...' Helga said to me as she continue to watch. I nodded in agreement. Hopefully we don't end up like them, man I prayed really hard. That's went Mrs Packard picked up some static noises. Immediately, she adjusted the frequency.

'Sir.. I picked up something on the Hydrophone' she called out to Pitch.

'Put it on loudspeaker' Pitch requested. Mrs Packard flick a switch and the sound of deep groaning and heavy whooshing echoed throughout the submarine. Everyone had a nervous look on their face as they looked up at the speaker.

'It can't be...' Helga said the words softly

'It sounds like a Leviathan …. but there shouldn't be any in this area' Milo said.

'Sounds like a whale.. maybe a school of them' Pitch said as he bend next to the Hydrophone.

'Na-uh, bigger then that' Packard said. Yzma walked over and started to adjust the frequency.

'Sounds metallic... could be an echo off the rocks...' she suggested.

'You wanna do my job? Be my guest' Mrs Packard said to her in a mean manner. The groaning got softer and softer and finally It came to a stop.

'Glad that's over' Merida heave a sigh of relief. A few seconds later the submarine began to shake violently.

'WHATS WRONG?!' Pitch shouted.

'Something caught us sir!' one of the crewman shouted. Tentacles crawled it's wave to the front window of the sub , tilting and shifting the sub till we are looking into a pair of pitch black eyes.

'IT'S THE SQUID!' Milo shouted as he grip onto the handle tightly. I fell forward and smack right into the window and I am not inches away from the eyes. It started to wrapped the Submarine tightly, causing a few leaks within.

The loud speaker was still on, the sound of heavy groaning and whooshing returned. The next thing we know something knock itself into the squid,forcing it to release it's grip on the Ulysses. The submarine went into another round of heavy twirling and spinning. Its like a roller coaster ride without the seat belts, so basically everyone is flying and sliding around in the submarine. Fishleg nearly barf on me, and I will kill him if he gets any puke on my blue shirt, it's my favourite.

'It's the Leviathan!' Milo exclaimed pointing at the other big creature. 'Why is it here?!'

I quickly snapped a shot of the Leviathan battling the Giant Arctic Squid. That's when it hits me.

'Kida! The Leviathan is a war machine of the Atlanteans right?' I ask. She nodded.

'But why is it doing here?' She asked.

'Because it is protecting you! You're the queen of Atlantis, and maybe it has a function to keep the royal blood safe!' I exclaimed.

'Makes sense to me' Milo said.

'GET US OUT OF HERE!' pitch commanded, immediately the submarine dove into the tunnel in front. Kida and everyone else ran to the windows to take a look at the battle. And I am very sure I saw the Leviathan nodding for us to go on, while he kept the Giant squid busy.

Kida held her crystal in her hands clasping it together and began muttering a prayer in her Atlantean language.

'Damage report!' Pitch sounded through the megaphone that goes throughout the entire submarine.

The atmosphere lighten up from what just happened 3 minutes ago. Although it felt slightly tense, everyone had their guards up and attention at their peak. Finger-crossing that the same thing will never happen again. Like never.. I wouldn't want Fishleg to barf on me. So for now I shall keep my distance from him.

'Is everyone okay?' I called out. A few replies came about, the first person I ran to check on would be Aunty Tooth. Thank god she's fine. I quickly ran in for a hug.

'Are hurt?' She asked cupping my face. I shook my head assuring her that I am fine. I turn to see North rubbing his back, Sandy gave me a thumbs up and Aster adjusting his messed up hair. I heave a sigh of relief that no one got seriously injured.

The tunnel stretch on for another several kilometres, and that's when we called it a night. Night shift command took over and everyone headed into the cafeteria for dinner.

'What a day...' I said in exhaustion, even though I did practically nothing much.

'Yea.. I had to tend to the injured crewmen... lots of them' Rapunzel added, not sure if she is happy to do it or finding it tiring.

'At least the food this time are good' Audrey added, digging into the salad.

'This time?' Fishleg ask stopping his hand movement from the fork into his mouth.

'Cookie's cooking is really horrible' Sweet whispered to us.

'Main course?' Cookie came up from behind pushing a pot tied to a trolley. Everyone gave excuses except mole. Cookie dump some greasy liquid brown stuff on to Mole's plate and head to the man who are the fire team. Those in charge of guns and missiles. Everyone looked at it in disgust as Mole wolf it down.

Immediately I shifted further away from Fishleg as he lick his lips wanting some of the food as well. Ew... was he raise in a farm!? The food looks greasy and oily as bacon grease. That is really fattening.

'Thank god I lost my sense of taste a long time ago...' Mrs Packard said smoking on a cigar.

Dinner went by fast and everyone headed into the bunks. Waiting for showers. Since we were early, we took the showers first. It funny how there isn't any separation for the genders when it comes to toilet on a submarine. Guess space is an issue, well the good part would be that the toilets are very clean and high tech. Welcome to the 21st century people.

I stepped into the shower and stripped, turning on the hot water which has been smartly heated from the heat of the engine room. Who ever did the designs and layout of this submarine is really conservative. I had read the blueprint of the submarine, there is a container which will collect seawater, located directly above the steam-room. Hot air will rise, which will head through the vent and heat up the container at a very high heat and evaporate the water, condensing it somewhere and ta-da clean drinking water. And all the excess salt will be used in some other engine. Talk about clean and green energy.

I overheard some of the soldiers talking about some 'Task' in the showers. It is really curious when I thought the task is to locate and help Berk. Something about a black arrow, black sand and guns. Could be talking about firearms but oh well. They had already left the shower area. Quickly I dried myself and put on my pants and head out with my plastic bag of shampoo and my clothes and towel hung over my shoulder. I bumped into Guy who also only had his pants and shoes on, I took notice of the marks on his chest and stomach not sure if they are scars or birthmarks. Either way it is cool, both of us walked out and meet all the girls.

'Oh Hey girls' I greeted. Mavis and Rapunzel hid behind Elsa as they blush furiously. Merida snorted at them.

'Hi' Mavis called from behind, I still have no idea why they are blushing. We shrugged and walked back to our bunk. Why does girls act the same way whenever they see my like this? Even at school, though I'm a nobody. I do catch sight of girls trying to peek at me changing shirts and all. Oh well girls..

'Those girls digs you' Guy teased.

'What?!' I asked in shock.

'The way they look at you, they dig you' he said with a teasing grin. I stayed silent for a moment. I have no interest in love at all. I just want to get out and explore the world, apparently love isn't on my to do list.

'Relax man.. I'm just joking with you' Guy said lightly punching my arm. We chat for a moment and bumped into a couple.

'Oh hey Nod, Hey Kate!' Guy greeted. The couple stopped and wave before continuing to their destination.

'Who are they?' I ask.

'Colleagues, both of them are under the exploring team' Guy said. We parted ways when we arrive at my bunk, I was too lazy to care for anything else and head straight to sleep.

The next morning we are still travelling through the first tunnel. We had travel about 2000 kilometres last night, gee how slow can this submarine go? According to Mole, when we are this deep we cannot exceed a certain speed if not it will crush the submarine and we could have all drown. Water pressure, even though the metal is made to withstand It, doesn't mean that it can't be crushed. Besides we already suffered a few dents and cracks from yesterdays attack. Can't risk it any further can we?

It was about afternoon when we finally reach the air pocket. We have to call it a day as we had to repair the submarine. We will continue the journey tomorrow. As we surface, there isn't any land in sight, no place to make camp and that means that we have to stay in the submarine for a long time. Well at least we are allowed to go above and get some fresh air.

I sat at the top of the sail with Kida and Milo. Flashing lights around the air pocket and recording the details of the cave.

'So.. what are you going to do once you find Berk?' I ask out of curiosity.

'First I want to forge our relationship again.. we haven't had a contact for over 9000 years.. I want them to know that we are alright' Kida said fiddling with her necklace. Just then her crystal necklace began to glow. Light began to glow from underneath the submarine. Slowly the light began to spread, reflecting and lighting up the entire cave.

'Wow...' I gasp in surprise, snapping shots and videoing the entire scenery. Who knew I am into photography?

'Hey Milo! You should see this!' Sweet called out from inside. Quickly we went back into the submarine and head to the bridge. All of us stared down at the glowing light from the viewing stand.

A large tiny city glowed below us. Giving us the view that millions would die to see. A stingray swim pass the glass, it's body also radiating the same light. Fishes began to swarm around the small city below us, it's like they are giving us a welcome performance. I reordered the whole thing, they swam gracefully, making patterns with their formation, swirling and dancing. It was beautiful, no words can describe just how graceful they were. Fishes after fishes swim and did their little performance for us to.

Slowly our view became clouded with fishes and aquatic creatures that I haven't seen before. Not in the aquarium either. Milo took many notes down about the fishes. Kida and everyone else watch in excitement.

Time pass too quickly, and we are already settling down for Dinner. Dinner went by in a flash and I am already back in the bunk sleeping.

It was about 2 in the morning, then the submarine began rocking violently. The red alarm went off.

'Emergency.. All units to battle station.. this is not a drill...' Mrs Pakard announce through the speaker. I quickly grabbed my bag put on a my blue hoodie and ran out to the bridge not caring about shoes.

'What's happening?!' I ask Helga who was screaming and barking out commands

'We are under attack!' She exclaimed, everyone else joined me at the bridge moments later.

'By what?!' Milo ask.

'THOSE!' she scream pointing at window, squids were swimming and swarming our view. When I meant squids here I mean big size squids and lots of them. The submarine immediately sank. Missiles were launch at them. Immediately Tooth ran over to her control station and flick a switch. Electricity emitted from the Submarine, shocking and sending volts into the sea. Dispersing all the overgrown Squids, taking this chance we quickly took off. Looking for the entrance to the next tunnel but there was none. I quickly took out the book and began reading.

_'Burst from the city a stream of water'_ I read out loud. Immediately everyone was throwing suggestions. For the meaning of the sentence.

_'Come sister light, for up is where we must go'_ I read out loud. Immediately I ran over to Kida.

'Your necklace is the key here.. it's what we need to go up!' I said to her.

'How?!' She ask.

'How did you make the lights appear?' I asked again.

'I thought about light filling the cave.. and than that happened...' She said.

'Think about water going up! Pray for it, wish for it!' I immediately said after a very quick thought. At first she seems offended but she knew what had to be done. Well I know I will be dead even if we survive this.

Kida grip her crystal in her hand and began to think about it. I looked over at everyone else who held the same crystal, immediately they did the same thing. Light began to shine from the crystal resonating with the city below. A change of current can be felt even though we are not touching it.

The next thing we knew we were shot upwards, crashing through the rock ceiling. The submarine followed with the flow, as we reach the top water began to flow in a different direction, bringing us diagonally down.

Pitch quickly took the wheel, avoiding contact with the spiky wall. It had become a second roller coaster ride. Thank god we ate nothing. Everyone grabbed onto the side railings, grabbing anything actually to hold themselves in place. We were blasted into another air pocket but much much bigger.

Little did we know this is actually a nest of Giant squids. When the exterior lights went on, everyone stare in shock at the rolls of eggs against the wall. We were trying to be careful not to wake any of the giant squids around. And at the same time praying none of the egg hatch.

Packard immediately flick on the loudspeaker of the Hydrophone. We manage to find the next entrance but it is heavily clogged with eggs. We have to blast the eggs if not we are unable to proceed. This would mean waking the giant squids. But there is a possibility I won't. We were ordered to grabbed out belongings and head into the evacuation pods, while others to their battle stations. Everything was hasty, we quickly scramble our way back to our bunk grab our bags those that are necessary, for some reason I grab my guitar along. And quickly we ran into the pods. As we approach we heard a loud explosion and quickly got in.

a few seconds of silence, all of us praying that none of them woke up and we can proceed. After 5 minutes, things were still silent, and I swear to god I would have killed Fishleg if it wasn't for Merida shutting him up with his praying.

A sigh of relief escaped from me... then the entire submarine began to shake very violently. People were screaming and shouting inside the submarine and all we could do is wait for Helga and Pitch before making our escape. 5 giant squids wrapped themselves on the Ulysses, sinking their teeth into the Submarine, before taking a chomp off a piece. Water began to flood in fast too fast. Packard had already made the announcement to abort the ship and head to the evacuation pods. Battle pods were launch.

Helga leaped in from the entrance and quickly made her way to the pilot cockpit, Pitch climbed down and shut the entrance tight.

'Get us out of here!' Pitch ordered as he ran to the empty seat in the pilot cockpit. Helga began pushing and kicking a lever, that's when the Ulysses was torn apart. Helga kicked the level with full force finally ejecting us and the other evacuation pods. The sight was horrible, battle pods exploding right in front of us, squids grabbing onto other evacuation pods and crushing them.

An evacuation pod can fit about 50 people along with 1 set of vehicles. But there were 250 people in the submarine. And we were told that the crew will only consist of 80 people! Mr Whitmore have lots of explaining to do. And I mean lots. Explosions after explosions we were still racing for our lives. Finally we reached the tunnel. 2 evacuation pod and 4 Sub- pods made it. But unlucky enough two sub pods were caught at the very last minute by one giant squids, crushed in an instanced. The evacuation pod behind us got caught too but it manage to escape at the cost of a damage paddle. It exploded against the ceiling of the tunnel, causing rocks to collapse and effectively blocking off the squids from chasing us.

Finally we reach the end of the tunnel... out of 4 evacuation pods and 25 Sub- pods... only 1 evacuation pods remain and 2 sub pods survived. Grief whelmed over me even though I do not know those crew members. The pods went vertically upwards and finally we surfaced inside a cave.

Helga was the first to climb out and turn on the search light. I looked around the room, everyone had a heavy expression on their face. The girls were crying into their parents arms, including Merida who tried to put on a brave face. Eep was crying into Guy's embrace, Anna was rubbing her eyes while Elsa pulled her into a hug. Mary hugged Nod ensuring that they are alive. Aunty Tooth pulled me into a hug sharing the grief. Kronk was hugging Yzma and crying while Yzma grunted her face. While Flynn sat at one corner sucking it up.

Mole and Vinney's sub pod surface next to ours while the other sub pod containing two of Pitch's men surface behind. Everyone slowly got out of the evacuation pod and began unloading the vehicles. Once unloaded everyone gathered in a circle. Sweet place a candle in the circle while Pitch spoke a few words for those who had died. Maybe he has a heart.

' We started this expedition 50 hours ago with 250 men. Some of them are the finest that I have ever known. And now...' he paused for a moment and looked around ' we are all that's left. I won't sugar coat it people.. we won't change our policy from now on everyone pulls double duty and all the adults will drive.. and now our hopes of survival lies on that book of yours Mr frost' he said with such pitiful tone. I looked up and our eyes met, his eyes are emotionless, not a single speck of grief dwell in those cold grey amber eyes. Okay, I'm sure of it he doesn't have a heart. But I was too filled with grief to get angry about it.

'We're all going to die' Mrs Packard said it as she lighted a cigarette.

Everyone immediately got into carriages, starting the vehicles and we began to move out. Loading out belongings and ourselves. Everyone stayed silent for the first 20 minute of the journey, I was plucking chords on my guitar to keep the grief away. That's when Kida began to sing 'Circle of life'.

Shortly into the 1st verse Rapunzel joined, followed by Mavis and Anna. Slowly everyone joined in singing, lifting the mood for everyone. Even Merida joined and Kronk joined too. It was weird at first but we manage to put the grief aside. All the adults were putting on a slightly happier face, since they do not know the lyrics to the song. Pitch grunted when we sang more and more. We were jumping from songs to songs. Elsa requested to borrow my guitar, she took it did a quick tuning and began playing her own song she called 'Let it go'

The chorus was easy to catch, and by the second time she played it everyone were singing the chorus together. Pitch gave a really irritated face with all the singing. See no heart at all...

'Let it go~ LET IT GO~~' We chorus together. Pitch gritted his teeth hard whenever we sang those 3 words.

We took a quick stop for everyone to take a break. Biscuits and small cups of water was distribute out to everyone. We sat at the side where lots of debris are, and ate.

'Hey you guys think we should call Kronk over?' Rapunzel suggested. Pointing to Kronk sitting alone in the truck.

'I don't see why not.. he is a big lovely guy.. Yzma has been hard on him though' Mavis said.

'Hey Kronk!' I called out, gaining his attention. 'Come on over!'

For a moment tears well up in his eyes.

'Really?' he ask standing up ' You mean it?!'

'Yea park it here' Audrey said pointing to the empty seat of debris next to Jack. Kronk walks over and sat down. Mole acted quick and stuff a fart pillow before he sat down. He burst out into a series of laughter, I bit my lips to refrain myself from laughing too. It's funny cause it's the sound of fart.

'MOLE!' Everyone else shouted.

'Oops sorry.. I couldn't help it' he said trying to be innocent and cute which he can't and never will. And so we sat around for a few more minute until Pitch ordered us to go on.

As we journey through the tunnel, the temperature began to dropped. I was fine with the cold, in fact I love cold. But everybody else was freezing, the more we journey the more clothes layer we put on. Well we are beneath the south-pole and a whole land of ice above us. It could rain avalanche for all we know.

There were many points in the journey where we have to rely on the book to find clues on which direction to go. One time I accidentally pointed us to a home of a giant worm, good thing it was harmless. It merely shoo us away. Finally, We reach a point where there is a platform big enough to park all the vehicles and set up tents.

'Alright we will make camp here' Pitch said after surveying the area. It was surprisingly much warmer than the previous area. I can just sleep in my blue hoodie, the temperature is just right, like in an air condition room. Immediately we settle our stuff down and start to pitch our tents.

Like we did during the break everyone except for Yzma, Gothel, Pitch and Pitch's men sat in a circle around the campfire. That's when cookie came over with the pot of seriously greased appetizer, yuck. Everyone had a few spoon of it. Gotta have something in the stomach at least. What ever happened to the food rations?

Fishlegs and Mole really enjoyed it, how can they stand such greasy food?! It's fattening and unhealthy and it can turn your immune system into liquid shit with 20 bites.

'main course!' Cookie announce, everyone gave excuses. All except fishlegs and mole. As he walked away everyone quickly dump the food into the pot of fire. North quickly took it and dispose it into a pit. Everyone head back into their tent and got ready for sleep.

Our tent circled around the campfire, well everyone except for mole who just dug into the ground in his jammies with a mole doll. Ironic enough.

'So Jack, how far are we from the Empire of berk?' Anna ask.

'Well actually we are not. Once we exit this tunnel we will have a forest to cross, and viola! We have arrive at Berk.' I said with both my hands up in the air.

'So Kronk... how did you ended up here in this expedition?' Milo ask out of curiosity.

'Well I err... I was with Amzy, until she transferred me to Yzma. So I became her assistance. And when Professor P. was called up she was asked by professor P to join the expedition. Something about common interest... and that's how I ended up here' Kronk explained as he held onto his Squirrel doll.

'Oh.. I see' everyone said together. But that got me thinking... common thing? Well i'll worry about that tomorrow. Just then Mrs Packard walked over holding onto her pillow. Smoking a cigarette, did her facial mask and had her hair curled up.

'Did you forget you Jammies Mrs Packard?' I asked.

'I sleep in the nude' she replied still walking to her tent. Sweet gave each of us a pair of blindfold. I held the blindfold with a puzzled look.

'You might want to wear this, she sleep walks' Sweet warned. I stare at the blindfold in realization of the horror if I don't wear them. Oh god no... Alright it was time to sleep. I was one of the first few to doze off.

We set off early in the morning after a quick breakfast of bread and butter and packing our tents up. I didn't get to have much for breakfast, as there wasn't enough to go around. Cookie tried to offer me something to eat but I had to refuse since we are tight on schedule.

As we proceed to the next area light can be seen at the other end of the cave. It was the exit that we have been searching for. But something about this part of the cave doesn't seems right. We quickly drove our way over, when the truck accidentally go over a stone, causing the truck to bounce up and down violently. Fishlegs accidentally dropped his precious survival book out of the truck. Immediately he leap out of the truck to go get the book.

'Slow down!' he shouted as he tried to run for the truck. His voice echoed throughout the cave. And from the darkest corner of the room I can see a pair of green sharp eyes. I immediately realize what that was.

'FISHLEGS RUN FASTER!' I shouted, warning those in front. Since we are the last vehicle. Immediately the loud Hissing echoed through the cave. It was the sign the drivers need to stepped on full speed. As the car exit from the cave light shone down on the land, it was very bright. As we got further Fishlegs finally came out of the cave screaming for his mummy. But what followed him is something more dangerous. A giant snake.

'hey slow down!' I called to the driver who didn't pay any attention. I grunted and leap out of the truck to help.

'JACK!' Tooth called out trying to stop me but I was already out of the truck.

'SLOW HIM DOWN FOR ME!' I shouted to them. North immediately requested the driver to slow down, this time he listened. Merida held her bow and arrow ready. Why would she bring that would be.. ' I need some sort of protection if we are to get into trouble with tribal huntsman, besides I wish to learn their way of archery! I heard it is different!' That's what she said. Boy I sure hope she is right.

'COME ON FISHLEGS FASTER!' I shouted towards fishlegs, as he got closer I ran behind him and pushed him making him go faster. The giant snake slither after us in a fast manner. For a overgrown reptile without legs.. you sure move fast I give you that.

As he distance between fishlegs and the back of the truck closes, Merida began firing arrows at the snake. North immediately threw a flask of ink towards the snake's head. Instructing Merida to hit it to blind the snake, Merida nodded and release the arrow. I mange to push Fishlegs to grab the handle of the truck, everyone else pulled him up with all their might. Not seeing whether I had gone up the truck, the driver hit full speed when he saw the snake closing in. Tooth lost her balance and fell out of the truck. Right in front of us is a big wide rope bridge, and below it would be a 10,000 Km fall to a waterfall which will guarantee your death. Maybe I'm over exaggerating on the 10,000 km. It's just an assumption since we are on the top of a cliff that can spell death when you fall down from it. All the cars were already crossing it at an fast speed.

I grabbed onto Tooth's hand and ran as fast as my legs could. Not being careful Tooth's leg slipped into a gap between two platform. The snake stopped itself at the bridge not pursuing us anymore, but I could tell from his expression, he wants Fishleg for lunch. As much as I want to give him over I know I can't. If he isn't going to have his lunch he won't let it get over alive. Despite it being blinded with ink, the snake stick out it's fork tongue to sense for Fishleg.

I quickly helped Tooth free and continued running. That's when the snake chew off a part of the rope bridge and spit it's acid right behind Tooth. We were very close to the other end like maybe ¼ of the bridge close. All the other vehicles had reach safely across and are waiting for the both of us. The rope bridge began to collapse instinctively I grabbed onto the rope at the side as the rope fall and swing, hitting the both of against the wall of the cliff.

Merida shot another arrow, as the snake was about to spit acid. I had 1 hand on the rope while the other grabbing Tooth's hands. She had nothing to grabbed onto, using as much strength as I could I climb a few steps up giving her something to hold on. But I was too slow.

As Merida's arrow stab the snake at the throat, it shook it's head and miss aim his acid. Shooting it and splattering it right above me on the bridge. The ropes and wooden platform got caught and began to sizzle. Burning it off piece by pieces.

'SANDY!' I Called out with one hand holding tight onto the rope the other onto Tooth.

'Jack?!' Tooth called out in a worried voice.

'Don't worry I won't drop you!' I assured. Just then sandy and everyone else stood at the edge of the cliff figuring out how to help. But I knew only one of us can make it. I began rocking the bridge left to right, once I gain enough momentum I swung tooth with all my strength. Sandy used his whip and caught her by her waist in mid air and pulled her in. By doing the rocking I am speeding up the tearing of the rope. I knew that would happen.

Once Tooth got on land, she immediately race to the cliff trying to grab for my hand.

'JUMP JACK!' she called out. I got to at least try... with all the strength I had left I jump up as high as I could. By then the rope had already snapped and the next thing I knew I was falling to my death.

'JJJJJJAAAACCCCKKK!' Tooth Cried out as she watch me fall, our eyes met maybe for the last time. Everything went misty and foggy. I closed my eyes readying myself for the death impact.

And then everything faded into darkness.


	4. The boy named Hiccup

**WARNING! Self Hurt is mentioned and a slight smut. Rated T.**

Tooth watched me fall. It must have been horrible for her to see such a thing happen to me. Boy do I regret that now...

'JJAAACCCCKKK!' Tooth called out reaching her hand out trying to grab mine even though she knew it won't reach. Even when I faded from her sight into the misty valley, she still tried to reach. Tears stream down her face continuously. The more she tried to reach the more she edge forward.

Bunny immediately grab her and pull her into a hug, trying his best to comfort her when he is crying too. North held Jack's bag that was still in the truck, walking towards them and bringing them into a hug sandy joined in too. Tooth clung onto Jack's bag tightly.

Everyone else stood in a circle around them with their head hung low. Well all except the usual bunch of Hateful... Pitch, Yzma, Gothel and the unknown mask men. Kida walked up front and place her hand on Tooth's shoulder.

'I'm sorry for your lost, but we have to keep going. Berk is right over the cliffs.. we can rest once we reached Berk' She said solemnly.

Tooth wiped her tears away and stood up, her legs were very weak and wobbly. Bunny carried his wife to the truck and everyone sat off.

'You know.. he wouldn't have fall if you didn't shoot him with your arrow' Fishlegs said with a small grin.

'ME?! YOU ARE THE ONE TO WAKE THE GIANT SNAKE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAUSE IT FOLLOW US! AND YOU'RE THE MAIN REASON WHY JACK DIED!' Merida snapped at Fishlegs.

'Enough! Both of you!' Flynn stopped them both pushing Merida away from Fishlegs.

'Can't you see someone else is in more grief then any of us?!' Rapunzel snapped at them both.

'AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! AND HE CAN STILL SMILE ABOUT IT!' Merida shouted with anger, and misery and hate.

'ME? YOU SHOT THE ARROW IT AT PROVOKING IT! AND YOU BLAME ME?!' Fishlegs retorted.

'ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!' North Bellowed angrily, everyone look up at his red eyes from the tears. Merida shifted her gaze to Tooth who sat quietly in Bunny's arm wrapping around Jack's bag.

'I would have traded your place with his' Merida mutter angrily under her breath.

It was about another 20 minutes when they arrive at the cliff. The sight was breathtaking. A vast ocean greeted them and below them stand the great empire of Berk. Although it is in ruins. A group of native people leap out of the bush nearby. They are a wearing big mask much similar to what the Atlanteans wore, inside of the colour blue it was red. And instead of spear they hold axe, hammer and swords.

' _Vatu eh naga! Wie is jy?! Laat jou leier praat!(which of you is the leader! Speak up for your tribe)' _A female voice demanded. Kida walked up with Milo.

'_Ég er drottning KIDA af Atlantis og við höfum komið að hafa áhorfendur með æðstu þinni (I am queen kida of Atlantis and we have come to have an audience with your chief) _' Kida said holding her blue crystal. The female remove her mask and held her red crystal in her hand.

'I seen this back in Dakota... they can sense fear just by looking. So yall better be quiet' Cookie warned.

_'bevise det at du!' _The blond tribal girl demanded.

'What are they saying?!' Anna ask.

'They are speaking in Berkian language.. I do not understand' Milo said in return. They readied their weapons ready to push everyone off the cliff anytime. Kida walked up front and said this.

'_Systir við komum í friði, getur ríki okkar fara a langur vegur langt saman (Sister we came in peace, may our kingdom go a long way far together)' _Kida spoke quite fluently.

The girl lowered her weapon and the rest followed. Her eyes in bewilderment.

'_Wagoes eh pregoes es essane?' _thegirlask.

_'ta, sum amice viator' _Milo replied.

'_Dices linguam Romae!' _The girl said again

'_Parlez-vous francais?' _Milo replied

'_OUI MONSIEUR!' _The girl replied.

Mole popped out infront pushing Kida and Milo back.

'They speak my language! Pardon Mademoiselle?' He called for her to come, she kneel down and listen.

*Whisper Whisper Whisper* The girl's eyes widen and violently punch mole square in the face.

'Does this happen back in Atlantis?' Elsa asked. Everyone from the first expedition nodded.

'Do you think they speak english?' Gothel ask pitch.

'only one way to find out...' he sigh. ' We are explorers from the surfaces world we come in peace to help you!' he exclaimed.

'Welcome to Berk!' The Girl exclaimed gesturing her hand over the city. ' Come you must speak with the chief!' The girl said grabbing Kida and Milo's hand racing down the cliff into the forest. Leaving the other tribesmen to guide the rest down.

' Will you be alright walking?' Bunny asked Tooth but she shook her head. He nodded and stayed with her in the truck as everyone else went ahead into the village. Things went fast.

Kida and Milo stood in a hall with the girl and the chief.

'Astrid why did you bring these people here?' the chief ask stroking his beard. The place was very similar to how Atlantis was, statues everywhere. Trees and plants covered some of the places.

'Chief King.. these people came from the Surface and our sister Empire Atlantis.. they are here to help' Astrid said. The Chief's eyes widen in amazement. Immediately he stood up and walked over to both Kida and Milo who stood behind Astrid.

'The female is the Queen of Atlantis, Queen Kida. And the male is her consort King Milo' Astrid introduced.

'MY SISTERS TRIBE I WELCOME YOU TO BERK!' The chief exclaimed with his arms open wide pulling both of them into a bone crushing hug.

'It is nice to be welcome into my sister tribe after 9000 years of no contact. I see that your kingdom is doing fine' Kida said after a brief examination of the village. ' but where is your crystal?' kida ask when she took notice of everyone wearing a red necklace with red tattoo markings.

'We are doing fine without the crystal.. it has been lost since the Mehbelmok... that's one of the reason why Berk was sunk into the sea by those creatures of the forest. My dear sister tribe, avoid the forest at all cost for you would not wish to be taint' the chief warned.

'very well.. may I know your name great chief of berk?' Kida ask formally.

'Just call me Stoick.. no need for chief if it's the queen and king of our sisters' the chief said. ' now what can I do for you?'

'We would like to stay for a while.. one of our companion just lost his nephew on the way here... We would also wish to study your way of culture so we can forge our sisterhood once again' kida said.

'very well... do not cause any trouble, I will prepare a place for you and your companion to stay. Stay as long as you like, and help me tell your companion sorry about their lost' Stoick said as he rest both his hands on both their shoulders and nodded.

Okay now back to me... Gosh I sound like Kuzco.

Everything went dark as I continue to fall. Even though unconscious I can feel my body splash into a water, I can't tell if it is a river or stream. Either way it felt very deep.

About an hour later ( I think) I found myself being drag on shore. A pair of hands pulled me by my arms. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry feature of a mask. A big black mask with a face of a weird creature. Slowly my eyes began to focus, but my head still throbbing in pain. I couldn't feel my body, I guess I'm dead then.

The guy behind the black mask quickly remove his mask. A boy who doesn't seem older then me in fact he looks quite young. His green eyes stare curiously at me. I shifted my hands when I felt a huge pain stinging throughout me. I let out a groan of pain.

The boy took hold of a green light In his hands and cupped it in between both his palm. Immediately he place both his hands on my stomach, shifting up and down throughout my body. Touching every inch of my body. A sense of relief flow through me and I black out again.

When I came about again my head feeling even worst then before I can feel myself being carried by small yellow things. I was laid on a bamboo stretcher while these small yellow things followed the boy. And that's went I black out again.

'_Putata!' _A voice cried out. The sound of tiny footstep started to get louder. When I opened my eyes slowly, I found myself in a dark place with the sound of fire wood cracking. I turn my head to find those yellow things surrounding me. I look up and saw many eyes watching me. Immediately I jerk myself into a sitting position. A sheet had been placed over me to cover my naked body. Wait.. I'm naked... WHAT?!

I grabbed the sheet and pull It close to my chest, these small yellow things were everywhere. I looked around and I found myself on a big pile of leaves under a Yak skin in a cave. The light of a fire flicked around the cave outside.

'_Banana?' _One of those yellow things held a plate of fruits and berries.

'_Ban ku?' _Another one held a wooden bowl filled with water. At first I was afraid, but they insisted. I reached out my hand only to find it covered in bandage. It stung a little, I flinch and wince when I felt the pain.

Immediately one of them held my hands down while the one holding onto the bowl climb onto the one holding my arm down. Placing the bowl on my dried and torn lips, slowly tilting it allowing the water to sip into my mouth. The water tasted so fresh, so clean so natural.. and sweet.

'Thank you' I said to them when I finished the bowl. That's when I notice all of them look some what similar. Some have two eyes while some have one. Some are short some are slightly taller. Well they are very small. Some are wide while the other are thin. A small wave of aww echoed around them. The one holding onto the plate of fruits and berries place it next to me, soon later all of them left the cave. Or a cave-room, I don't know what it's called.

As they left and leave me alone I tried to remember what happen. But nothing came to my mind, I don't remember how I got here.. my head hurts so bad. A boy walked In with another bowl and a knife dangling at his left thigh. Is he here to kill me? Great...

As he got closer the face started to look familiar but I had no idea who he is. I can remember nothing.. how I got here and many things.

'_Er líkaminn enn sárt?' _The boy spoke. I know this sounded familiar but I have no idea what he was saying. I had a puzzled look as I adjust the sheet. He kneel down next to me and place the bowl of water aside.

'Does your body still hurt?' he asked. I simply nodded. When I tried to think my head started to hurt, immediately I place a hand on my forehead and grunt in pain. The boy pushed me down laying me flat on the yak skin. He held his necklace in his hands, a familiar green light shone in between his palms. He quickly held my head and closed his eyes. Muttering something I don't understand. I raised my hands to ask him something but the pain sting through out my arm forcing me to put it back down.

'Head first, body later' he told me, and went back to dealing with my head. He removed his hands from my head, and I took the chance to sit up. I sat up facing him with so many things to ask. He dipped his hands in the bowl of water with the green light and gently touch the side of my head. Everything felt relieving, the sound of trees rustling filled my ears, the scent of mint clog my nose. Pain flow out of my head and pictures began to flow in.

I stare at the boy with auburn hair, and freckled cheeks. His eyes were close and his mouth muttering a chant. I closed my eyes and let my mind relax, allowing him to do his mojo. This lasted for about 5 minute when he release my head from his hands.

I can think clearly again, I can finally remember. But I still remembered the fall from the bridge, the horrified look on Aunty Tooth's face. And I knew what I must do, I have to find them. I tried to stand but the pain in my body was too great for me to handle, and I accidentally dropped the sheet, revealing my entire naked body to the boy.

His face flushed red and looked away immediately. I quickly tried to pick up the sheet using minimal force as possible to avoid the heavy pain. After a few tries I still failed to retrieve the sheet. It is weird for me to stand naked in front of another boy. The boy took the sheet and hand it back to me, his face still flushed red like a tomato.

'Rest.. I'll go get some cloth' he said and quickly exit the cave-room. Oh god that was embarrassing. He came back in with a brown cloth. I took notice of his attire, he wore a loincloth and a white sleeveless cloth shirt along with a brown fur vest. His left leg was tattooed with red and green, in a shape of a green red dragon. A green crystal necklace in the shape of a fang dangled at his neck. His wrist were wrapped in brown and white fur on both arms. Same for his feet just above the ankle.

'Put this on' he said handing me the cloth, I tried to reach out but the pain is restricting me so. He noticed and let out a sigh and walked towards me. ' i'll help you' he said and he tugged at the sheet. I was quite reluctant to do so but it's only for awhile. I allowed him to pull the sheet away, revealing my naked body to him again. He quickly threw the cloth and tied it around my waist and letting it go over my private area forming a loincloth like what he's wearing. It was really embarrassing for letting a kid younger then me to do that. Not to mention a boy.

'Thanks' I said to him, his face was even redder then before. Then a roar came echoing through the cave, a big black lizard walked in . The boy stood up and walked towards it, both of them converse in some growling and purring language that I have never heard of, only for animals. So he can speak to animals. I nearly jump off the yak skin when I heard it roar. As I got a better view of the over grown lizard I took notice that it has wings and a really long tail. His eyes were of yellowish green. They continue to growl and purr for a while before making their way over to me. I held my breath when that thing came close to me, oh lord he's going to eat me. In fact he sniffed me. The boy chuckled.

'Do not worry, he will not eat you' The boy said with a assuring smile, I relaxed a little. The lizard let out a soft growl and nudge me. Soon he began to lick me playfully.

'He likes you... he says you are safe to be here' the boy translated. The lizard stopped licking me and went out, coming back in a moment later with a sack of plants in his mouth. He dropped the sack next to the boy and sat down. He let out a few purrs and growls at the boy. The boy nodded and got to work, he pulled out a few flowers and stem from the sack. Using the dagger he slice the stem into half and poured the oil into the bowl of water. Next her plucked the flower and began to dice it, throwing it into the bowl of water. He used his hands and stirred it, afterwards holding the bowl next to the lizard, allowing him to sniff and taste, after nodding he gestured the boy to me.

'come lie down, I need to put this on you to heal faster' he said, pushing me down flat on the yak skin. He removed all the bandage around my body, I looked down and saw big pact of bruises covered my body head to toe. He dipped his hands in the mixture before applying it on my body. His soft hands run up and down my naked skin, I wince everytime his hands come into contact with a bruise. The mixture began to burn a little and turned into a cool sensation. I was only then did I realise It is a medication oil use to treat bruises.

My sore joints began to relax as he continued to rub the oils on my joints. Once he was done applying the oil on my body he cupped his hands together with the necklace in between, his hands began to glow green and he began to run it through my body. Placing his hands on all the bruised area. I looked down to find my body covered in glowing hand prints, slowly it faded away and the bruised marks are all gone. Once he was done with my front he requested me to turn to my back. And the same process repeated.

Once he was done with treating my wounds he handed the bowl to the lizard. The lizard took it by it's mouth and went outside. I stood up and check myself, looking at all the bruised area. Now it's all gone.

'how did you do that?' I ask.

'Magic, and medication combine' he replied. 'where do you come from? You do not look like you belong here' he ask

' I am from America the surface world' I answered to him. He sat on the floor cross leg and began thinking what and where America is. I took notice on the tattooed leg, I kneel down and examine it. There were red tattoos but only lines the green one did the shape of a dragon, when I examine closer I notice the red marks were forcefully removed without proper medication. Scars of cuts and scratches covered his left leg. I reached out to touch it but he jerk away and slap my hands away.

'sorry...' I said to him, he didn't seem angry instead he looked quite afraid. But I have no idea.

'Yee woo~~' a voice called out. Both of us turned to see the small yellow people waving their hands.

'_BANANA! PULATU!' _it cried out and disappeared. I had a puzzled looked on my face as I turned to face the boy.

'He said it's dinner time' the boy chuckled.

'What are those?!' I ask pointing in the small yellow people's direction.

'Those are Minions, they are small funny, loving and caring beings' the boy said.

'And those oversize lizards with wings?' I asked again.

'Those are Dragons, if you are friendly and not dangerous they won't harm you' the boy explained. He stood up and gestured me to follow. 'Come'

I followed him outside, it my entire body felt very stiff. I think I had been out for a couple of hours or maybe a day or two. When I stepped out of the cave room the view was wow... we were at the bottom, maybe a few feet above ground. Like a second floor. But closer to the first floor. It was like a hotel, a big lobby area like really big. And all those big holes are the hotel room. Like the one I came out from, holes were drilled everywhere for use to climb. Dragons of all kind flew around the space. That's when I notice a hole at the very top where we can see the stars, a large camp fire was lit at that centre of the entire space.

'Where are we...' I asked in amazement.

'In a mountain' he replied with a grin of satisfaction.

'Bello!' one of the minions called out to us. I turned to see dragons and minions gathered around the large campfire having passing food around.

'Come' the boy said and pulled me by my hands. I stumbled to the fire as all the minions and dragons gave us a seat. I took notice of the amount of dragons and minions around. There must be like at least a few hundreds of them. Like maybe 200 dragons and 300 minions? It is really lots, and how they manage to get this much food is quite unbelievable. One of the minions walked over to me and handed my something silver, I took it in my hands and realize it was my pendant and my snowflake necklace.

'Thank very much' I said to the minion who blushed. I took notice that all the minions were wearing a blue overall and googles.

'Who made those for them?' I ask the boy.

'I did.. I taught them and they learn' the boy replied with satisfaction. Just then the food came about, the boy place a piece of meat and a few sliced fruits on my plate. He took the same amount for himself before passing the food along.

He passed me a stick instructing me to stab the and kebab the food and place it above the fire for a little while. I watched the dragons ate their meat raw, they tend to have more meat then berries and fruits while the minions tend to have more fruits and berries. And some of them do not take any meat at all. While waiting for the food to cook the minions began singing and clapping. Something about underwear if catch them right.

And best of all they were singing it to me, the boy simply chuckled. I gave him a quizzical look.

'They are singing a love song to you. Just for fun' he told me, I blushed slightly. That's when the minions burst into a small waves of laughter.

'So how did you find your way down here?' the boy ask.

' I came down here with an expedition team, our goal is to find Berk and maybe help it. Because years ago some of us found the sister empire of Berk. Atlantis' I said. The boy dropped his jaw, there was silence in the mountain.

'So what happened that got you in the river? You are lucky you survive the fall' the boy ask.

' we were being chase by a giant snake when we ran out of the cave, the snake burn the bridge with it's acid. My aunt and I were not able to make it across the bridge in time. Before the bridge collapse I threw my aunt up to safety and I fell into the valley and that's where you found me.' I explained. Some of the minions were crying at how touching the story was. The boy held a sad expression on his face.

'But really thanks.. if you haven't found me I would be good as dead' I thanked him. I could see that I lighten up his mood. The fire wood let out a large crack sound, we look at our stick and began to eat. The meat was tough like really tough but it taste good. It was chicken meat by the way, season in the wild before it was served.

I followed the boys action in squeezing lime and lemon onto the meat before taking chomps off the meat. The smell was appetizing the taste was awesome. It has been a long time since I taste good food. Well since the expedition started. Once everyone was done with their meal, the minions volunteered to clean the place. The fire died down a little and the entire mountain got slightly dimmer. The boy tugged me to the black dragon. He did some growling and purring and many weird noises. The dragon bend down and allowed the boy to crawl on, he gestured for me to climb on to. I was slightly hesitant to climb on a dragon's back at first. But seeing how the boy is with him I guess it should be okay.

As I got on the back of the Black dragon, it took off into the sky going through the sky exit of the cave. I had my eyes close during the blast off. And to add on the weirdness I am only in a loincloth!

'Don't close your eyes!' the boy called out to me. I peek over his shoulder when we stabilize in the sky. The view was awesome, the sky was dark despite us being inside the sea, the sky was filled with stars or some sort of glittering things. And there is one big one that should be the moon or some kind. I have a bird eye view of the entire place, it is vast like really vast a huge forest and at the other end the empire of Berk. I wonder if everyone had reach there safely. The thought of me finding everyone suddenly became urgent.

'Hey do you think you can bring me to Berk? I have my aunty to meet.. I'm sure she is worried' I asked the boy. He look down at the dragon and then back at me.

'I will, but on one condition' he said.

'Name it' I replied.

'I can only bring you the day after tomorrow, if that's alright' he said. I wanted to say no but something in those eyes of his made it impossible to reject.

'Fine.. By the way.. what's your name?! My name is Jack! Jack Frost!' I called to him.

'My name is Hikandas'nasha' he replied. Wow complicated.

'Do you have a nickname?!' I ask again.

'Hiccup.. call me Hiccup' he replied.

'Say Hiccup is there any place where we can take a bath? You know to get clean?' I ask again.

'Glad you ask, I should be taking one too' Hiccup chuckled. Somehow that was cute. He growled to the dragon and it dove down. Setting us on branches before it took off and head back to the mountain.

'So does he have a name?' I ask Hiccup.

'His name is Toothless' Hiccup replied chuckling, I gave him a puzzled look.

'Toothless? He is a dragon! Dragons have teeth! Fangs! And you call him Toothless?!' I said with a laugh. We stare at each other for a moment and we burst into laughters.

'Come!' he said and he begun grabbing and swinging on vines, jumping from tree to tree. He stopped to turn and looked at me, he did his hand gesture asking me to follow.

'Er.. I have no idea how to do that!' I called over, he groan and made his way back. He handed me one vine.

'Here... hold it tight' Hiccup instructed. His small freckled hands held onto mine, with that he pushed me off the branch.

'WOW!' I shouted when I felt the free fall, he seems to be pretty accustom to it. Hiccup caught up next to me and grip on to my vine while he leap off his and landed on the branch. Slowly I place my feet on the branch that he's standing on.

'You are bad at this' Hiccup commented.

'Yea.. it's not everyday I go Tarzan like you' I retorted, his facial expression turn into a quizzical stare.

'Tarzan?' he ask...

'oh you know.. this guy he lives in the jungle alone like you. He was raise by gorillas and he go around swinging from vines to vine and jumping from trees to trees' I said to him.

'So does that makes me Tarzan?' he ask again.

'No quite, there is one thing that you didn't do' I told him.

'And that is?' he ask crossing his arms. I was about to demonstrate. I had my chest puff out and sucking deep air, my abs outline harden and I was about to yell into the night. But he quickly covered my mouth when he realize what I was about to do.

'Do not attract attention at night!' he warned me with his hands on my mouth and his nose closed to my mouth. Our eyes met when he gaze up. Something about those green eyes mesmerized me like he is Medusa, the more I stare into his eyes the more silent everything felt. All I could hear is our breathing.

'Okay..ahh we better go' he said quickly gaining distance. Along the way I took the change to practice the vine swinging and my tree jumping skills. I knocked into lots of branches, heck I even fell on my genitals hard once. God the pain...

Hiccup plucked some leaves and flowers on the way, and finally we arrived. I was covered in minor bruises and cuts all on my lower body. While hiccup he is perfectly fine, smooth skin and all. Means I got lots of practice to do.

A waterfall... we arrive at a waterfall to bath. I stood still at the edge unknown to go in or not. I turn and see Hiccup removing his tops. He hung his vest and shirt at a nearby tree. His freckles goes all the way from his face to his back. He turned around and caught me staring at him, he immediately blushed and turn back. He removed his cloths around his waist till it left him with only the loincloths. He held the flowers and leaves and walked towards the water fall. He threw them on the water surface of a nearby pond, next to the waterfall.

I went over to the tree and grabbed hiccup's clothing and walked over to pond, thinking that the clothes should be nearby so we can watch them. I place them at the side of the pond and watch Hiccup enter with only his Loincloths on. I follow suit, but the Loincloth is stinging one of the scratches I received. Seeing It as a burden I removed it and place together with Hiccup's clothes. I entered the pond naked, Hiccup's face went completely red.

'What is it?' I asked him, when I dipped my legs into the pond. It actually felt warm like a spring. It isn't just cold water it's a hot spring!

'Nothing...' he said looking away.

'Don't tell me you are embarrassed looking at all... this' I teased gesturing to my body . He should have at least seen a naked guy once or twice at least. Why is he so shy for?

'No!' he retorted turning his head to my direction and immediately looked down. ' You have a nice body' he commented.

'Thank you' I replied as I submerge my body in and went over to his side. As I got closer I noticed his hands were holding tightly on his loincloths. That's when an evil idea crossed my mine. I launch at him grabbing him by his wrist and held them in the air, I tried to yank the loincloths off of him. But who knew he was good a kung fu?

He lifted his legs to my chest and kicked me forcing me to release him as he did a mid air back flip and landed outside the hot spring.

'What are you trying to do!?' he questioned slightly angry, he ran and leap trying to land on me, but I was too swift and moved to the sight. I took the opportunity when he miss. Grapping him again by his arms this time. We wrestle for a while twisting, turning and flipping each other in the water. Enjoying ourselves.

Finally I grabbed him on his waist and pin him against the side of the pond. Our eyes met and we were both panting heavily. The light of the ' moon' shone down on us, his eyes were so pure and innocent. Inside me I can feel something very tempting, tugging me towards those green eyes. I carried him by his small boney waist and place him above me. He looked into my icy blue eyes reflecting the light of the ' moon' in them. And a spark went off in my chest.

I lean in slowly as the temptation got stronger and stronger. At first he jerked away but something inside of him stopped that. Those innocent eyes slowly showed a new emotion. Loneliness. And then my lips found it's way to Hiccup's. It felt necessary, plus it was my first. He pulled away slowly and our eyes met again he was about to yell at me when I finally yank off his Loincloth.

'I win' I said with a victories grin. His face was red with embarrassment, but I didn't mind I find that quite cute actually. It's funny that throughout my 17 years my first kiss would go to a boy under the sea in a tribal land.

'Come on it's not that bad.. it's not like you have never bath with a guy before' I commented to him. But his expression said otherwise. ' or you never did before'

Hiccup bit his lower lips and shook his head. Great now I feel guilty, not only was this his first time bathing with another guy I also stole from him a kiss.

'Was that your first?' I asked again. He nodded his head silently. 'Alright come on I'll show you what do you do when you bath with a friend' his eyes widen when he heard the word friend.

'This is the soap right?' I ask grabbing onto one of the leaves. He nodded, and took one of the leaves and crushed it, dripping a thick transparent liquid onto my hand. Then he pointed to the hair.

'Alright, so sit still' I instructed him as I stood up and began scrubbing his long auburn hair. I gently massage his scalp and played with his hair. Styling it into many things. He seems to enjoy it when I make funny shapes. We chat and laugh and bonded. For the first time both of us actually felt like we made a real friend! And maybe we could be best friends!

Next I moved on to his back, when I took the leave and began rubbing it against his back he constantly giggled complaining it was very ticklish, that's when he accidentally snorted. He immediately stopped and hid his face in embarrassment. I giggled at the sound of it.

'hey it's actually pretty cute' I told him, the next thing to happen was his face blushing furiously red like it was about to erupt from embarrassment. He jerk up when my hands reach the bottom of his back. Then a second evil thought crossed my mind, and I started to tickle him.

'AHAH! AHA !STO!HAAHAHA A! JACK! STOP!P! TICKLES! AHAHAH' Hiccup exclaimed as he threw his arms around splashing water trying to fight Jack off.

'Not a chance!' I exclaimed as I continue to tickle him. With one swift twirl hiccup caught my arms with his legs and throw me aside. And now it was his turn to launch at me with a wave of tickles. I swear my abs could get harder with all the laughings. We switch spots in washing hairs and back a little while later.

When Hiccup saw the cuts on my legs, he took a step back. I watch him as he remove his necklace and dip the crystal into the pond. The pond immediately light up turning it green for a moment unable to see underneath the water. And when the light retreated back into the crystal, I no longer feel the sting of the cuts. I lifted my legs to see the cuts and bruises are all gone.

'That is amazing.. you got to teach me how you do that and all those vine swinging and branch sliding that you do' I ask Hiccup.

'And what will you teach me ? In return' Hiccup ask as he flick his wet locks to the back of his head.

'Do you know how to write?' I ask, hiccup shook his head.

'Use a pencil?' He shook again

'hold a pencil?' he shook again

'read english?' he shook again.

'Well guess it's settled then. I will teach you how to use a pencil so you can write , draw and i'll teach you how to draw.' I replied, Hiccup thought for a moment and nodded his head in agreement. We quickly got out of the water to get dry and dressed. It was rather awkward at first since we are standing fully naked and visible to each other. He walked over to a tree and pulled one of it's leaf off. I couldn't help but stare at his cute butt. When he returned I felt myself getting hot, holy crap he looks sexy... he was blushing too when he realize I have been staring at his naked freckled body, when he in return looked at mine. He handed the leaf to me but instead of grabbing the leaf I walked past it closing the gap between the both of us. I had no idea what came over me, I held Hiccup by his waist and pull him closer to me. I wanted to stare into those eyes a little longer, and then I rested my lips on his. He let out a shock sound at first but he didn't jerk away. Allowing me to melt him completely, I felt his arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down. And there we were, kissing on the first day we met, butt naked and under the moonlight. It's like how I always wanted my first date to always go just that maybe with clothes on maybe?

After a good 10 minute of kissing and gasping for air we break away from each other. I put on my loincloth while I turn to watch him get dressed. He threw me his white shirt and he wore the fur vest over his skin. I believe this is called love at first sight. Or in Mavis term we Zing. His shirt was rather small, when I put it on I can see my own body outline. Yea it's that small.

We got dressed and began climbing up a tree. Hiccup could climb it so much faster and swifter but look at me stiff as hell took me longer then what Hiccup took to reach the top. And that's when I started to test my swinging skills. Sure I got better since the trees aren't that high up. I followed hiccup back to the mountain. We got to the main entrance and he quickly pulled a boulder covering the exit. We walked back to the Cave-room that I had once slept in. I found my clothes neatly folded and place on the bed.

Hiccup left me to my room and made his way over to his. It was directly opposite of where I slept. Hell he had his own curtains, he draped a brown cloth over the entrance of his room and I watch his legs walked deeper in. part of me wanted to go over and share the room with him but at the same time part of me told me not too.

'Eh you should go over and give him a whacker!' a mini Kronk materialize in a red devil suit.

'No you should give him some space!' another Mini Kronk materialize on my other shoulder, this one wearing a angel outfit with a halo holding on to a harp.

'What...' I said to myself I must be dreaming. 'Hey aren't you two suppose to be with Kronk? And not me?' I told them.

'Right...' both of them said together and disappeared in a poof.

I shook myself and head over to the bed. How nice they gave me a pillow. A Big size leaf stuff with wool from sheep. How thoughtful, I decided to sleep in just the loincloth that night it was cooling and felt just right under the sheet. Removing Hiccup's shirt and place it next to mine.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of dragons roaring and the minions chatting away. The bed was really comfortable, although it is made out of natural materials. The pillow is very comfortable as well, it emitted a very nice scent that put me to sleep almost immediately. I laze in the bed a little longer when a minion walked in.

_'Bello~ Anu patu!' _the minion said, waving his hands. I take it as good morning.

'Good Morning little guy' I replied returning the wave as I sat up on the bed.

'_Alatu!' _He said gesturing me to go over, I grabbed Hiccup's shirt and went out. Hiccup was busy conversing with a group of dragons including Toothless. One of the dragons saw me and nudge it's head in my direction letting out a low growl. Hiccup turned his head and saw me.

Immediately he turn back a slight blush revealed itself on his cheeks. I chuckled a bit seeing how cute he was. The minion and a few other pushed me towards him, nearly falling of the ledge. I turned around and they were giggling and laughing, one of them did the kissy expression. '_Muack Muack' _He said.

I walked over to Hiccup. The other dragons noticed me and let out a growl. From behind my back I can still hear the minions repeating the kissing sound, it's getting annoying. For the sake of shutting them up I walked up behind Hiccup and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His face went ultra red, the dragons he was conversing with let out what seems to be their laugh. I turned to face the minions who were giving me thumps up.

Hiccup did a few more growls before dismissing the meeting. He seems to be embarrassed.

And a change in PoV to Hiccup.

'Morning hiccup' Jack said to me. Why does he have to do that?! It's only the second day that we met! I have the serious urge to grab him and throw him over my back.

'Morning jack' I greeted rubbing my cheek. I noticed the minions behind Jack and I eyed a glare at them. They let out a giggle before scrambling away.

'Is that what you do here? Being their Chief ?' Jack asked as we made our way out the mountain through the exit on the right of the mountain, where the jungle is.

'Something like that.. I take charge of them. But I didn't want to be those kind of chief that only gives orders. I meet with them to discuss matters, I do all the talking. And besides we are all free to do what we want' I explained to Jack who nodded in understanding. ' Mating season is about to start anyway... for today would you care to follow me?' I asked Jack.

'Sure.. I figure I should explore the forest and improve my Tarzan skills before you take me back tomorrow' He replied, my stomach felt sick at the thought of bringing him back. But still it's a promise, I wanted to know more about the surface world which is why I allowed him to stay. Even the dragons had taken a liking in him. Besides I haven't talked to another human in a very long time.

'Come, we eat breakfast before going off' I told Jack as we walked to the Minion's area of the mountain. One of them handed me a bowl of fruits, I thanked them in their language and pat him on the head as I guided Jack out of the mountain. I held the bowl with one hand and began to scale the mountain to my favourite eating spot. I looked behind to see if Jack is catching up.

It seems his climbing skills are really awful, but at least he is trying. A few more meters and we have finally reach the spot. It's the first time I am actually eating with another human on this spot. Well better enjoy as much as I can with him.. what more can I say?

I sat at the edge of a big rock with a flat side facing up, waiting for Jack with the bowl of fruits and apple in my hand. Finally he catch, I noticed he was only in his loincloth and his hand held onto the shirt I gave him yesterday. I should give him something to wear.. but I doubt there is anything bigger. Guess I have to go hunting later, after I have done all the important thing today.

'Dude... You have got …. to …. slow down...' jack panted really hard as he finally got on the platform. I place the bowl of fruit between us, giving us some distance. I didn't even want to think about what happened yesterday. But those eyes of his are understanding.. beautiful and comforting. I felt my face gone hot when I thought about it.

No Hiccup! You have only met him yesterday.. he is a stranger.. an outsider.. but yet I feel my heart being pulled towards him. Wait could I be in love?! I shook my head hard getting the question out of my head. But the kiss was amazing.. HICCUP! STAWP! His lips were soft.. OH GAWD STAWP!

'Wow this is beautiful...' Jack breath at the sight, the view is indeed breathtaking. No matter how many time I come up here the view still amaze me. As I was about to reach for an apple, Jack's hands came into contact with mine without knowing. Immediately I jerk my hands away at the sudden contact.

'Whoops sorry...' jack muttered a little disappointment in his voice. He quickly grabbed an apple off the bowl and began munching it. I grabbed an apple and began munching it too. We ate in silent as the wind came and greeted us with it's morning breeze.

'So.. how did you end up here alone in the wild? Shouldn't you be in Berk?' Jack asked. I kept quiet, unsure of how to answer it. I continue munching my apple noisily as I think of something to say.

'It's okay if you don't want to tell me, it is personal stuff after-all' Jack shrugged. We spend the next few minutes eating in silence, clearing the fruits and berries off the bowl. Once we were done we climb back down and went back into the cave.

'_Annuplatue, eh bita po pi (Thank you for picking the fruits out)'_ I said to one of the minion as I handed them the bowl replaced with lots of bananas. I walked back into my shack to get ready for my day. I began taking my clothes off and applying paint from crushed berries. It is an important day for me after-all.

Back to Jack's Pov.

'Hmm.. what's taking him so long?' I mutter to myself as I paced outside his Cave-room. Should I head in and see? No it would be rude.. but I want to see how his room looks like. What does the little chief of this tribe has in his room? A growl from behind made me jump.

Toothless sat behind me eyeing me suspiciously.

'Oh hey Toothless' I greeted reaching my hand out to pat him. But he moved his head back and eyed my hand, should I have not done that? Slowly I retracted my hand. He started to purr and growl but I couldn't understand him.

'I have no idea what you are talking about' I told him. Toothless rolled his eyes and nudge me into Hiccup's room.

Back to Hiccup's POV.

'Stop!' jack yelled as he was pushed into my room. He caught sight of me on my bed naked and painting my arms. I had no idea what to do, should I be angry or embarrassed? Thoughts whizzed through my mind like a bee. Instinctively, I grabbed my dagger and threw it at him, chasing him out of my room. Haven't he had enough seeing my bare in front of him yesterday?!

'I was about to return your shirt...' he said popping his hands through the curtains while the rest of his body remains outside.

'Just drop it.. I'll get it once i'm done dressing' I told him. And he immediately dropped the shirt and pulled his hand out. Quickly I painted my arms and right leg, along with my neck and chest. I put on my clothings, not wearing a shirt I tied my brown fur vest over my body and grabbed my brown wolf pelt and draped it over my head and let the rest cover my back. Next I grab a leather pelt and tied it around my waist above the loincloth with one side tied to my right thigh. I tied my fur gauntlets around my wrists and legs. Once done I walked out of the shack. Jack eye's widen went he saw me.

'You look... wow...' Jack blurt out in.

'Thanks...' I puffed looking away feeling my face flushing a little. 'Follow me' I gestured him into my shack. I grabbed the left over berry juice and dipped my index and middle finger. I gestured him to come over as I started to paint his face, back , chest, arms and leg. I looked at him with satisfaction at the art I created. Next I went over and grabbed a snow wolf pelt and place it on his head, it fitted him quite well. His snow white hair matches with the beauty of the white pelt. I handed him a matching set of white fur gauntlets for his wrists and legs. I handed him a stripe pelt and tied it around his waist with the loincloth tied to his thigh like me.

I tied some wooden coloured beads around his right wrist and handed him a necklace with a baby dragon fang. Dangling it with his other two necklaces. And we are finally ready to go. I turned to Toothless who immediately understood what I wanted. He crouch down for me and Jack to climb on. He flapped his wings a few time and blasted into the sky, I felt Jack's hand tighten over my stomach as we went fast and high.

Toothless landed us on a tree far from Berk. I thanked him and gestured for him to go back to the mountain to observe and monitor the activities, since I won't be back till night. Immediately he took off into the sky and headed back for the mountain.

'So where are we going?' Jack asked cocking an Eyebrow.

'Some where special' I said and began climbing up the tree.

The trees I climbed yesterday was fine, normal short average trees. But this one oh hell no... we are in a freaking rain forest, and the trees are really tall.

'Hiccup.. are you sure this is safe?' I ask Hiccup as we climb. He had a handmade set of dragon claws to help him but I don't. Which made it slightly harder. I didn't dare to look down since well.. I am afraid of heights. Well at least he did stop once in a while to help me. But overall climbing a rainforest tree is kind of fun. The tree is bend in many ways and we have to climb in a slanted manner. It's like pakour on a tree, except I have to take it really slow.

I watch Hiccup running up the tree with ease, he must have climb it like many many times already. He seems really excited to show me something. Finally we reach nearly the top of the tree, he hung on one branch and held his hands out to me. I reached out and grabbed his hands and climbed my way up. When my head pop above the layer of leaves, the view was charming. This must be the tallest tree on the Berk, I have a very clear view of the entire forest and the 'sun' just made it more beautiful.

'It's beautiful...' I said the words in a breathy manner.

'Berk is always beautiful the way it is' Hiccup said with smirk. They spent the next 30 minute gazing at the view, Hiccup pointed around the island showing jack the geography of the island. It wasn't hard to Jack to understand since he studies geography and ancient map of islands.

'Come there is some place I must go' Hiccup said sinking into the leaves, dragging me along. He held my wrist tight and stood at the top branch with a vine both hands.

'Please tell me you're kidding...' I prayed. Hiccup simply shook his head and handed me one of the vines, giving me a toothy grin. Oh this is not going to end well. At the same time I wish I hadn't look down, now I'm afraid great...

'Don't be afraid of falling, just hold on tight and enjoy' Hiccup said to me. Together we leaped off the branch and swing forward. I had my eyes shut tight for the first 5 second but after awhile, I slowly peer my eyes open. It wasn't as bad as I had though, I looked to Hiccup who was laughing and smiling at me and enjoying himself.

'You do good!' Hiccup commented as he release and grab another vine. The vines are long so it's fine to fall a little, I was beginning to enjoy myself more and more.

'Hey Hiccup!' I called and caught his attention. 'This is Tarzan!' I called out as I sucked in a huge amount of air and 'OOIII OOIOIOI OIOIIORRRHHH!' I yelled. Scaring some birds away. Hiccup started laughing hysterically nearly missing the next vine. He tried to mimic but only came out pretty weak and soft.

That was when the vine I was about to grab gave way, I fell and smacked into a branch. I tried to hold myself still on the branch trying to pull myself up. That's when I felt something long and hairy in my hand. I gently tugged it and felt it move, eventually I tugged harder and a animal yelp came. Immediately the hairy feeling pulled itself out of my hand, and I tried to pull myself up. When I manage my eyes met two red angry ones, a baby monkey! So I was tugging on a monkey tail... oh crap... I looked up and say a whole bunch of them eyeing on me. I should probably get going now.. I quickly scan for a nearby vine for me to grab on. Spotting one right below I started to swing myself to it. After gaining enough momentum I threw myself over and grabbed it with both hands. I heard the sound of a monkey yell and all of them chased after me.

Hiccup was no where to be seen. Great.. now how am I suppose to get out of here.. I tried to jump to the next vine but a monkey had thrown a big fruit on my head pushing me to the side and missing my vine. Now i'm gonna fall to my death maybe... that's when I felt a pair of hands gripped my waist. I looked up to see Hiccup hanging on a vine using only his legs. He shook his head and rolled his eyes at me, probably for the trouble I had caused.

He dropped us on a branch and he began sliding on it. I was carried in his arms like a bride although he seems to be suffering from carrying me. Well you do have skinny arms.. the way he slide on the branches are like a professional skater, criss crossing his legs quickly following the branch directions and path. Sliding with ease, jumping from branch to branch before dropping me at another big branch. When he place me down I took notice that the Monkeys are still after us. Hiccup turned around and got down on all four as he readied himself.

When the monkeys got closer, Hiccup took in a deep breath and let out quite a deafening dragon's roar. Much similar to Toothless. The monkeys immediately stopped in their path and scrambled away in fear. He stood up slowly and turned to looked at me.

'That was awesome! How is it that you are able to do that and not the Tarzan call?' I teased. His face slightly red at the comment.

'I have been practising that for a very very long time Jack, Dragons are among the top of the Jungles. The animals know that they should not mess with a dragon' he explained. I nodded and smirk at him. We continued our way down, he taught me how to do the branch sliding thingy, we started with a flat branch.

'You need speed to do this which is why I would swing a few rounds before doing it' Hiccup explained, since we were going down he told me to let my weight do the work, all I have to do is shuffle my feet and go with the flow. It was pretty easy to get use to it with my ice skating skills. I took notice that this Branch sliding requires skills of a skateboard and a skate. Where will be big branches where you can slide on both feet.

Law of Physics be damn.

I followed Hiccup as we swing, slide and climb through the forest. And we finally arrive at a clearing. A big stone temple covered in vines stood at the centre of the clearing. I stood outside the entrance staring at the building.. it was simple, tall, wide and ancient. Ancient language scribbled all over the walls and pillars. Hiccup let me inside as he removed his pelt from his head and place it at the back of his head. I followed suit as I remove my head from the mouth of the pelt.

He lead me to a room with a big painting of a green crystal on the wall, surrounded by humans and dragons. A man held the crystal with both his hands. I walked over to the wall to examine it. Ancient words were all over the place but I manage to read it. The place was filled with natural light from the sky.

'_The Dragon barnið, réttur til að ráða, réttur til ríkis, skulu bera sársauka af þúsund. Frelsun Destruction, örlög mun sýna sig' _I read out loud.

'You can read those?' hiccup ask as he walked over to me, as he place his palm on the wall.

'yea, you heard what I said didn't I? ' I said to him. He nodded and repeated everything in english.

'The Dragon child, rightful to rule, rightful to the throne, shall bear the pain of a thousand. Salvation of Destruction, destiny will show itself' he translated. When it suddenly hit him.

'Is there anything about the Heart?! How does it operate?' he ask in desperation, I looked around the room for any information about the green crystal painted on the wall. Until I stumble upon some small words under the shadow of the man holding the crystal.

'_Die bloed en siel van 'n draak kind' _I said reading a part of it.

'The blood and soul of a dragon child ' Hiccup translated

'_Slegs die draak kind kan beheer nie, want hy is suiwer en Untaint' _I read another part out loud.

'Only the dragon child can control, as he is pure and untainted' Hiccup translated again.

'Well that's all I can read, the rest are gone' I turned to him and said.

'That can't be...' Hiccup exclaimed as he walked towards the wall, part of it was destroyed and charred black. After searching the room for more answer Hiccup finally gave up. Pieces of the room were burned black while some is simply destroyed leaving a hole in the wall.

Jack watched Hiccup balled his hands into a fist and gripped it tight. Biting his lower lips. Finally feeling the frustration building up, Hiccup shouted in frustration accidentally mixing his dragon roar in it. The shout sounded very mighty and angry yet sad at the same time. After letting out his feelings Hiccup fell to the floor on his knees.

'hey you alright?' I asked obviously he is not but I just had to ask.

'yea.. I feel better... sort of' he replied panting. He stood up slowly and walked out, I had to follow him. He stopped in front of a big flat stone decorated with flowers just outside the big temple. I looked around the area thinking that it might be a graveyard but it isn't this seems to be the only stone in the area, not counting the temple since it isn't just one stone.

On the stone I can make out a face carved on the stone, a face of a woman. Hiccup removed his pelt and place it on the stone and went over to some nearby trees to pluck some flowers. He came back with different kinds of flower in his hands and place it in front of the stone. And he sat down in front of the stone knees close to his chest and his arms wrapped around his knees. I remove my white pelt and place it over Hiccup's head and sat next to him crossed legged.

'I guess she is your mum?' I asked although I know that I shouldn't be asking. Hiccup nodded his head slowly as he stare at the face carved out by him. How I know would be the fact that he seems to be the only one who knew what it was.

'I know how that feels like.. I lost my parents when I was 8' I told him, he shifted his head a little just enough for his eyes to look at my face. His eyes were filled with grieve and sadness, yet at the same time it felt pretty understanding. 'They died in a shipwreck 9 years ago... I had my aunty took up the responsibility to look after me along with my uncles'

'You must be fortuned... my mother was taken by the crystal, the crystal called out to her.. when the island was about to sink, the crystal took her and used her as a medium to protect the empire...' he spoke with such sadness and lost ' I remembered the sky went dark and all the Berkians were screaming and shouting running for the Great hall. The land was covered in a green light and everything went dark.. I was only a young child back then... and today marks the day she was taken'

'I see...' I responded when it struck me. Even though Milo told me to be prepared that they will be over 8000 years old, it still god to me. ' wow wow.. back up!' I said rotating both my hands backwards' you mean to tell me you're over 8000 years old?'

'over 9000' hiccup corrected me. Wow.. he's over 9000 years old and he is still this young and small?

'so how old are you?' I asked wonder just how old Hiccup could be.

'I am 14' he replied. Okay.. now this got me very puzzled.. Hiccup realised my puzzled face and explained ' We count our age every 1000 years.. this is one of the power of the land to those who wore the crystals, it provided us with protection, longevity and so much more..'

'So where is this crystal then? If it brought Berk down then it should be up in the sky somewhere..'

'The crystal had disappeared days after Berk was brought down by the Mehbelmok... no one knows where it went...'

'I'll help you find it.. once you bring me to Berk I'll have my aunt and friends to help you find the crystal' I exclaimed as I shifted myself closer to him. His face lid up with hope and looked at me.

'You mean it?' he asked sounding slightly happier. I nodded with a smirk. He was so happy he threw himself on me and wrapped his arms around my neck. At the same time pushing me to the floor and we were face to face to each other inches away . His forest green eyes were so attractive, so mesmerizing and beautiful. I watched him going up and down as he lean against my bare chest against his brown fur vest. The light from the 'sun' lighted his eye nicely making it even more attractive, that's when I took notice that he has freckled on his face.

Our breathing were heavy as we stayed in that position for a little while, I can feel the spark from last night coming back to my chest, it was really tempting. The temptation got stronger and stronger for every moment we stayed like that. His arms were still around my the back of my neck, I took that opportunity and brought his head closer to kiss his lips. He let out a shock noise as I place my cold mint lips on his. His lips tasted like sweet berries and a mixture of fruits. I only lasted for a moment before he pushed himself off me.

We both sat up and I notice his face flushed a crimson red. Making his freckles more visible, which made him really cute. Am I actually falling for him? Even though I have only met him yesterday? Crapped I think I am.

Change to Hiccup's Pov.

His lips taste so minty and cold.. has he been eating ice? Crapped.. he's kissing me again. WHY?! It felt good and strange at the same time. I mean I am kissing a guy, not to mention the first person to take my first kiss in 9000 years!

Once I realised what happened I quickly got up and dusted myself. Turning away from jack so that my back was facing him. Hiding my blush which Is so obvious. The sun was about to set anyway.. I went over to my mum's gravestone and kneel down on one knee and place one hand on the stone. Jack stood behind me watching me.

'I'll be going now mum.. I miss you... I'll promise to come and visit you again.. I got Jack now as my friend! Don't worry I'll be fine... love you.. I hope to see you soon' with that I remove my pelt from the stone and tossed the white one back to Jack. Both of us place it he wolf pelts over our head and went off.

Jack followed me back to the hot spring. On the way I had him practice his climbing since it was far more worst then his swinging and branch sliding skills. But he still messed around doing his Tarzan thing. I on the other hand had tried to do the Tarzan call without sounding so dragon like. Sure I knew how to do the dragon call, the dragons taught me so. They don't roar from their voice box, they use their stomach and lungs to roar which is why they sound so loud and terrifying.

And Finally we had arrived at the hot spring. I grabbed a different set of leaves and flower and dump them in the spring with the waterfall. Next to the one yesterday. I walked over to a nearby rock just at the border of the spring, and began to remove my clothings. This time fully naked. I turned to look at Jack who was busy staring at me, I felt my face go very hot and quickly entered the spring.

I watched Jack remove his clothings, revealing his pale slim and lean body. Crapped.. he looks really good... not only does he have the perfect eyes, he also have a nice body... HICCUP STOP! Crap..why does my chest feel tight.. why is my heart going fast?! Stop stop stop stop...

I quickly turned around when Jack was about to enter the spring. It feels embarrassing and rude to look at his private genitals.

'We have to wash the berries off..' I told him with my back facing him.

'Sure.. i'll wash your back like yesterday and you'll do the same' Jack smirk, even without looking I can tell he is smirking and he looks really nice with his smile, he have nice white teeth and a good smile.

I jerked up when I felt Jack's hand touching my back. Rubbing the soap on my skin and washing the painting off. His hands feels cold and warm at the same time. I like it when someone actually touches me.. it felt ticklish but it still feels nice. Once he was done with my back, automatically he run his hands up and down my arms and waist. Cleaning away every paint on my body. Until he turned me around and I was facing his bare chest. I felt my heart racing when that happened.

'Hold Still' He told me and began scrubbing my chest and stomach, moving his way down to my thighs and legs. I didn't have any on my left leg so I shook it off his grip when he held it. Gosh this is embarrassing. His hands moved up to my face, using his thumb he stroke my cheeks. Smudging the paint before washing it off completely. Even though it is gone, his thumb continued to slowly stroke my cheeks.

'Jack? It's clean' I spoke, snapping him out of his thought. I grabbed a leave, crushed it and began scrubbing Jack's back. His body was lean, he have a nice curve and his muscles are nice to feel. What can I say.. lean body.

When it was my turn to clean the paint off his chest he did something pretty unexpected. Should have seen it coming. While I was cleaning his chest (which is nice to touch) he held my chin up and kissed me again. I didn't bother to move away because I too like his kisses.. it is really nice and I can just melt to his lips.

'We should stop' I said pushing myself away. At first he had a confuse look but he didn't say anything.

'Okay fine..' he smirk. I quickly clean off the rest of the paint from his body and relax in the warm water.

'Hiccup..' Jack called out, with slight concern in his voice.

'yes?' I replied turning to face him. He kept staring at my left leg, before shifting his gaze to meet mine.

'Mine telling me what happened to your left leg? Are you trying to remove the tattoo?' he asked, moving closer to me.

I kept quiet and nod my head silently.

'Why?'

'It's private' I told him sternly, at the same time not sounding angry. I looked up at his face expecting a hurt expression, but instead he showed me a concern and understanding expression.

Quickly I got up and dry myself, putting on my clothings and pelts. I turned to look at Jack who was putting on his loincloth. Minutes later we were both back on branches swinging and sliding our way back. Jack seems to have gotten better at vine swinging, must be this gymnasium thing he told me he did on the surface world. He promised to show me what Gymnasium is, maybe I can learn it.

Once we got to the cave both of us head into my self, hanging the pelts and returning them to me. Once done I was about to get myself ready for bed when I notice Jack still inside my room.

'Anything else? You can keep the necklace if you want to' I told him but that doesn't seems to be what he have in mind.

'really? They'll make a nice souvenir.. but er... hey can I...' jack asked and paused for a moment. 'Sleep with you tonight? You know before tomorrow'

It was a sudden request, but I was actually happy. This could be the only time, afterall he is going back to where his people are tomorrow.. and I may never see him again... it's sad though but he belong with his people are. I nodded in approval.

He immediately climbed onto my bed, and started to feel it's comfort. It is different from the one he slept on, I had use wood planks and sheep's wool to make the bed, throwing the yak skin over it. Making the mattress, and the pillows are made by the dragons and minions. Some scented leaves that helps to calm the mind stuffed with wool. Wrapped in a big leaf that repels insects. Not that any insects ever come in here, since any dragon can fry it alive in a split second.

I climbed onto my bed too and faced the wall, and I closed my eyes trying to sleep. I can feel Jack coming closer, his breath gently touching against my bare back. His bare chest lean in closer till my back is touching his chest, I felt his nose against my hair and he threw one arm over my stomach and pulled me closer to his body. I nearly let out a sound when I felt my body shifted from my spot.

I actually felt good to have someone doing that to you while you sleep. Especially when you have been alone for a very very very long time. Jack's skin felt cold but comforting, and easily I doze off.

Changing to Jack's POV.

Gosh Hiccup looks so cute when he sleeps. I held my hands above his face and brushed away some of his auburn hair. Revealing his freckled face, his chest rose up and down at a steady pace. His hair smelled like those leaves that we used for soap, adding the scent of his pillow.

I wonder.. will I ever get to see him again? What if everyone had left and leave me here? Nah.. it can't be possible.. they came here to study them and recorded as much as possible, Kida did mention that there will be lots of works to do so it will probably be more then three days... beside we are heading over in the morning after breakfast. I want everyone to meet Hiccup! Provided the people of Berk have not eaten them alive. I can only think that Kida would survive that if it should ever to happen since she is the queen of the sister empire of Berk. Okay maybe it is time to sleep.

I nuzzled my nose into Hiccup's hair and fell asleep, letting his scent clog my nose. As I fell into my slumber, while holding a cute boy. Have I come to like this boy for more then friends? We have only met for two days and I kissed him four times already... maybe five.. I lost count. Each time that happens something inside of me just tighten and relax. What is this feeling? I should probably ask Tooth when I see her again. I wonder how everyone is doing.. unknowingly I fell asleep.

When I woke up to the sound of Dragons roaring and cooing I tried to open my eyes. I noticed that my lips were resting on Hiccup's forehead while his face was buried in my chest, small breath escapes from his mouth at the same pace of his chest rising and going down. I could stay like that all morning until I heard Hiccup made a whining sound. Gosh it made him even cuter, I felt my chest tighten fiercely when that happened. I looked down to see a pair of half lid forest green eyes.

'Good morning hiccup' I greeted with a smirk. I felt his body hitch when he realise his face is buried in my chest, gosh why does he have to be so cute? The tightening feeling got stronger and stronger. Giving in to temptation I pulled him into a hug and turned my body so that he was on top of me.

'Let go Jack..' He said sounding like a cute Squidward (And now you try pressing your nose and speak) with his face against my chest. His lips were brushing against my chest which made it better. I wrapped my legs around him and hung onto him like a leech. At least to satisfy the tightening feeling in my chest. I released him when I felt that he was about to die from my hugging him too tight.

We stayed like that for a little while when a commotion went on outside. Hiccup immediately leap out of his bed grabbing a skin wrap and tying it around his waist which expose his right thigh with the loin cloth wrapped around it. He putted on his white singlet and walked out. I follow suit, only that I am covered with only a loincloth.

'_AAAARRRGGGHHH!'_ was the first thing that greeted me when I stepped out of Hiccup's room. A few minion running here and there with their hair on fire. Hiccup quickly came over with two bowl of water, following behind him was Toothless and a twin headed dragon. Each with a bowl of water.

'_PEE DOO PEE DOO PEE DOO PEE DOO!' _One of the minion siren running around the cave with a wooden megaphone which only amplify the sound through echo. Other minions were running around in panic.

'_HANAZULE!' _Hiccup shouted, immediately all the minions stopped and looked at him. Hiccup threw water on some of the burning minions, while the dragons sprinkled it over the minions head. Afterwards a downpour happened in the cave, I turned to see a big green dragon spewing water over the minions and Hiccup drenching them wet. I chuckled at the sight of it,Hiccup grunted and brushed pass me back into his room, I followed him back in.

I notice Hiccup shook of the water from his body like how Toothless did, or any other animals. I wonder how long has Hiccup been with them. And still why isn't he with the other humans on this island? I swallowed hard when Hiccup began to strip and change into another set of dry clothings.

He took out two cloths from a trunk across his room. I watched him tie the cloth around his waist into a skirt or some kind. A fold was a place nicely at under his belly button. He took out the other cloth and draped it over his shoulder then wrapping it at his stomach before draping it over the other shoulder and tied it around his waist. It looks kind of big for him, especially the top.

We had the same for breakfast , just that it was eaten at the mountain top this time. Fruits and Berries, they taste to sweet compare to those back at the surface. After we were done we decent back to base through the Sky exit. Hiccup showed me something really cool, he cooed loudly into the exit. He gestured for me to jump in, he had to be crazy to think that I would do that. After seeing me being hesitant he grabbed my hand and jumped into the exit.

Dragons were flying in circles around the sky exit, we were falling at quite a fast pace. When I felt a pair of talons grab me by my waist, I looked up to see a blue dragon with lots of spikes on it's tail carrying me. Hiccup was riding on Toothless when I spotted him. The dragon gently let me to the ground while Hiccup and Toothless landed next to me.

'Thanks... I could have died' I told hiccup who chuckled. I too chuckled a bit when I notice his top cloth have came out undone.

'Go change and then we go...' he told me with a certain sadness in his voice. I can guess why he didn't want me to leave. I quickly ran into my cave-room and changed into my clothings. I had to remove the loincloth to put on my boxers and pants. When I took up my blue hoodie I noticed white threats on the sleeve of one side. I seems the sleeve had tore a hole when I fell and they sew it back for me. How nice. I smiled and put on my hoodie over my head and let the rest fall over my upper body.

I didn't realise my shoes were gone until one of the minions handed it to me. I guess I have been so use to being barefooted for the past two days that shoes didn't seems so important. I took it and smiled a thank you to him and held it in my hands. When I got to Hiccup's room he came out with a skin wrap around his thighs exposing his right freckled thigh like the one he had earlier on. He wore his brown vest with another white shirt underneath it. This white shirt has sleeves that cover till his wrist.

He instructed Toothless to give us a ride covering most of the distance until he landed us on a tall tree. I knew the routine quite well, this time he had Toothless to wait on the branch as we took off. Swinging our way to Berk.

'Why doesn't Toothless come with us? He can fly us the whole distance can he?' I asked. Apparently the thought of the story about the war between people and creatures are not in my head.

'They will hunt him if they see him... which is why I told toothless to wait there.. they won't be able to see him and he won't be able to see us... Toothless is a smart dragon, he knows he should not be in their sight' Hiccup explained as we swing.

My heart thump faster as we got closer to the village at the edge of the sea. Hiccup stopped himself a few trees away from the village entrance. Both of us landed on the ground, I held my shoes the whole way knowing it will be a problem when I swing and do branch sliding.

I took a few steps forward when I heard Hiccup's footstep stop. I turned around to see hiccup not walking anymore he stood still and not move.

'Aren't you going to follow?' I asked. I notice his expression has change to one with fear and sadness. I walked towards him and grabbed him by his wrist snapping him out of his thoughts.

'Jack stop! I can't go in!' He hiss at me. Forcing himself to stop digging the sole of his feet into the ground. Using what ever strength he can muster to slow himself down. His other hand tried to yank his wrist free from my hold. I held it on tightly unsure why.

'Why? Why do you not want to enter the village?' I stopped, turned around and asked him. He didn't look at me, he kept his glaze to the side of the ground. We stood there silent for awhile.

'JJJJJAAACCCCCKKKKK!' a familiar voice called out. I turned to see Rapunzel running towards me.

'Oh my god! You're Alive!' She exclaimed loudly gaining the attention of all the villagers near the entrance. From where she was coming she could not see Hiccup infront of me.

Then I notice a familiar figure behind her, it was Aunty Tooth. Her eyes were in disbelief and soon she started to run to me. At the same time villagers were walking towards me. Hiccup started to tugged at my arm violently, trying to get free of my grip but I held onto him.

'Jack! Let me go! !' he exclaimed in a hissing manner. When the villagers got closer I felt their expression change when they saw Hiccup. And they began to yell in their language that I can understand. Rapunzel stopped a few steps infront of me as she saw Hiccup trying to get free from me.

'_Fara í burtu!(Go Away!)' _One of the male villagers shouted.

'_skömm! (Disgrace)'_ one of the female shouted.

'_duiwel kind!( Devil's child)!' _Another female shouted.

_'Jy hoort nie hier nie! ( You don't belong here!)' _one of the male shouted.

_'Þú ert ekki einn af okkur (You're not one of us!)' _Another male shouted.

My heart shank when I heard all of this being directed at Hiccup. I notice a blond girl watching with sad blue eyes. I loosen my grip and Hiccup began to run. The villagers took up stone and began throwing at him. I notice a short buy with beefy arms and black hair enjoying himself throwing stone at Hiccup.

I turned and saw Hiccup running fast into the shadows of the forest, he turned his head and our eyes met. His eyes were filled with sadness and pain, he turned his head away and I notice tears. Gosh why am I such an idiot?! He was an outcast! No wonder he didn't want to tell me... he was afraid I would be like them... like them hating him for being different... pain sting my heart... I turned and face the villagers feeling anger building up within me. That's when Rapunzel threw herself on me, making me fall to the ground.

Part of me wanted to push her off the ground and run after Hiccup, but I had no idea if I should.. I brought him here and made him cry over my own actions. Do I even have the rights to see him again? Will we even meet again? An unbearable pain hit me hard in my guts. Where is all this pain coming from? What is this pain?

Right... the pain of losing someone special... I haven't felt this pain since the death of my parents.. but this hurts more... and when I thought my heart had gone numb to the pain.

'Jack? You alright?' Rapunzel ask looking at my face. I couldn't say anything.. the pain was eating me inside out.

'Jack! Jack!' Aunty Tooth's voice called out running towards me and kneeling on the floor. I sit up and she pulled me into a hug. She was crying, she was crying because she had thought she lost me.

'Are you alright?! Are you hurt? Are you hungry?!' she asked me so many questioned when she pulled away just enough for her to see my face. I had no idea what to say.. my feels and emotion are in a mess. A huge mess.. I have never felt this confuse before.. and I needed some one to hug. I reached over and hugged my aunt tight and somehow I started to cry.

Everyone from the expedition were watching us. Kida especially. Bunny walked over and join the hug, followed by north then sandy and everyone else except the usual hateful bunch and fishlegs and all the other parents. My friends and relatives hugged me crying tears of joy, except me. I was trying pain, pain so indescribable that it is tearing my heart apart. Everyone else thought I was crying tears of joy to be reunited.

I spend the rest of the morning and afternoon in side the guest house the Chief had prepared for us. I changed into a fresh set of clothings and aunty tooth handed me my bag. Sleeping on a bed hugging my bag close to my chest, I pulled my hood over and and tried to close my eyes. But the image of Hiccup crying is bordering me.. really bordering me.. Tooth had bandage my feet since the skin were coming off, thinking it was blisters from wearing shoes for too long.

I didn't have the mood to talk to anyone. Even though everyone tried to spend time with me asking how I survived in the jungle. I kept quiet not wanting to tell them about Hiccup's mountain home with the dragons and minions. Then I heard the door creak open. I turned to see the blond girl walked over and sat on the seat next to my bed. I laid back down with my back facing her.

'My name is Astrid, and you must be Jack?' she asked. I nodded in reply. ' Your friends told me about you and your heroic act to save your aunt' she said. It still didn't make me feel any better.

'So how is he? How's hiccup?' She asked. I turned over and sat up straight. Her eyes were filled with concern for hiccup.

'He is doing fine.. living among the creatures of the forest... don't worry they took great care of him.. letting him to live with them.. he had held them in their way of living too.. but he is doing fine..' I said in a sad low tone. I notice her eyes sparkle with a gleam of hope.

'That is great! It's good to hear that he is doing well... after he got banish all those years ago...' she said sadly.

'can you tell me what got him banished?' I asked sitting up slightly straighter. She let out a sigh and began her story.

'Hiccup... he was the son of our chief, his mother was taken by the Heart of Berk when mehbelmok happened. And our Chief's grandfather had started a war with the creatures of the forest many many centuries ago. The heart of berk no one knows how it works, and since the war with the creatures happened. Our chief and his father were raised hating dragons. Because our chief was so busy he hardly had time for Hiccup. He expected Hiccup to be like him, thinking it is right for him to raise Hiccup the way his father did. Watching him and learn. But Hiccup's mum raised him differently from what our Chief Stoick wanted.' Astrid paused for a moment.. letting me digest the story... she let out another sigh and continued ' And when the Heart of Berk took hiccup's mum Stoick blames it on the dragon for using sorcery to take her away, that's when the heart of Berk split into two. One for the creatures and one for the people' she explained holding up her red crystal necklace. ' causing the island to sink from conflict'

'Everyone in the village had their crystal turned red all except Hiccup. Only his remained green.. and from that day on people started to treat him differently like he was some monster. His own cousin Snotlout treated him like that too. Stoick send Hiccup to his friend the blacksmith in town, to ask him to teach Hiccup. Hoping that if Hiccup learns the Viking way his crystal was change. But it never did. When Hiccup got to the age of 10 he begun sneaking out to the forest. His dad thinks he was hunting and decided to follow him on one of his 'hunt' in secret seeing how Hiccup's skills are. But what he saw was different then what he had expected. He saw Hiccup talking and playing with a Night Fury...' She paused again as she gripped her necklace tight in both hands.

'Immediately he got back to the Village. And waited for Hiccup to comeback.. when Hiccup got back he dragged him out to the village entrance where every villagers were looking. He had a bag of clothings for Hiccup. And there Stoick disowned Hiccup, saying he was a disgrace, and never his son. A disgrace to the people of Berk. And then everyone showed their hatred towards Hiccup, chasing him out into the forest like what happened just now' finally she ended.

'wow... I never thought that it would be like that...' I sigh, now I really want to go find Hiccup. But to leave everyone again? I wouldn't want everyone to worry.. especially my aunt. This dilemma is going to be the death of me I swear man...

'Can you show me around town?' I asked her thinking that if I stay still any longer I am going to stab myself. I decided to say no to shoes as I began to have a liking for being barefooted. Astrid agreed and took me around town. Until we walked past a house it's window was open. I overheard a girl teaching something.

I peek into the window and saw a little girl sitting on her bed with a blue thing.

'Ohana' the little girl said to the blue thing. That's when the girl took notice of me and Astrid looking at her. She wave at us and we returned the wave.

'Hello Lilo, what are you teaching him?' Astrid ask.

'I'm teaching stitch Ohana' the little girl replied. She turned back to the blue thing and continue. The blue thing followed soon after.

'Ohana means family, and family means, no one gets left behind or forgotten' both the girl and the blue thing said. I turned to see aunty tooth with her hands held together, standing with my uncles.

'Aunt can we talk?' I asked, walking towards them. We headed back to the house to have our talk.

'Jack what is it you need to tell us?' Tooth ask as we sat down. I was trying to figure out what I should tell them. I felt my chest tighten with pain. But still I need to talk to someone about it.

'What do you do when there is this someone and you hurt him without knowing?' I asked.

'Well Jack, first you have to apologise and comfort that someone' Tooth replied simply enough.

'And it's someone you think you have feelings for?'

'You do the right thing mate' Aster replied this time. Well at least he tried.

'Back when I was in the woods, I met this boy who saved my life and he sheltered me for the past days.. and I had just caused him great pain and I myself am feeling this pain when that happened. I think I am in love' I said it out bluntly so I won't have to hold it in. And now I bit my lip for something horrible to happen. Then North chuckled.

'Jack, we are your guardians... whatever you do we'll support you..' he said and stood up. He walked over to me and used his big index finger and gently poked my heart. ' Follow your heart, find your centre and do what your heart tells you. Love is a powerful thing Jack, it can heal the heart and reach out to those who are lost'

'But wouldn't that get you all in trouble with the chief? And pitch?!' I asked thinking about how far they are putting themselves for me.

'That had been arranged, Kida had spoken to the chief to let us study the life here but only at a certain perimeter, so we do not break their law' Tooth explained. ' But you have to be really sneaky to not let them catch you, especially pitch' Toothiana warned.

'remember Jack, once you find your centre... tell us' North chuckled as he poke jack in the heart again. Tooth walked over and held my hands up.

'Be careful Jack, come back safe and soon'

I nodded and looked around the room. Aster had his arms folded and smiled at me while sandy gave me two thumbs up. Quickly I went over to my bag and pulled out a green tunic and shove it into my bag, removing some materials and replacing them essentials. I had ask sweet to give me some medication for Tattoo, well Sweet did mention that he prepare everything. He was nice enough to lend me one bottle. Sweet wish me a safe journey too.

I wasted no time and ran out of the house and straight into the forest. I directed my self to go in one bee line straight to the mountain. I made sure no one saw me and I climb up a tree and began swinging my way across avoiding the ground and getting through fast. It was about afternoon when I left.

I had to constantly climb up a tree to located the mountain since I do not know the routes pretty well myself. After much navigations and swinging I have finally arrive at the entrance. I quickly ran in and I found Toothless conversing with another dragon. He noticed me and gave a growl.

'Where is Hiccup?' I asked panting. Toothless looked to the exit to the jungle and nudge his head in that direction. Quickly I ran out into the jungle, I took notice of the blue dragon standing under a tree with a few other minions. All of them were looking up at the branch. Once I reached the based of the tree I looked up and saw Hiccup sitting on a branch up very high. I looked down at the minions, they were holding onto a bowl of cooked meat and fruits. I knew from that point that Hiccup had not been eating.

'_Ehna palute banana, bilaluteh' _One of the minion said sadly. I can only guess they are really worried for Hiccup. I kneel down and told them.

'Hey it's gonna be alright, i'll get him down. Now why don't you bring the food to his room first? I'll bring him over later' The minions nodded and walked back to the cave. I turned to the blue dragon giving it the hand signal to wait here and stay silent. Quickly and silently I climb my way up to the top. As I got closer something audible came into hearing range.

'_Idiota' _Hiccup said and the sound of a dagger stabbing something. I hurried my movement. As I got closer and closer the sound of Hiccup sobbing became quite clear. Guilt washed over me, at the same time I was relieve to see Hiccup again.

'_Heimskur'_ Hiccup sobbed and stabbed something. When I finally reach the top, the horror... hiccup was cutting at his left leg bloods were tinkling down covered his legs in blood. Quickly I climb over and snatch the knife out of his hands. He turned and saw me and quickly turned away.

'Jack...' he spoke softly and in a hoarse voice. He must have sobbed for a few hours. ' Why did you come back? You belong with your people'

'I Came here to find you.. and to apologise, I had no idea that you weren't welcome in your village' I apologised. I was expecting some sort of angry yell.

'You don't hate me? Astrid should have told you by now' Hiccup said as he shifted his legs, the 'moonlight' revealing his bloodied leg.

I didn't reply, I took his left leg and wrapped it in a clean towel I brought along. We sat on the branch with my back leaning against the trunk.

'I would never hate you... I have fallen for you Hiccup... Please don't do this to yourself... it's not worth it... ' I told him between his sobs. He began to cry harder as he let his emotion spill. We sat there for awhile more as he continue to cry.

'_Come stop your crying and it'll be alright' _I sang.

_'Just take my hand and hold it tight'_ I reached out my hand and held his.

'_I will protect you from all around you,I will be here ,don't you cry' _and I pulled him into my embrace as he buried his face in my hoodie.

'_For one so small you seem so strong, my arms will hold you keep you safe and warm' _I sang and began stroking his auburn hair.

_' this bond between us can't be broken, I will be here don't you cry_

_Cause you'll be in my heart... yes you'll be in my heart __From this day on__  
__Now and forever more' _I paused for a moment and watch him, crying all his pain out. Letting him hold onto my hoodie as I wrap my hands around him.__

'_You'll be in my heart__  
__No matter what they say__  
__You'll be here in my heart, always' _I pushed his front locks aside to reveal those green eyes of his.__

'_Why can't they understand the way we feel?__  
__They just don't trust what they can't explain__  
__I know we're different but deep inside us__  
__We're not that different at all___

_And you'll be in my heart__  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart__  
__From this day on__  
__Now and forever more' _He lifted his face and out eyes are locked in each others gaze. I gave him a reassuring smile and wipe the tears off his left eye using my thumb. __

'_Don't listen to them__  
__Cause what do they know ?__  
__We need each other__  
__To have, to hold.__  
__They'll see__  
__I know' I _cupped his ears and sang. __

'_When destiny calls you__  
__You must be strong __  
__I may not be with you__  
__But you've got to hold on__  
__They'll see in time__  
__I know__  
__We'll show them together' _I lifted his face slightly higher so I can have a full view of his cute freckled face, gosh I really love those eyes and his face. __

_'Cause you'll be in my heart__  
__Yes, you'll be in my heart___

_I'll be there from this day on,__  
__Now and forever more___

_Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)__  
__No matter what they say (I'll be with you)__  
__You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always__  
__Always__  
__I'll be with you__  
__I'll be there for you always__  
__Always and always__  
__Just look over your shoulder__  
__Just look over your shoulder__  
__Just look over your shoulder__  
__I'll be there always' _

With that I place a peck on his forehead as he stopped his sobbing. Throwing his arms around me and hugged me tighter, we stayed like that for a few more minutes.

'I didn't mean to hurt you... I came here for you because I had time to think about it' I told Hiccup. He didn't have the strength to talk, but I took it as he understood what I want to say to him.

'I have come to like you.. like a lot... I really like you and I hate to see you get hurt.. so if you won't mind I would be sticking with you quite often while I'm here' I said out bluntly. He nod his head against my tears stain hoodie.

'I like you too..' he said in a hoarse voice. I slowly pushed him away to look at his face. His cheeks, nose, ears and eyes were cherry red which made him very adorable. I can feel my chest relaxing as a new feeling wash over me.

'Come on, lets get your leg patched up. No scars okay?' I told him. He nodded and we began to climb down. His arms and legs were sort of wobbly so I had to be very careful. Despite that he can still climb down in style, dropping from branch to branch as he landed on next to the blue dragon. But he didn't have the strength left to stand so he sat on the floor and waited for me.

Once I got down I scooped him up bridal style in my arms and walked towards the blue dragon.

'Can you take us to the spring?' I asked, it seems to understand and crouch down. I place hiccup on it and climb on myself sitting behind him. Allowing Hiccup to lean against my chest as the dragon flew us to the spring. It landed itself in the woods next to the spring, I got down and helped hiccup. Carrying him in my arms I place only his legs into the spring while he sat at the side.

The spring turned red from all the blood, even the towel was not able to soak up all the blood. He could have died from major blood lost, I guess all those vitamin and activities prevented that. Sure he was pale, quite. I had left my bag with the dragon and I dipped myself into the spring. With my clothes on, not caring whether they will be soak.

I slowly unwrapped his legs and he wince when water came in contact with the wound. I held out my hands as he place his necklace on it. I followed what he did that last time he healed me. I cupped the necklace in my hands and dipped it into the water. Thinking of healing wounds.

As I dipped the necklace into the water, light spew out form the green crystal and covered the entire pond. I watch Hiccup's relief face when the light covered his legs. A few seconds later the light retreated back into the necklace. I held up Hiccup's left leg and check for the wounds. All the scars and wound were gone, leaving only the tattoos on his leg. I lifted up higher and planted a kiss on his toes. A gesture of loyalty that I learn from watching some Butler towards his mistress.

I looked up and saw his cheeks redder then his eyes. He is blushing, I got up and carried him back to the dragon, and it flew us back to the mountain. Everyone (Dragons & Minions) were pretty relieve to see Hiccup eating. Of course I had to feed him, since he was pretty tired. It was nice of the dragons to have tore the meat into small pieces for hiccup.

After we were done with Dinner (I didn't have any so I ate with him), we retired back in his room. He requested me to sleep with him since we became each other's boyfriend. I had him sat on the bed as I dig my bag for cotton wools and the medication to remove the Tattoos.

'What are you doing?' he ask as he eye the bottle.

'I guessed you wanted to remove the red tattoos since you hated it so much, so I guess I'll help you clean it off' I told him. I can always put everything back if he doesn't want to. He nodded slowly as he stretched his left leg out. Smudged tattoo covered quite and area on his left leg. And so I followed sweet instructions, good thing left me a note on how to use it.

First I have to wet the leg, so using a cotton and moist it in a bowl of water. I wet his legs using the damp cotton ball. Next I pour a little of the medication on the cotton ball and rubbed it on the tattoo. Hiccup wince when the acid touch his leg, it was burning. But thanks to the water it was pretty diluted, so the concentration would be lower but still enough to remove the tattoos.

After 30 minutes of applying the medication on his legs, I wrapped it up with a clean and new bandage. I looked up at him and met his green eyes, quickly I packed all the used cotton balls into a small bag and place it one side. Keeping the medications and tools in a seperate zip lock bag and shove it into my bag. At the same time I took out the green tunic and handed it to him.

'Here... I figure you might fit well in this, since I can't really wear it anymore' I told him. It was a long sleeve green tunic that Aunty tooth had bought for me during her Iceland trip, she said it was a traditional Viking clothings for boys. I helped him change into the green tunic, it was kinda big. He was smaller then expected, the long sleeve covered his hands till his knuckles but it was long and it reached his upper half of his thighs.

Still it works since we can't cover the bandage, he handed me a loincloth and that's when I realise my clothes were still drench wet. I had to reject for now since I had a clean set of boxers in my bag. I quickly strip down and put on a blue tight boxer that has snow flakes decorated on it. I left my wet clothings next to my bag and climb into bed with my new boyfriend.

We lay down in the same position as we did yesterday. I had my arms around his stomach and nose buried in his auburn hair. But what he did next kind of surprise me, he turned so that our face can see each other. He pushed himself up and kissed my lips. Fruity~ from all the fruit and berries we ate. We broke apart with a strand of saliva that connected out mouths, before the saliva snapped I pulled him in for another kiss. Maybe slightly more forceful, I wanted to enjoy my company with hiccup. There was so much my body felt like doing to him, but I know I had to restrain and take things slow. So a kiss can be a good start.

Once we broke apart we were both panting heavily, he mouth a good night to me and buried his face in my chest. I kissed his fore head as I wrapped my arms around his back and intertwine our legs.

'Good night Hiccup' I said as I planted another kiss on his forehead. I hugged him tight as we both fall to the gentle hands of our dreams. Letting the moon bless us with whatever sweet dreams it wished for us to have. Something Sandy and North always told me. The moon is always there to watch and protect everyone with it's mighty light.

Song mentioned : You'll be in my heart , From the disney movie Tarzan.


	5. This is Berk

_**Hi all.. sorry for the really long wait.. I've been really busy this month. Exams and all so yea.. I decided to compound the rest into one chapter. So yea here it is.. **_

_**Alert: Poorly written smut... very poorly written smut... ahaha.. im ashame of it... :/ Rated T for Sex and vulgar. **_

'Good morning Hic' I greeted Hiccup as he shifted under my arm. Letting out a morning groan and stretch in the green tunic I gave him. Feeling his smaller body stretching under my arms makes him so cuddly.

'Morning' he greeted in his sleepy voice, I planted a morning kiss on his forehead. Hiccup tried to break free from my embrace to do his morning wash up, but I was too comfortable to let him do so. I was enjoying the moment while it lasted.

The mountain was pretty worked up. Dragons and minions were running around making noises already. Hiccup tried to shift his position but I wouldn't let him. Wrapping my arm around his waist and yank him back down on me.

'Think we can stay like this a little while?' I smirked, and he blushed a little.

'I guess it should be alright for a little while' he said as he nuzzle closer into my chest. His breathing was in sync with my breathing. Whenever my chest rise a puff of warm air from him hits against my chest gently. I want to stay like this forever but I know I have to get out of bed to meet with aunt eventually. Hopefully Hiccup is alright with meeting the people I care for.

'Hey Hiccup?' I said softly looking at the ceiling.

'Yes Jack?' he replied shifting his tilting his hear up to see my face. I looked down and our eyes met.

'Do you think you can meet my aunt? She is a nice person and she wants to thank you for saving my life. Oh yea my uncles too.. if that is alright with you' I asked. I can feel Hiccup hesitated for a moment before he tried to sit up. I didn't pull him down so I allowed him to break from my embrace.

'It's alright if you don't want to... I understand if you don't want to meet with anyone else' I told him, reaching my hand out to touch his face.

'Give me time...' Hiccup requested as he held onto my hand and pressed it against his cheeks. ' I'll think about it.. right now I have things to do...'

'Okay.. need help with these things you're doing?' I asked as I sat myself up next to Hiccup. Letting his mind to do the work for a while, as I take in the look of his thinking face.

'Yes.. i'll need your help' He replied as he stood up, the green tunic fluttering a little at his waist area. I looked down at his bandage leg, sure I feel sorry for what happened and at the same time I can't blame him for not wanting to meet other people. So I got up and we changed into his tribal clothings. This time he handed me pants. A brown sleeveless coat and the same set of white gauntlets to wrap on my wrist and leg. He wore something similar to what I am wearing. But mine looks more tight then his, so it ain't really right for me. But hey, it's still very comfortable to move in. Plus I guessed his attire comes in only brown and snow white. Once we were done both of us made our way outside.

I was actually expecting the same usual routine, dragons flying everywhere while some of them were having breakfast. When I walked out with Hiccup holding my hand, it was rather different. Dragons were painting each other using their claws, minions were dressing up in funny and cute attires. Some were in princess attires, man where the heck do they find those? Some are in a family costume like mums and dads and children.

A group of them wore a metal looking helmet, holding onto wooden lance and swords. I think they should be some knights.

'What's the occasion? It ain't Halloween yet' I asked and he gave me a puzzled look.

'What is Halloween?' he replied with another question. I thought for awhile and told him.

'Halloween is an event where children would dressed up in costume, normally scary and cute costume. And they would go around people houses and Trick or Treat' I told him but his face told me otherwise ' Trick or Treat is when the owner of the house normally adults will give the children candies, or something sweet to eat' And he finally nod in understanding.

'So what's the occasion here?'

'Today is the start of mating season, we have to look good to impress the other' Hiccup explained to me. That's when I took notice of our attire, and everyone else were looking at us holding hands. Some of the dragons cooed loudly while the Minions did some of the irritating kissy face.

'So what happens when they try to impress? Do they go make love immediately or something?'

Hiccup chuckled for awhile.

'Mating season is 7 days long. The first day, is when we have to impress the person we wish to be with. Tomorrow night, the second day we will hold a celebration and pray for healthy baby hatchings.' he explained.

'So they have until tomorrow night to impress someone?' I asked in my logic. He nodded. 'So there will be no funny business like no birds and the bees?' he gave me another questioning look. Oh god he is so innocent... I am so contaminating him aren't I?

'Err... you know when two person comes together and they have sex... we called it birds and the bees' I tried to explained without using dirty words and actions.

'What is sex?' he asked me. OH MY GOD HE IS TOO PURE! I can feel steam escaping my head.

'How about we talked about this over breakfast?' I tried to dodge the question, he nodded and walked me to the fire grabbing a plate of apples as we make it to our usual spot up on the mountain top to eat.

'Can you tell me what Is sex?' Hiccup asked while munching on an apple. I nearly choke on mine.

'Er sex is when two people show their feelings for each other.. which mutually deepens their bonds..' I explained... sort of... hopefully he doesn't ask anymore.

'So when do you do sex?' Hiccup ask out of curiosity. SHIT!

'Like when two people have a fight or something that would help them make up for the fight' I tried to explained in the cleanest way possible... Hiccup nodded and continue to munch on his apple.

'So can you tell me more about this mating season and what will happen on the next seven days?'

'Like I said, day 1 is when you try to impress the person you want to mate with' He said as he took another bite off his apple. ' Day 2 would be the offering ritual, and that's when the mating began...' he took another bite off the apple

'you can mate till the end of the 7 days.. and on the last 3 days you can wish to declare you and your partner will be together for life' hiccup ended and continue to finish his apple.

'you mean like marriage?'

'Yes, it is like marriage' Hiccup replied with a toothy grin. Then he turned and ask me.

'Jack?'

'yea?'

'Are you married?'

'No... i'm only 17 years old.. i'm too young to be married.. but I can still make my choice to be married once I find my soul mate' I replied eyeing at Hiccup.

'Oh... here on Berk we can be married at the age of 18.. which mean you are 18,000 years old and above. But there are some exceptions' Hiccup explained.. Wow you must really wait for a long time to be able to get together with someone here.. well at least you get to be with them for eternity.

'I see... so what are we doing today? I promise to get back to my aunt by nightfall' I asked hopefully I can stay in all day today.. all the travelling and fun are making me really tired, despite all the sleep...

'Can you teach me how to read?' He requested.

'Sure.. why not? I left my bag back in the cave though' I told him, upon hearing what I said Hiccup quickly devour the last apple and the both of us climbed down. Wasting no time Hiccup pulled me into his room and lid a candle next to his bed. I walked over to my bag and brought it over to him. I pulled out the story book about the two kingdom, along with my notebook and pencil.

I handed the book to him while I scribble all 26 letters on the notebook. Once I was done I turned to face a Hiccup who was staring at a page full of unknown words to him.

'Here.. lets start with the basics' I said to him and so our morning and afternoon went by with me teaching him how to pronounce and recognize the letters. I was so caught up with teaching him the letters that I didn't notice time had pass too fast.

Hiccup was a surprisingly fast learner, he was able to read words up to five letters in just one afternoon. I guess his brain makes up for his lack of muscles, comparing him to those big beefy guys back in the village.

'_Bellow~' _A minion dressed up as a mother ( I think) called out to me and Hiccup. Signalling it was time for dinner. Everyone gathered around the camp fire and began passing food around. Hiccup helped me picked out the same share of food and we kebab it over the fire.

I took the time to look around. Everyone were in really colourful attires, dragons were covered in crushed berry paste nicely painted over their scales. Even some of the minions were covered in paint. They are all really into the festival mood.

And just like that the food is ready and the smell clogged my nose. I began squeezing the lemon and lime on the meat and started to chew on it. Halfway through my meal Hiccup called out to me.

'Hey jack?'

'HMMHN?' I replied with my mouth stuffed with meat.

'You can bring your people to the ritual tomorrow..' Hiccup announced.

'REALLY?!' I swallow hard and exclaimed.

'Only people you trust... if Jack trust, I can trust' he said to me. That really made my day I quickly scoot over to Hiccup and pulled him into a tight hug.

'Thank You so much Hiccup!' unknowingly my hug on him tighten to the point he can't breath. Quickly realizing I released him. Hiccup gasp for big gulps of air once he was released, letting out a weak laugh at the same time.

Once dinner was over I had to quickly change into my normal clothings. Toothless and Hiccup gave me a ride back to Berk, dropping me off the same place they did yesterday.

Once we landed, Hiccup accompanied me for a quick swing getting both of us out of Toothless sight. We stopped on top of a branch a in between Toothless and the Village. I stopped to turn and face Hiccup who held onto my wrist tightly when we landed. He was looking down at the branch instead of looking at me, I can tell what he is worrying about.

'I'll be back tomorrow I promise' I assured him as I held his waist and brought us closer. Close to the point where his nose is slightly touching my shirt and my chin just touching his forehead. He let out a heavy sigh and finally looked up so that out eyes can met.

'Toothless and some other dragons will be there to pick you guys up.. i'll be here too.. we'll meet when it's mid-day' Hiccup said to me sounding sad. I smirk at him and pushed a lock of his auburn hair aside revealing his green eyes. Without even bothering I crashed my lips on his. A slow languid kiss, where it's just us.

A small noise escaped from hiccup when our lips touched, getting use to it almost immediately he wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me down to him. We parted for a moment a saliva line connecting out lips, before it broke I slid my tongue into his mouth. It took him by surprise as he tried to adjust to this new feeling inside his mouth.

Exploring the inside of his mouth as I touch every inch inside with my tongue. A small moan escaped from Hiccup as my tongue went in further. Hiccup pulled away when he was out of breath, both of us were panting heavily.

'Wow.. that just happened' I said first after catching my breath.

Hiccup had a really daze look on his face, as his cheeks flushed a crimson red. Jack place a hand on his cheeks.

'I'll see you tomorrow alright?' with that I planted a quick peck on his lips and went off to the village. I turn to watch Hiccup head back to where toothless is.

The village was silent when I arrived, I sneaked my way back to the house. Successfully no one caught me. The door creak noisily as I pushed it aside, poking my head through the small gap to check if anyone was still awake.

'Sneaking about?' Kida's voice came from behind. I jumped and knocked my head against the door when that happened.

'Why must you do that?!' I complained as I rubbed the back of my head, Kida chuckled and pushed the door aside and we both entered. Tooth and Aster were asleep on the wooden sofa, Tooth was sleeping on Aster's lap while Aster lean against the back rest and doze off.

'She has been waiting since you left yesterday' Kida said to me. I walked over to and place my bag gently on the floor and went into the room to pull out a sheet. Gently I place it over Tooth. Just as I was about to turn and head for Bed, tooth woke up.

'Jack?' Tooth called out in her sleepy voice. Immediately I turned around and hugged her.

'Welcome back' she said, I was actually expecting her to be really mad at me for not coming back early. ' Go get some sleep.. we'll talk in the morning'

I nodded and when to bed immediately, I didn't want her to worry about me anymore. Besides I feel really tired from the travelling. As soon as I got to the bed, I plopped down and allow exhaustion to take over giving me an easy time to fall asleep. Although I am much used to sleeping on scented pillows and yak skin, a normal bed would suffice.

I manage to sleep peacefully until the sound of people talking and animals call woke me up. I peer my eyes open as light pour into the room through the window. I decided to laze myself on the bed more while I wait for someone to call me up, and that's when I realise I have yet to tell everyone when it is close to mid-day. It's what they call afternoon here, Hiccup taught me that.

Quickly I tumbled out of bed and made my way into the living room. Tooth was already preparing breakfast. Instinctively I did a quick morning wash up in the toilet and grabbed an apple and plop down on the sofa.

'Good morning!' I greeted everyone as they walked out of their rooms. Once Tooth had settled the food and everyone had gathered around. It's really a good thing that the chief had prepared a few houses for us to stay in this way pitch and the usual bunch of hateful people aren't around.

'Morning' Some of them replied when they grabbed a piece of bread off the plate.

'So whose up for an afternoon adventure?' I asked, some of them nearly choked on their food when I asked.

'Where?!' Mavis exclaimed in pure excitement. Both Mavis and Rapunzel were really eager to hear where we are going. I took a look around the room to make sure no one suspicious was eavesdropping. I leaned forward gesturing for everyone to listen closely.

'A dragon's nest'

Silence fell in the room, everyone seems stun at what I mentioned.

'This may be the only time you get to meet them too I might add' I added, looking around again.

'So when do we leave?' Kida said first with a smirk on her face, obviously she is up for the adventure.

'We leave in about...' I quickly sneak a peek at Bunny's watch it states 10.48 am ' 30 minutes'

'So what do we tell pitch and the chief?' Milo asked. Kida smirked and walked out of the door dragging Milo. Well I'm sure they can handle chief.

'So what about Pitch?' I asked again.

'Leave it to us' Mr Whitmore announced as he held his cane and gestured to the Guardians and out they went off. Once they left I quickly told everyone.

'Dress in light attire, bring nothing heavy with you' I told everyone, and quickly they scramble back into their room to change. I myself head back into my room and began to change into a green singlet and a comfy brown pants. No need for shoes.

I put on the bracelet and necklace Hiccup gave me. Once done I head out back to the living room, The Guardians had just returned and got ready to change. Once everyone was done changing into light and simple attire, Kida and milo walked in.

'So what did you say to the chief?' I asked Kida.

'Oh we just told him that we would like to explore further into the forest just for the day, and I promised him we won't disturb the wild, since we had caused enough trouble on our way here' Kida paused for a moment. ' But he agreed in the end so why not?'

after waiting for 5 minutes, Kida and milo were ready. Both of them wore their atlantean attire, a beautiful blue cloth that wrapped around their body. Some what similar to what Hiccup wore. With that everyone exited the village, careful not to raise suspicion from any of Pitch men. We had to keep Kronk's mouth shut as we exit the village so he doesn't tell Yzma about anything.

Once we were out of the village I tried to climb a tree, and thats when I remember that not all of them knew how to. After we were out of the village view I climb up a tree while everyone waited below.

I let out a dragon coo that I learned from Hiccup. A soft rustling sound can be heard with that I leap forward and swing my way to the sound.

'JACK!' Merida shouted after me while they gave chased. Once I reach the destined meeting point I got to the ground level. I turned around to see that everyone had caught up but they were panting hard. I'm surprise mrs packard can run for her age.

'Don't ever do that again!' Milo panted as he tried hard to catch his breath. The rustling sound got louder and louder and everyone were frozen still except for Jack. Then a head popped out of the leaves above Jack, everyone's eyes shot upwards when they notice Toothless staring at us.

'Bloody hell mate.. dragons...' Aster cursed under his breath.

'Jack!' came a voice behind me, everyone turned to see a boy running up towards me and hugged me.

Changing to Hiccup's POV.

When I heard a poorly made coo I immediately recognise it as Jack's call. I let out a small coo myself signalling for the dragons to move forward to the edge of their perimeter. The dragons were much faster then me in getting to the tree, once we reached I watched Toothless popped his head through the layer of leaves while the sound of people talking filled the air.

Eager to see jack I leap down from the tree and ran up to him.

'Jack!' I called out as I threw myself into his arms. The smell of Jack feels nice and that is when I notice these group of strange people behind him. Jack pulled away from the hug and turned to face them while he held onto my hand.

'Guys this is Hiccup' He introduced me to those strange people. I wonder which one is his aunt. Jack gently tugged my hand forward so I was standing In front of them. The yellow hair girl walked forward and stretch her hand out.

'Hi! I'm Rapunzel! Nice to meet you Hiccup!' she smiled at me. I ducked behind Jack instantly, probably I'm too shy to approach her.

'Did I do something wrong? I didn't meant to scare him' she complained to jack/ jack chuckled lightly and tugged me gently again.

'Don't worry they won't bite.. they are my friends' jack told me, reluctantly I slowly stepped out from Jack's shadow. The yellow hair girl was still there with her hand stretch out again. I looked up at jack from my crouching position, he smiled and gave me a small nod. I released my hand from jack's and reach over to hold the girls hand. I hesitated for a moment but her smile encouraged me to hold it. I finally closed the gap between my hands and hers, she held onto my hand gently and shook it. Her hands felt soft and warm, no idea what came over me I reached my other hand out and her her hands in both my palms.

I turned around and gave a small cooe for the dragons to come down from their hiding. It's a good thing I ask a few of them to come along, since I was unsure how many is jack going to bring. Toothless was the first to climb down, and thats when I heard a small scream of terror. I turned to see a big boy pointing a dagger at Toothless.

Immediately I released the girls hand and draw out my dagger and leap infront of Toothless. Letting out a low angry growl at the big boy.

'Fishlegs! Keep that knife away!' Jack instructed the big boy to do so. I was ready to pounce on him if he take any step closer to Toothless. The big boy didn't seems to listen to Jack, I inch myself closer ready to knock him to the floor. That's when a red messy hair girl walked over and punch the big boy in the face and snatch the knife away. She kept the knife in her pants and swipe her hair aside. My eyes were still on the big boy, when I felt a pair of familiar cold hands on my shoulder. I looked up to see jack smiling at me. I sheathed my dagger beneath on my arm.

'Don't hurt Toothless' I hissed at the big boy, I didn't like him already... why does jack have to bring him along? I looked up at the sky and notice we were here for quite sometime already. I quickly got on Toothless and held my hands out for Jack.

'Get on the dragons, they won't hurt you unless you do something that they see as a threat' Jack told his people and they nodded in understanding. I cooed and growled at the dragon.

'_Bring them to the cave, the are the guest.. do not eat them or hurt them okay? They are friends and family of jack' _I said to them. All of them cooed in acknowledgement as they lower themselves, allowing for the guest to climb on. All of them seems hesitant to climb on. I groan and got down from toothless as I pointed to each of them to specific dragons. Seeing how big the white hair man was I motioned him to Thornado, just enough for Thornado to lifted his weight. After everyone had got on a dragon I climb back on Toothless and signalled for the dragons to go.

Jack had his arms wrapped around my stomach as we rode through the sky. Jack turned to see Aunty Tooth and Uncle bunny were watching us, he gave them a wave and a big smile. Only aunty tooth return the wave, Bunny was clinging for his dear life.

The mountain entrance came into view, I can see all the minions gathering at the entrance waiting for us to land. As we landed Minions and dragons were busy running around decorating the place. Once I got off Toothless minions were crowding around holding handmade necklace and beads bracelets.

When the guest had all arrive and dismount from the dragons Minions were going around handing them the flower necklaces and beads bracelets. One of them even made a fruit hat for the old man with a cane to wear. Firstly I grabbed Jack by his wrist and pulled him into my room as I handed him some ceremonial clothes to change into. A newly made white coat made from a snow wolf pelt that matches with his white hair. A white cloth wrapped around his waist that covered his upper thighs and the same white fur gauntlets. I crushed some red berries and dip the tip of my middle and index fingers. After dipping I painted his face ,arms , chest and leg.

Minions got themselves really busy with changing the guest into clothings that would fit with the ceremony later. Well not all of them got to change and it's a good thing the guest wore sleeveless shirts or short sleeves. Which gives the dragons and minions an easy time to paint their faces. Laughing and giggling echoed through the mountain, now the entire place is pretty rowdy with the arrival of the guest. The ceremony is about to start.

'I dislike that big boy with yellow hair' I pouted jack as I adjusted his attire.

'Fishlegs can be troublesome at times, but he is still a nice guy. He doesn't mean harm in any way' Jack explained to me. I gave Jack a glare about what happened earlier. ' Well most of the time' he added.

Once he was changed I quickly changed into my ceremonial clothings. A matching brown set, except I am wearing my brown fur vest and a ceremonial headdress made out of many colourful feathers from many birds on the island the largest feather of the headdress a big peacock feather. Dangling at the end of each side of the headdress is a beautiful white feather and a dragon fang that would be tucked behind my ear.

Once ready I head out and meet with Jack, he is talking to the yellow hair girl, the black hair girl and the red hair girl. I took notice that all the females were giving a cloth to change their pants into skirts while the guys were only given a necklace and some paint. I guess they don't really have any clothings for the guys since none of them are mine or Jack's size. Well except for that old man with the cane, he was given a seaweed skirt to go with the the fruit hat the minions had given him.

Rapunzel pointed to my direction when she noticed me, shifting Jack's attention to me. Immediately he walked over to me.

'You look great' Jack commented as he held my hand 'Come on there are people who I want you to meet' Jack said pulling me towards the red hair girl.

'This is Merida' Jack introduced. I had a puzzled look on her name. 'Merida this is Hiccup'

'Me-ri-da' Jack pronounce slowly for me. Finally I gave it a shot.

'It's nice to meet you Merida' I greeted with a smile, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me into a tight hug.

'Aren't you the cutest thing!' Merida exclaimed

'Merida you're gonna crush him' the black hair girl said. Merida released me from her hug and gently ruffled my hair.

'That would be Mavis' jack introduced. Her name was easy to catch.

'Mavis, great to meet you' I greeted with a wave, the black hair girl waved back and began scribbling something into her small notebook. I turned and face the yellow hair again.

'Ra..ra...' I tried to say her name, I remembered it was something complicated.

'Rapunzel' she corrected me.

'Rapunzel' I pronounce slowly but she didn't seem to mind 'You looked great'

She was wearing a purple singlet and a matching purple cloth, flowers were place in her hair to match the golden colour of her hair.

'Thank you Hiccup' she replied cheerfully.

'Come on!' Jack exclaimed as he pulled me away and towards the couple in a matching tribal blue attire.

'Hiccup this is Kida the Queen of Atlantis and this is Milo. Kida's husband' Jack introduced. I widen my eyes as the queen of our sister tribe stood in front of me.

'Hello hiccup' Kida bend her knees a little so our eyes level are the same. I was speechless on how to address her.

'You can call me Kida' She smiled and took my hand in hers. Her hands were warm, a familiar touch I haven't felt in 9000 years.

'It's great to meet you Kida' I greeted her as I shifted my gaze to the tall skinny man with big round spectacles

'Milo, Milo Thatch' he introduced himself automatically he bombarded me with a whole bunch of questions. If it wasn't for Kida interrupting Milo and Jack pulling me away I think I would be there for hours.

'Hiccup this is my aunt and these are my uncles' Jack introduced me to a woman and three guys. The first person that caught my attention was the big man, slowly I shifted my gave to the shorter masculine man and then to the shorter rounder yellow man.

'Thank you for saving Jack' came a woman voice I turned to see Jack's aunt holding my hand, giving me a warm smile. I can't help but smile back at how warm her smile and eyes are. A faint figure of my mum appeared before me taking the spot of Jack's aunt.

'Mum?' I blurt out accidentally.. but I blinked hard and rubbed my eyes. Once I realise it was still Jack's aunt I quickly withdraw my hand. She had a confuse look to what I just said. A small stinging feeling started to poke in my chest.

'I mean.. it was nothing... I just happened to pass by when Jack fell into the river'

'Well thank heaven you did mate' The masculine man replied.

'Jack is lucky to have you' the big man bellowed joyfully. ' Call me North'

'And that's Sandy' Jack pointed to the short round golden man, who gave me a big smile and a small wave.

'That's Bunny' Jack pointed to the masculine man.

'Isn't a bunny suppose to be this small and fluffy and cute?' I asked jack as I made a estimation of what a bunny would be like. I have never seen a bunny before only heard of it. I looked up to see the masculine man with a slightly offended look.

'That's his name sweety' the lady chuckled and corrected me. ' And you can call me Tooth.. or Aunty Tooth if you like'

'Okay! Gotta go! More people to meet!' Jack interjected and pulled me away to meet with more people. After all the introductions I had to start with the ceremony. Dragging Jack towards the camp fire, while everyone else followed closely behind.

'It's time for the start of the ritual! First lets sing a song for the gods!' I announce to the crowd. Dragons started to coo loudly as they stomp their feet and flap their wings. Minions were cheering and clapping as they began to sing a common tune. I was surprise to see some of the guest were able to join after hearing the tune for their first time.

A simple 'Ouu~' was sang in harmony as the tune went up and down forming a simple and beautiful melody. The song echoed throughout the mountain filling every silence and room. Once the song ended it was time for the events to begin.

First is the event for brute strength. Dragons are to throw a piece of boulder, the dragon that threw the furthest wins the even.

'Dragons! Grab your rocks!' I announced all the dragon participants readied their rocks in their jaw. I had my hand raise in the air, with a simple growl I threw my hand down signalling for the dragons to throw their boulders. Some of the rocks were near starting line while some were half way as much as the furthest. The furthest rock was thrown by a Gronckle. I can tell that our guest were having a bet on which dragon can throw the furthest. I chuckled when I saw jack groan when he lost the bet. Dragons were cooing while minions were cheering.

As for the minions they were given the task of a Royal rumble. A circle was drawn with all the Minions participants inside. The rule is to stay within the ring until one is left. They would have to push other participants out in order to win. Toothless decided to be the referee of the game. I walked over to where jack sat and plopped down on the empty spot next to him.

Toothless let out a roar to signal the start of the game. Everyone began cheering for their favourite dressed minion as they pushed each other out.

'AARRGGH!'

'PULATA!'

Random things the minions were screaming and shouting as the participants slowly shrink in numbers. After a good 5 minute into the game, only three minions were left. One in a knight helmet, another as a mother while the last as a maid.

The three of them rushes in together and the match was over in a flash. The minion wearing the maid attire won the game. Toothless let out another roar signalling the game was over and everyone clapped and cheer. Minions carried the winner above their head and ran around the mountain cheering.

Changing to Jack's pov.

I was actually expecting the minions were sad or angry when they lost but no.. all of them seems happy. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves at least, even parents were cheering.

Hiccup got up and announce the next event.

'The Sun is about to set! Now it's time for the intelligent event!' hiccup announce.

Dragon and minions participant were gathered in a circle. Each with a piece of wooden block, Hiccup told me that the participants request for the size of the block they wish to use. We turned to see Hiccup standing next to a big pot of sand, a long funnel was hang above another big bowl. Toothless let out a roar and Hiccup pour the sand into the long funnel. Sand began to flow out slowly from the tip of the funnel and into the bowl.

Dragons and minions began craving, cutting, scrapping the wood. Creating different kind of images and sculptures. The familiar blue dragon made use of her talons and spiky tail tearing layer of wood and many more. Everyone watch in silent as they try to make out what the competitors are making. A few discussion can be heard.

Once Hiccup was done pouring all the sand into the funnel he made his way over and sat next to me again.

'Does this happen often?' I asked.

'Twice a year.. but we only celebrate it once a year' Hiccup told me as he watch the participants closely. Once the last grain of sand had been emptied from the funnel Toothless let out a roar signalling for all participants to stop. Hiccup and a few other dragons including Toothless went down and check the final product of the participants. Once they were down checking they allowed the crowd to vote for the most creative piece.

It was hard to pick out a winner so everyone decided to pick the best two. One of the minions manage to carve out a wooden fruit hat while the blue dragon craved out a picture of Toothless and Hiccup, and at the very corner would be an oversize chicken.

It was like an auction, everyone were cheering and shouting for the best art.

Once the noise had died down, a heavy grumbling sound echoed through the cave. Everyone turned to look at merida covering her stomach with her face flushed red, I laughed pretty hard until it was my turn. My stomach let out a long growl and now everyone had their attention on me. I turned to see Hiccup covering his mouth trying to hold back a laugh.

Finally relaxing Hiccup made the final announcement to the last event of the day.

'Now it's the event everyone has been waiting for! The Talent Event! Bring on the feast!' Hiccup announced, with that all the minions and dragons set out to prepare the feast. Dragons were flying in with fire woods and setting them were the camp fire is. There isn't any fire yet, Hiccup was busy laying the fire food in the pit, immediately I got up on my feet and head over to help.

'Go help them with the food!' I told everyone else. Rapunzel was the first to get up and she ran after the minions dragging Mrs Corona and Mavis along with her. Bunny and north decided to help with the bigger dishes.

'They do not have to help you know?' Hiccup told me as he arrange the firewood in the fire pit.

'Nahh.. it's common manners to help from where I come from' I told him as I handed him more fire wood.

'Is that so?' Hiccup replied with a chuckle.

'Yea.. and so is this' I smirk and planted a quick peck on his cheeks. ' i've been wanting to do it for awhile now'

Just as we were done with the campfire preparation, the minions were coming back with plates of fruits, berries and meat. Lots of them were holding on big jugs and mugs. Everyone else were helping with the food bringing in more plates of food.

Once everything is settled the entire mountain was quite dark and chilly. All of us were given the front row along with the winners of the other events. A few long rows of wooden tables was set for us with a few wooden plates and cups. All the adults occupied a few tables leaving the remaining for us teenagers.

It was a short table so everyone sat on the floor and waited for the feast to begin. Hiccup walked up front with Toothless and one other minion.

'Now we shall began the feast and the Talent Event!' Hiccup announce proudly as Toothless lit the campfire. Everyone cheered and clapped as the first performance were taken by the minions.

Four of them dressed in white began to sing their love song. How do I know? They sang it to me once, something about underwear. While the performance was going on food was distributed to everyone. Hiccup took the seat next to me and all of us began to dig in.

'You know this may be the most fun I have ever had' I told Hiccup earning a satisfaction grin from him. I chuckled when I notice the leaf of a berry got caught in between one of his teeth.

'You got a little something stuck in your...' I told him as I reach over and clean it off his teeth. His cheeks flushed red when I did it and a few giggles can be heard, immediately I turn to see Mavis, Rapunzel, Merida, Eep and Anna staring at us.

'Anything I can help you with?' I ask in an annoyed manner, they didn't reply. All I got in return was a wave of snickering and giggles.

'Nothing much..' Mavis shrugged and whispered something to Rapunzel. I rolled my eyes and avert my attention back to the performance. Now it was a pair of deadly nadders dancing, both with their wings stretch out wide and shuffling their feet. Jumping back and forth cooing and flapping their wings, making a nice duo dance performance.

Everyone tried to bombard Hiccup with questions throughout the performances. Everyone when fine until Mole tried to pull a piece of dirt of Hiccup's finger, if it wasn't for Sweet threatening mole with soap I am very sure he will be thrown into the camp fire.

After the last performance was over, Hiccup made his way over to the campfire.

'Now that all the performances have ended we shall begin with the-' Hiccup announced but he was interrupted with cooing, shouting and feet slamming from the crowd. Everyone had their eyes in me when that happened, I can tell the look in their eyes. The first thing that happened to be on their mind would be that they are the feast.

'It seems that the dragons and Minions wishes to hear our guest do a performance' Hiccup told us. I turned to look at Kida and a wide smile spread across her face, it was far too predictable. Kida stationed herself in front of the campfire facing the crowd, taking in a big breath she began.

'Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba!' Kida sang loudly as her voice echoed throughout the mountain. The rest of us took it as a cue to join in, clapping and singing the back ground voices.

'Ingonyama nengw' enamabala' The rest of us repeated this softly while Kida sang the vocals loudly.

From the day we arrive on the planet

_And blinking, step into__the sun_

There's more to see than can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

There's far too much to take in here

More to find than can ever be found

But the sun rolling high

Through the sapphire sky

Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life

Rapunzel and Anna sang the instrumental part in a very melodious manner, works perfectly well without any instrument. When the second chorus began Rapunzel and Elsa sang the harmony while the rest of us continue chanting.

It's the Circle of Life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the Circle

The Circle of Life'

When we ended all of us took a bow and we were all panting heavily while the crowded remained silent. I looked at and saw Hiccup, he was totally speechless like the rest of the crowd. I shifted and face the seated adults as they gave us thumps up, but none of them dare to clap.

It was a Minion who broke the silence as he erupted into a fit of cheering and clapping. Slowly the entire began cheering while dragons were flapping their wings and letting out a joyful roar. Hiccup himself was also clapping.

'That was beautiful!' Hiccup cheered as he wipe a tear from his eye. I can tell he was deeply affected by the song emotionally. I didn't notice it myself until Hiccup reached over and wiped the tears from my eye. I guess I pour too much emotion into the song too.

Dragons began to coo louder and Hiccup turned to face them, after a brief moment he turned his head back to me.

'They wish for you to sing it again when we dance' Hiccup told us, none of us disagree with the idea. It was too much fun. With that Hiccup walked up to the crowd.

'Now It's time for the Ritual dance!' Hiccup announce, and in an instant all the minions and dragons cleared away the dishes and table making space. While at the corner a few hollow tube was set up with a bongo drum. Hiccup walked over to the Bongo drum picked it up.

'I didn't know you play the Bongo' Hiccup gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. That's when a group of minions came running over to me and began asking something. I turned to look at Hiccup as he translate what they asked for me.

'They are asking you to teach them the song' Hiccup translate for me. I let out a sigh as I kneel down and they gathered around me and I began teaching them the words of the background lyrics.

Changing to Hiccup's POV.

Watching Jack teaching the Minions singing is kind of entertaining. I was so focus on

Jack I didn't notice Kida coming from behind. I jumped when I felt her hand on my shoulder.

'Thank you for inviting us, it has been a fun day' She told me ' Why aren't you with your people?'

'These are my people' I replied with a sad smile as I looked down on my bandaged left leg. Immediately Kida understood the story behind my smile.

'I didn't meant to make you feel this way...' Kida tried to apologise. As she bend her knees so her eyes were at my eye level.

'No it's alright, it's my fault actually. I don't blame them' I told her.

'You'll lead your people well' She praised. I gave her a happier smile, Toothless nudge me from behind signalling I should start soon. Dragons and minions were gathered around the camp fire waiting for the music to start. Toothless followed me to the area where all the instruments are.

'_Aren't you going to court your mate?' _Toothless growl, which got me flushed red.

'_We only met 4 days ago... besides once his people leave he will have to go with them' _I responded with a low and sad growl. It's a fact and sooner or later I know I will have to confront it.

'nonsense young chief, if love is meant to be fate will lend a hand' Toothless growl back.

'I hope you're right' I growled back, with that I began with a simple beat. The other dragons that mounted the other instruments began playing their notes. Creating a simply rhythm that got the crowd worked up.

Dragons began dragging other dragons onto the floor as they began to dance their tail off. Minions were happily clinging onto each as they do the merry go round. Once the song got faster the pace of the dance change. A few minion holding onto the maracas added some spice to the rhythm as they shake and cheer.

Our guests are enjoying themselves at least, Rapunzel was busy pulling the other guest to the dance floor as she began to twirl and spin. Jack sat one corner with his aunt and uncles chatting away, our eyes met occasionally through the song.

Once the first song ended it was time for the mating song. There was no need for the Bongo for this song, Minions and dragons sat around and watch those who wish show who they wish to mate with.

Four dragons, 1 Monstrous Nightmare, 2 Deadly Nadder and 1 Zippleback stood facing the fire with their wings out stretch. Waiting for the music to start. Stormfly the blue deadly nadder started the song with a coo. Other dragons began to stomp their feet against the floor as the dragons began dancing. Each of them coo and face the crowd eyeing the dragon they wish to mate with.

Did I forgot to mention this mating season is meant for Dragons? Minions seldom do their mating, even I don't know how they reproduce since all of them are guys. But the dragons were pretty welcoming for the minions to take part in the event.

1 of the Deadly Nadder was successful in getting the mate to dance with it while the monstrous nightmare manage to seduce it's target. Apparently for the other two dragons they were not successful in doing so but it doesn't meant that they won't be able to mate. Maybe they are just shy. As the song was halfway through 2 more

dragons joined the dance in trying to lure out their mate.

Toothless nudge and dragged me to the dance floor as I was reluctant to dance. Dragons and minions were cheering while the guest watch with a big smile. I have not perform a single thing throughout the day, normally I would have sit out since there isn't anyone to mate with. While I'm the only human around, and now that Jack is here I can tell the dragons are not going to let me sit this one out.

After trying to convince them I finally gave in. I started out facing the fire as I stretch out my arms and began moving myself. Using the stance of each of the dragon during their hunt as a dancing guide. All the dragons who were dancing stopped and gave way to me as I make a round around the fire. Who knew using fighting stance can make out a nice dance?

After my first round I heard Toothless and Stormfly let out a coo telling me to go for Jack. Some minions agreed as they tried to call my attention. If you dance facing the fire for three rounds it means that you do not wish to mate this time round. As I finish my second round I turned to face the crowd as I dance my way towards Jack. I had my hands stretch out towards him with one knee to the ground. Rapunzel , Mavis, Anna and some minions pushed Jack off his seat and he stumble a few steps stopping in front of me.

'Jack would you like to... be my.. be my ma.. mat..mate' I said softly to him making sure none of the other guest heard. My cheeks were flushed red and I couldn't look at him in the eye. I was expecting him to walked back to his seat but instead he took my hand.

'I would love to, and so you will be my mate too' Jack whispered softly, with that I looked up and smiled. I pulled him back into the dancing ground as all the dragons and minions cheered and cooed.

'So how do we do this?' Jack ask obviously he does not know the dancing step of the mating dance.

'Follow me' with that I began shaking my chest as the baby dragon tooth necklace rattle with each shake. Jack followed my action and we began to circle around each other as we make one last round around the fire. Half way through Jack held my both my hands.

'Now we do it my way' He smirk at me as we began dancing sideways. He twirled and spin me. It was a slow dance that I have never tried before, the good thing about the dance is that we are always facing each other and the world didn't seems to matter anymore, it was just us.

When we came to a stop we were both breathing heavily and the crowd were standing and cheering for us. Quickly I released myself from Jack and ran back to the Bongo cheeks flaring crimson red.

'So I take it as a yes?' Toothless chuckled in his dragon growl.

'Stop it! It's embarrassing with everyone staring' I hissed back.

Once the crowded had died down, we began the last song. It was a slow song with a romantic tune. Dragons and minions were in pairs, slow dancing to the music. At least everyone is enjoying themselves as they move slowly to the song. I spotted jack dancing with Mavis.

Once the song was over Kida and Anna came over and requested for the instruments, no question asked I handed them over. I followed them to the camp fire as Jack took hold of the Bongo and he began with a double tap beat. The sound of the pipes being blown caught my attention as I turn to see Milo and Sweet blowing into the pipes.

Kida sang the first verse which sounded even more beautiful with the instruments. Minions began singing the background voices with Rapunzel, Anna, Mavis and Elsa leading the lyrics.

Dragons did their part by cooing with the song during the chorus, letting out happy roars and growls giving the song more life. The four minions who sang the underwear song helped Kida with the chorus as they sang with her creating a wonderful harmony. As the song got closer to the end everyone burst with energy as they sang the song louder and louder.

When the song finally came to an end, Kida sang

'It's the Circle! THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!~~~~~~~' She sang it with all the air in her stomach. The song was so beautiful and alive that it attracted the nearby animals. Wolves, monkeys and many animals stationed themselves at the entrance of the mountain as they watch the performance.

Once Kida finished there was a brief moment of silence, in a blink everyone started to clap and cheer. Bringing the ceremony to a close, this is one night to remember for

many generations to come. If only it will last forever...

By the time the ceremony ended it was close to midnight. Jack and the rest of the guest have to head back to the village to rest. All of them had a quick wash up and

change of clothes back to their civilise clothings. We rode on the dragons to the same point where we picked them up.

As they leap off the dragon and head back to the Village, I took the chance to ask Jack to stay.

I manage to grab his wrist before he could be out of my reach. It took him by surprise , but he knew It was me .

'Do you really have to go?' I asked as I tighten the grip on his wrist.

'I'll come by tomorrow, I promise' Jack told me as he rub my cheek with his free hand. He place a quick peck on my forehead and went off, leaving me alone with only the dragons and the sound of leaves rustling in the night.

Tomorrow came fast, just what I had hoped for. Jack didn't tell me the specific time that he will show up so I stationed Toothless and me at the meeting point for the whole afternoon. Until evening, which he still didn't show up. We decided to return to the mountain for dinner let the matter rest. Maybe Jack doesn't want to be with me anymore. Once dinner was over I retired back into my room thinking what ever jack said could be a lie.

'Liar...' I said softly as I curled up on my bed.

'Who are you calling a liar?' came a voice from the entrance of my room. Immediately I shot up and turn to see Jack standing with a bag sling over his shoulder. Without thinking I ran over and jump into his arms.

'Sorry I took so long' Jack mumbled as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

Change to jack's POV.

'What do you mean I can't go yet?' I pouted at Aster. Early in the morning we just have to get into a fight.

'You'll have to wait till night time mate... Pitch is getting suspicious of you' Aster told me. I didn't like the news but he may be right, I have been going off in broad daylight and coming back the next day. He could ask me about where I was going or interrogate me.

'Fine...' I retorted and walked towards my bed, cursing every little thing under my breath.

The only thing going through my head was the though of leaving Hiccup alone. The face he made last night when he send us off... it was so lonely. God... why didn't I stay with him?

'I'll be there, just wait for me' I whispered to myself as I stare at the ceiling of the room from the bed.

The sound of footsteps got louder and louder as it stopped themselves somewhere near.

'Alright Alright... I won't move till after Dinner' I whine ' Geez.. you guys are so naggy about this'

'Ouch.. I feel hurt already' Rapunzel replied pretending to be offended. Immediately I shot up to see Rapunzel, Merida and Mavis standing by my bed.

'Oh sorry.. I thought you were..'

'Nah it's alright, i'm just messing with you' Rapunzel snorted, I sat myself up and allowed them to cram on my bed. We sat in a circle facing each other.

'So.. Hiccup-' Mavis asked but I had to clamp her mouth with my hand shushing her.

'Don't use that name in the village' I warn them softly. The three of them nodded silently and continue with their questions.

'So.. you and him...' Mavis continued her question.

'Mm hmm?' I hummed as I drank some water from my bottle

'Is there something going on between you two?' I nearly choke on water when she asked.

'No.. there isn't much' I lied cheeks were starting to blush a light shade of pink.

'Are you sure?' Mavis taunted poking at my cheek 'if so then why are your ears turning pink?'

'They aren't pink..'

'Yes they are! your ears turn pink when you lie.. you're such a bad liar Jack!' Mavis pouted gleefully.

'Fine!' I huffed as I rest my chin on my hand looking at the other direction.

'So how far have you gone with him?' Rapunzel asked, I can feel my ears turning into a brighter shade of pink with that question.

'No where near that' I replied. Rapunzel and Mavis chuckled for a bit while Merida shot me a playful glare.

'A'I don't believe yar' she pouted as she folded her arms. ' Girls in school would go crazy over you e'if you weren't that socially awkward'

'Now what does that have to do with anything?!' I replied with a confuse look.

'Well.. no one has seen you with friends so we thought that you might take it faster then expected .. besides none of us expected you to swing that way' Mavis shrugged.

'She does have a point' Rapunzel added. I shot her a look. 'I mean really.. you hardly talk to anyone in school other than us'

'Okay this is going no where' I retorted slightly frustrated. There was a brief moment of silence, until Rapunzel let out a sigh.

'Jack... you do know that you will have to leave him eventually once we leave Berk' Rapunzel pointed out.

I bit my lower lip and looked down, trying to deny the fact that I will have to leave him. But at the back of my mind I know it will happen, so I better start to think of a solution.

'Yea.. I know' I thought aloud in a low voice.

'Hey.. it could be for the better' Mavis tried to assure me as she place her hand on my shoulder.

'Or ye could bring him with us..' Merida suggested, Everyone had their eyes on Merida as if she said something ultra unexpected. Well she just did.

'I would if he doesn't have a group of living things to take care of!' I said, being careful with the words I said. 'But I would definitely take him with us'

'Or.. yeh can always stay' Merida added, another bizarre thing that she mentioned.

'I wish I could.. what about Aunty Tooth and my Uncles? What will happen to you guys if I decided to stay?' I pouted. All of them had a strong expression on their face.

'And besides... what if the tribe dislike the idea of me staying around? I'm pretty sure they would dice me up or something'

'You have a point, well at the very least they would have a human kebab' Mavis joked. Apparently it wasn't the best joke at the moment, besides who would want to eat me? I'm so.. skinny for their taste when they are all beefy and big and husky and DAYUM.

'Say... do you guys miss the surface world?' I asked out of random. A brief silence fell upon us.

'I'll be honest... I do miss the surface world... you know?' Mavis confessed

'yea I get you... the morning birds , the comfy soft beds, the morning radio music and the morning Lucky Charms for breakfast!' Rapunzel added with slight remorse.

'Alright I get it.. what about you Merida?' I ask shifting my gaze to Merida who had just folded her arms.

'Ai Don't realleh miss ai't.. No rules, no school arnd' no responsibilities!' she retorted.

'She has a point' I added. Honestly I don't really know where I should go, I don't want to leave Hiccup. He can't go because he have his people to look after, I can't stay because of Aunty Tooth and my uncles! Gosh.. do we really have no choice?

'Say Jack.. does the book talks about the sun in the sky?' Rapunzel asked out of curiosity.

'Oh yea... I think it did' Immediately I grab my bag and pulled out the Book of Dragons. Flipping through the pages as I did quick scans over the text.

'Found it!' I exclaimed loudly causing everyone to jump. 'Okay it says here that the Rising Star absorbs light from the surface, which is why it can change from day to night' I read out loud as I trace the text with my finger.

'Rising Star?' Merida questioned cocking an eyebrow.

'Yea.. it's what the book calls it' I shrugged. Then it hits me, immediately I started to flip through the text about the Hearts of Berk. Finally I stopped at a page with a big Red Crystal picture. Without wasting a time I began to translate the page. Strange.. it's as if the book have some missing pages. As if the text had stopped at an important point and there is no other info of the other crystal. Quickly I scan through the book for the missing pages, but to no avail. Maybe it was damage and torn by insects before the book was found.

No wait it can't be.. there isn't any holes on any of the pages. Just tattered edges and worn out pages. The page just can't grew it's own leg and walked away.. something just doesn't seems right.

'Jack? You okay?' Mavis asked in concern, I was snapped out of my thoughts when she asked. That's when I realise the three of them were staring at me with a concern look.

'Huh? What?''

'You looked like you just seen a ghost or something' Merida pointed out looking at how my hands were shaking, which I totally didn't notice.

'It's nothing...' I said as I close the book and shove it back into my bag. A yawn escaped from me as I rubbed my eyes.

'I guess you should take a nap.. we'll talk once you're fully awake' Rapunzel told me as she yawned too. Probably using me as an excuse so she could take her beauty nap too. Nothing wrong with that actually. I was sure they wanted to ask more but I am seriously worn out all from the nervousness. Yea.. a nap would be good at the moment.

With that they left the room leaving me to myself. Shifting myself into a comfortable position and allowed a wave of sleepiness wash over me. Now now.. I know what you guys are thinking... I probably had just woken up and now I'm going back to sleep, well let me clear.. I love to sleep. Done and done nothing more nothing less. But at the same time little did I know that Tooth was actually listening to our conversation.

'Wake up jack' Tooth called out as she shook me awake.

'Wha?' I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes. It took sometime for my eyes to adjust, Tooth was standing right in front of me.

'Come on it's time for dinner' she told me. Apparently, I have slept through half of the afternoon without knowing. Walking out of the bedroom to see that Rapunzel was seated on the couch with her hair all messed up. Merida and Mavis were dozing off on the couch too.

'Hey' I greeted lazily.

'Hi' Rapunzel returned the greeting lazily too. I took the seat next to Rapunzel's couch as we wait for dinner to be serve. It wasn't long until Tooth entered with plates of fishes and chicken.

'Rapunzel will you be a sweety and call for everyone? Dinner is ready' Tooth requested. Rapunzel smiled and walked over to the other rooms to call the others while I went into the chicken to help with dinner.

'Where did you get all this?' I asked Tooth staring at the number of chicken wings and drumsticks, along with plates of fishes.

'The villagers were nice enough to supply us food since their catch are fresh and large. While for Chicken wise they have lots of farm with many many chickens' Tooth explained as she sprinkled some spices on the chickens.

I nodded and grabbed a few plates and head out to the dinning table.

'Need help?' Rapunzel ask as she entered the room.

'Yea I guess' I shrugged, Rapunzel chuckled a little and walked into the kitchen area.

Moments later everyone began to gather around the dinning table which wasn't enough for everyone. So some of us sat on the floor while the rest ate at the table. It wasn't all that great compare to what I had back at the mountain, but it's still food and I have to stuff my stomach before I take my leave.

'So Milo.. anything interesting yet?' Sweet ask Milo. In a moment everyone begun to talk about their activity throughout the day, what they learn from the Berkians and all the research material they have gathered so far. And somehow they manage to land on the topic of Pitch and his men.

'I say we better be cautious around them.. I suspect they are up to something' Helga warned us as she pointed her spoon at each one of us.

'Yea... Yzma has been acting strange too...' Kronk added as he took a bite of the chicken wing.

'Let's just be careful around them alright?' Milo requested waving his chicken wing in the air.

'I don't like that Gothel lady... she gives me the creeps' Rapunzel complained to us.

'Well just stay away from her then' Mavis suggested ' Or you can hold onto something to defend yourself or use to cry for help.. you know like a whistle or a frying pan?'

'I'll go with da frying par'n' Merida said as she nom on her chicken. 'I can give ye a lesson or two for self defence if you want'

'Oh I would love it!' Rapunzel replied in delight.

A whistle... I wonder...

Dinner was over and I am back in my room packing and getting ready to leave. A gentle knock on the door got my attention, I turned to see Tooth standing by the doorway.

'Oh I er... I was about to-'

'Here..' Tooth walked over and place something in my hand. I look at the small object that was recently placed in my hand. It was a harmonica.

'It belongs to your dad...'

I looked up to see Tooth staring at the Harmonica in my hand, gently she place one of her hand over it. 'He and your mum use to play a duet when all of us would go for a camp in the forest...' She smiled as she remember those fond memories that she held so dear to.

'I remember this... dad use to play it to me when I was younger.. mum would be playing her ocarina' I said smirking to the memory of them playing their horrible yet calming duet.

'It's funny how Mum and Dad plays those two instrument even though it will never go well, they are just stubborn in their own ways... maybe that's where I get my musical talents from' I joked, as Tooth chuckled.

'Yea.. I remember when the both of them first tried to play a duet and it turns out to be a disaster.. it was back when they were in high school and your dad would always come over often and have dinner with us' Tooth beam as she recall. 'Oh yes.. North wanted me to give this to you' Tooth reach into her pocket and pulled out two whistle necklace and she placed it around my neck. I shot her a puzzled look.

'in case you get into any trouble, just blow it and help will be on the way' I shot her a quizzical look at the second whistle. ' In case one of it breaks, you'll have a spare' She explained.

With that I packed the harmonica into the bag and some other essential, making sure I packed light for the trip and stay. A spare set of clothings, one note book , the book of dragons and a children picture book along with my stationeries.

'I arh.. i'll be staying for two nights...' I told Tooth not looking into her eyes, knowing she would be sad to let me go.

'Alright.. be careful okay?' she told me. Just as I was about to leave I hugged her and gave her a goodbye kiss on her cheek and head off.

It was already very late into the night, most of the villagers are in their homes with their families. The sky is now dark and the crystals that acts as the stars are finally visible. The big crystal that act as both the sun and the moon shone it's moonlight on the land vibrantly.

Sneaking my way around the village and into the forest, I tried my best to be as ninja as possible. Being careful not to alert any of the villagers.

'Going somewhere?' Astrid's voice came from behind, scaring the crap out of me.

'Jesus... don't do that again please' I let out a huge sigh as I try to calm myself down.

'So.. going to find Hiccup?' Astrid ask folding her arms.

'Yea... I promised to be with him' Astrid shot me a look cocking an eye brow.

'Well, be careful then. You don't know what's wondering within those forest at this time of the day' Astrid warned and walked back to her home. 'Tell him I said hi'

It left me speechless for a moment, once I snapped out of it I quickly made a dash for the forest. It was awfully quiet, and dark. A cold chill down my spin was the first thing that greeted me when I stepped into the forest. Instinctively I climb up a tree and began my journey to the mountain.

Despite it being dark I can make out a few figures of vines and branches thanks to the moon light. As I had already 'perfected' the art of getting around in a jungle or forest, but at night it was kind of hard especially when I cannot use a torch light to find my way since It would attract the creatures of the night.

I mean come on I had met with a bunch of dragons already what could be worst? Besides I have learn the basics of a dragon growl, although it was told to me by hiccup it sounded like a newly hatched Gronkle . Not sure if it is a good thing or not...

'I wonder if Hiccup would be mad...' I thought out loud to myself as I grab on a vine and landed myself on a branch. Pausing for a moment.

'Do I have to leave?' I asked the 'moon'. Hopefully I'll get a sign or something. But none, nothing came nor did any sound reach my ear. Nothing visible, audible or physical. I guess that will be something I will have to face sooner or later. With that I continued with my journey through the dark forest, avoiding contact with the ground at all cost.

Finally the sound of dragon cooing and growling faintly reached my ears. Signalling I am close to the mountain, guess there isn't any need to peek over a tree top again. Quickly I swing my way to the direction of the sound, as I got closer and closer the sound of dragons cooing and growling got louder and louder. At the same time it sounds some what different, different in tone and it actually sound quite pleasures? Within a few moment I have arrived at the mountain.

Toothless was the first to greet me upon arrival, the emptiness of the mountain was among one of the first few things I noticed. There were very little dragons around, no minions in sight and no Hiccup. The camp fire was rather small and on the verge of dying, I guess there isn't anyone to tend to that matter. Afraid that everyone had gone off or moved location, I quickly turned to Toothless.

'Where is Hiccup?' I asked Toothless, he nudge his head towards Hiccup's cave-room. Giving him a quick scratch under the chin and muttering a thank you I made my way over quickly. As I got to the entrance of his room, I heaved a sigh hoping he isn't going to be mad at me for not turning up early. Hopefully he isn't doing anything dump or risky or anything that will harm his body.

'Liar...' came his voice in a sad tone. Some how a smile made it's way onto my face knowing that he is in there. Or it is the fact that I can surprise him? Slowly I pushed the brown cloth aside and I peeked into the room. Hiccup was sat on his bed wearing the green tunic I gave him, hugging his knees close to his chest with his face buried into them.

'Who are you calling a liar?' I said, catching his attention immediately. Hiccup's head shot up and looked at my direction. Without wasting a moment he ran over and leap into my arms that were already stretch open for a hug. I nearly fall when he leap into my arms, thank god he is very light. He nuzzled his face into the comfort of my usual blue hoodie.

'Sorry I took so long' I mumbled to him as I nuzzled my face into his hair. His hair felt softer than usual, and it smells of Autumn. Giving off an earthy scent. He looked up and our eyes locked with each other's gaze. Slowly I lean in and pulled him into a slow languid kiss which caught him off guard.

His body jumped a little when I planted my lips on his, but he relaxed after a brief moment as we continue to share the kiss. Poking my tongue against his lips, requesting permission for entrance. Hiccup smiled in our kiss and gladly allowed my tongue to slide in.

His eyes popped open when our tongue collided, stroking each other's tongue. He was the first to break away from the kiss, panting for air.

'Lets go to bed' he said softly, a smirk appeared on my face and both of us move ourselves onto the bed. Setting my bag next to the bed side as we continue to kiss on his bed. I had my arms on his waist while his hands were around my neck.

I had to pull him onto my lap as we sat there, kissing. Each one becoming more and more furious and needy. One of my hand slither its way up Hiccup's back and into the base of his hair. Gently tugging it. Hiccup let out a small moan through out kiss as he smile.

Hiccup pushed me down against the yak skin bed as he laid on top of me. Our legs intertwine with each other as I felt his bandaged leg against mine.

'Still haven't take It off I see' I smirk as we break for a moment. Allowing the tension and momentum to die down. He didn't say anything but looked away. I chuckled a bit as I roll us over, now it was my turn to on top of Hiccup. Planting a kiss on his lips and slowly making my way down from his cheek to this jawline and his neck and collarbone.

From his collar bone I made my way down to his expose chest from the tunic. Sliding my hands down his waist and I finally made my way down to his leg.

The bandage was a little ragged but I didn't mind at all. It was suppose to come off, I reached down and began to untie the bandage. Revealing his tattooed leg, it was all green and maybe a little smudge tattoo due to my unskilled applying of the medication. Well on the bright side there isn't any more scar or red tattoos.

'See, it's fine' I told him as I throw the bandage aside. Although there is still the smell of the medication on his leg, other than that everything else is alright. I went over to my bag and grabbed my bottled water and pour it over his leg to wash off the smell and some sticky spots. Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed and watched me clean his leg.

Once I was done I place my bottle aside and jumped on him.

Hiccup nearly yelp when I pin him down on the bed. Planting a peck on his lips as I rolled to the side, getting ready to sleep. I hooked my arms around Hiccup's waist and cuddled him close to me, giving him the warmth he need as he nuzzled his face into my blue hoodie and curling himself up against my stomach. I pulled the sheet over us and closed our eyes allowing the slumber to take over. Ignoring all the noise the other dragons are making and just focusing on how his hair smiled like.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of minions calling and making a hell of a morning mess. Apparently, hiccup is still sound asleep in my arms. Has he been that tired or is he just a very heavy sleeper? Guess i'll have to find out myself. Jack carefully shifted his position and took notice of Hiccup's expose stomach and belly button. Not to mention his thighs and his lower back. Jack can feel his breathing had gotten heavier as he continue to stare at the expose skins of Hiccup's body.

It was when a minion came into the room and told me to go outside for breakfast.

Apparently Hiccup was still asleep despite the minion calling. I creped out of the bed and silently made my way out. The sound of dragons and minions were very lively around the mountain, Toothless was already waiting outside for me and Hiccup. He gave me a puzzled look cocking his head to side.

'Hiccup is still sleeping' I told him, Toothless gave me a nod and proceed to have his breakfast. While for me I made my way to collect a bowl of grape and a few apples. A few minions waved and greeted me. I returned the gesture as I quickly retreated back into the room.

'Hey Hiccup~' I cooed as I entered the room. Making my way to the bed side and that's when I took notice that Hiccup was sweating. Lots.. and he was breathing heavily. I quickly sat the bowl of fruits down and ran to his side.

'Hiccup?' I asked panicking. Quickly I cup his forehead with one hand while the other against his neck.

'His burning up... he's having a fever..' I mumbled to myself and quickly I dashed out of the room.

'TOOTHLESS!' I shouted, gaining almost everyone's attention. In a matter of moments Toothless raced up towards me.

'Hiccup's having a fever... he's burning up' I said to him unsure of his but he can understand English thankfully. His eyes widen and quickly he leaped into the room and I followed suite. When I entered he was sniffing Hiccup and gently rest a paw on Hiccup's head. Toothless immediately leap out of the room and began throwing commands in his language.

Dragons and Minions all stopped their activities and began running around the places. Minions were running in with a bowl of water while some of them took off on some dragons.

A few of the minions rushed into Hiccup's room with cloths. As I entered the room, the minion in a nurse attire and the maid minion who won one of the event during the ceremony were tending to Hiccup. Placing the wet cloth over his forehead, as they gave order to the other minions who nodded and gave a salute. Leaving the room immediately to do their task.

Worried, I walked over to Hiccup's bed side.

'Is he going to be alright?' The minions turned and look at me and began speaking in their language. I really tried my best to interpret it what they are saying. And with that we started with a game of charades.

But we were interrupted when Hiccup began to cough violently, his body jerking with every cough. This isn't just a normal cold.

'Was he sick since yesterday?' But the minions shook their head. The maid minion turned to clean Hiccup's sweaty face with the wet cloth before dipping it into the water again.

'Has this happen before?' This time they nodded slowly. Before I could ask another question, Minions were shouting from outside. Moments later more minions rushed into the room with leaves on their hands. Toothless growled for me to head out to give the minions space to do their work.

'Was Hiccup always sick?' I asked Toothless. He let out a low growl and nodded his head. Shortly after the minions exit the room, I took it as my cue to enter as they should be done treating Hiccup. When I enter the first thing I sat my eyes on is Hiccup. He was covered in leaves, one on his fore head , one wrapped around his neck, his fore arm and stomach are covered in leaves.

I walked over to the bedside and sat down next to him on the bed. I took notice of the blue gel like substance under the leaves.

Curiosity struck me as I gently touch the gel that was oozing outside the leave surface. It was cold, and has a nice touch to it.

'Jack?' Hiccup's voice came weakly, turning his head slightly to look in my direction. Before he could speak another word another wave of violent coughing hits him. His voice was weak and raspy.

'Hey, i'm here' I responded and crawled over to hold his hand. A smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes and rest.

'Do you need me to get a doctor? Rapunzel can help you know' I asked, but he waved off the question weakly.

'Were you always this sick?' Hiccup didn't show a sign of response. Deciding to not disturb him any more, I tucked the sheet over him and watched him for a little while.

'Get some rest.. i'll go get some water' With that Jack left the room to allow Hiccup to rest without disturbance. What an ass the chief must be, to disown Hiccup even though he is in a bad condition. Hasn't Hiccup been expose to any kind of love in his past?

Now that I think of it I have yet to meet the chief.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I realize I was actually walking out of the mountain. Immediately, I U-turn myself back in. Walking up to one of the minions who was busy eating a banana, the disappointing look on his face when I interrupted his meal. Wrapping the banana protectively and shifting himself slightly further away from me, probably thinking i'm after the banana.

'Hey er.. sorry but can you show me where can I get some water for Hiccup?' The minion mutter something that I don't quite understand and gestured me to follow him. Without question I followed. He lead me into another part of the mountain I had never explored before, but what surprises me is the fact that there is actually a spring located right at the centre of the room.

The minion handed me a bowl and instructed me to dipped it into the spring to collect water. I did as I was told and quickly retreated back into Hiccup's room. When I enter the room minions were feeding Hiccup with some powdered medications. As soon as the medication slip into his mouth they had to hold his mouth shut immediately.

Hiccup began tossing around as he tried to swallow the medication, once he had swallowed it another fit of violent coughing came. I walked over quickly as his coughing came to a temporary halt, positioning the bowl of water at his mouth area and slowly tilt it upwards directing the water into his mouth.

'Here.. I bought some water' Hiccup tried to drink the water, but he was too tired and some of the water just escapes from the side of his mouth. Once the bowl was half empty I position the bowl to a proper angle where the water will stop flowing into his mouth and slowly remove the bowl from his lips. Once there was enough space for air to enter his mouth, a few cough escape from his body.

Once the coughing stopped his breathing got heavier and more sweat started to form on his face. Despite the cooling gel used to reduce his temperature, his fever won't go down. Instead it is increasing. I hate to see Hiccup in this state where he is suffering.

'I'm gonna get help okay?' I told Hiccup but he tried to wave the question off again.

'No.. you need a doctor.. okay? Now just rest and i'll go get some help' Hiccup tried to protest this time but shushed him with a finger to his lip. He got the message that he won't be able to do much. I turned and faced the minions who were in charge of Hiccup for the day.

'Look after him, I'll go get some help' Both the minions gave me a salute and I head out of the cave. First thing first I need to find Toothless. It wasn't hard since he station himself outside Hiccup's room.

'Toothless! Great you're here' I exclaimed as I walked towards him. He shot me a quizzical look again as he release a low purr.

'I need your help to fly me to the village..' before I get to finish my sentence Toothless let out a huff and faced another direction. Obviously not agreeing to the idea.

'Come on.. you didn't hear what I have to say yet' I pouted at him. Releasing a sigh Toothless reluctantly turned his head to face my direction again.

I'm gonna go back and get help for Hiccup' I explained slowly. Toothless huffed and rolled his eyes.

'It won't be any of the villagers I promise, and I need your help to give me a lift' I paused for a moment. Toothless didn't seem to mind that. 'And probably one or two other people..'

Toothless let out a growl and roll his eyes.

'Come on.. I promise that they are people who can help Hiccup' Toothless seems very reluctant to agree but for the sake of Hiccup he had no other choice. Toothless crouch down and allowed me to climb on, he turn and roar for Stormfly to follow us to Berk.

With that he took off in a flash, Stormfly followed closely behind. Toothless is way too fast for Stormfly to keep a constant distance, but none the less both of the dragons were fast. A few moments later, Toothless dropped me off at the same tree that Hiccup told him to always wait at.

Quickly I dismount from Toothless and climb down and that's when Stormfly perch herself next to Toothless and both of them began to have a conversation. For some reason it felt like they are talking about me, hopefully nothing bad. I jog my way into the village, it's a good thing Hiccup didn't gave me anything to change to last night so I am still in my civilise attire.

Unluckly enough I ran into Pitch. He is followed by a few of his men behind him while stinky Gothel followed behind him.

'Morning Mr Frost' he greeted ' What were you doing in the forest at this time of the day? Exhibition have yet to start'

'I er... I was out for a …. morning Jog! Yes that's right a morning jog! Out of habit!' I lied at the same time rubbing the back of my neck.

'That so? Well isn't it unusual that you went for quite a long jog, that lasted for days?' pitch asked tapping a finger against his chin ' You can't possibly got lost in the forest and survive like that can you?'

I let out a nervous chuckle, and that's when Rapunzel tackle me from the side.

'How dare you run off like that!' She pouted angrily and turn to face pitch. 'Thank you for finding Jack, he always go running off in the morning... Now come on Breakfast is getting cold!' Rapunzel nagged and nagged as she pulled me by my ear back to the guest house.

'Ouch.. that hurts!' I complaint as I rub my ear hoping to sooth the pain.

'Well you can't let pitch know what you're up to can you?' Rapunzel said glaring at me with her victory stare. 'Anyway why are you back? Aren't you suppose to be with him?'

'Well yea I am, but I need Sweet and your help... he is having a really bad fever and one hell of a cough right now.. I don't have any medical background so I need your help.. and Sweet'

'I see.. come on we gotta find Sweet. He should be busy with the town's folk' Rapunzel told me and dragged me across from the village. Rapunzel peek into every house as if she is looking for something or someone which is the current case. Finally we found Sweet attending to a family, Rapunzel quickly step to the door and knock.

'Hey Sweet!' Rapunzel greeted and she smile and wave at the family who return the gesture with a smile.

'Oh hey Goldie! Hello Jack!' Sweet greeted as he pack his stuff. 'Anything I can do for you?'

'Yea well we need you urgently back at the house, Fishleg choked on a...' Rapunzel drawled for a moment thinking for the correct thing to say.

'He choke on a splint! Yea he accidentally ate part of the plate with his meal because he's very hungry!' Jack interjected, at the same time trying to hold back a laugh.

'Well that sounds serious! Lets not waste any more time and lets go' Sweet responded although we can guess he knows we are up to something, thankfully he can go with the flow. With that we quickly race back to the house, once inside I explain the situation to Sweet.

'So yea.. that's the situation he is in now... so I was hoping that you-' Sweet raised a hand to my face.

'I got it.. now come on lets go, don't wanna let a patient wait do we? ' he replied with a smile and he began instructing Rapunzel to pack some medication and necessities while he went ahead to prepare his doctor's equipment.

'Jack?' I turn to see Tooth standing by the door with Aster.

'Oh hey Aunt... just er here to get some help'

'What happen?' Tooth immediately ask closing the door and closing the distance between us. So I repeated the whole story to Tooth and Aster.

'I understand, go do what you must okay?' She told me and we had to sneak out of the house and take a detour into the forest to avoid any attention. Once we arrive at the point where the dragons will pick us up, I let out a weak roar that I had practice so hard on (Still sounding like a baby Gronckle though). Toothless pop his head below the leaves and climb down the tree while Stormfly glided down.

Instructing Sweet to get on Stormfly while me and Rapunzel got onto Toothless back and took off for the mountain. The ride was shorter this time as both dragons were going at their very top speed. Once we landed I gestured for Sweet and Rapunzel to follow me into Hiccup's room.

The view shocked me as Hiccup was coughing even more harder then a few hours ago. Blood was the first thing I notice on Hiccup's face, Sweet saw the situation and go all serious mode.

'Jack wait outside' he instructed sternly, at the same time Minions were also doing the same. I tried to protest but Rapunzel stopped me.

'I know you want to be with him but not now, we need to have our space to help Hiccup alright? I promise he'll be fine'

Reluctantly I had to wait outside while Rapunzel draw the curtain to Hiccup's room. Once in a while Rapunzel will come out and request for some fresh clean water and some clean cloths or towel (Which I told her to use mine because there isn't any towels found in the cave).

While waiting, I paced around the mountain nervously. Toothless had the same anxiety inside of him but he manage to keep it cool, despite the entire mountain getting work up over Hiccup's condition most of them manage to stay calm. Well all of them actually, i'm the only one who couldn't stay calm. And that was the only time the Dragons were trying to calm me down, a few examples were like they blocked my pacing path with their wings and gestured for me to come close to them as the gave me a dragon hug. Minions did the same and offered me some things to eat since I had not eaten anything since morning.

It was a rough estimation of 1 hour and 48 minutes since I was kicked out of the room. That I had decided I can't take it anymore and decided to run around the place and scale the wall to kill some of my anxiety, it was really too much for my heart to handle. Especially when my boyfriend is inside having a long ass treatment. About another 20 minutes my stomach started to growl but I had no appetite to eat with all this anxiety in my cheat, and that's when the Dragons and minions started to force me to stay still and eat some fruits. Stormfly was nice enough to roast some apple and pear for me to eat, while the minions did the garnishing to make it appetizing. I was literally tied down (as in a dragon's tail was wrapped around my waist and held me down with incredible amount of strength) and forced to eat.

And other hour had pass and finally Rapunzel and Sweet walked out of Hiccup's room. Both of them had a sad look in their eyes while they were wearing facial mask to cover their lower half of the face. Rapunzel was the first to approach me as she remove her shower cap and facial mask.

'Jack... we're sorry...' Rapunzel said in a sad tone, and judging from the tone it was horrible news. I blank out for a moment as thoughts flew through my mind in a whizz everything was muffled and I couldn't hear anything other then my own heavy heartbeat. Hiccup is...My boyfriend is...

Sweet rested one of his hand on my shoulder, which snapped me out of my train of thoughts. I was nearly on the verge of tears, my eyes were filling up and I wanted to punch someone so badly.

'Jack... we did everything we could...' he sigh, I was about to yell and shout at them about being doctors and medical experts who were suppose to save people's lives. But a smile appeared on his face, huge big grin.

'He's fine! We're just messing with you!' Sweet slapped my back and pushed me into the room.

'Wha... what?!' I stammer at the surprise they gave me. Everything was confusing until I set my eyes on Hiccup. All the leaves were remove and his shirt was removed. A bandage wrapped around his torso and he was sleeping peacefully and the sheet was folded covering his stomach down to his toes. I quickly went over but was held back. All that matters is that Hiccup is well and alive.

'Don't disturb, he needs to rest' Sweet instructed me, as I turn my head back to Hiccup I noticed the amount of bloodied cotton, my towel was blood soak wet and several other cloths were dyes scarlet red by Hiccup's blood. A plastic bag containing a wrapped up tumour or something was tied up. And next to Hiccup's bed was a few bowls of water and some bloodied surgery equipment. The room ricks of blood and alcohol.

That's when I realise they had perform emergency surgery on Hiccup. Rapunzel tugged me out of the room to told me to wait for a little while more as they clean the place. And at the same time maybe help them prepare some lunch and spread the news to Dragons and Minions. I nodded and proceed to do my given task. The first thing I did when I step out of the room was to find Toothless.

'He's alright, they helped Hiccup. He is out of danger now' A toothy grin appeared on Toothless's face as he roar in joy, rejoicing at the news. Dragons and minions cheered and clap and roar for their little chief's saviours.

'They would like to eat something too if you guys wouldn't mind' I requested, and the minions immediately got to work to prepare their best instant recipe for the doctors. Dragons immediately got to the work of setting the campfire as the temperature in the mountain was beginning to drop.

Rapunzel and Sweet came out of Hiccup's room with plastic bags filled with bloodied cotton and empty medications. Many medical items I assume they had no more use for.

'Jack is there any place where we can throw this?' Rapunzel ask as she held her bag up. A minion came over and requested for the bag which he will take the responsibility to dispose of later. Sweet and Rapunzel handed the plastic bags over without question as they watch the minion threw it into the camp fire watching it burn. The smell of burnt plastic filled the air for a moment but was quickly replaced with a herbal aroma .

'I know this smell... it's a special type of herb use for the human body. It's meant to be burn and smelled' Rapunzel explained, Sweet chuckled behind her.

'That is right, apparently it is very rare nowadays back on the surface. Plus it's very expensive since there isn't much of any plantation left' Sweet explained. 'Can we burn one of these in the room for the kid? He really could use one now, to numb the pain that is'

Apparently one of the minions overheard and came over with a whole bowl of the leaves. Sweet took the bowl and thanked him, heading back into the room to burn it. Rapunzel and I were very curious on how it was used, Sweet took out his lighter and burned one of it at the edge, bowling out the fire as edges of the leaves slowly turned to ash. Filling the room with the aroma. He sat the burned leaf back in the bowl to allow the other leaves to be burn slowly. He gestured us out of the room again.

Once we were outside, minions had already prepared lunch for Rapunzel and Sweet. One of them came by and pulled them over to the campfire as they handed them some roasted apple covered in spices along with other fruits. We sat down and I wait for Sweet and Rapunzel to explain to me the condition of Hiccup.

'It's a good thing you called for us immediately, any later he could be in a much more serious condition and it might not be possible to save him' Sweet told me as he munch on the food provided.

'So is he going to be alright then?'

'Yes Jack he will, he just needs to have plenty of rest for the day and tomorrow. He must not engage in any form of extreme physical activities such as climbing or swinging for the time being' Rapunzel told me. I nodded in acknowledgement.

'Does he have to be looked after by you guys? Should anything happen to him' I asked, Rapunzel and Sweet nodded. ' so do you guys want to stay for the night?'

'if that is allowed then yes' Rapunzel replied, I turned to look at Toothless who began to discuss with his fellow Dragon and Minions. After a brief discussion Toothless turn his attention back towards me and nodded after they have come to an agreement.

I stood up and retreated back into Hiccup's room as I left both of them to their lunch.

The smell of the herbal aroma filled Hiccup's room as I got closer and closer. Moving slowly and silently around until I reach the bedside. The atmosphere was relaxing more and more, the tension that was once in the air had died down. Hiccup looks so-

'Don't go... please..' *sniff* ' Mommy...'

What? I looked up to see Hiccup crying in his sleep. Tears streaming down his face and down his freckled cheeks. He began to turn and toss a little, mumbling words that were in audible to my ears.

'Hiccup?' I called out softly as I held his hand and sat next to the bed. His body seems to relax when our hands made contact, tears were still streaming down his face though. Using my free hand I wipe the tears from his closed eyes. My thumb subconsciously started to rub against his knuckles.

The moment only lasted for a moment (Duh) when Rapunzel came in.

'Hey' She called as her head poke through the curtains. It nearly startled me seeing it being sudden. 'Oops didn't mean to scare you' Rapunzel giggled as she took the seat next to mine.

'It's fine.. just don't do that ever again okay?' I complaint, directing my attention back to Hiccup, who is still sound asleep.

'okay' Rapunzel pouted happily rolling her eyes before landing them on Hiccup again. 'He must really mean quite a lot to you doesn't he?'

'Yea.. he does..' heaving a sigh Jack look up to see Rapunzel with a playful smirk.

'Well.. if you need some advice from a love expert...' She playfully boast tucking her golden locks behind her ear.

'Well, I wonder who would it be..' I responded sarcastically tapping a finer against my chin while giving her one of my smirks.

'Oh you know... she was a girl.. can I make it anymore obvious?'

'Oh were you quoting Avril Lavigne! Ahah never expected that.. let me see.. mavis?'

Rapunzel gave a sarcastic laugh and settle herself down.

'No.. it's me you dummy'

'Well okay? Do I have to make an appointment my love expert friend?' I joked.

'Well.. i'm free for the whole day so you can have the special deal for free' Rapunzel replied trying her best to hold back a laugh.

I heave out a sigh and return my gaze back to Hiccup, Rapunzel rested her hand on my shoulder giving me some assurance which I have major need for. I great to have someone who you can always rely on, not to mention when it's someone who you really trust and that person knows you for quite a long time.

'I just... I really don't have any idea on what I should do...' I heave a heavy sigh. 'I fulfilled my parents dream of finding Berk, and now that I have found Berk I really don't know on what to do next... what do you do when you have fulfil your dreams?'

'Well.. I guess that's the best part.. you get to find a new one. You know.. new dream means new goal and new adventure and new fun' Rapunzel explain with ease, as if she knew the answer by heart.

Dreams... a new one... I wonder what it will be. A slight shifting movement from Hiccup caught both our attention, his grip on my hand tighten for a moment before it relax again.

'When you find a new one be sure to share it with us okay?' Rapunzel asked resting her hand on my back.

'Yea.. once I find a new one' I sigh and return my gaze back to Hiccup. Rapunzel chuckled for a moment and ruffled with my hair.

'Hey! What's that for?' I pouted adjusting my hair back into it's usual style.

'nothing much... seems like the right time to do it'

'Who are you? What have you done to Rapunzel?' earning a snort from Rapunzel herself.

'Who are you? What have you done to my little brother Jack hmm?' Rapunzel replied with a victory grin, cocking an eyebrow. Laughter escaped from the both of them forgetting that Hiccup was sleeping at the moment.

'So.. what's Hiccup's illness? It seems really serious that you and Sweet had to perform an emergency surgery on him'

'Oh it was some infections along his oesophagus, a small case of tuberculosis. Lucky for him the tumours were located near where we cut, and it so seems we removed the largest one too.

But there may still be some other places that we might need to check. So both of us agreed to bring hi with us back to the surface world so we can fully treat and remove all the infected area within him' Rapunzel explain, flipping her notebook open and began scribbling something down.

'So is he out of the red zone?' I asked again.

'Yea he is.. we didn't have any X -ray with us so we are not really sure if he is really fully out of the orange zone.. I'm surprise he can do all those activities even though he is very sick... must be in their blood or something for their body to function as per normal' Rapunzel wondered out lout tapping the pencil against her cheek.

'I might have an answer to that question of yours' Rapunzel shot me a are-you-serious look.

'Well.. Hiccup did explain to me the functions and power provided by these crystals' I explained holding onto Hiccup's necklace. Rapunzel had a confuse look.

'These Crystals heals wounds, giving them longevity, meaning longer life span and protection from fatal harm' I explain while Rapunzel scribble words and notes down into her notebook.

'Wait.. if it heals wounds why it doesn't heal internal injuries?' Rapunzel asked a really good question.

'Well.. Milo did explain to me once.. back when he was in Atlantis trying to save Kida.. the king himself was injured and Sweet had determine that the King have an internal injury and he tried to use the power of the crystal to heal him but the king told him it was of no use.. and a few more last words and he died in front of Milo and Sweet' I explained.

'Well that's because we came to a conclusion that it speeds up the healing process and not healing of the wound' Sweet interjected from behind, causing both of us to jump from out seat. Upon seeing that Sweet gave a hearty laugh.

'Sorry.. didn't mean to scare you...' he said.

'Wait.. If it only speeds up the process.. how does it heal scars? I mean I seen It with my own eyes that Hiccup healed his own scars on his legs' I told him, Rapunzel was busy coping notes down of every detail she can use for her 'research'. Sweet shrugged even he doesn't know about the answer to that.

'Well maybe it speeds up the healing process and push the healing capabilities of a human body to be able to recover physical scars' Rapunzel suggested. Now it makes more sense to me.

'Good observation Goldie' Sweet praised Rapunzel as she gave a cheeky grin.

'I know i'm good' Rapunzel compliment herself... boasting much?

'Well we better give him some rest time, Jack care to show us around?'

As much as I am reluctant to leave Hiccup's side but Sweet is right. We have to give him some time to rest in silence (because Peace doesn't sound right at all). With that I left the room and did a tour for the both of them around the mountain.

Change to Hiccup's POV.

The skies were darkening, screaming and shouting from the empire of Berk. The whole village was in chaos, up in the sky was one bright lights of different colours. People were running to the shelter of the great hall, my father was directing both me and my mother.

But the whole town was in chaos, everywhere was crowded. People were pushing against each other and the light in the sky became brighter. I can tell the light was really angry, and shot out from the light came more beams of light. Searching for something, or someone.

There was no order, no one was listening to the guards. It was like and era of chaos had just rain upon us. Thunder began to rumble in the sky, lightning flashes could be seen. The sound of water gushing became more and more violent, and there I was holding onto my mother's hand. Strange... I couldn't feel any heat from her hand.

The rumbling got louder and louder people were becoming more and more frighten even though we are vikings. We were suppose to be brave people who can stand up to even the gods themselves.

'Mommy? What's happening?' I asked. But all I got I return was a smile telling me everything will be alright once we reach the great hall. But it never did look that way.

A bright flash and BAM!

Lightning bolt struck the temple, people became more frighten and ran for their lives pushing and pushing.

Things zoom and fly until we were finally at the steps of the Great hall. I can see my father yelling at everyone to stay calm. Lights were all over the place people were racing up the stairs yelling something about Thor being very angry. I was small and my mother didn't have the strength to carry me in her arms. Other Kids were carried by their fathers and mothers while I have to run up the stairs.

We were about to reach the top and another lightning bolt struck down in front of us. Thankfully no one was caught but I was pushed down the stairs by frighten vikings.

'SON!' I heard my mother cried as I tumbled down wards, we were the last of the people to make it to the great hall. No one came to help me, the next thing I knew I stopped rolling at the centre of the stairs. I was crying, my head was throbbing in pain and I was there crying. A pair of arms wrapped around me and cupped my face.

'It's alright.. it's alright' those were my mother's last words to me. I looked up and tried to be a good strong boy and climb the stairs again. My father was at the top of the stairs and rushing down to help after getting the people into the Great Hall. But he was too late, one of those lights came into contact with my mother.

'Mommy?' I called out, afraid of something that I was unsure of. She didn't respond. Slowly she stood up and was lifted off the ground. That's when daddy came and pulled me away.

'Don't look my son!' my father told me in berkian language his voice remain strong but a certain sadness can be heard within. I was crying for mommy.

'MOMMY! MOMMY!' I cried over my father's shoulder but she never responded.

'I'll be strong Mommy come back! I won't cry anymore Mommy! I'll be a good boy come back!' I continue to cry even though I said all of these words.

By then my father closed the door of the great hall. All lights when out and all the people were chattering among themselves. And there I was crying for my mother to come back.

'Mommy... don't go...please... Mommy..' I sobbed by myself. My father was busy trying to settle the people down instead of coming to me and telling me it was alright. The other children didn't come close to me because their parent's wouldn't let them. No villagers were coming to tell me it was alright.

No one came to me.. not even my mother. Even though I was waiting for her arms to wrap to come and hold me and her voice to tell me it was alright. But nothing... only the sound of heavy rumbling of the thunder, bright lights burst through the little gap of the doors to the great hall. The ground began to shake violently and we were sinking.

'HAH!'

Hiccup jerk awake panting hard, chest going up and down at a rapid rate. Hands gripped on the sheet tightly, sweats were form on my forehead.

'It's only a nightmare Hiccup... it's only a nightmare..' I told myself, even though it was a memory replay of the hellish moment. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and notice my cheeks were wet. My eyes felt very wet, puffy and they were tired. I was crying in my sleep. I looked down and saw I didn't have Jack's shirt on, instead I was covered in a bandage.

What happen to me? I thought to myself. I removed the blanket sheet and found that I was wearing a long soft pants that weren't mine. It felt a little lose since it was big. I wince at the pain, numbness and soreness of my body. Slowly I placed my feet on the ground, my head was buzzing but an unfamiliar sound was being played throughout the mountain. Wincing when I got to my feet, a wave of dizziness struck me.

The sound of something metal hitting against my necklace caught my attention as I look down and saw a weird looking metal shape thing dangling with my necklace. Deciding that it was harmless at the moment I stagger and fumbled my way to the walls of my room using it as a support. The cave was awfully quiet, and slowly I made my way to the entrance of the room.

Dragons and minions were asleep outside my cave to my surprise, they must have succumb to the weird sound. When I my head began to clear, so did my senses. The foreign sound began to sound really relaxing as it made a harmonic sound going up and down pitch and notes. Also that's when I realize Minions were sleeping against the dragons as if they had offer themselves to be the bed for them. Some of them had their wings placed over the minions like a blanket. It's strange that they didn't sleep in their shelves today.

As I got to the entrance of my own room, the first thing that I noticed was the campfire. The fire was smaller then usual, the mountain was very dim in lighting. The only light source is coming from the campfire. And sat a few figure, but my eyes were too tired to make out who or what it was. A pair of green eyes landed on me.

I can tell those eyes belong to Toothless because he is the only dragon in the mountain that have big green eyes. Toothless wasted no time and quickly leap his way to my side, coming close to me allowing me to lean against him for support.

'Thanks bud..' I whispered and pointed in the direction of the campfire. Toothless let out a soft purr and guided me towards the campfire. As we got closer, I can make out the shadow figures. It wasn't hard to spot Jack, he had his eyes close and his hands close to his mouth, bowling into some sort of object that I figure could be the source of the sound.

It was a surprise to see Rapunzel and Sweet seated next to him. A few minions were leaning against Rapunzel as she sang something soft, helping them to sleep. While Sweet was seated with his arms cross and eyes closed in relaxation to the music and Rapunzel's voice.

Toothless let out a small purr which caught their attention, Rapunzel took notice of me and gave me a warm smile. Sweet still had his eyes close but a smile appeared on his face, I took that as his form of greeting. Once Jack caught sight of me, he immediately stopped playing the weird object and ran towards me.

'What are you doing you idiot?!' Jack immediately nagged at me when he came up to my other side and slide his arms around my knee and back. Carrying me up bridal style, Toothless let out a purr at the sudden snatch of his companion.

'You're suppose to be resting and not moving around, you just had a surgery! Are you mad?!' Jack continued with his nagging while I was lifted off my feet and into his arms. Carrying my small frame and walking towards the campfire where he carefully sat me down on the floor.

'So how ya feeling kid?' Sweet ask opening his eyes and stare at me.

'Dizzy..' I replied as I felt Toothless curled up around me, leaning back against his stomach like a big soft chair except for the fact that it is scaly and alive.

'It's a natural thing, you will need plenty of time to rest' Rapunzel said. I chuckled a little looking to see at the amount of Minions gathered around her, all of them are sound asleep.

'It seems they like you' Hiccup commented, sinking comfortably into Toothless's warm. Rapunzel chuckled as she pat one of them to sleep.

'So feeling better then usual?' Rapunzel asked, I shot her a puzzled look. Didn't I just answer that? 'No more coughing? Do you find it easier to breath now?'

I steadied myself for a moment and slowly took in a deep breath. It felt more open and much less tight. I nodded in response.

'Good.. if it isn't for Jack your life could have been in more critical condition... so you have him to thank... he came back to the village to get help' Rapunzel said nudging

Jack towards me. I looked up at Jack and he didn't look into my eyes, he was blushing and he must have feel a little guilty about bringing them without permission from Hiccup.

'Thank you..' I told him with a smile. Jack turn and face me immediately with a puzzled look.

'So... you're not mad at me?' Jack asked cocking an eyebrow.

'What for?'

'Bringing them without your permission.. am I not breaking one of your rules here?' Toothless let out a growl and I chuckled. Rapunzel and Sweet gave me a quizzical look.

'It's alright, Toothless said you had his permission... and besides if it weren't for you I might not be here right now, I could still be in my bed coughing out more blood' I can see Jack resisting the urge to smile, but he tried to put on an act.

'If it makes you feel better, you helped to save my life' I added. And before I know it Jack had his arms wrapped around me tightly. I grunt at the stinging pain in my chest, which Jack took notice and quickly pushed himself away.

'So—sorry! I forgot that you just had a surgery done on you' Jack apologised.

'It's fine..' I had my hand on my chest hoping the pain will go away sooner or later. Sweet immediately came over and checked on me, despite me protesting that I am okay. Slowly unwrapping the bandage to check on the wound that he had sew up.

'Now you better watch it okay? I don't have anymore painkillers I can use for you. Your body can't take any stronger medication right now in your condition' Sweet told me as he re-do the bandage. A little stain of blood can be seen as he wrapped the bandage. I nodded in response.

'Jack.. what was that you use to make that sound earlier?'

'Oh this?' Jack held up a red boxy looking things with many holes in it. I nodded and tried to move to have a better view. Jack didn't gave me the chance to move so he move towards me instead.

'It's called a Harmonica... you blow through this holes and it will make music.. but you must have skills to play it.. only I the high and mighty Jack knows how!' Jack boasted. I chuckled and thought about it, it looks simple to use.

I had my hand reach out to touch it, Jack handed me the harmonica and I began to examine it. Turning and flipping the strange looking box until I decided to give it a try. Not knowing where to start I blow some air towards the box from a distance. No sound came from the object, I began to examine the instrument again.

Jack chuckled and position the Harmonica against my mouth.

'Now blow' he instructed me. I let out a small puff of air creating a soft harmonic sound. Much to my delight I decided to give it a harder blow, which resulted in a blast of cranky sounds. Thankfully no one was awoke by that. Jack chuckled and took it away from me and gave the harmonica a good wipe before positioning it at his mouth.

'Here this is how you use it' Jack took at seat next to me and he held the Harmonica with one hand while the other cup the other end of the harmonica.

He position his mouth creating an embouchure for the harmonica and he started with a slow harmony. It was soothing to my ears, taking my mind off the pain in my chest (literally) and allowing me to close my eyes and actually relax.

Rapunzel hummed along, adding a melody to the harmony. The longer Jack played his harmonica the sleepier I got. Jack caught me dozing off during his performance and stopped immediately, Rapunzel got the notice and stopped. I felt myself being lifted up again, turning my head to look at the frame carrying me. It was Jack.

'Come on.. lets get some rest.. you had one hell of a day' Jack chuckled as he sneak pass the whole bunch of sleeping dragons and minions. 'They were so worried for you, none of them bothered to sleep in their own room just to wait for you'

somehow despite the tiredness i'm experiencing a smile manage to creep it's way to my face. I snuggled my face against Jack's chest and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and found myself being cuddled by Jack. His attire was different from what I remembered last night. He is wearing a sleeves green shirt and black cotton pants. Shifting myself a little I noticed I am wearing Jack's blue sweatshirt, it was big in size so there's some free space within for me to move around. It smelled of Jack, Mint and Winter.

'Good morning' Jack greeted, his eyes still not open but a smile can be sense on his face. Hiccup snuggled and shifted himself against Jack's chest.

'Morning, Jack' Jack's hand wrapped around me and pulled me closer to his chest. We stayed like that for a moment, until it was ruin by the minions calling for us for breakfast. Jack waved him off, signalling him to give us more time to sleep and cuddle.

'How ya feeling?' Jack asked, shifting so that we are face to face.

'Better then yesterday.. thank you, Jack'

'What for?'

'For getting help... and helping me' Hiccup scooted closer to Jack and plant a quick peck on Jack's lips. Closing the gap between their chest, the strange metallic thing poked against Hiccup's chest.

'What is this?' Hiccup ask holding the metal object in front of Jack's face. Jack chuckled a little took hold of the metal object.

'This is a whistle' Hiccup stare at the object with a questioning look. I have never seen this object before, what does it do?

'This is how you use it' Jack chuckled and demonstrate, placing the long thin end of the object and catch it between your lips. Jack gently blow into the object creating a soft ringing sound. When he was done with the demonstration he clean the whistle against his shirt and handed it back to me. I decided to give it a try, positioning the whistle the same way he did.

'Now blow into it' Jack instructed me, taking in a deep breath and with a single breath I emptied my lungs into the whistle. The sound I created was much much much louder then the one Jack did, he had his ears covered when I did that. 'Okay! You got the hang of it!' he yelled and quickly pulled the whistle from my mouth.

I gave him the dagger stare. Jack simply laugh at the expression I gave him.

'okay okay.. use it only when you need help okay? I will come running for you' he paused for a moment before digging into his own shirt and pull one whistle out, the whistle is identical to the one I have. ' And I will do the same when I am in danger okay?'

I expression soften and nodded in agreement. Just then Rapunzel ran into the room with Sweet.

'What's the problem?!' Sweet demanded, Jack quickly sat up on the bed and rub the back of his neck. I followed his action sat up myself , legs cross and my hands in between my thighs. Jack's blue hoodie was quite big so it tilted to one side revealing more of my shoulder and the bandage was visible.

'it's nothing.. I was teaching Hiccup how to use the whistle.. and err he kinda blew it too hard.. so no problems here' Jack laugh nervously.

'Okay.. anyway let me check your wound' Sweet said and instructed for me to remove jack's shirt. I did as I was told and waited for Sweet to check the wound. It took awhile (Change of bandage too), but it was alright.

'Okay.. so you just need to not do anything that will exhaust yourself' Sweet instructed and I nodded in understanding. 'Stay out of physical activities for now, which means no climbing, no swinging or any kind of shenanigans got it?!' Sweet reminded me sternly.

'Come on.. breakfast is waiting' jack told me as he help me slit on his hoo

die again. Once I head out , I was immediately surrounded by worried Minions and Dragons. All asking about my condition in their language.

'I'm fine.. yes i'm fine.. thank you all for worrying about me .. and yet again sorry for the trouble I caused' it was hard to settle them down especially when you have crying minions clung onto your legs like a koala bear. We have to dance our way around to get breakfast. As much as I wanted to go to my favourite spot to have breakfast with Jack, i'm sure Sweet and Rapunzel wouldn't allow me to.

So I have no other choice but to grab the plate of fruits and retreat back into my room. I can barely walk a few steps without stumbling, Jack had to position himself next to me all the time in case something should happen.

Who knew a simple trip to collect breakfast to and from your room can be so tiring? Sure I just had a surgery but I didn't expect myself to be this tired for only a short walk. I guest I should be resting for the day, it's going to be so boring isn't it.

Instinctively, I grabbed an apple of the plate and took a bite. But even that was tiring and I had Rapunzel cutting the apple into small thin slices so I could eat.

Well at least, I can spend most of the day lazing around with Jack and Rapunzel teaching me how to read. I spend the afternoon sleeping away with Jack, getting as much rest as I can. Today isn't much fun, Toothless and everyone else had to force me to stay away from any duties for the day. Which means no chiefing to do, and all I got on my to do list is to rest and get better. Finally I get to learn how to write basic English.

'Okay look here.. I wrote out each of the letter for you to copy' Rapunzel said as she handed me an empty notebook. I flipped to the first page it was blank, flipping to the second page a large "A" was written at the top left hand while on the opposite page a smaller "a" was written. The first thing I notice was the different handwriting that Rapunzel and Jack have. Jack was more curvy and the letters are joint together in one word, while Rapunzel's handwriting was neater. Proper spacing in a word, straight and much less curvy compare to one Jack have.

Jack handed me a pencil while Rapunzel return to whatever she was doing on her big notebook. Apparently, I was told that big notebook is called a sketchbook. Hmm I wonder why?

'okay here... you hold it like this' Jack instructed me as he adjust and position the pencil in my right hand. 'here.. press it down gently and write' He instructed again as he push my hand down gently against the page.

After a good 6 tries, I stopped and look at the "A"s I wrote. None of them look close to Rapunzel's and Jack's. A frown spread across my face as I tired it again by myself, still it didn't turn out right. Frustrated I toss the pencil one side along with the notebook. Curious I walked over to where Rapunzel was.

'What are you writing?' I asked as I look at the sketchbook.

'Hmm? Oh this i'm drawing' Rapunzel corrected me and showed me her almost done drawing. The drawing depicts Jack teaching me how to write a while ago, it was amazing and really detailed. The drawing looks very realistic.

'This is amazing..' I commented, Rapunzel allowed me to have a closer look at her drawing.

'Thank you.. so how writing coming along?' Rapunzel ask as she gestured for the sketchbook so she can do some touch ups and finish with the drawing. I gave her a frown and shook my head. Rapunzel gave a small sigh as she look to see Jack dozing off on my bed. Putting aside her pencil and sketchbook, she walked over to where I tossed the notebook and pencil. The carbon point of the pencil was a little blunt from the throw against the rocky floor.

'okay here.. show me how do you hold a pencil' I held it with my right hand but it felt really unnatural, I tried hard to position the pencil in my right hand. After a moment I manage to have a grip on it. Rapunzel studied my hand carefully as she instructed me to slowly write out a capital "A". Unsuccessfully I manage to come up with a servilely distorted "A".

'I think I know what your problem is.. here hold it with your other hand' Rapunzel instructed me and I did as I was told. It felt more natural this time, although it took a little adjusting. Slowly pressing the chipped carbon tip against the paper. It felt much easier compared to my right hand. When I was done with my first "A", I quickly show Rapunzel my "A". It was much much better than those I wrote with my right hand.

'Good! Good!' Rapunzel commented as she gently ruffle with my hair. I was acting like a kid, like the first time I manage to catch a file with my bare hands. But that was a long long long time ago, when things have yet to go down the drain.

'Well, I never thought I would see the day that Hiccup would act more his age' Jack's voice came from behind. I turned around immediately and sure enough Jack was sitting on up my bed, his hair was messy and his shoulder slouch. I can feel my cheeks going red, pursing my lips out of habit and puffed my cheeks a little.

'You two are just adorable' Rapunzel commented as she quickly return to her drawing. Everyone's attention was averted when a minion came in to make the announcement for dinner. Jack being the protective boyfriend he is had to bride carry me out instead of allowing me to walk on my own.

He sat me down next to Rapunzel while Sweet join us later. Minions and Dragons were passing food around, and I took the usual amount I always do. Jack helped Rapunzel and sweet to pick out their fair share of food. After kebab-ing the food on a stick and setting it against the fire waiting for it to cook, Rapunzel asked if I could teach them something. Anything at all, so I decided to teach them how to speak Minion. Starting with the basics would always be introduction.

'Bello, yala Hiccup' I introduced myself, some of the minions replied with 'Bello!'

'What does that mean?' Jack chuckled.

'It means.. Hello, I am Hiccup.. you try' I said gesturing to Jack.

'Bello, yala Jack' Jack repeated with his name. Rapunzel giggle at the sound of it,

Jack didn't really speak through his nose which sounded weird.

'So how was it?'

'Good try!' I chuckled and gestured for Rapunzel and sweet to try. Rapunzel made it sound easy while Sweet seems to be very fluent with it, some of the minion giggled and laughed at his name.

'Foods ready' I announced and everyone grab their kebab and began chewing and chowing down on the food. Unlucky enough it just so happen the chicken is much tougher today, which makes it really hard for me to eat.

Jack noticing I have some trouble eating placed his kebab aside and came over to help me with the chicken.

'Jack what are you doing?' I questioned. Grabbing my kebab stick away he began to bite a piece of my chicken and tear it away.

'Hey!' I protested, but jack raised one finger against me while he chew on the chicken . He caught me off guard when he came over and crashed our lips together, I can hear a grasp from some of the minions. That is when I felt something wet poking my lips, I opened my mouth and Jack slid the chewed up pieced of chicken into my mouth before breaking apart.

I was flushed red by then. Jack gave me a corky grin while he watched me chew on the chicken. Sweet was laughing his head off while Rapunzel was giggling away. Swallowing the chicken, I wanted to protest but jack had already started on the second piece of chicken.

'Jack Sto- Mmph!' But I was too late, Jack had already planted his lips on mine giving me the second piece of chicken. And so the whole process repeated the whole dinner until there is no more chicken left. Dragons were cooing while minions were laughing, they must really enjoy seeing me in this stead huh?

During Dinner a pair of deadly nadders walked up front towards the Campfire. The bigger blue one which Hiccup told me is the male bowed down with his wings out stretch.

'What are they doing?' I asked Hiccup.

'The male dragon is proposing to the female dragon... and if the female dragons agree they will bonded for life' Hiccup explained. Turning our attention back to the dragons, everyone watch in anticipation waiting for the female dragon's respond. She stretch her wings out similar to the male dragon and gently tapped her chin against the back of the male dragon's head since they can't really look down. Minions and dragons erupted into cheers and coos.

'She said yes' Hiccup smiled.

'Alright.. it's about time we head back' Sweet said to me.

'I'm staying for one more night, tell that to my aunt for me' Jack said. A frown appeared on Rapunzel's face but Sweet gave a hearty laugh resting one hand on Jack's shoulder.

'Okay... take care then'

'Don't worry punzie... i'll be back by afternoon tomorrow' Jack assured Rapunzel, her expression soften and she gave a nod mumbling an Okay. I instructed Stormfly to fly them back to the village while we retire back in my room.

'Hey where are the minions going?' jack ask. Minions were gathering and heading out into the forest while dragons were flying back to their shelves. Some of them proceed to do their mating.

'Minions know that they should give the dragons some privacy during mating season, so they can proceed to do their mating in peace' I explained but Jack shot me a look.

'So what about you?'

'I'm considered the chief of their tribes which makes me a dragon.. so I will be staying in the mountain the whole time'

'Won't they come to mate with you?'

'Nah.. dragons know that I won't be able to mate with them.. besides they know i'm not part of their rights to mate with. They can only mate with their own kind'

'What? I'm confuse... explain it to me again'

'Dragons mate with Dragons, Dragons mate with a human is a No no'

'Ohh.. so does that means I have the right to mate with you?' Jack ask smirking. That question got me flushed immediately, my head suddenly felt really hot. My hands began to fiddle with the sleeves of the shirt, my mouth opening and closing but nothing came out.

'I guess... if you want to...' I stammer. Toothless walked up towards me with a bowl of oil in his mouth. I took it with a questioning look, he gave me a teasing roar in return. Which translates ' go and mate with your lover'

'Stop that.. it's embarrassing' I growled back weakly. Toothless gave a hearty laugh and flew back to his shelf.

'So I guess he wants us to mate eh?' Jack whispered into my ears. I can feel my heart beat going faster and faster at the thought of it. He can tell what the oil is for even without understanding the conversation I had with Toothless. It's very obvious that Jack is getting awfully pervertic right now.

'Yea..' I mumbled, Jack took it as an invitation and took the bowl of oil from my hand and set it on the floor. Pushing me flat against the bed crashing out lips together. Jack's hands were roaming on their own sliding up and down my sides caressing Hiccup's frame. Finally sliding his hands underneath the layer of soft wool touching the freckled skin. Sending shivers throughout Hiccup's body when cool sensitive skin touches his body. Moaning into Jack's mouth.

'Like that?' Jack continued his teasing. Hiccup could only reply with a nod, Jack continue pushing the shirt up revealing Hiccup's freckled stomach. Hands sliding and roaming around the stomach area, sliding his hand around Hiccup's waist and held it there. Hiccup sling his hands over Jack's shoulder as they continue, legs intertwine with each other.

A new idea planted itself into Jack's mind, smiling through the kiss. Slowly trailing from Hiccup's lips to his jaw line and finally his ear lobe. Nibbling at it, a moan escape from Hiccup, grip tightening over Jack's shoulder burying his face into his shoulder. Small whines continued to escape taking after the breathy moans.

Pushing their body closer to each other, getting some leverage between hiccup and the bed. Pulling Hiccup into a sitting position while Hiccup is seated on his lap. The shy teen buried his face deeper into the larger frame's neck, uneven and ragged breathing against the snow white skin.

For a moment, Jack released the saliva coated earlobe of his lover. Moving back to the slightly swollen lip of the freckled teen. Hands still thrilling down and up the half expose freckled back, thrilling his left hand down slipping it in the pants and the rubber band of his own boxer (One that was too small for him, giving it to Hiccup when he changed Hiccup into his pants. SO Hiccup is currently wearing an old Jack's boxer and Jack's Pjs pants) Touching the tip of Hiccup's crack, earning a jerk from the smaller teen.

'Mmph!' Hiccup grasp into the kiss, jerking his body upwards, moving one of his into Jack's hair. Grabbing a handful of pristine white hair. Jack simply chuckled into kiss as he continue to tease that sensitive area of his lover. High pitch whines escapes from Hiccup now and end, jerking almost all the time when Jack return to tease that spot with his fingers.

Feeling his own member harden in his own pants, Jack shifted Hiccup in his lap. Slowly lifting the loose sweatshirt over Hiccup's head, leaving his upper body expose with the bandage chest. After admiring the beautiful freckled body Jack dove in and began to nibble against Hiccup's collar bone. Forcing Hiccup to bury his face into Jack's hair.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jack tugged at Hiccup's pants and boxer. Managing to pull a section of the pants down to expose Hiccup's freckled butt and harden member. Flopping himself down back wards with Hiccup now on top of him, using his toes Jack manage to grip on the pants and boxers pulling them off the freckled teen.

Hiccup tried to bury his face deeper into Jack's shoulder but that is as far as he can go to hide his embarrassed face. Jack rolled over surprising Hiccup as his expose back came into contact with the hairy sheet. Jack kneeling with Hiccup in between his thighs, removing his own shirt before returning to his lover. Due to the bandage teasing the nipples are out the window for the night, so Jack began to kiss and lick the stomach of the freckled teen. Hands on bony hips, feeling and touching the side of the newly expose skins. Whines continue to escape from Hiccup, hands trailing down to tug at Jack's pants but it wouldn't budge.

'Someone is awfully quick' Jack teased as he undo his belt and pants, pulling down a section of his pants revealing the rubber strap of his boxers. Giving Hiccup the chance to pull them off, despite that Hiccup only manage to pull the pants and boxer to the knee area due to his position he is in now. Jack smirk at the attempt his lover had tried, pulling his own pants and boxers off flinging them to the floor next to where his shirt was thrown.

Both of them now fully bare. Jack was flushed himself, since it was his first time. How is he good with this would be thanks to the internet and some magazines he had before burning them away to hide it away from his aunt (Literally) . Jack climb back and cuddled with his lover bare skin against bare skin, his own member against Hiccup. Sharing a quick kiss.

'Can I you know...' jack asked. Looking into the green orbs of his lovers. Hiccup shyly nodded giving him the permission he needed, Jack sat up the next instance and grab the bowl of oil, dipping the middle three fingers of his right hand inside. Using what he learn in science, jack spread some oil against Hiccup's stomach and waited for a moment seeing if the oil could be allergic for him, before applying some on his own chest. No reaction, so it's safe to use it. Coating the fingers again he position himself and Hiccup, with Hiccup seated on his lap again but his legs spread.

Using his oil free hand he pushed Hiccup's head towards his and their lips met for a kiss, tongues beginning to enter and stroke the other. Distracting Hiccup, Jack took the opportunity to poke against Hiccup's digit. Coating the surrounding area with oil before slipping in one finger. Earning a high pitch whine from his lover, poking against the ring of muscles. Feeling that Hiccup had at least gotten use to the feeling Jack slid in a second finger. Jerking Hiccup in the process, Hiccup had both his arms around Jack's neck again pressing himself as close as he can against Jack's bare body. Members touching against each other as pre-cum were spilling from the tip, coating the other with a little of it.

Jack used the scissor method he learn from the web (Jack you dirty little hohoho) to stretch Hiccup digit. Pushing his fingers deeper against a new found layer of muscles. Hiccup began whining and non stop at the odd feeling. Jack had to break away from the kiss as he catch his breath, watching his lover making one of the cutest expression he has ever seen. An expression of a mixture of pleasure and disbelief, but no sign of discomfort.

Slipping the third finger in, a whine escaped from Hiccup who has been trying his best to hole it in. Pushing his fingers deeper into Hiccup, touching a certain spot within him. Upon contact with that spot Hiccup's body arch backwards toe curling.

'nngh- AH!' Hiccup moan loudly. Jack's mind ran through what ever he had read online about this. He remembered something about a sensitive area within the human body, calling it the bundle of nerves. Poking against that area again and again, making Hiccup yelp and moan everytime he touch it. Finally drawing his finger out from Hiccup, a whine escape from Hiccup from the lost of feeling.

'You okay?' Jack ask as his finger continue to gently tease Hiccup's digit. Hiccup manage a weak nod, feeling quite close to fainting from the fatigue but he wouldn't want to let it ruin the moment. Afterall we have stubbornness issues here on berk. Flipping and switching our position, laying me on my back against the bed with Jack positioning himself in between my legs. Jack dipped his hand in the bowl of oil, grabbing his throbbing member coating it. Making it oily and smooth, rubbing the excess against Hiccup's stomach.

'Well.. I'm gonna start slow okay? If it hurts tell me.. since i'm new at this' Jack said while gently caressing Hiccup's stomach. Another weak nod as a response, Hiccup's breathing was even more ragged and very uneven now. Jack lean forward and plant a kiss as he prepare to slide in, the head of his member poking against the digit. Slowly pushing it inside, Hiccup's body arch up as he moan loudly into Jack's mouth, hands clenching tightly against the sheet. Creating waves of folds, Jack stopped for a moment allowing Hiccup to get use to the feeling while he himself adjust to the tightness around his member. Feeling Hiccup relax a little Jack continued pushing in until the end.

'Ready?' Jack breath into Hiccup's mouth, a small whine of affirmation from his lover. Jack straighten his position back up grabbing Hiccup by his waist as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. It took awhile for him to get use to the movement, starting at a really slow pace. Once he got comfortable, Jack began going a little faster.

Hiccup on the other hand tried to choke down moans using one hand to cover his mouth while the other grip tightly on the bed sheet. That is until Jack hits the spot which caused Hiccup to jerk and yelp. Jack continue to slam into the spot making Hiccup moan and call out his name in breathy moans. Finding the bed won't be enough anymore Hiccup threw his arms around Jack's back clawing and digging into the skin while he pushed his face against Jack's neck. As Jack continue to slam in the bundle of nerves Hiccup bite against Jack's neck. But he was too tired to do so, even though he use all of his renaming strength it was only enough to leave a bite mark.

'Ah.. Hic..Hiccup... ' Jack moan in a breathy manner. Hiccup could only respond with whines and moans. 'I'm gonna...'

Jack wasn't going last long, biting down into Hiccup's neck to try and prolong his orgasm. Shifting one hand to grab onto Hiccup's throbbing member that has been dying for attention. Hiccup release a low growling noise loudly into Jack's neck, tightening his muscles around Jack's member when his own was under the mercy of Jack's hand.

Jack didn't last any longer and came inside of Hiccup. Moaning loudly as he empty himself and filling Hiccup with his hot thick seed. Jack continue to pump Hiccup's member with ferocious speed, forcing Hiccup to go to his climax quickly. Hiccup's breathing got even more rag and erratic.

'Jack... it feels.. weird...' Hiccup complain as he feel an unfamiliar warm coil feeling in his stomach as Jack continue to pump along his shaft. After pulling out of Hiccup Jack position his face at the base of Hiccup's throbbing member. Licking along the line of shaft before taking the head inside his mouth. Bobbing his head a slowly as his tongue played with the head inside, licking the precum from the tip at the same time being very careful not to bite down. Hands clam tightly around the base of Hiccup shaft, preventing him from coming.

Whines and moans continue to escape from Hiccup's throat at the new unusual pleasure feeling. Jack deciding that it was enough climb back up to kiss his lover again, pumping a few time, milking his lover dry. White ropes of seed stained both their stomachs. Both of them kissed lazily for the next few minutes while Jack dig into his bag for some tissues as they clean themselves. By then Hiccup was already fast asleep from all the exhaustion he had in one day.

'Sweet dreams' Jack said to Hiccup planting a goodnight kiss on his forehead as he cuddled close and sleep.

Changing to Jack's POV.

Morning came in a flash after last night's event. Eyes of winter blue flutter open. Great, so I just had to went ahead and do it. Even though it was my first but hey I guess I didn't do as bad as I thought I would always be.

Jack train of thoughts snap when a bush of auburn hair shifted against his bare chest. The sound of Hiccup sighing against him, caught his attention. The brunette buried his face against Jack's bare chest, still asleep though. Soft snoring could be heard coming from the worn out brunette, chest rising and dropping evenly.

A minion poke his head and was about to call us for breakfast, but I manage to shush him with a finger. Giving him the sign I got the note for breakfast the minion left without saying anything. The sight of the bandage around Hiccup's chest was very disturbing. Right... I still have to tell him about his medical condition.

Hiccup shifting snap me out of my thoughts again, sliding my hands down his smooth back to his waist area and pulled him closer. Feeling his entire naked body against mine is reassuring because it told me that this is real and it isn't a dream. Hiccup is real, our love for each other is real and everything that had happen is real. I let my thoughts wonder around the room as I set my eyes on the bowl of unfinished oil.

Something about that oil felt familiar like I had use it before. A soft whine escaped from Hiccup as he curled himself against my stomach.

Thinking this would be a good thing to do to kill time, I decided to play with one lock of his auburn hair. Stroking his head, feeling his soft hair under my skin. Swiping them aside to reveal a pair of closed eyes, hiding beneath this pair of eyelids are two of the most beautiful green eyes anyone have ever seen.

Unknown to me, those two shut eye lids slowly open. Revealing the beautiful olive green eyes of my lover.

'Good morning' I mumbled with my face buried in his hair.

'Morning Jack' Hiccup greeted with his morning voice, face still buried in Jack's chest. Breathing into Jack's embrace.

'Feeling better?' Jack asked, feeling Hiccup's breath touching his chest got him slightly arouse. Great...

'Mmhmm' Hiccup hummed.

'You hungry for breakfast? I can go get us something to eat' I said, getting up but Hiccup had his arms around my stomach pulling me back down.

'We can stay like this for awhile more... breakfast can wait' Hiccup smirk. I return the smirk with my own swinging my arms around his waist as I rolled over with him laying on top of me.

'I like that' I mumbled and pulled him into a long languid kiss. Hiccup automatically wrapped his arms around my neck pulling himself up, which made his naked body slid over my crotch. Making it harden in the process. Feeling my harden member against his stomach Hiccup pulled and gave me a smirk.

'Someone is excited I see' Hiccup teased, which got me all flushed crimson again. Hiccup planted a quick kiss and shifted his attention to Jack's harden member, which as been standing for attention.

'What are you doing?' I asked.

'Something I learn from you last night' Hiccup snicker and grabbed my dick in his hands. A quick moan escaped from my for the sudden tightness around it, next thing I felt was something rough and wet sliding and licking around my throbbing member. I didn't have to look down to know what it is, Hiccup had began licking up and down the shaft. Before I knew It, Hiccup had taken the head into his mouth.

Oh god... how can he be this good on his first try? Hiccup must be a natural cockslut or something. Tongue swirling around and lavishing around the harden member stroking it with his rough tongue. Taste buds rubbing against the layer of harden meat adding more friction to it.

'Oh god... ahh... Hiccup...' I moan, trying to make it sound soft. Hoping not to attract any attention from outside. Hiccup chuckled and started to take in more of the member in his mouth, slowly inch after inch it disappear deeper into his mouth. I tried to sit up, after successfully probing myself up with my elbow I manage to catch sight of Hiccup's harden dick.

'Hic.. Hiccup' I called in breathy moans, reaching my hands down to hold his head signalling him to stop.

'Come on.. I have an idea'

Hiccup released the member from his mouth, a saliva line connected from the tip of his tongue to the tip of the head. I whine feeling the lost of heat. Pulling Hiccup back on to the bed pinning him down on the bed as I violently crash my lips against his. My saliva coated dick rubbing and bumping against his, earning a small growling sound from the smaller frame. One hand moving to grab both our harden member, starting at a slow pace, pumping us.

Hiccup hook his legs around mine locking our legs in that position, arms hooked around my neck again pulling me down as he gladly parted his lips allowing my tongue to go in. My eyes wondered around the place landing it on the bowl of left over oils from last night. A new nasty idea pop into my head as I roll us over, reaching to grab the bowl of oil. But Hiccup's hands beat me to it, shifting it further away from my grasp.

'May I?' He requested, I groan but still nodded my head giving him the position to. Hiccup dipped his hands into the oil coating it, removing my hands from both of our throbbing members. Another hand replaced the position as soon as I released them, a cold slimly filling grip it hard. At the same time taking in the beautiful freckled body sitting on top of me. Hand still coated with saliva slither its way to the digit of the smaller frame. Poking at the entrance that is slightly bruised from last night. Sliding in two fingers at once into the digit stretching it without haste. Hiccup released a high pitch whine like he did last night.

A third finger was pushed in without much waiting, pushing pass the loose layer of muscles meeting the bundle of nerves without much effort. Withdrawing the fingers and thrusting it back in, making Hiccup jerk in the process. Grabbing his boney hips, lifting him above my throbbing member, precum can be seen forming at the tip. Looking into orbs of forest green for permission, a smile stretch across his face as he set the bowl of oil at the floor of the bed. Carefully positioning Hiccup and setting him down, Hiccup's breathing had became uneven and ragged face blossoming a crimson red making the freckles more obvious. Slowly pushing all the way in until Hiccup was seated on me.

'Now move slowly' I instructed him. Obligating immediately, Hiccup began to move himself up and down slowly, his dick bouncing against my abs. Hands forcing him to stay still while I buck my own hips. The sound of his buttcheeks being slap by my hips overpowered the sound of Hiccup's moan. Both of my hands went around his waist and grope on one cheek each, squeezing it gently and massaging it. Hiccup couldn't keep himself straight anymore bend forward with both his arms at my sides face leaning against my chest. Deciding that it was enough, I flipped us over again so that he is laying on his back. I was on my knees with both his legs dangling over my shoulders. Leaning forward as I rolled Hiccup backwards to plant a quick kiss on him as I start with a slow pace. One hand resting against hiccup's chest where I can feel his heartbeat and the other going down to give Hiccup's member the attention it wanted.

Slamming hard into the bundle of nerves made Hiccup moan loudly, without much hesitation I continued to hit that G-Spot of his making him moan my name loudly. I was already close to my limit when I felt the warm feeling coiling up in my stomach. Pulling out of Hiccup as I pump myself a few time. Moaning Hiccup's name as I came, staining his stomach with my hot seeds while my other hand continue to pump Hiccup's member.

Hiccup knowing he was going to come quickly pulled me down, closing the gap between our body. Hiccup moan loudly into my ear calling out my name as he came, ropes of white seeds adding onto the essences on his stomach while some got onto mine. Pressing a kiss against him as I continue to milk him till it went limp when mine already did. I didn't bother to care about getting more dirty then I already am when I closed the remaining gap between our body.

'You okay?' I asked.

'yea?' Hiccup replied in a tired manner nuzzling my neck.

'hey there's something I gotta tell you' I spoke as we lay there. Hiccup shifted himself so that he could look at my face.

'What is it jack?' Hiccup asked. There was a moment of silence.

'Do you think we will be separated?' there was another moment of silence. I looked down so that our eyes meet. Nervous blue eyes met hesitant green ones, soon those hesitation swirl and became fear in those eyes. Jack instinctively wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and pulled him close.

'Jack..do you have to go?' Hiccup answered with another question.

'I wish not.. I want to be with you … forever' I replied as Hiccup wrapped his hands around me.

'I want that too...' Hiccup replied a soft sniff could be head then an idea pop into his head. 'You can stay here with me if you want...'

'I thought about it Hic... what about my aunt and uncles? What about my friends?' I replied.

'They can stay here too...'

'It's not that easy Hic.. what about the surface world? That's where most of their homes are... I won't mind staying here with you.. but I wouldn't want my aunt to be lonely either... i'll have to talk to her about it you know?'

'I understand...' Hiccup sigh. We stayed in that position hugging each other for a little while longer until the sound of growling stomachs interrupted the silence.

'Ready to eat?' I asked, Hiccup nodded in agreement. We quickly clean our mess up and got dressed. Hiccup wore the pants and boxers I gave him but refuse to wear a shirt, instead he wore his brown fur vest. Exposing the bandaged chest and his necklace and whistle. I on the other hand wore the same clothings as I did last night. I tried to carry Hiccup out but he refused the offer.

'I can walk on my own Jack' Hiccup smiled and stood up. Both of us walked slowly towards the entrance Hiccup nearly tripped over the bowl of oil and that is when he examine the type of oil they used. Surprisingly it was the same medical oil he used on me when he brought me here (So we were using Medication oil as Lube or was he using Lube as Medication oil? ). Dragons and minions were busy with their activities. But once they caught sight of us, Dragons and minions started to coo and cheer loudly in their language. That's when I notice Hiccup started top blush red at their comments.

'What are they saying?'

'No- nothing!' Hiccup stammer, face growing redder and redder at ever comment. That's until Toothless roared which cease all cooings. Toothless came over to where Hiccup is and Hiccup growled something which I think should translate as a Thank you. Giving Toothless a scratch under the chin as a sign of appreciation Toothless growled and let out a coo which got Hiccup red again. Growling (more of hissing) some thing back at Toothless, Hiccup grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Toothless gave a hearty laugh along with the others as we walked away. I assume what ever he said to Hiccup must be something embarrassing, after all we were quite loud... were we?

Breakfast was usual, fruits and berries. Since Hiccup still doesn't have the strength to eat hard stuff yet, I did what I did during last night's dinner. Biting a piece of apple and chewing it till it's rather mashed up and slide the food into Hiccup's mouth. Something I learn from watching survival movie and shows, who knew it would come in handy one day?

Sure Hiccup was embarrassed to have me do this to him but still it's for his own good. He can't have any hard stuff to eat until he had recovered which should be two days later.

'It's been awhile since we taken a bath haven't we?' I asked, Hiccup nodded in agreement as he chew on the recently slide in apple that I had chewed on. We didn't get to eat at Hiccup's favourite spot today either so we decided to do it by the campfire.

'Why don't we go for a morning shower?' I asked again, Hiccup nodded in agreement. Quickly we finished the remaining berries and retreated back into the room to grab some stuff and clean up the place. That's when I came across the new bag of bandage with a sticky note on it.

'_Change his bandage after you clean him Jack. No showers! Just use a wet cloth and clean him, avoid getting the cut wet. We have yet to properly stitch up the wound. Remember to tell him about the medical appointment on the surface. _

Love, Rapunzel'

Great... Just great and here I was getting excited to take a shower with my boyfriend.

'Jack.. you alright?' Hiccup asked from behind.

'Yea.. Hey Hic.. Rapunzel left a note.. you can't take a shower so I'll just have to clean you' I shrugged, apparently Hiccup had gotten the wrong idea in his head. His cheeks were flaring red.

'Oh.. O..Okay...' he stammered, lips parting and closing with no words. Grabbing the recently washed towel (Thank you minions) and a small handkerchief stuffing them into the bag along with a new clean set of bandage and medications (Sweet's instruction on How to Change a bandage) . With the packing done both of us head off.

Hiccup had Toothless to fly us to the spring since he isn't able to climb trees and swing on vines due to Sweet's instruction. I had to comfort him and tell him it is not permanent, it's just for his safety but he had to whine and complain about it like a kid (which he sort of is) .

Once we had arrive the first thing that caught my attention was the spring water. It was much much much clearer and cleaner then before. Hiccup explained to me that the resources of the land will refill by itself like magic. This time plucking a different bunch of leaves and flower, Hiccup threw them into the swallow spring. Next was to of course undress but there is still the need to remove the bandage. Toothless have flew off to gods know where to wait while we bath.

Slowly unwrapping the bandage around Hiccup's torso revealing a big square bandage that has been stain with blood and yellow liquid.

'Close your eye's if you don't wish to see it okay?' I told Hiccup as he nodded. He sat very still as I slowly peel off the bandage to reveal a sew up cut. I can tell that it has been healing very well even though It still looks very disgusting. That's going leave a scar I thought to myself. The next thing that is awfully disgusting would be the smell, it was rather stinky but it wasn't so bad so I can tolerate it. Even Hiccup himself had a look of disgust when the smell hits him.

I had to help him with his pants and undergarment before I strip myself. Carefully the both of us stood in the swallow region of the spring. I sat him down where the water only reach his belly button. He was still trying to prove he can do everything by himself even in that condition, I guess the stubbornness issue is a big time issue here.

'Hold still' I instructed him as I washed his hair which wasn't easy to wet without a bucket plus the fact I have to avoid have water contact with his wound, now I understand the pain of nursing.

'You know.. I can do this myself' Hiccup complaint as I scrub and massage his head.

'Yea yea.. but I wouldn't want my boyfriend to get himself into trouble with Rapunzel we don't want that now do we?' Hiccup grunt and grumble something under his breath as continue to wash his hair. After rinsing away the soap on his hair I proceeded to the hardest part of the wash up. His chest. Soaking the handkerchief in the warm spring water I carefully clean the area surrounding the wound. After cleaning that area I can relax with the rest, shifting myself behind him while I began to clean his body with the cloth before the soap.

'Raise your arms' I instructed him, Hiccup did as he was told giving me the ease of cleaning his sides. He was trying his best to not fidget as I clean his waist area, I can till it is very ticklish. After I was done with the sides I moved to his back, he seems to enjoy it while I do that. He straighten himself up as I scrub his back obviously wanted more.

'You I know I can get use to this' Hiccup commented as he enjoy the treatment he is receiving.

'Well just be lucky you are in this stead right now because of me' I smirk planting a kiss at the nape of his neck while I snake my arms around his stomach.

'Yea..' Hiccup replied leaning his head against mine ' I do feel lucky'

'Well.. I better get cleaning myself too... you wanna help?' A mischievous grin spread across his face. Spending the next 10 minutes with Hiccup styling my hair as he played with the soap. Getting some on his own face as he enjoyed himself, I on the other hand I had to keep a look out for his wound to avoid and water contact. Once we were done I helped him dry off, and again he begin to complain how he could do it by himself.

'Like I said Hic.. I don't want to risk having your wound being infected or anything'

'Fine...' he groan and continue to grumble under his breath. After helping to get his pants on I dried myself off too. After getting dress I turn to the task of doing the bandage, since I watched how the professionals did it I was half confident as I replay the memory in my head following their steps.

Turns out I didn't do as bad as I thought I would have. I cleaned the area around the wound, carefully apply medication and paste a new bandage over it. After that I had the task of wrapping the bandage around the oversize plaster.

'Does it feels too tight?' I asked as I wrapped the last stretch. Hiccup shook his head as I clicked the bandage, handing him his fur vest, Hiccup called for Toothless who appeared in no more then 40 seconds. He eyed me with a dagger glare as if I had committed some sort of crime or violated Hiccup (in which I sort of have done).

'Ready to head back Bud?' Hiccup asked patting Toothless flat head. Toothless replied in a growl and crouch down for Hiccup and me to get on. In a flash we arrived back at the mountain.

'Well I have some time to kill before I have to head back' I told Hiccup as I pack away the last of my items.

'Is there anything you wish to do Jack?' Hiccup asked seated on the bed.

'Well.. I have been teaching you how to read and all.. so how about you teach me how to speak dragon?' I asked.

'Well sure.. come here' Hiccup gestured me to the empty spot next to him on the bed. So i spend the next 1 and a half hour learning how to speak dragon.

'No no.. its Groowll' Hiccup chuckled. 'Again'

Graww ' Hiccup it's hard.. how did you even do it' I complained, Hiccup chuckled and jab my stomach.

'Like I said use your stomach.. okay how about this Gruurr' Hiccup demonstrate. 'Now try.. and use your lungs for this one and a little of your stomach' Hiccup said lightly jabbing my stomach and chest with his finger.

'Okay... *Inhales * Gruurrrr So how was that?' Hiccup had a beaming smile on his face.

'That was good! Keep it up and maybe you can learn Dragon tongue in a month time!' Hiccup exclaimed.

'What did I say anyway?' I asked, Hiccup's face blushed a little.

'You said.. I love you' he explained, which I really do but I just can't say it out loud yet.

'Oh...well look at the time.. I gotta go Hic..' a disappointed frown appeared on his face. I put on the blue sweatshirt over the green singlet.

'Okay sure..' Hiccup replied as we both leave the room. Toothless flew the both of us to the usual meeting point and left us on the branch. Knowing that he should give us some privacy he flew to another tree where he can keep a close watch on us.

'I'll be back tomorrow.. I promise okay? Come on don't give me that look' I told Hiccup with one hand on his cheek. He looked up still with the disappointed look in his eyes. He hook himself onto me as he pulled me down for a sweet good bye kiss.

'Use the whistle if you ever need anything, i'm sure I can hear the sound of it from the village. It is afterall a very loud whistle... i'll do the same for mine' I told Hiccup who shot me a look and then at the village. 'I know.. I blow it in the forest where it is no where near the village okay?'

'Fair enough' Hiccup pouted as he pulled me in for another kiss. With that done Hiccup watched me climb down the tree and jogged into the village. We share one last look as I wave him good bye, watching him took off on Toothless.

The atmosphere in the village was rather tense then usual. Villagers were eyeing me with a dangerous look. I turn to see Mavis and Tooth running towards me.

'JACK LOOK OUT!' Mavis screamed. Before I know it something whack me in the back of my head knocking me out cold.

'Jack.. wake up... Jack..' a faint voice echoed in my head. Slowly I opened my eyes, seeing a blurry figure of white hair and tan skin.

'Kida?' I called out.

'Yes it's me' she replied immediately. I tried to sit up but my legs felt very stiff so were my hands, I tried to pull them apart but something held it together.

'Where are we?'

'We are in one of buildings, currently we are their prisoner' Milo explained. It took some time for them to explain to me the whole situation. Apparently Pitch had convince Stoick the Vast that we had broke their law of interfering with the wild.

Some one might have spotted us or me going out. Pitch had kept those who are useful on their preventing them to be thrown in here. Like Sweet, Rapunzel, Mole, Audrey ,Vinny ,Merida, Mavis,Fishlegs, all the mums and Aunty Tooth. Those who doesn't seems like a threat were safe at least.

That's when the door flew open and there stood pitch and two of his henchmen. His eyes landed on me right away seeing me still on the floor.

'I want him out... now' He ordered his henchmen. Both of them pulled me up and dragged me out by the shoulder. Pulling me to face a long black trench coat, I had my head down and not facing him.

'Look at me Frost' Pitch demanded but I paid him no mind and kept my gaze on the floor. 'I said look at me Frost' he demanded again. Still I kept my attention to the floor, I can tell he nod at the henchmen from the looks of his shadow. Before I knew it one of them punch me in the stomach hard.

'ARGH!' I yell at the sudden impact.

'PITCH YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! DON'T TOUCH HIM!' North bellowed fiercely from the room.

'Oh shut it North.. you are in no position to talk' Pitch retorted before turning his attention back to me. Grabbing me by the chin and tilting my head up forcing me to look into those heartless cold eyes of his. One that made me sick to the very core, it's disgusting to look at him.

'Now.. all I needed for you was to look at me.. was it so hard?' Pitch said. 'Oh don't look at me like in that manner Frost.. but that's not the point... looking for this?' Pitch said as he held up a piece of thorn paper. My eyes widen in realization of the pages.

'I need your help to find it'

'What makes you think I will help you' I spat at him.

'Oh you will.. unless you want to say good bye to your precious aunt?' Pitch threaten.

'KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF TOOTH YOU SHIT FUCK!' Aster roared from the room.

'Shut the door.. we're going on a hunt around town' Pitch ponder, One of the henchmen cut the rope around my feet while the other shut the door.

'Read it Frost' Pitch ordered holding the first piece of paper with a red crystal drawn on it. I stare at the paper for awhile returning my gaze to the floor.

'I SAID READ IT!' Pitch smashed the paper into my face, pulling it away before pulling me by my parents necklace. 'LISTEN FROST! IF YOU WON'T DO AS I SAY, YOU CAN SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR LOVES ONE! I'LL LEAVE YOU WITH NOTHING!' The sound of a rifle cocking made it serious, this douche really means serious shit now.

Pulling the necklace and whistle off throwing them into a patch of grass.

'Read it...' he ordered. Shifting the paper away from my face giving me a better view of it. A barrel was pointed against the back of my neck, the sound of it cocking echoed in my head. 'I'm waiting frost'

'In the fire lies the heart' I translated. A wicked grin spread across his face. 'Now that's better'

He gestured for the men to follow him, from the far side of my eyes I can see Rapunzel, Merida and mavis hiding. Pretending to fall to the ground I took the chance to point their attention to the grass.

'Get up frost.. time is precious' Pitch ordered and continue to walk. As soon as we are out of sight Rapunzel made her move.

'Come on!' Rapunzel called out to the other two girls, running down to the spot where Jack was.

'What do you think he was trying to tell us?' Mavis ask.

'What are we looki'n for?' Merida added.

'Help.. start looking!' Rapunzel ordered. Both girls shared a look of concern and quickly got to work. It wasn't long until Mavis found it.

'Hey I found Jack's necklace and a .. Whistle?' mavis said holding the necklace and whistle in the air. Rapunzel quickly darted for and grabbed the whistle, Mavis and Merida shot her a questioning look. Knowing that blowing it in the village will stir trouble she darted out for the forest. Merida and Mavis shared a questioning look again and followed her out.

'Punzie! What ar'e we doin'g?' Merida asked as they ran.

'Getting help' Rapunzel replied sternly, making sure they are in a safe distance from the village Rapunzel took out the whistle.

*INHALES DEEP BREATH* "BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

the sound ring loud and clear through out the land.

Back in the Mountain where activities were as normal. Minions were doing their chores, Dragons were doing their part of the chores by hunting. Hiccup again told to rest in his room while Toothless had chiefing duty to take over, despite Hiccup being stubborn he knew full well that he shouldn't be putting his body through anymore physical activity.

And here he is in his room practising his writing with a newly sharpen pencil and the notebook. Everything was peaceful, boring and silent. That is until the sound of a familiar sound of a Whistle being blown reached his ears. It was soft but loud enough for Hiccup to tell that Jack was in trouble. Still in Jack's pants, Hiccup grabbed the brown fur vest and darted out of the room as fast as he can. Minions and Dragons were equally alert as they stop and face the direction of the sound.

A moment of silence until a second wave of it reached his ear.

'Toothless!' Hiccup called out, in no less then 30 second the Nightfury rushed into view. Sharing a quick look with Hiccup both of them nodded, the Night fury knew well enough what was going through the young boys mind. Crouching down for the boy to climb on, in a flash both of them were gone dashing through the morning skies towards the source of sound.

Mean while at the same time the whistle was first blown.

'bring him to the chief, he wish to have a word with him' Pitch ordered his men. Both of them nodded but before they could done the order the first whistle was blown. Villagers had a worried look as they look at the direction the sound came from. Pitch turned around immediately, eyeing the white hair teen as a smirk appeared on his face.

'You go check it out' He ordered the man on the right. Without anymore questioning look, Pitch resume his walked to the centre plaza where the great chief Stoick was busy clamming his people down.

'Stoick.. I have brought the source of the problem here..'

The large man glance over and examine the white hair teen.

'This boy here have broke your ancient law! He has been taint with the creatures of the wild!' Pitch shouted towards at the audience. ' He must be punished for what he has done!'

Villagers immediately agreed with the thoughts, shouting in their language throwing rocks at Jack.

'ENOUGH!' Stoick roared, ceasing all form of sound and activities from the villagers. 'He has broke our rules here and he should be punish. But he have yet to brought harm to the people!'

'What are you saying Stoick? He has sided with the dragons! Berk's enemy! Can't you see he is calling them to attack you now?! That sound you just heard, he had made some sort of device to call them here to take over your village!' Pitch retorted. Villagers were shouting again and more rocks were being thrown.

Ow.. that hurts.. I though to myself as one of the rock hit my head. What the hell is Pitch talking about? He doesn't know about it yet. Another rock flew and hit Jack in the head again, this time it was hard enough to knock him over. Blood flow from the wound down his head as it collected itself on the pale chin, dripping onto the floor. Creating a small pool of blood. The sound of a dragons roar pierce the air, it was loud and it was near.

'Don't you see it Stoick? He must be killed! Or the dragons will tear this village apart!' Pitch still convincing the chief. Villagers continue to shout their anger and complains as they threw more rocks.

'Enough' Stoick said sternly but loud enough for the villagers to hear. Silence filled the air. 'Sword' He ordered, immediately a handicap man handed him one from his buckle.

'Thank you Gobber' The chief replied and walked over towards me. Pulling me into a kneeling position.

'You have broken the ancient law of our people, and you shall pay for the price. You brought harm to my people and you shall pay double for it. May Vahalla have grace on your sins'

Well it's nice of the chief to give me good bye speech at least. Eyes were tightly shut bracing for the quickest point. The sound of the sword being lifted into the air, mothers were pushing their children back into the house.

'JACK!' Came aunty Tooth's voice. Everyone had their attention on Tooth as she came running, pushing people aside forcing her way through the crowd making her way towards me.

'Are you okay? What did they did to you?' Aunty Tooth asked kneeling infront of me cupping my face, tilting my head up revealing the trail of blood from my forehead down to my chin.

'What are you guys going to do to him!' Tooth demanded hugging my head against her shoulder, not caring if it will be stain in blood. Stoick lowered the sword slowly and took a step towards us, Tooth tighten her embrace over me in defence.

'This boy had broken our law and brought the enemy to us, he will have to pay with his life. Now step away from him or I will have to cut you down too'

'So be it' she replied, her words echoed in my head.

'Very well then, may Vahalla have grace on you two' Stoick prayed as he raised his sword once again.

'NO! LEAVE HER! IT'S ME YOU WANT NOT HER!' I shouted and sturggle out of her embrace, but it seems my words didn't reach the chief.

'I'm sorry for everything' I apologised to my aunt, tears were falling non stop. Mixing with the trail of blood.

'It's alright Jack, It's alright' Tooth said as she hugged me again. The sound of the sword striking down as the air was slice nicely into half. But the sound of a third whistle being blown pierce through the air.

"TING" the sound of two metals clashing against each other. Gasp can be heard from everyone.

Both Tooth and I looked up to see an axe over our head protecting us from the sword that will be head us. The sight of blond hair caught my attention.

'Astrid! What are you doing!' Stoick demanded, quickly withdrawing the sword.

'I'm sorry chief but I can't let you do this.. These people are innocent!' Astrid argued.

'They broke our law! They have sided with the enemy! They have been taint! They are our enemy and they deserve to die!' Stoick roared, but Astrid stood her ground.

'You mean like Hiccup?! He did nothing but made peace with them, and you thrown him out leaving him in the woods to die!' She retorted.

'Do not bring Him into this!' Stoick warn rage building up quickly as he demeanour darken.

'You let him talk you into this my chief! And I as a fellow Berkian can't stand by this action!'

'Fine if you wish to side with them then I will cut you down too!' Stoick roared raising the sword ready to strike the girl down.

*DING* the sound of metals clashing again but even harder, followed by the sound of metals clashing onto the floor. Everyone turn to see Stoick's sword and flew off his hands, darting their attention to the shadowy figure by the side of the village. Those pants were so recognizable.

Hiccup stood by the side, hands clench tight into a fist. Quickly his eyes landed on Jack who was still tied up, running forward through the crowd and standing in between Astrid and Stoick.

'Hiccup! You know you shouldn't be here!' The chief roared at his (disowned) son.

'I know dad' Hiccup replied panting.

'Don't call me that! You threw your lot in with them! You're not my son!' Stoick roared again, from the back I can see Hiccup flinch at the raging voice, but he stood his ground.

'And you will not hurt Jack!' Rage had hit it's limit in Stoick, throwing a fist towards Hiccup sending him flying to the side and into a wall, he stomped his way towards as pushing Astrid aside taking her axe from her hand. Axe raised and ready to strike, that is until the sound of another impact of metal against metal. Followed by a ball of blue fire sending Stoick to take a few steps away. Everyone had their attention up to the sky as a black figure hover around with a red and golden hair.

'NIGHT FURY!' one of the villagers shouted and everyone began to scatter as Toothless landed in between us from stoick. Rapunzel quickly leap off Toothless and ran to Hiccup. Stoick took small steps towards the sword on the floor but was caught by Merida.

'Ai wouldn't do that ei'f I were yew' merida said aiming her bow and arrow at stoick.

'STOP ALL THIS!' Rapunzel snapped turning her attention to Pitch. 'We know what you are after'

_Flashback~ _

'Hiccup!' Rapunzel called out as she spotted the flying black figure in the sky. Managing to catch Toothless attention, they landed just in the nick of time. Two of of Pitch Henchmen came running up with rifles loaded in their arms.

'HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' one of them ordered pointing the rifle at the girls.

'Nobody move' Hiccup instructed, as the girls had both hands raise in the air.

'Kid get down from that! Or we will have to shoot!' Both men had their rifle aiming at Hiccup.

'Plasma blast!' Hiccup shouted, in a split second before the both of them can react Toothless shot a ball of fire between the both of them. Sending them flying in two different direction. One of them flew into a threw knocking him out while the other tried to scramble to his feet.

'Pin him down!' Rapunzel ordered, Toothless nodded in acknowledgement and leap forward pinning the man down with his weight before he could reach his rifle.

'Tell us what Pitch is up to!' Rapunzel demanded the man holding him by his collar.

'Make me!' He spat.

'Ai got this' Merida smiled as she cracked her knuckles. Spending the next few minutes beating the shit out of him leaving him.

'Speak' Merida demanded.

' Okay Okay! Just stop with the punching!' the man beg.

'Ai'm Not patient... and I think mai frie'nd here ai's hungry.. so ei'f you don't want to be dragon fo'od speak ...nnooww'

'OKAY OKAY! Pitch is after something he calls the heart of Berk, and he wants us to get rid of you seeing that you guys are no longer useful for him. Especially the white hair kid! Please.. that's all I know!'

_Flash back ended _

'Is that so?' Pitch chuckled

'Yea.. you're after the Heart of Berk!' Rapunzel answered. Stoick eye's widen, turning his attention on to pitch. Furrowing his eye brows.

'Seems like the party has been spoiled far too soon' Pitch chuckled drawing out a handgun pointing it in Stoick's direction.

'Tell me where is the heart Stoick, and I promise you no harm will come to your people' Pitch smirk cocking the gun. Toothless was ready to pounce on Pitch but his movement was quick firing a shot at the food of the dragon taking steps towards Hiccup who was still laying on the floor.

'Tell me or he will get it' Pitch threaten lifting Hiccup off the ground with the gun pointed on his head. Grunting can be heard from the freckled teen as he was being pulled by the hair. Merida had her arrow pointed at Pitch.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' Pitch smile, the sound of multiple gun cocking caught their attention. Merida lowered her bow and arrow instinctively at the sight of 6 riflemen pointing their rifle towards her direction.

'Put them with the others, I want this three' Pitch instructed pointing his gun at stoick , me and Hiccup.

'Now tell me stoick where is it, Where is the fire that holds the heart!'

'I would be out of my mind if I were to tell you!' Stoick spat.

'WHERE IS IT!' Pitch shouted.

'HA! My mother has a more manlier shout than that!' Stoick spat. Pitch was ready to pull the trigger when he notice where he was standing, at the very centre of the plaza had a symbol. His eyes wandered until they landed centre fire pit of the great hall.

'Bring him with the others.. I want those two with me' pitched ordered. Stoick was taken away without trouble as he fully understood the danger of a gun. While Hiccup and I were brought to the great hall. A table was build around the large fire pit with many chairs. Pitch stood on the table and wandered in circles, leaving his men to chase out the villagers inside of the great hall.

'Anything else you wish to share Jack?' Pitch asked taking small steps on the table kicking away any utensils and food.

'There's nothing to share' I spat. Pitch didn't seem to mind me spatting this time, instead something else was on his mind. He wandered his way towards the chief chair and sat in it. Looking around the place like he was looking for something, coming up with nothing he slam his foot on the table. Tilting one of the wooden planks of the table. Suddenly the fire died off and all the light in the room disappeared. A platform can be seen sitting at the very centre of the pit.

'Well.. can't wait for us?' Gothel spoke from the entrance of the great hall while she walked in with Yzma. Pitch didn't seems to bother at all.

'Bring them here' he ordered stepping into the pit and onto the platform. Hiccup was starting to pant and sweat was forming on his head, his fever has started to return now of all times. We were pushed through the ashes and the heated platform. Upon feeling human contact, the platform started to sink into the ground. Both the henchmen were told to wait while Yzma and Gothel took their place. Gothel had her hands on Hiccup with a gun pointing at his head while Yzma was busy filling her nails.

'Hic you okay?' I whispered to him. He nodded weakly, but I can tell he isn't. All the running must have took a toll on his body. As the platform sink in deeper and deeper darkness was upon us. Soon all we can see was light from a floating red crystal over a pool of bottomless clear water. All of us stare at the crystal with amazement.

'the kings of our past.' Hiccup breath and collapse to the floor as he begun to mutter a prayer in Berkian language. Pitch stopped his men from picking Hiccup up.

'Lets get this done and over with, Jack tell him to wrap it up we have a schedule to meet.' Pitch spoke as he wondered to the edge of the water.

'Hiccup.. i'm sorry that all this happened because of me' I knee down next to hiccup unable to help him stand while my hands were still tied behind my back. Pitch didn't seem to know about manners, kicking a small pebble into the water. A groaning sound echoed around the chamber. Red lights spilled out form the floating crystal searching for something.. or someone.

'We better hurry.. this place makes my skin feels old..' Gothel complainted.

'Jack.. how do we move it' Pitch asked.

'How should I know..'

'Then read this it might have something on it' Pitch retorted holding the piece of paper up again. I scanned the page but nothing, it shows nothing on how it is moved. Amidst all the conversation one of the search light landed on Hiccup. His green crystal floated and hover in front of his face, as all light in the chamber rested on him.

'Mother' he breath and started to walked towards the crystal. Eyes no longer filled with olive green orbs but replaces with red lights, walking aimlessly towards the water surface.

'Hiccup?!' I tried to get to him but was held back by Pitch. 'Hiccup what are you doing?! You're gonna drown!' I shouted. But nothing reached his ears, as he continue to walk. His movement didn't slow down once he was at the edge of the water, gently lifting his feet and placing them on the water surface as he continue to walked on water.

Stopping under the reflection of the crystal Hiccup turned and spoke in his language.

_'ekki hafa áhyggjur Jack, fyrir allt vel (do not worry jack, for all will be well_)'

'What did he say?' Pitch demanded.

'I don't know.. I didn't catch it' I lied, eyes still sat on Hiccup. Slowly the lights focused on Hiccup shrink in size focusing onto the green crystal, lifting Hiccup off the water Surface as he hover in front of the red crystal, laying horizontal in mid air. From Hiccup's necklace a green light shot out into the sky, the whole place began to rumble and shake.

'We have to get out of here!' I shouted, Pitch and the other two ladies wasted no time and darted for the platform. Ceiling rocks were raining on us as we ran for the Platform. Making it before the others, I had to wait for a little while more as I set my eyes on Hiccup who was currently being lifted to the surface. The platform activated as soon as the last person was on.

Once we reached the surface, the red crystal tore through the ground with Hiccup captured in a red orb of light. A commotion was coming from outside, villagers were pointing towards the sky. The Red crystal continue to head upwards with Hiccup trapped in that red orb, crashing through the roof towards the centre plaza.

We quickly ran out of the great hall only to see a green crystal floating towards the centre plaza.

'They were calling out to each other' I mumbled in realization. The Red Crystal crashed through the roof and flew pass over our head stopping itself in front of the green crystal. Lights began to spew out from the both of the crystal with Hiccup in between, covering the red orb with a white light. Blinding us all before disappearing in a flash towards a certain direction.

'Get my crossbow and that ready now! And bring him to the others.. I have no more use for him' Pitch ordered his men and the dragged me away, throwing me back into the house but this time I had almost everyone in it including those who were not prison in the first place.

'Jack are you alright, Mate?!' Bunny called out the first thing I heard when I was thrown into the room.

'I'm fine..' I replied as the door closed ' But Hiccup is not!' I roared and ran for the door. Smashing my body against it, the door was hard and very sturdy.

'Jack stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!' Tooth called out. I didn't care, Hiccup is in some serious trouble all because of me. Everyone is in trouble all because of me.

Tears were flowing down as I continue to throw myself against the door.

'It's no use' came the chief voice ' that door Is made with a layer of concrete with Oaken Wood. It's impossible to break it down with body force'

'So what?!' I snapped back 'Hiccup is in danger and you're not gonna do anything to help him! You weren't even there when he needed a parent the most! Instead you toss him aside!'

'AND WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME?! I KNOW WHAT I HAVE DONE! AND I'M NOT PROUD OF IT!' Stoick roared ' my wife would be ashamed of what I have done to our son' Stoick lost all that rage and stared down.

'Then be there for him! Start acting like a dad for Hiccup... I know how it feels to not have your parents to be there when you needed them the most... both of my parent died when I was little...' jack spoke. Stoick slowly looked up.

'So I know how hard it is for him right now.. he must be really scared now... But i'm glad that I have my aunt and uncles around.. because I would be so lost without them... I might not even be here today... I have friends to thank for too.. but right now I am really really very grateful that I met Hiccup.. and I want to be there for him when he needs someone to be there for him.. so should you'

'He won't even want to see my face anymore... he probably hates me so much right now.. I probably won't be able to look him in the eye and ask for forgiveness'

'Hiccup doesn't hate you' I told stoick, a gleamer of hope sparkled in his eyes ' In facts he really want to come home to you... he miss you'

Before stoick can say another word Milo had to interrupt.

'yea sorry to break your moment but we should really get out of here if you want to help you boyfriend' Milo interjected.

'Where's Toothless? He should be able to bust us out of here' I asked.

'Oh he kinda flew away while we were brought here' Rapunzel added ' Mavis is no where to be seen either'

A piece of rock was thrown through the window and landed inside.

'Here you people in there?' Mavis called out from the other side.

'Mavis!' I called out.

'Reunion later step away from the door now!' Everyone manage to crawl their way safely away from the door before it exploded.

'Just call me the Doorman' Vinny called out once the smoke cleared out. We spend the next few minutes untying everyone while Mavis and Vinny fill us in on what is happening.

'So pitch had gone off with his men to go hunt for the crystals in the jungle' Helga summed it up.

'We are all going to die' Mrs packard complain as she smoke.

'When I get to him he's gonna get it!' Audrey pouted as she cracked her knuckles.

'So how are we going to get to where ever Pitch is going?' Milo asked.

'I know where he is going and I know who can get us there fast enough before Pitch does' I said. Everyone turn to look at me, I pointed up towards the sky. Dragons of all kind flew over the village with Toothless landed next to me.

'We ride dragons' I said rubbing Toothless nose. Stoick looked at me like I said the craziest idea ever. Everyone followed my instructions in gaining a dragon trust, something Hiccup taught me during my stay with him. Even some of the villagers followed along despite their hatred towards dragon.

'Come on! We're gonna save berk and save Hiccup!' Milo gave his victory speech. Toothless rolled his eyes and took off into the sky with the other dragons following behind.

'We need to head to the temple in the forest' I told Toothless, nodding and giving a low growling voice Toothless flew towards that direction. I return a growl which I didn't even know what I am saying, Toothless rolled his eyes and tilted his head quickly using one of his ears to slap my face. I guess I have said something I shouldn't have.

In a matter or moments,the temple came into view. No doubt I was right, both the crystals were situated at the very top of the temple where an altar is.

'Think you can get me in close enough ?' Toothless purred and dove In trying to get me close, as we got close I can see a body floating in between the two Crystal.

'HICCUP!' I called out, but a blast of light flew into our direction narrowly missing us. Toothless had to back away immediately, landing us at the entrance of the temple. At the same time dragons flew in and landed next to us, including stoick who rode on a thunder drum.

'We can't get close enough without being blast to bits' I explained. Before I could explain anymore a bight white light caught our attention, everyone turned to see the two crystal merging. Forming a green ball of light, emerging from the green ball of light is a shadowy human figure. Cloud Jumper a stormcutter dragon immediately flew up managing to grab the human setting It on the patch of grass, everyone quickly ran over to the human figure laying on the floor.

As we got closer, I can make out the human figure as a woman judging by the long hair coming from her head. Stoick began to run faster once he recognize the woman. Quickly he held the woman in his arms as she came about.

'Stoick?' she called out weakly.

'I'm right here Valka' Stoick replied with such gentleness in his tone that I am very sure I never thought I would hear it from him. The woman eyes widen in realization that something it missing.

'Where is Hiccup?!' She demanded weakly holding onto the fur cape of the chief. Stoick looked up at the Altar, drawing her attention towards the white light and a body floating closer towards it. From the jungle Pitch and his men emerge from the darkness.

'Go away Pitch! You have no idea what you are dealing with!' Milo yelled.

'Oh I know very well with what I am dealing with.. are you?' Pitch replied with a yell walking closer towards us. His henchmen were all arm with a rifle while he held onto a crossbow but no quiver or any arrows. But what they didn't expect is that dragons were hiding in the jungles as well, once they had a clear sight on their enemy they launch themselves from the their hiding spot carrying away the henchmen one at a time. Quickly diminishing their numbers as they began to shoot and waste their ammunition at the dragons.

The sound of thunder draw my attention back to the altar. The light had rise to the sky with Hiccup below it slowly being pulled into it. I could only watch as Hiccup was swallowed by the holy light.

'Get me my arrow' Pitch ordered, in a short moment one of his men turn up with an object wrapped in a cloth. Peeling the cloth away revealing a black arrow made sound out of an unknown material. Strapping it to his crossbow as he took aim.

'PITCH STOP!' I yelled running towards him but I was far too late. The arrow was shot and headed straight for the orb of light, upon contact the arrow was slowly absorb into the ball of light before resuming it's advance at normal speed. A shadow of Hiccup being pierce by the arrow was illuminated making it very visible to the naked eye.

'HICCUP!' I yelled running for the temple, keeping my eye on the white orb of light which was slowly turning black.

'I DID IT! AHAHAHA! NOW THE WORLD WILL KNOW THE TRUE MEANING OF FEAR!' Pitch yell in joy. I couldn't tear my gaze away from Hiccup as I watch the darkness swallow the orb of light. Black sands began to erupt from the black orb.

'jack get over here!' North demanded, quickly I ran over to his side.

'North what's going on?!' I asked with a hint of fear in my voice.

'I never thought that it would exist.. That arrow Pitch used is an ancient relic made by the people of Berk a long long long time ago. Even before Stoick's grandfather was born. That arrow is used to corrupt the Heart of Berk with fear' North explained.

'It is said that once the Heart Of Berk is corrupted with Fear it is nearly impossible to save Berk now, the fear will follow whoever shoots the arrow giving that person the power to rule the world through fear' Tooth added.

'Is there anything we can do to stop it?!'

'There might be a way mate but it'll have to depend on the person controlling the heart' Aster added.

'What do you mean?'

'He means that Hiccup must have a strong heart if he wish to battle the fear.. and he have to do it alone' Tooth added.

'That is not true...' came a woman voice from behind. Everyone turn to look at Stoick carrying the woman in his arm. 'My family has been guarding the hearts of berk for a long time now... we have anticipated this to happen eventually... each of us have been prepared to fight fear with our heart.. but not Hiccup... he is not ready yet... but you are...' Valka spoke pointing towards me.

'Why me? I'm not even in your bloodline!'

'the power to fight fear doesn't come in our blood... anyone can battle fear as long as they have the will to.. you have that will to protect those you hold dear... and Hiccup is dear to you is he not?'

'Yes he is very dear to me.. because I love him' I answered firmly without hesitation. A smile appeared on Valka's face.

'Please save him...' she said resting her hand on my heart ' You have a strong heart and that desire to drive it to be strong is inside you... use that to help Hiccup... he has been through a lot of hardship-'

'I will save him.. do not worry ' I assured her as I held her hand.

'Go.. we take care of pitch' North bellowed ' we believe you can do it Jack! Just remember, Good or bad, Naughty or nice we still look after you. You got to have hope!'

'Everything we did up to this point is dear to us... always remember them Jack!' Tooth added.

'Becareful mate... come back to us.. we will be waiting' Aster spoke resting a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at sandy who gave me a big smile and spread his arms out wide.

'I got it Sandy... always dream big' I recited, Toothless walked up next to me and growled for me to get on.

'I'll be back I promise.. with Hiccup' I said before taking off on Toothless.

'Ready to save Hiccup?!' I yell, Toothless roar in agreement as he zoom through the sky dodging lightning and wave of black sands. As we got higher into the sky I got a better view of the entire situation, black sands were oozing out of the orb like a producing machine.

'Drop me as near as you can get me to Hiccup!' I told Toothless apparently we didn't share the same idea at that point. Toothless flew higher into the sky and dive straight down for Hiccup. Spinning into a ball as he launch me forward.

'I TOTALLY DID NOT SEE THAT COMING TOOTHLESS!' I yell as I flew straight into the orb. Everything went bright and then total darkness.

I can tell I was falling but slowly. Thing lighten up a little as I touch the ground. I can't tell where I am but I can tell I am standing on grass.

'Now where is Hiccup.. geez they should tell me about this before I enter' I complain as I scan the area. Finally I spotted the small figure curled up in between giant shades of black crystal.

Immediately I darted forward towards hiccup.

'HICCUP!' I yelled, but no respond from the teen. As I got closer more shards of black crystal emerge from the ground trying to block my path. But I manage to dodge them and made my way around. The closer I got the more these black crystals appear. It wasn't until I reached the ring of black crystal shards surrounding Hiccup.

'Hiccup! Can you hear me!' I yell. Pushing myself against one of the black crystal hoping it would fall giving me an entrance to go in and pull Hiccup out.

'DAD PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!' a voice scream from within the black crystal.

'What?' I mumbled as I examine the black crystal, a vision or some sort of video was playing. I turn to see all of these black crystals had different images being displayed. And that's when I realize that these are actually Hiccup's memories. Bad ones, hurtful ones and embarrassing ones but mostly fearful ones.

'There's so much fear and pain' I mumbled turning my attention back to the lonely boy surrounded by this crystals.

'Hiccup!' I called again. No respond.

'Hiccup.. I know you can hear me! Come on.. talk to me' Still Hiccup didn't respond.

'Okay fine.. don't talk to me then.. just .. Just listen to what I have to say okay?' With a long sigh I started the long speech.

'Look Hiccup.. I know you're scared... look it's okay to be scared.. I get scared sometimes too.. and I know you have gone through many hardship alone.. but you don't have to feel that way anymore! You have me now! And..and Rapunzel, Merida, Mavis and many people who care for you now! Even Astrid is worried for you since the day you were thrown out! Your Mum is back now and she is waiting for you! Your Dad too!'

'My Dad? My Mum?' Hiccup spoke softly, his tone filled with sadness, anxiety, Loneliness and Fear. Lots of it.

'Yes ! They are both waiting for you!' I yell back.

'You're lying... my mum is no more and my doesn't care for me' Hiccup replied. His head lifted from the position but he stayed seated.

'No! No i'm not lying to you Hiccup! They are both waiting for you! Your mum wants to see you really badly! and your dad! He wants to say sorry to you! He's hoping to start things again with you!'

'and what proof do you have Jack? If you have been through what I had then you should know!' Hiccup retorted back with his back still facing me.

'Don't you trust me?' I asked softly.

'I'm...I..I'm not sure Jack... i'm not sure if I can do that anymore... I don't want to be hurt again... i'm afraid... i'm afraid of going through this alone...' Hiccup replied with lots of uneasiness.

'You don't have to Hiccup... I'll be here for you always... I'll stay with you forever and ever... till the end of time... even when the whole world will be against you.. i'll be by your side Hiccup... because I love you...'

'You mean it?' Finally Hiccup turned his head slightly so he can see me.

'Yes Hic! I really do.. and I promise it' And thats when I notice the black arrow in his leg. It was starting to turn his leg black and slowly spreading.

'You're lying!' He retorted suddenly filled with anger and fear.

'No! I'm not lying! Hiccup!' I yelled, slowly the corruption began to spread. Right now all I know is that I have to get to Hiccup. 'Come on Hiccup! Just let me in! I won't hurt you!'

'Go Away Jack! Just leave me here to die! Alone.. like I always am... In the end you will have to leave anyway ! To go back to the surface world with your family!' Hiccup yell with false anger but true fear. The corruption beginning to spread faster and faster covering his other legs. He was on his feet backing away from me.

'No! Those aren't your words Hiccup! Those aren't the words of the Hiccup I know!' I yell, finding a way inside. Smashing against the black crystal hoping to bring it down. Finally a little change in balance can be felt. Using all the strength I can muster I pushed it till it was tilting inwards, enough for me to climb on like a plank.

'Stay away! You don't care about me! Just leave me to die!' Hiccup yell and yell backing himself till his back was against the black crystal opposite of me. The corruption had spread and covered his chest area heading up to the neck. Quickly I jumped in closing as much distance between us.

'Those aren't your words.. Say that you want to live! The Hiccup I know and love will say those words' I said sternly walking towards him. Hiccup tried to push me away but I grabbed his arms. Not giving a bloody damn when the corruption began to spread through my hands. It had already covered his neck area and now his lower half of his face.

'Remember all those times you had when you have fun! Remember the dreams you have and always ALWAYS remember that no matter bad things get there is hope.. there is always hope in the world hic... and lastly remember that you are never alone now..' I spoke as I hugged him, allowing the corruption to spread through the other areas.

The sound of sobbing and sniffing behind my back gave me a sense of relief.

'I'm still waiting for you to say those words' I spoke.

'I...I...I...I WANT TO LIVE!' Hiccup cried ' I WANT TO SEE MY PARENTS AGAIN! I WANT TO SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU!'

'That's it.. that's it...' I stroke his head as he cried harder into my embrace. The corruption had stopped and started to retreat back into the arrow. Once the last bit of corruption had return into the arrow, the arrow disperse into thin air. The once dark land were now replace with a beautiful field of flowers. Black crystals were dissolved into the ground, the dark sky replaced with blue.

Every bit of fear replaced with Hope, Dream and Fun. Fear seems to be a foreign thing now inside of Hiccup.

'Now come on.. everyone is waiting' I told Hiccup. He nodded in agreement, nose covered in snot and eyes were puffy. Cheeks covered in tears, I couldn't help it and chuckled. 'Look at you.. you're a mess' I teased. Hiccup used the back of his arm to clean his face wiping away the snots and tears which were soon replaced with a cute crooked teeth smile.

'That's better... now come on' I said to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the door of light. As soon as we stepped through it we were back in reality. The cold air swirled around us, the sound of dragon and people cheering and cooing. Our hands were held tight.

'See.. they are waiting' I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Not caring if there were gasp from the people below, all that matters now is that Hiccup is safe. Toothless flew up to us which interrupted our kissing session. Hiccup divert his attention to toothless as they commute in their language.

'Hey Hiccup' I called out to him.

'Hm?' he replied his face flushed at the sight he saw. I was on my knees with my hands outstretch like wings of a dragon. I assume this is the pose they use here judging from how a few dragons were doing this during morning.

'Will you be my mate forever?' I asked with my head bowed. I heard Toothless release a low growl nudging for Hiccup to say yes.

'What are they doing?' Mavis asked Rapunzel seeing her getting very excited and all.

'Jack is proposing!' Rapunzel explained before exploding into a fit of giggles . The girls were all flushed red once they explained.

The sound of Hiccup shifting his stance and stretching his hands out like I did was I all can hear since I had to keep my gaze downwards. The feeling of his head gently knocking onto the back of my head was the answer I needed to know.

'Yes Jack.. I would love to' Hiccup whispered into my ear. Toothless let out another growl signalling for both of us to rise. Once we were face to face with each other Hiccup pulled himself towards me. Our forehead touching each other and so did our nose.

Grruurrrr Hiccup growl. Now that I remembered. Grrurrr I growled back which turns out to be the first growl I learn and used. Hiccup smiled as he lean in closer for another kiss. Toothless let out a growl with the eye rolling, signalling us to go he crouch down and signalled for us to get on as he flew us down. Once we landed, Dragons and humans were cheering.

'So how it go mate?' Aster tease with Tooth holding hands.

'Meh.. he said yes' I replied with a smirk, turned to see Pitch being held down by two villagers. He was struggling to violently trying to break free while Yzma and Gothel silently surrendered themselves without trouble.

I turned my attention to Hiccup who is standing in front of his parents.

'Hiccup... you grown so much since I last saw you...' Valka praised. Turning to stoick.

'Hiccup... i'm... sorry for everything... i've been a bad father and I only made it worst when I disown you..' Stoick apologised, earning a what-did-you-just-say? glare from Valka. 'I don't blame you if you hate me or you wish to shout at me'

'Dad.. it's alright.. you were just doing your job.. I understand that.. it's an occupational hazard' Hiccup replied.

'Would you give us another chance? To be better parents then we were before ? To start things over and fresh?' Stoick asked with the most sincere look I have seen from him.

'Yea.. I would love that' Hiccup replied pulling them both in for a 9000 years overdued family hug.

'And er.. we have to talk about your engagement' Stoick added, earning another glare from Valka while hiccup groan. Some what of a family huh?

After breaking away from his long overdued family hug Hiccup made his way over to me. But unknown to us all Pitch was going totally mental. 

'So I see you guys are engage now.. don't forget the wedding invitation' mavis teased.

'Yea yea.. ' I replied.

'I'm so happy for you!' Rapunzel jump with pure delight immediately rushing and pulling Hiccup into a bear hug. Nearly suffocating the smaller frame.

'Er.. Punzie.. operation wound remember?' I reminded.

'Oh right.. sorry' Rapunzel quickly release Hiccup from the hug.

'Not bar'd out ther ye laddy' Merida commented punching me lightly I the shoulder.

'Ow...' I whine rubbing the sore spot on my shoulder.

'Come on lets go' Hiccup requested, the sky has already darken signalling evening is soon upon us. Agreeing, everyone head towards the dragons, from the back of my mind we can hear Pitch going really mental.

'NO! NO! THIS WORLD IS MINE! ALL OF YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME! YOU WILL KNOW TRUE FEAR!' Pitch yell and scream tossing and struggling out of his captors grip.

'If I can't have my world then you will go down with it...' he mumbled to himself, biting down hard on one of his Captors hand, forcing him to release his grip in pain, while he manage to break free from the other pair of hands. Reaching down to pull out a hidden handgun shooting at the Captor's feet forcing to back away.

The sound of gun shot caught our attention, everyone quickly had their attention towards the source. By then Pitch was already aiming for Hiccup.

*Cock*... *Bang*

'Hiccup look out!' Raunzel yell but the sight that laid before her was horrifying. Hiccup had his eyes shut during the gun fire, slowly opening them to see Jack in front of him. Arms around him holding him tight, his hug began to loosen as he started to lose his balance.

'Jack?' Hiccup asked with a horrific expression as Jack fell forward into Hiccup's arm. 'Jack?' Hiccup asked again, feeling his right hand getting in some cold liquid. His expression turn into one beyond horrified when he look at his blood stain hands. North and Aster were running after Pitch while doctors were running towards Jack.

'Jack?!' I asked again rolling him over to see his eyes closed with blood trailing down from the side of his mouth. Milo and Kida had to pull Hiccup away from me as he tried to fight out of their grip. Stoick had to hold on to Hiccup to prevent him from causing anymore injuries to anyone.

Everything was blurry and muffled, as I open my eyes slightly to see. Sweet was talking to me but I can't understand what he is trying to say. Then a voice came. Followed by a bright light as everything I see was replaced with that.

'Do you want to live?' The female voice asked it sounded foreign yet recognizable.

'I..I don't know.. it feels comfortable and great here..' I replied to the white light, which was soon replaced with the scene that is currently happening. People were crying, my uncles were crying, my friends were crying, Aunty Tooth is crying over my body and Hiccup.. Hiccup is crying... I hated that... I promised him that I will be with him.

Then footsteps can be heard. Two of them, I looked around to see two familiar figures standing in front of me.

'Hello Jack..' the female greeted.

'Mum?' I replied with a question shifting my gaze to the man next to her 'Dad?'

'Yes son.. it's been awhile hasn't it' the man replied.

'So that means.. I'm dead.. aren't I?'

'Well not quite honey.. this Is where we stop you and give you a second chance to live' The Julia chuckled.

'You're too young to come here anyway son' Eddie laughed while smoking on a pipe (why do they have that in heaven?) .

'Why can't I? I mean I can be with you guys!' I exclaimed.

'No.. there is still much for you to learn about the world... it isn't your time yet' Julia said resting one hand on my shoulder.

'Explore the world! Don't stop after you come this far.. not when you had just found the love of your live!' Eddie chuckled as he rest one on on the other shoulder.

'So you guys are gonna leave me again?' I asked.

'We're sorry that we have to leave you so early in your life Jack... but we will always be here' Julia said to me poking my heart, a feeling of warmness swamp my heart as a smile made it's way to my face.

'Look at you.. you're looking like your father..' Julia exclaimed while Eddie came over.

'You have eyes of your mother...' he chuckled. I looked up to see both their face, one I have not seen in many years. Not counting the photos that is.

'You have people waiting for you.. look' Eddie gestured me to the scene again. Everyone I knew and cared for crying over me. Hiccup was leaning over my face crying while Tooth was crying hard into Aster's embrace. Stoick had pin Pitch down while North was sucking it up. Rapunzel is crying next to Hiccup hugging Merida and Mavis. Everyone else stood around with the most dreaded expression.. yes including mrs packard.

'You'll just have to wait to see us again.. but I promise it's worth the wait son' Julia told me. 'Remember we are always right here.. in your heart... and we will always love you'

I pulled them into a hug that has been long overdue for a lifetime. Both of them were surprised at first but realize what is happening. Wrapping their arms around me as I feel their warm for the last time in my life.

'I miss you two so much... but I will always remember and love you' I said softly into the embrace as tears flow down my cheeks.

'We know.. and we will always love you more' Eddie said. Breaking away from the hug both of them walked me towards a bright light above my body.

'Now go.. live the adventure of a lifetime' both of them said and pushed me through the tunnel of light. Memories were playing as I fly through the tunnel, looking at my feet to see the both of them waving at me. Obviously I return the gestured and everything faded into darkness.

The silence now replaced with lots of disturbing crying.

'God.. you guys are noisy' I mumbled as a faint smile reach across my face. My eyes were still close but I can tell that their expression were in shock.

'Jack! You...you're alive!' Mavis exclaimed as she pressed down hard on my stomach.

'OWOWOOWO! Hello? Bullet victim here!' I complain as I slowly open my eyes to see everyone crowded around me.

'Can't a guy back from the dead have his rest? Geez.. I bet my funeral will be disturbing event in my life' I complain earning some sorry from the people around.

The heart of berk hovered above us high up in the sky. A beam of light shone down on me, lifting me into the air as I felt some was extracted from my back. 

'Ow! It kinda stings' I wince when that happened, gently setting me back on the ground, a beam of white light shot out of the heart itself as It wrapped around Pitch and disappeared. Leaving no trace of the man, nope nothing. Not even a single strain of hair. It's like he doesn't exist in this world anymore.

The heart of Berk avert it's attention on Gothel who was backing against a tree. Another blast of white light and she was gone too leaving only her cloak behind. And finally it was Yzma turn. But Kronk stood in the way and actually talked to the Heart of Berk.

'Stop! I know Yzma had done many things.. but err.. she doesn't deserve that kind of punishment..She will have a different punishment back up in the surface world.. and err...' before kronk could continue the Heart of Berk release a groaning sound. A surprise expression shot on Kronk's face as he clear his throat. 'Sqeakddigy sqeak sqeak squark'

Everyone had a surprise look on their face as they watch kronk conversing with the Heart of Berk. A surprise groaning sound came from the Heart and it continued to release more Groaning sounds that sounded much lest heavier and much human like. Yzma had her attention on us as she gave us a questioning look gesturing at kronk. Everyone simply shrugged their shoulder.

After a few more speeches was exchanged, and the Heart of berk flew away leaving Yzma in peace. Everyone had their attention on Kronk like he had committed something unbelievable (Which he totally did).Exhaustion soon consume me and I sort of fell asleep.

I woke up the next day in the middle of the night inside the guest room. Only to find Hiccup cuddled next to me in bed. Toothless was asleep on the floor next to the bed and I realize I am covered in bandages around my stomach as that's where the bullet had hit.

'Jack?' Hiccup called in his sleepy voice.

'Hey Hic.. sorry for disturbing you' I apologised as I shifted myself closer towards Hiccup.

'It's okay.. i'm just glad you're alright' Hiccup mumbled. 'But...'

'But?'

'You had me worried sick! How dare you do that' Hiccup rage all of a sudden.

'Wha.. what?' The sudden burst of emotion had me take aback.

'You have any idea how worried I was?! Not after I had agreed to us being.. you know.. you had me so worried! Don't do that! Don't do it ever again!' Hiccup continue to rattle as he lightly punch my chest slowing down. I had to grab him by his wrist to make him stop. The sound of sniffing and sobbing can be heard coming from the smaller frame.

'Alright.. I promise I won't do something that reckless again okay? Now look at me' I asked softly, slowly he lift his head. Orbs of icy blue met puffy olive green ones.

'No more alright?' I whispered and brought his hands down to pull him in for a kiss. Hiccup sob in my embrace as he lay there.

'Come on.. lets get some sleep.. you must be tired' I mumbled into his hair, Hiccup nodded and both of us fell asleep again. For the first time in a long time, I actually feel I am at peace with myself. Both of us slept soundly into the night until morning that is.

The Village was even more lively than usual, well dragons had sort of move in with the berkians now. Although there are some disputes here and there. Now that the long war with dragons is over here on berk, Stoick had finally agreed (Much to Valka's convincing ) that they will rebuild Berk back to it's former glory way before those times of bloodshed. While Hiccup and I had to go around teaching and showing people the correct way to gain a dragon's trust so they can ride on dragons.

As for the rest of us surface people we had to begin by looking for a way back, since our ride here was destroyed. And after much convincing Hiccup and both his parents that I will have to bring Hiccup to the surface for medical treatment to his illness. Even Hiccup was quite reluctant to do so, since it would mean leaving his dragons and Minions behind. And as for the rest of Pitch's men.. they were executed... nah i'm just kidding with you.. they surrendered quietly and helped with the rebuilding of the city although they still have to stick with Cookies cooking as a form of punishment. Yzma.. well she may have a change of heart all thanks to Kronk who unknown to us all manage to convince the great deity of Berk to spare her life.

Oh yea.. Minions have moved in with the berkians. They make really great nannies and helpers especially in the great hall. Although they would fight over the food at times, but berkians have gotten use to it seeing it as a form of entertainment when they fought with each other over a piece of banana.

And as for me and Hiccup we have made a promise to visit both the surface world and berk and stay for a period of time. But before all that we have to find a safe route back to the surface and back down which is where the book of dragons come in handy again.

'Apparently.. the author wrote something about a big fleet of submarines and one of the main one is called Nautilus. The great legendary submarine that explored all of the 7 seas it says...' I translated reading the text slowly.

'Any idea where can we find it?' Kida asked.

'Well it says it is located under one of the abandon ruins of the land.. far to the east near to the sea... it use to be a base for the defence of Berk...'

'I might know what you are talking about... there is an abandon temple far east at the shore of berk where it is located under ground... I came across it when I was exploring the place many years ago' Hiccup explained.

Well on the bright side someone knows where we are going.

'So are we ready to go?' I asked the crowded, all of them nodded while some decided to stay behind to keep watch on things mainly parents, which leaves us teenagers, the first expedition crew and Mr Whitmore.

'Oh not yet you aren't' Valka came from behind nearly shocking me. I gave her a puzzled look as she held her a crystal necklace. It was green like the one Hiccup had in a shape of a fang, and that's when I notice that Valka had replaced hers with a red one. Even thought the Heart of Berk is back in the sky, those crystal necklace didn't change in colour. Leaving only two Green crystal necklace left on Berk. The others that don't have a crystal were given a red one.

'Here.. this is my blessing to you two' Valka prayed as she tied the necklace to my neck. So in other words it is sort of our engagement necklace. Hiccup gave Valka a hug as we took off on our dragons to the east, we flew over the expedition party that Stoick had put together to claim the ruins and temples. With his right hand man doing the plans and designs of reconstructing each of the building. Turns out that most of them were nest and houses for Dragons and the creatures of the forest.

'hey it's been awhile since we have gone swinging.. you wanna lead the way?' I whispered to Hiccup. Seeing how I have gain approval from Sweet that Hiccup can continue with vigorous physical activities.

' Fair enough...seeing how long it has been since I have done it' Hiccup chuckled and signalled Toothless down to the trees, all the other dragons follow suit while their riders have no idea what is going on. As soon as Toothless had landed us on the tallest tree we could find the both of us took off leaving Toothless to race with us jumping from branch to branch. While the others followed on dragons back.

It didn't really took us long to reach our destination since riding on dragon's back covered most of the distance.

'We're here...' Hiccup announce. I had to rub my eyes at the sight making sure it is no dream. A big worn down building (or temple ) stood right in front of us, trees were growing out of the windows and vines practically covered most of the building itself. Beyond the building lies the vast ocean that limited itself to walls of the cave. We were the first to reach, sliding down the tree branch reaching the top of the building.

For some reason Hiccup was very excited to be here, without wasting much time he pulled me in first. Signalling Toothless to wait for the others outside. The top floor was a large empty space covered in vines. Dangling from the ceiling is something like a disco crystal ball that had jagged edge pointing in all direction. Basically a disco ball covered in spikes. Judging by the looks of that it must be the light source for the room. Our crystal necklace resonated with the object as a faint light can be seen glowing and growing inside.

'Jack? Hiccup? You in there?' Kida called out from outside her head peeking through the entrance we came in from.

'Yes! We're here!' I yelled reply, everyone began to gather around as Toothless and stormfly came in while the other dragons decided to wait outside.

'it's looks like Atlantean technology..' Kida pointed out and that got Milo thinking.

'Hiccup try touching your crystal with that' Milo instructed. Toothless came over and allowed the brunet to stand on his flat head as he stood up and help Hiccup with his task. Upon contact with the crystal, the odd looking disco ball was brought to life, light filled the room as traces of light went in all direction behind the walls. It's like a switch which powers the whole building.

Kida mumbled something in her Atlantean tongue and Milo agreed with her. A wall slide down revealing stairs to another level below. What amaze us next was that the along these walls are smaller crystals that light up the stairway and hall way.

At the next floor was a long hall way with many rooms leading to another flight of stairs leading down at the opposite end. We examine each room finding that it acts as a bed room for most of it. While at the very end lies a room with may cubicles which we assume should be the toilet.

Following down the flight of stairs leads to a big room with many rows of table and many shelves of scroll rolled up. Very very dusty ones, seeing how long it had been sitting for thousands of years already. Well at least there is something interesting here.

We continued on downstairs to find another room as large as the one before. This one is filled with rows of tables and benches with an empty fire-pit. Seeing the content of the room resembles much at the Great Hall this should be the cafeteria where people would eat. Oh gosh the smell stinks at the level, we manage to cut some vines and leaves dumping them into the pit while we let Toothless have the job of lighting it up.

Making our way down again would be the lobby. Where the entrance had been block by a gigantic root of a tree. From the stair we came down from, we can see more flights of stairs leading up and two more leading down. Agreeing that our first priority is to find the submarines first we continued our journey downwards. Both flight of stairs that continued down leads to the same room. In these room there isn't any more windows and it is all pitch black, except from the faint glow of the crystals growing out of the walls. We continued on using the light provided by the crystals. The materials of the stairs that lead us down changed halfway, from Concrete to cave material, much similar to the one back in the mountain.

It was a large cave with many tunnels leading to different location and the smell of sea water filled the room. The walls and ceiling were covered in crystals, as they light up the cave. Checking content of the tunnel most of it leads to different stations where a smaller submarine in shapes of fishes were waiting. Hiccup gestured for us to follow along as we stood in front of a big tunnel. Much bigger then the others, we entered the tunnel passageway. It was longer then the rest but the result at the other end was worth it. A large submarine in the shape of a sting ray was laying in a empty pool. A control panel can be seen at the edge of the pool, Milo and I went over to inspect the control panel while the rest of them explore the inside of the gigantic submarine.

'Well they don't call it Nautilus for no reason.. this thing is big...' I breathed at the sight. When I mean big I really mean big. I am 5'8 feet tall but this is like 48 feet tall or something (Maybe i'm over exaggerating). I won't lie it is as big as the Ulysses maybe bigger.

'So how do we work this...' Milo questioned the machine as if it would reply, he had his Crystal light over the control panel. Vines were covering the surface and we had to remove them. Revealing a key slot which Milo examine and said it was similar to those back in Atlantis. He tried with his crystal first but it doesn't fit. So I tried mine next, I had to slot the fang point in carefully like a key that is curved or bent. With a twist and a hand on the panel the whole place came to life. The engine roared to life, lights filled the room and entire building. With another flick of a switch, a tunnel can be heard opening somewhere, and the next thing we knew water was gushing in from the tunnel that connects the pool to the vast sea.

Both of us shared a look of accomplishment as we join the rest of the crew in the submarine. Spending the rest of the morning and afternoon exploring the building and reading up information of Berk, it turns out that way before the war started Dragons and Humans live in peace, this place was operated by both Dragons and human working together and that's how Berk manage to keep it's people safe from invaders from the sea.

Once we arrived back at Berk, we had to do our packing. Since we have all agreed that we will be leaving in two days time. And so the next day was a really really big day for all of us. The Villagers threw us a big party. Kida and Stoick had made an unbreakable agreement that will last till the end of time. Reforming the relationship between Berk and Atlantis is one of the big reasons to celebrate for. But the other reason would be that the everybody had already did a secret planning for a Wedding ceremony for Hiccup and me. When I meant everybody.. I meant everybody. Yes that includes Minions and Dragons. The culprit would be none other then Rapunzel herself.

Yup.. I mean it. And here is how the day started out. I was 'Kidnap' by North and Fergus by being thrown into a sack and handed to a dragon as it flew me to some unknown ground of the island. Once I was free from the sack Stormfly and a few other female deadly nadders were already waiting. Kronk was there too with Aster.

'Get In there and get change ya bloody show pony' Aster pouted as he pushed me into a room where the familiar white set of fur pelts were folded neatly.

'Ya better hurry mate.. don't wanna miss your big day now do we?' Aster teased one last time before he left the room. Assuming there will be some painting I changed my pants first. This fur pelt was way longer then those Hiccup gave me to wear back at the Mountain. I had it wrapped around my waist, it was like a skirt except for the fact that the front of your legs are shown just slightly above my knees. And that is went I took notice that the pelt seems longer then usual. I folded my clothings and grab everything and head out of them room. Only to see one of the Nadders had already started to paint Kronk who is in a grass skirt.

Stormfly came up towards me with a bowl of crushed berries. Indicating that I will have to be paint.

'How do ya wear this little devil!' Aster complain as he walked out his room with a brown cloth poorly wrapped around his waist. A minion had to come over and help him wear it appropriately. Which means Aster will have to remove the cloth and let the minions help him put on the cloth, while he stand there only In his boxers. His muscular tattooed shoulder and chest can be seen with his utility sash hung over his chest. His hard earn abs and his muscular legs can be seen by all. I can totally tell why Aunty Tooth have more reasons to marry him.

Stormfly had already begun her painting starting with my back making her way down to my hip and stomach followed by my chest , neck , arms and finally my legs. I have to seat around for awhile waiting for the paint to dry off while Kronk tried to play my ukulele In his grass skirt with Nuts painted on his shoulders. Well at least there is something entertaining to listen to plus watch as Aster was constantly fidgeting during his painting session.

Once it was Midday , the dragons gestured for us to fly on their back as we head back to the village. Aster had taken my clothings back to the house where he rallied everyone. I was being held prisoner in another separate house while Kida came in to help me with the ceremonial attire.

'Are you excited!?' She exclaimed, adjusting the snow wolf pelt on my head. I took that moment and notice her attire. She had a cloth wrapped over her like those Hawaiian girls, a flower in her hair and flower corsage.

'Well.. I don't know i'm being held Hostage on a big day like this.. what's going on anyway?' I asked obviously annoyed by the fact that no one is telling me what is going on other then just a big day.

'You will find out later' She exclaimed again, adjusting my white fur coat along with my necklaces. The sound of people cheering and singing some weird folk songs got louder and louder. And then the door swung open. 'Come on!' She yell in excitement as she pulled me out the door. The small bells that were right around the fur gauntlets rings with each step I take.

A big mixture of Berkians, Minions and Dragons stood in a row leading down to the centre Plaza. Kida begin to pull me along down the crowd as they cheer and clap and sing. 'Come on! Dance to the song!' one of the Female Viking yelled, and Kida started to hope and twirl. I have no choice but to follow as we hop, skip and clapped. Vikings came in and took over Kida as we continue dancing our way to the Centre Plaza.

As we dance our way people are free to come in and take on the dancing partner position with the groom or bride. Along the way, I was dancing to specific steps. For an example one of the lady Viking came and told me to kneel on the spot as she circled around me while holding my hand. That is until the last person. The last person have to be a relative of the person. Some where along the way Mavis took over a minion's spot.

'SO HOW YOU LIKE IT!?' Mavis yell in delight and fun as she dance around me.

'WHAT IS GOING ON!' I demanded unsure of what Is happening.

'JUST REMEMBER ALL THE STEPS OKAY?! YOU'LL NEED THEM LATER!' Mavis exclaimed before letting another Viking take her spot. And yet again another specific step as we hop back and forth on each other's foot.

Rapunzel took over next as we continue, we had our wrist against each other as we walked in circles towards the plaza.

'IS THIS YOUR IDEA?!' I yell, but I couldn't keep an angry composure as I myself am enjoying the event.

'YES! YOU LIKE IT!?' Rapunzel replied.

'WHAT IS IT FOR?!' I yell again.

'YOU'LL SEE!' With that Rapunzel handed me to the next partner. Tooth took over her with a smile.

'AUNT WHAT IS GOING ON!' I yell trying to beat the singing volume.

'JUST SMILE OKAY?!' Aunty Tooth yell in reply as she did a turn and stopped dancing. The singing began to die down.

'Just walked slowly and look at me.. don't look behind until I say so okay?' Tooth instructed. I simply nodded and took steps backwards until we stopped somewhere near the plaza. From over Tooth's shoulder I can see everyone gathering around, seeing all the familiar faces kinda puts me at ease.

'Okay now turn around' Tooth and another voice said in unison. I turned immediately and I was face to face with Hiccup. Over his shoulder I can see Valka slowly backing away and walking up the platform where stoick and my uncles are waiting. Aunty Tooth joined them quickly.

'AND NOW WE WILL SING THE SONG OF MARRIAGE!' Stoick announce proudly and loudly.

'What?!' I exclaimed.

'Jack just follow what I tell you to do.. remember those dance steps on your way here?' Hiccup whispered. I nodded but before I could ask what is really going on stoick started to sing.

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

Hiccup had his wrist out like I did with Rapunzel and I followed, we walked in circles eyes focus on each other and it's like the world had gone black leaving only us. Well it was easy seeing Hiccup with his paint on and we were wearing matching ceremonial pelts.

_with ne'er a fear of drowning._

_And gladly ride the waves of life_

_if you will marry me._

_No scorching sun, nor freezing cold_

_**will st-**_****

(Gobber Interruption) ****

_**WILL STOP ME ON MY JOUR—ney. **_**Sorry.**

(Stoick resuming)

_**If you will promise me your heart.**_****

_**And love...**_

**Valka's solo**

_**And love me for eternity.**_****

_**My dearest one, my darling dear,**_****

_**your mighty words astound me.**_****

_**But I've no need of mighty deeds**_****

_**when I feel your arms around me.**_

And from here on the tempo got faster and faster as villagers were joining the singing, clapping and cheering and stomping of feet were added to the song.

_**Guys part:**_

But I would bring you rings of gold,

I'd even sing you poetry! (Females: Oh, would ya?)

And I would keep you from all harm

if you would stay beside me!

_**This is the part where we are suppose to hop on each other's foot back and forth.**_

Females:

I have no use for rings of gold,

I care not for your poetry.

I only want your hand to hold...

This is where i'm suppose to kneel down as Hiccup dance around me with one hand holding. Thank you random female viking lady.

_**Guys:**_

I only want you near me!

Both:

To love and kiss, to sweetly hold!

For the dancing and the dreaming!

Through all life's sorrows and delights,

I'll keep your love inside me!

All:

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

with ne'er a fear of drowning!

And gladly ride the waves of life

If you will marry me!

Gobber:

Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I'm still goiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng! I'm done. 

By then me and Hiccup were face to face hand in hands while the crowd cheer and clapped and coo loudly. And at that point the village elder named Gothi came up to the both of us and requested us to kneel down. Astrid came up to her with a bowl of red ink. Gothi dip her index finger I and drew a mark on our forehead. She drew a wavy line on my forehead but I can't tell what she drew on Hiccup. After she was done she took a step back and Mr whitmore came up. Dressed in a grass skirt with the fruit basket on his head.

'Now raise both of you..' Mr Whitmore requested. Both of us complied and stood up.

'Now face each other' both of us turn and faced each other and then this is when it struck me. Its my wedding with Hiccup... i'm gonna kill someone later..

'Do you.. Jack Overland Frost take Hiccup (Since his actual name is hard to pronouce) to be your husband. To forever be loyal and truthful to him even in the darkest time?' Mr Whitmore recited.

'I do...' I replied eyes not shifting away from those green one.

'Do you Hiccup Horrendous Haddock take Jack to be your husband. To take him as your freshly hatch dragon egg and love him everyday like he is born anew?'

'I do..'

'You mean remove each other's pelt' He instructed and the both of us pulled off each others wolf pelt from our head.

'Pluck a hair' He instructed.

'Wha- Ouch!' I nearly yelp when Hiccup pluck one of my hair. I did the same but with much gentle movements.

'Return it and tie it around the other left pinky' Whitmore instructed and we handed each other our hair back and I tied mine around his left pinky while he did the same on mine.

'I pronounce you as husbands, you may hit your mark' Mr Whitmore announce and I take that as you may kiss. Hiccup lifted my fringe to reveal the mark drawn by Gothi while I did the same. Another wavy line was drawn but in a different direction. We put our forehead together as we smudge each other's mark and I lean in for the kiss.

The crowd burst into a loud eruption of cheers and clapping. While Mrs Packard and Milo took photos and Mavis was playing with my video camera. Well who wouldn't want to see their wedding video 10 years down the road.

'NOW BRING ON THE MEAT!' Stoick announce. I guess they have to improvise or is it part of their tradition. A big tray of chicken meat was brought to the front of the platform while me and Hiccup stare at it. That is the largest piece of chicken meat I have ever seen.

Gobber handed us a broad sword and the both of us gripped it together.

'SLICE THE CHICKEN!' The crowd cheered and the both of us lifted the sword and cut into the chicken meat. Which then the crowded erupted into another fit of cheer while vikings came and took it somewhere else.

And soon it became a huge party, the same song was sang over and over again as villagers came and take the floor. Becoming a mess dance. Dancing with strangers and friends and family, people were simply enjoying themselves. The dance continued till evening.

'EVERYONE! TO THE FEAST!' Stoick announce with both hands in the air. 'GRAB YOUR DRAGONS! WE HAVE SOMETHING TO CELEBRATE!'

'COME ON!' Rapunzel exclaimed pulling both me and Hiccup into the forest. Everyone sang their heart out as we travel to the Temple where the feast will be held. A huge campfire was set up with many plates of food being were already settled, Minions and dragons mix around with the villagers as we ate. I wasn't hard to tell where is our seat when you see a mat has been sat next to the chief.

And so the feast went on with even more energy everyone ate and drink while the minions provided us with entertainments. Everyone were laughing when Kronk came up and perform a Hawaii dance with Mr Whitmore in their grass skirts. Pretty soon thing began to kick it up to our style. The girls got up and started the line cha cha. Soon more and more people join and eventually everyone join in dancing around the fire walking every 3 steps before kicking the air.

And to end off the event we sang the Circle of life again. But apparently this people are really ancient party animals. We sing and dance to the early wee hours of the morning. By then most of the men and some of the women were already dozing off from the booze. Well except for us teenagers and some adults. We were going around throwing blankets on every viking that have fallen asleep during the party. Since there were too many (And too heavy) vikings to be carried back. Even on dragon back, heck even the dragons are asleep.

Hiccup was already very close to dozing off as he rocked himself front and back.

'Come on..' I told him as bride carried him in my arm walking towards Toothless.

'Think you can give us a lift back home?' I asked. Toothless replied with a half awake growl as he crouch down for me to get on. In a matter or moments we were back in the village heading back into the guest house to sleep. Removing the fur pelts and cleaning off most of the paint the both of us fell asleep on the bed that has been provided for me. Hiccup had his arms around my chest as he slept. Tugging the blanket over us as I cuddled with my husband and slept.

We didn't have much sleep as we were awoken to the sound of the freaking rooster. I guess it's impossible to tell a rooster to miss a sun rise huh.. Anyway.. by that time the villagers were returning after a massive hangover, we have to start packing and head for the submarine. Well the good thing about them packing everything would be the fact that I have clothes for Hiccup to wear.

And finally the time to depart has arrive. Villagers were helping with the belonging and equipment. People were giving farewells to the villagers. Especially Hiccup to his parents.

'Dad.. it's only two weeks...' Hiccup whine.

'Yes.. two weeks is a long time... that's why I have Astrid to go with you..' Stoick said.

'I'll be fine dad.. I can take care of myself.. besides I got Jack with me .. nothing can go wrong'

'Something might still happen'

'Alright I get that... I'll stay safe' Hiccup finally gave in, he didn't mind the idea of Astrid following him anyway.

'Take care okay? Tell us more about the surface and Atlantis when you get back' Valka said hugging Hiccup.

'I will.. take care of Toothless for me' Hiccup replied turning his attention to the night fury.

'Sorry, I can't bring you along Toothless' Hiccup growled and roar.

'I know... take care and i'll see you in two weeks.. leave the mountain to me' Toothless growled back. Hiccup hugged him in return. Stoick turn his attention on me.

'If anything should happen you will be held responsible' He threaten and I can swear sweat is forming at the back of my head.

'Yes sir.. nothing will happen to Hiccup while i'm around' I replied while Valka chuckled. Pretty soon they were calling for everyone to board Nautilus.

'Come on.. lets take one more photo before we go' Sweet called out and everyone position themselves around us. Aster set the timer and quickly ran over to Tooth's side as the camera snap a shot.

Before we entered the building Hiccup surveyed the area one last time.

'You know.. I'm happy that we met here on Berk' he said to me. And I already had my hands around my husband's waist.

'I know.. i'm happy too.. I'm lucky to ever meet you and fall in love with you' I smiled and kissed him.

'Well.. I'm pretty sure that the pets you have up on the surface can't compare to those right here.. they have parrots, cats and dogs.. but we have-' Hiccup boasted as we stayed like that for a little while.

'Dragons' the both of us said it together in unison.

'Well.. this is Berk'

_**Ahah HEY! I hope you enjoyed the story.. don't worry it doesn't end here. There will be a bonus chapter.**_


	6. Surface and Atlantis Bonus

The submarine ride back to the surface was kind of a scary one.. I won't lie... Helga wasn't familiar with the route at all and none of us knew how to work the machines. Well.. except for Mrs Packard who kept herself on the phone. Once we had exit the cave that lead us out into the ocean (Which is much shorter and safer from the one we came in from... except that we have to blast a hole through the iceberg that covered the entry point) we were greeted by the warmth of the sun beaming through the sea.

Hiccup and Astrid were like children as they stood by the window and watch the view. Running from window to window as they point and ask about many things. Despite her warrior side Astrid can have a pretty kiddy side, even I didn't expect that from here. I made my way over to my husband who is currently fascinated with penguins.

Once we were out and clear of any iceberg, Helga quickly surfaced the Nautilus, crashing through a thin layer of ice and scaring off animals. None of us dared to get out of the submarine seeing how a snow storm is blowing in the south pole.

'Okay... now where do we go now?' Helga ask as she stepped away from the wheel and walked over to the map laid across the navigation table, seeing how a has been made into it.

'Well... I have no idea where we are now... but I have a pretty good guess I think...' Milo pointed out as he tapped the map. Kida thought for a moment before her crystal begin to shine. The familiar sound of groaning and whooshing could be heard without a hydrophone. Everyone was silent as they stood still.

'Hey Jack...' Hiccup called as he stood by the window. Jack made his way over watching Hiccup pointing at the window. ' What kind of fish is that? It's really big'

Jack's eyes widen at the sight of a massive oversize metallic lobster burst through the layer of ice.

'That isn't a fish.. that is a Leviathan.. why is it here?!' Jack questioned. Everyone turned to see Kida who just shrugged, with her crystal shining very brightly. Hiccup's crystal necklace begin to shine too as the Leviathan got closer.

'It's gonna show us the way home...' Hiccup said as he stared at the Leviathan that had recently stopped itself right next to the Nautilus. A few second later the Leviathan had it's lobster like claw gripped around the Nautilus as it speed through the sea. It was like a roller coaster, fast and bumpy except for the fact that YOU HAVE NO SEATBELTS! yea practically you will be grabbing onto something really tight.

The Leviathan speed through the Atlantic ocean until it stopped itself near the City of Atlantis. Releasing the submarine as it swim back into it's cave, Kida muttered something in her Atlantian language.

'Now this I am familiar..' Milo said as he point at the map, tracing a beeline straight to the port of Seattle where Mr Whitmore Mansion is. Everyone nodded as Helga and Audrey took the wheel.

Tooth came up to us teenagers (even though Astrid and Hiccup aren't really counted as one but due to their size...) and inform us about the time it will take for us to reach our destination. It will be quite a long ride considering it would be a good 5 hours at the submarine top speed. Hiccup was about to doze off as his head started to drop, Jack caught that and immediately went to Hiccup. Hiccup's eyes were already red from being too tired.

'Hey... you should get some sleep' Jack said to Hiccup who was already yawning,eye lids were threatening to close at anytime. He gave a weak nod in response as Jack lifted him bridal style and brought him to one of the empty bedrooms that everyone had cleaned and scouted out. Most of the rooms you'll find will be quite similar to that of the Ulysses.. well except the Kitchen and Toilet... those are there but really retro.

Settling his husband down in a bed as he pulled the blanket over him. It's weird now that he is married. Just as Jack was about to climb onto the bed opposite of Hiccup.

'Jack...' Hiccup called out softly, but audible enough for Jack to hear.

'I'm here' Jack said as he came over and held onto Hiccup's hand.

'Sleep with me...' Hiccup smiled as he shifted himself further into the bed, Jack simply smirk as he took his husband's offer, shifting himself and cuddling with Hiccup as they both of them fell asleep.

The girls walked pass and saw Jack cuddled with Hiccup, both of them were soundly asleep. Astrid smiled at Hiccup being in safe arms as she walked away with Rapunzel her room-mate.

'They'll be fine... come on' Rapunzel called as she came up behind Astrid and pushed her. Astrid was slightly reluctant but she was dragged away as the girls decided it would be fun to have a slumber party in one of the rooms. Everyone had gotten the memo to give Hiccup and Jack the rest they needed.

Once morning came, most of the crew were awake. Except for the girls after a violent pillow fight with Astrid from the night before. Apparently the girl doesn't know how to keep her strength to a minimum, so basically she knock them out.

'Good morning...' Jack drawled with his eyes still close, arms still around his husband and chin buried in auburn hair. The smaller teen simply shifted himself as he curled himself against Jack.

'Morning..' he mumbled, voice still sleepy and tired burying himself in Jack's chest. Some of the crew were still asleep as they took turn to drive the Nautilus to our destination, though we are still quite a distance away seeing how the engines of the Nautilus are, It is similar to those flying fish engines that Milo and Kida had on Atlantis. Well.. we're are still working the kinks out, but we manage to get it moving.

'Still sleepy?' I asked, finally opening my eyes to look at the messy auburn hair underneath my nose. Hiccup mumbled a few things as he curled himself nearer towards me. I take that as a yes then, I had my arms wrapped around his waist and back as I pulled him closer towards me. I gotta admit something, though we are in the sub it is actually very cooling since we are quite deep in the ocean. You know.. hot air rises and cool air sinks? Works the same with water, so yea had a pretty cool night sleep.

I closed my eyes as I bury my face further into his auburn hair, still smells like autumn and spring. We stayed in that position for a little while and somehow I manage to doze off again.

'Wake up Jack...' came a voice. Slowly I pry my eyes open to see a blurry image of Hiccup's face.

'Hmm?'

'Time to eat.. i'm quite hungry...' he said as he lean his head closer till our nose are touching.

'Alright... alright...' I sigh as I sling my hands around his back. 'But first!' I tighten my grip on him and rolled us to the side. With Hiccup pin below me, I move my head in closer to give him a morning kiss.

'Mmm' Hiccup moan into our kiss as he manage to wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me down closer to him. We broke away for a moment to catch out breath ' You taste like mint...'

'Do I? Would you like another sample?' Jack tease as he crashed his lips against Hiccup's. Hands moving up and down scanning the fabric of each other's clothes.

*Clears Throat*

The both of us stopped to see Astrid and Rapunzel by the door. Rapunzel's face was furiously red upon the sight, while Astrid cocks an eyebrow at me. I quickly sat myself up straight as I gave them a nervous smile. Hiccup propped himself up using his elbow and turn to face the girls.

'Hi' I greeted nervously, ears turning into a bright shade of pink.

'Sorry to disturb the lovebird session but Breakfast is ready... join us when you're done' Astrid said as she walked off. Hiccup and I shared a look as I quickly peck his lips with mine.

'Come on.. we gotta get ourself clean' I told Hicup as I pulled him out of the bed and head into the toilet to have our morning washup. Once we were done, the both of us head towards the cafeteria that smells awfully odd. I guess the Berkians didn't do much of a job in cleaning the place.

'Look who just arrived' Merida teased at the sight of me and Hiccup, everyone scooted to the side leaving space enough for the both of us to squeeze. You see unlike the Ulysses where everything is plan out expertly, the Nautilus had only a big table that is able to fit at least 25 people. Seeing that we are above that limit we had to squeeze, plus that fact that we have North and Fergus with us.

'We are so going to renovate this submarine!' Mr Whitmore commented, but no one seems to reply. Every had bread made by the Berkians before our trip, it was tough and kind of tasteless. On the bright side we had some hand made fruit coulis to go with the bread.

In about 20 minutes, all the adults had already left the kitchen to get packing while those in charge of navigating did their work. Leaving us the kids alone.

'So how was last night's slumber party?' I asked seeing how some of the girls had faint bruise marks on their arms.

'OH IT WAS GREAT!' Astrid exclaimed ' I never knew females had this kind of activity on the surface! It's like fighting but you use pillows instead!'

I can tell from the other girls faces (except Merida) that they didn't really enjoy the 'slumber party'. Hiccup had a questioning look on his face as he nibble on his bread. Mrs Packard manage to work out the speaker system with Milo and Audrey as she made the announcement that we will be arriving in about 30 minutes. Which signals that we have to get packing now. All of us agreed to meet up later at the main room once we are done.

Since there isn't much of my things that I unpacked, it took me a good 15 minutes to pack what ever I had dug out. Hiccup on the other hand didn't really have much of anything since he uses my clothings. Once packing was done Hiccup and I decided to laze around for a bit.

'So you excited to see the outside world?' I asked.

'Yes! I am so excited! We'll be staying over at your house! And i'll be staying in a hospital!' Hiccup exclaimed. But the word hospital irritates me... especially when I will be waiting for Hiccup to recover.

'Jack?' Hiccup called looking over to see I have a glum look on my face. I looked over to meet those green eyes. ' Why the glum look?' Hiccup ask as he scoot himself closer towards me.

'It's nothing... I'm just thinking' Jack shrugged, slinging one arm around Hiccup's neck pulling him close into an embrace ' But thanks for worrying'

Hiccup was shock by the sudden action but realize it soon enough as he wrapped his own arms around my neck, pulling himself into the embrace. Slinging my other arm around his back to pull him closer as we tumble onto the bed. Our legs tangled with one another as we stayed like that. Events of what happened days ago whizzed through my mind, replaying every thing in a flash.

The sound of the speaker system snapped us from our moment. Unknown to me that my gripped on him was pretty tight. Hiccup tried to budge but my arms were locking him onto me.

'Jack? You can let go now' Hiccup whispered, as soon as I registered the words in my head I quickly loosen my arms around him allowing him to draw back, allowing me to see his freckled face.

'oh sorry... we should er.. we should get going now' Jack said as he moved himself, but Hiccup had his hands to Jack's face as he lean in and place his lips against the other. They kiss for a brief moment, pushing all thoughts away. Hiccup broke the kiss.

'We should get going' he said as he push himself off me and adjusted his attire. Jack followed him to the main bridge with their bags where some of them are already waiting.

In a matter of minutes, the submarine surface to an unknown station and we were greeted by Mr Whitmore's servants and Mr Manny.

'How did they know when we are coming back?' Rapunzel asked. Mr Whitmore simply chuckled and pointed towards Mrs Packard who has been so busy on the phone with a girl called Margie. Those conversations she shared are so over dramatic trust me, if she wrote a story and someone had acted it out it will be too dramatic to make it to the Oscars.

'Whitmore!' Manny greeted as he stepped up front and hugged the old man. Servants were line up to take our bags and luggages. Those two men were soon engage in a conversation while everyone else were so busy with the bags.

Once all the bags had been unloaded from the Nautilus, we were guided outside where a huge yacht was floating above sea level. Hiccup had to squint his eyes as soon as we stepped out of the door, the sunlight being a little too much for his eyes. Quickly I had my hands in my bag digging for the pair of shades I brought along but never got to wear (until now that is).

'Here you go..' I said as I place the shades over his eyes. ' Don't look up at that.. it will hurt your eye and you will go blind' I warned. Hiccup got the memo immediately and looked at the Yacht. Me being a gentlemen, helped the females and my husband on board the yacht.

'Careful.. come on lets seat..' I said carefully guiding Hiccup to one of the chairs. Hiccup being the little kid that he is scooted himself all the way in to the end where he can get a view of the clear blue sea.

'Jack... what is that bright thing in the sky? Is it another crystal?' Hiccup asked ' the one you told me not to look it' moments later Rapunzel, Merida, Mavis and Fishleg joined us at our seat. Fishleg took the seat next to me but he was very weary of Hiccup and me since he had done some wrong things, while the three other girls sat opposite of us.

'It's called the sun... it's not another crystal' Jack explained. The boat engine roared to life and started to move across the sea. Hiccup had his head sticking out like a dog would do in a moving car, enjoying the breeze and the view at the same time. A servant came up with a tray of snacks and drinks, placing it on the table

'MMM! Potato chips... it's been a long time...' Fishleg exclaimed licking his lips as he stared at the food. Everyone else stared at him while Merida pushed one bag of it towards his direction. Fishleg grabbed the bag of chips along with one can of Coca- Cola and disappeared. Astrid soon came up and join us, Rapunzel being the nice person she is gave up her window seat for Astrid who gracefully accepted the offer.

Overall it became quite an exciting thing to watch Astrid and Hiccup, their friendship is beyond those of best friends, more of towards Siblings and it made the rest of us felt like parents. Watching them pointing to seagulls, the islands, the sea and them trying out junk food for the first time.

'This is great but it taste weird... like it taste quite fake' Hiccup pointed out as he taste the Sour Cream and Onion potato chip, despite him saying that his hands were moving quite fast in and out from the bag shoving a handful of chips into his mouth. Astrid couldn't agree to Hiccup as she was addicted to the Hot and Spicy Flavour.

'Wow... you know you shouldn't eat that much Junk food.. I know it taste good but too much is never good.. just a little would be fine' Tooth said as she walked pass. Hiccup and Astrid looked in her direction and smiled, teeth decorated with the seasoning of the chip.

'Hold still...' I told Hiccup as I took a handkerchief and clean his face. Astrid was rather less civilise compared to Hiccup as she wipe the powder with her for arm and spitting into the sea.

'Here...' Rapunzel offered as she place a can of grape soda in front of Hiccup, while Astrid had receive an orange flavoured one. Both of them examine the strange metal looking object in front of them with caution. Astrid had took hers and tried to bite it successfully denting it a little, Mavis quickly snatch the can from her jaw.

'Give me the Ice Cream Soda flavour' I said and Rapunzel handed me the blue can. 'Watch' I told Hiccup.

'_Cleck' * sizzle * _

'Just like that... you open the lid and you drink from the hole' I said and I took a sip. Mavis had open Astrid's can before handing it back to her while Hiccup tried it himself. Seeing how skinny and boney he was it took him quite a fair amount of strength to open the lid. Staring at the strange substance within the can, Hiccup looked up at me and return his gaze back to the can. Slowly placing the tip of the hole against his mouth, he lifted the can a little allowing a few millilitres of Grape Soda to enter his mouth. His eyes widen as the flavour entered his mouth, quickly he gulp down half the can and sat it back on the table. A burp escaped from him that smelled like grape soda, and it was quite loud. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands and duck his head down in embarrassment as everyone stared at him.

'Wow... that was loud...' Mavis pointed out. Merida simply chuckled ' A'y can do bettar!' Merida said as she drank her can of Root Beer, slamming it against the table as she concentrate and burp loudly. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter as Merida sort of snorted.

'Merida! A lady does not chortle!' Yell Elinor from upstairs. Merida simply groan until a louder burp came. Everyone turn to look at Astrid whose teeth had been coloured orange from the soda, and soon it became a competition between merida and Astrid in every single thing. From burping to arm wrestling to staring contest and many other things, it ended in a draw eventually.

And finally we reached the port of Seattle by sun set. A few more men in black were stationed as they helped us with the bags. Mr Whitmore had contacted Mr Moon to arrange for us transports back to our home town. Most of us said our good byes to Kronk, Eep, Guy, Anna, Elsa, Nod, Mary K and lastly Flynn. During the trip Flynn had been trying to hit on Rapunzel so it was like a dramatic good bye, but what surprised us all was Rapunzel giving Flynn a kiss before heading into her car.

While I on the other hand will be heading over to the Hospital with Hiccup for his operation that Sweet had Mr Manny to arrange for us. Tooth and my uncles had decided to accompany me to the hospital as they won't be staying for long. As for Astrid, Rapunzel had volunteered to take her to her house as we live in the same town, though Astrid was seriously against leaving Hiccup's side it took much convincing from Merida and Rapunzel and lots of me saying nothing bad will happen to Hiccup, to get her to agree. Soon enough we are on our way to the Hospital.

'You're gonna be alright.. it's just an operation and once you're done we can head back to my house and rest.. you like that?' I told Hiccup as he seems very uncomfortable with all the looks we are getting from onlookers. But despite him being uncomfortable he was able to give me a nod as a reply.

It was a really long process in the hospital. First, Hiccup had to go through an X-Ray scan for the tumours. Sweet seeing how little tumours are left, got the operation started immediately. I had to wait outside of the operation room for another hour, it was the same feeling back at the mountain. Tooth was there to keep me occupied until the operation is over.

Sweet came out with a really big smile on his face as he clean his hand with a towel.

'He will be just fine.. just give him a day or two to rest and he can go back to his daily activity … and he will be staying here for the next two days so I can check on him.. and soon enough he can be discharge' He said as I watch the bed they rolled out with my husband, turning down a corner and disappearing down the hallway.

'Alright...' I sigh as I head towards the exit. I would be able to visit him later that night once Sweet had given us the clearance for visiting... so in the meantime we will be in Mr whitmore's mansion. The same usual hallway filled with antiques was the first few things that greeted us.

Strolling pass the hall way and into the dinner where Milo and Kida sat having pancakes. Really? Pancakes... at this time of the day?

'Hey Jack!' Milo called out waving, I gave him a weak wave in return as I sat myself next to him. It didn't take me to say a word for Kida to understand my feelings.

'Relax Jack! Hiccup will be fine! He is a strong boy afterall' Kida said as she stab another piece of Pancake with her fork and stuff it into her mouth.

'Yea.. Kida's right... Hiccup is a strong kid.. he'll be fine... besides Sweet is with him' Milo assured as he rested one hand on my shoulder. It was helping... a little.

And night came as I got myself clean and ready to visit my husband in the Hospital. I told North and the rest to let me go by myself, and they agreed. A car was readied as I plop myself into the back seat and the driver took me to the hospital. This is what it feels like to be rich huh... It didn't take too long for the car to pull up at the Hospital. The driver took off from where he dropped me since I would be staying the night in the hospital with Hiccup.

When I arrive at Hiccup's room he was asleep, same as usual. Slowly and carefully I push the door open as I enter the room. Cautious to not wake him up, I took the chair next to his bed and sat down. The room was dark and the only light that was turn on was a lamp next to the bed. The orange glow spread itself across the room, lighting it up dimly.

Hiccup was sleeping so soundly that it pushed all annoying thoughts away just by looking at him. His chest was bandaged from the surgery and he was in a long cotton pants that I gave him and the green sweater I told him to wear, since it had some dragon design at the back and he really liked it. Even though he had his operation a goofy smile appeared on his face, probably having a nice dream.

'Jack...' Hiccup called out softly, turning his head to look in my direction.

'Hey baby... didn't mean to wake you...' I lean over and held his hand.

'Nah... i'm glad you came...'

'Get some sleep... Sweet says you need to rest...'

'Okay... can you join me in bed?' Hiccup asked eyes were closing.

'Of course I can Hic..' Jack said as he kick off those annoying converse and climb on to join his husband in bed. Hiccup was practically asleep already as Jack join him in bed, Jack brushed some of Hiccup's auburn hair to the side as he lean in and kiss Hiccup's forehead.

'Good night Hic..' Jack said as he shifted himself in bed. Then a soft green glow emitted from both their crystal necklace, slowly the glow grew brighter and Hiccup was lifted off the bed as the green light envelop him. It was so bright that it made everything happened in a flash, once it was over Hiccup was gently place back on the bed. Jack quickly came over and check on him, seeing that there is no visible change or anything Jack decided to shrugged It off for the moment and asked him first thing in the morning. Adjusting the blanket over him and his husband, Jack fell asleep quickly as exhaustion took over.

The night went by fast.

Jack crinkled his nose as he felt something poking his face, then his nose and the bridge between his eyebrow. Groaning, Jack pry his eye open hoping it wasn't some nurse or doctor. But no.. it was Hiccup, his eyes were widely open with a huge smile on his freckled face.

'Good Morning...' he greeted as he gently poke Jack's cheek.

'Morning sunshine... how are youu fffeeeellliinngg...' Jack yawned on the last two words.

'Better then I did last night... I feel great!' Hiccup exclaimed as he sat up, Jack rubbed his eyes and sat himself up. Then he remembered the crystal did something to Hiccup. Moments later Sweet knocked on the door, Milo and Kida were behind him as they entered the room.

'Great to see the both of you awake... Good Morning.. now I need to check on Hiccup.. Jack if you mind?' Sweet asked as he walked over to Hiccup's side of the bed.

'Sure sure..' Jack said as he quickly leap off the bed and watch Sweet. He gestured for Hiccup to face the window and remove the jacket as he undo the bandage. When he peel off the final bandage on Hiccup's chest Sweet's eyes were wide.

'Motherfuu—-' Sweet mouth the words.

'What's wrong Sweet?' Milo asked.

'The wound is gone...'

'How is that possible?' Milo asked and came over to where Sweet was, he had to adjust his glasses as he check the boy.

'Well.. it could be the crystal... last night they did something to him' Jack blurt out, which was a really logical explanation since everyone in the room had saw how the Atlantian's crystal worked. Milo nodded his head slowly as he absorb the information.

Sweet gestured for Hiccup to stand and walk, which he did but Hiccup couldn't balance himself as he fell forward. Jack quickly rushed over and catch him in time.

'Whoa... take it easy there... you may have recovered from the wound but you still need to rest..' Jack told Hiccup, a groan escaped from the younger teen as he was lifted back to the bed.

'Well he does need to rest... but he can be this afternoon provided he receive ample rest back at the mansion..' Sweet said.

'Really?'

'Yea.. i'll tell Whitmore about it later.. for now he needs to eat breakfast and get some rest...' Sweet said as he left the room to fill the forms.

'I'll have someone to pick you up later... right now we have something to attend to' Milo said as he left the room with Kida.

'You hear that? We can get out of this place by afternoon' Jack exclaimed as Hiccup just simply smiled.

Afternoon came by quite fast when Sweet had entered the room, signalling us it was time to leave. I had to help Hiccup to walk since he can barely walk 4 steps without tumbling forward. Sure enough a limo was outside waiting for us, and standing by the limo was the familiar Mr Whitmore. How sweet of him to personally pick us up, well he wouldn't be called a gentlemen for nothing then.

It was a quiet ride back to the mansion seeing how Mr Whitmore is conversing with Sweet while Hiccup and I lay back and relax. Once we had arrive by the mansion's gate, Hiccup had his eyes glued to the mansion.

'Wow... that is a really big house...' Hiccup breath as he watch he building grew larger as we came closer. Mr Whitmore simply chuckled. Once the limo pulled up to the front door, a butler came up and open the door for us. I came out first as I helped Hiccup out of the car, seeing how fragile he as at the moment I decided to carry him bridal style.

'Jack! I can walk by myself...' Hiccup complain as he nag for me to put him down.

'No way! You can barely walked 6 steps without falling over!' Jack smirk and kissed Hiccup which cause him to flush red and stay silent accepting the treatment. Once we were in my room, I set him down on my bed almost immediately. Unexpectedly, Hiccup's stomach growled pretty loudly.

'Wait here.. i'll go get something to eat' I said to him as I quickly disappeared out of the room. Returning with a tray, a plate of pancake and a glass of milk. Hiccup examine the food and white substance carefully. I simply chuckled and took the utensils and started to cut the pancake up, Hiccup was quite interested in the fork more then the knife.

'Open up...' I told him as I gently insert the fork of pancake into his mouth, his eyes widen at the taste of the honey and pancake. Well at least he enjoyed it, and in a matter of moments, the plate of pancake has been devoured and so did the glass of milk. 

'This taste weird... I don't like it...' Hiccup said after he down the glass of milk, I guess he isn't use to having cow milk.

'So do you drink the Milk back in Berk?'

'yak milk? That taste even worst... trust me and I never liked it even after tasting this Cow Milk of yours'

'So you hate milk.. got it' Jack said and that was when he realized the milk moustache that Hiccup had and a trail of it from his mouth to his chin. Gosh it looks damn wrong and arousing for Jack. 'Come on.. lets take a bath'

Hiccup manage to stumble his way to the toilet without the help of Jack, despite Jack telling him to wait at the bed while he draw the bath well Hiccup being the stubborn little kid he is. Peeking inside to see a big toilet with a huge bathtub right at the corner while a shower area was located at the other side. His eyes wandered to a strange looking chair with a hole in it, never had he seen such a weird thing.

Jack turned around and saw Hiccup holding himself up by the wall, his knees were shaking wonder if he noticed them. Jack quickly came over and held onto him and sat him down on the toilet bowl after closing the lid.

'So this is a chair in the toilet... why does it look so different from those outside?' Hiccup asked.

'Well it's not a chair... it's a toilet bowl... we pee into it and we shit into it then we flush them away into the sewers... it's pretty much the same as those you have back at Berk' Jack explained and Hiccup seems to get the point of it. ' Now come on lets get ourselves clean and get some sleep'

Jack helped Hiccup to remove his clothings, starting with the cotton pants and the undergarment. Hiccup retaliated to remove the jacket by himself, seeing that he doesn't need to be helped all the time. Jack being the loving husband that he is allowed Hiccup to to do as he strip himself of his own clothings.

Hiccup was blushing a little upon the sight of his naked husband even though they had seen each other completely bare many times already. Jack himself was blushing a little too at the sight of his naked husband on the Toilet bowl. With that he carried his husband into the big bath tub that is already quite full and threatening to overflow. Both of them relaxed themselves in the warm water as it made contact with their bare skin.

'Come on lets start with the head... 'Jack said to Hiccup as he lean out to grab a bottle of white liquid. Hiccup stare at the content with questioning eyes.

'It's shampoo.. and it's imported from Japan a country... and this is made of horse oil and apparently it is really good for the body' Jack said as he squeeze some of the content onto his left hand and instructed Hiccup to duck his head under water to wet his hair, Hiccup did as he was told and Jack came over and scrub and massage his scalp. Lots of foam were forming and bubbles were all over the place, Hiccup seems to enjoy the treatment he is receiving like he always did. Jack's hands were moving around so skilfully that Hiccup nearly fall asleep.

Grabbing the shower head, Jack rinse the water from Hiccup's hair revealing a shiny auburn head, eyes and face covered in wet strands of adoring brown hairs. Brushing aside some of the wet locks to reveal those green eyes and freckled cheeks.

Hiccup turned to face Jack.

'My turn to wash your hair' Hiccup smiled as he lean over to grab the bottle of shampoo behind Jack and ultimately to slip and fall on to him. Hiccup quickly got up seeing how awkward it is for them to be in that position. Jack simply laugh it off as he pulled Hiccup down for a kiss. It didn't take long for Hiccup to melt to the feeling of Jack kissing him in the shower when the both of them are completely wet and naked.

Jack had his arms wrapped around the tiny waist of his husband while Hiccup had his around his neck. Their groin were rubbing against each other in the water as they continue to press themselves onto each other. A moan escaped from Hiccup first as the friction against both their hip started to get more aggressive.

'I so want to fuck you now Hic..' Jack purred the words out as they broke the kiss. His hands moving down to grope onto the butt cheeks. Hiccup's breathing got slight more erratic and ragged as his butt cheeks were constantly stretch, that's when Jack slid a finger into the entrance without teasing it. His body jerk up almost instantly at the sensation.

Jack began kissing his lips to his cheek and finally he stopped at his ear where he nibble on the earlobe of his husband. Hiccup had buried his his face in the nape of Jack's neck, choking down moans and whatever noises that was threatening to escape from his throat. Jack took that as an invitation as he slide in one more finger into the tight entrance, which caused Hiccup to jerk his body forward as their dick rubbed against each other in the water.

Jack enjoyed the friction as he pushed Hiccup's hip against his keeping the two finger inside of him, stretching him and pleasuring him. Jack decided to released the earlobe and made his way down to one of Hiccup's nipples. Kissing it, teasing it with his tongue and gently nibbling from it. Hiccup was trying his very best to choke down any sound by eventually a moan escaped from him as he hugged Jack's head close to his chest.

His heart beating so fast and loud that Jack could hear it, Jack decided to pull his fingers out and inserting three fingers in again, repeating the process with the same tempo as Hiccup's heartbeat. Whimpering can be heard from Hiccup signalling that I should get it done and over with already. I tried to sooth him with kisses on his cheeks and whispering soothing words that it would be over soon enough. I know I know... I shouldn't be so pushy with him.

'Jack...I... I want.. You... to... be in... inside...' Hiccup whimper in between his ragged breathing as his chest rise and fall at an uneven rate. I didn't need him to finish his sentence and I can tell what he want. I shifted him and position him above my attention seeking erection, gently and slowly I pushed him down till the tip of my dick was poking at his entrance, I looked up at Hiccup who simply nodded as I pushed the head in. His muscles clench at the sensation as I entered him.

'Fuuckkk... Hiccup...' Jack moan as he continue to push Hiccup down, lifting him up halfway and pushing him back down. The tightness is killing me with pleasure, he was tighter then usual. 'nnnhhhhggg' I tried to choke down my moan as Hiccup's muscles tighten around my member. Hiccup quickly lean down and planted his lips on mine, taking it as a signal to move. I shifted Hiccup up and down at a slow pace, a pace so slow that I would totally kill me as pleasure continue to course through my body, threatening to explode at any moment.

Jack bucked his hips up wanting more of the simulation on his member. Hiccup didn't seems to disagree as he continue to kiss Jack, that is until Jack buck a little too much as he hit the bundle of nerves that made Hiccup yelp and tighten. Jack couldn't take it slow anymore as he flip them both over and he began to thrust in and out of Hiccup.

Hiccup didn't complain about it, Jack continue to slam into the spot making Hiccup's body arch forward as his toes curling fingers digging into Jack's shoulder. Jack had his face on the teased nipple again, licking and teasing it with his tongue. A familiar coil feeling begin to bubble in Jack's stomach signalling that he is very close, Jack had one of his hands on Hiccup's member as he began to stroke it, matching it in time with his thrusting. Jack quickly crash his lips against Hiccup's, his tongue poking for entrance which Hiccup allowed without any hesitation.

Jack moan grunt and shudder as he hit his orgasm, filling Hiccup with his hot thick seed, thrusting a few more time until his member shrank and he finally pulled out. White liquid flow out of Hiccup's anus as Jack pulled out, turning the water rather dirty. Jack was still pumping Hiccup, it wasn't long for Hiccup to see white spots in his vision as he came hard, managing to stain some on both their stomachs. Jack simply smirk as he wash away the stain on his skin and pulled the plunger, removing evidence of them doing the do in the showers. Deciding to use the shower instead, Jack carried Hiccup to the other side of the bath room ignoring the arching in both their legs, both of them were still dripping wet. Turning the knot which allowed warm water to pour as they hugged and lean against the glass that was encased around the shower stand.

'I love you Hiccup...' Jack mumbled with his face buried in nape of Hiccup's neck as Hiccup was positioned in between Jack's leg with his back against Jack's muscular chest.

'I love you too Jack...' Hiccup replied as the water rain and pour over them, running it down their skins. They stayed I the position for a while as Hiccup continued to wash Jack's hair, soon enough the both of them dried off and walked out. Jack had towel around his waist and he used a bigger towel to cover Hiccup's body. They settled on the bed where Jack took another towel and toss it over Hiccup's hair as he ruffled it dry. Hiccup did the same with the towel thrown over his head, he grabbed the towel and threw it onto Jack as he pounce onto him, knocking him flat onto the bed ruffling his hands violently against the towel and Jack's hair.

'Okay! Okay! That's enough!' Jack laughed as he tried to fight Hiccup off, which he successfully did. Hiccup simply giggled in return, eyes on Jack as he walked over to the closet and pull out a clean pair of undergarment, two long cotton pants and one shirt.

Jack dressed himself first, leaving his upper body naked as he walked over and dressed his husband. Once they were dressed, Jack toss the towel to a nearby couch as they cuddled on the bed , under the comfy blanket and pretty soon both of them fell asleep from the exhaustion.

Both of them slept through dinner and when they woke up it was already early in the morning, like 5 am. Everyone else were still asleep in the mansion, including the servants. The sun was barely up and Moonlight were still pouring into the room through the windows.

'Hey...' Jack called out softly, Hiccup looked up to meet those blue orbs.

'hey~' Hiccup chirp with a smile eyes beaming from the moonlight. Jack blush a little by the view of his husband with a beaming smile. It was so freaking adorable, which made Jack tighten his arms around the smaller teen pulling him closer to his body.

'You're beautiful you know that?' Jack spoke, Hiccup simply giggled.

'Well.. you're really handsome and charming you know that?' Hiccup replied as he lean up and kiss Jack. It only motivated Jack to pull him closer as they kiss under the moonlight.

'You have no idea how much I really love you right now...' Jack whispered to Hiccup softly yet lovely. Kissing Hiccup's softly.

'I love you too Jack... I really love you' Hiccup smiled as he return the kiss to his lips. Both of them kissed lazily in bed until sun rise, the sound of footsteps begin to fill the house.

'Lets get something to eat' I told Hiccup and he agreed almost immediately, we head towards the bath room first as we brush out teeth. Hiccup was staring at the Toothbrush and Toothpaste. I simply chuckled and showed him how to use it, Hiccup followed my example and began to brush his teeth. Man you won't believe how dirty the foam is.

Once that was over I head over to the closet and pick out a Jacket with a white dragon design at the back for hiccup and I pulled out a grey jacket for myself. Seeing how my husband really loves his dragons, he was really excited to wear the jacket.

The both of us walked out hand in hand as we walked towards the dinner barefooted, the both of us couldn't careless for shoes right now.

'Morning..' I greeted everyone (Those that are present in the room).

'Morning!' all of them replied, Kida was waving her fork of pancake in the air as she gestured for us to sit next to her. I guess she found her favourite food on the surface world, it's either that or she have a sweet tooth issue.

'How was your night Hiccup?' Kida asked almost immediately.

'It was great... me and Jack had a really long hot bath and we slept afterwards in the most fluffiest blanket and we hug each other very closely while we sleep, and Jack gave me a good night kiss too! He promised to show me around town today before we go to his home town!' Hiccup exclaimed, everyone had their eyes on me which made me blush a light shade of pink. Hiccup had said too much.

'Oh! That sounds great! I would love to join you in town today!' Kida exclaimed turning her attention to Milo who simply smiled and nodded.

'It's a great opportunity to go together! I agree too!' Milo agreed as he continue with his breakfast.

I grabbed two empty bowls and a box of lucky charm and some milk for myself. Pouring the lucky charm into the two bowls I handed one over to Hiccup as he stare at the food contentedly, surely he must be thinking is that edible or how do you eat this? I simply chuckled to myself as I pour the milk into my bowl and handed him a big soup spoon. He eyed at the object in his hand as he look at me, I gestured to him how the spoon is used.

Hiccup seems quite fascinated with eating the Lucky Charm, one he took the first spoon into his mouth his eyes widen as he chewed slowly. The crunching sound can be heard with the movement of his jaw.

'You like it?' Jack asked cocking an eyebrow. Hiccup simply nodded his head as he continue to scoop more of the Lucky charms and shove them into his mouth. I simply chuckled and return to my bowl of Lucky Charm drowning in milk and probably it would be soggy.

Breakfast was over in a flash and now we are back in the room getting ready for Hiccup's tour around town. We have to be back by afternoon though since that would be when our ride back to Burgess would be arriving.

'Come on...' I told Hiccup as I slid on him a plain Yellow V neck shirt, exposing his freckled chest as I toss him the blue jacket and a brown skinny jeans that I probably bought 2 years ago. Well I went for couple matching, as I had just receive my sweatshirt that had been washed, matching it with a brown skinny jeans that is my size, a little tattered pattern at the bottom of each end. Hiccup wore his brown fur boots while I wore a blue high cut converse.

With that we head out where Milo and Kida were already waiting. The trip to town was really short as we tour around the same placed when we did with Kida. But this time it was more of a Honeymoon then a supply shopping. We stopped by the antique shop again where Kida made her way in to show Hiccup something.

'Why are the spears put behind glass?' Hiccup asked Kida. But all she did was point her fingers in our direction, and here we go again... another round of question bombarding about weapons being more useful then glass cases. I can totally see why the Berkians and Atlantians are called the sister tribes, they asked the exact same question.

Afterwards we went for ice cream before we made our way back to the mansion. Hiccup went with the peppermint on the first try seeing how he wanted to taste the 'green looking one' well he have some good taste in ice cream I give you that.

'Like it?' I asked Hiccup as he devoured the ice cream in a few second earning him a brain freeze. But he manage to nod in response, I turn to see Kida had 6 different scoops of flavour, and I don't want to name it all out. It's a pretty weird combination.

We arrived just on time as the bags are being loaded into the car. Well not all the bags, I'm leaving some of my belongings here now since Mr Whitmore had said I can choose to stay with him and Hiccup too. So I gladly took up the offer but at the same time I requested for the house my family had brought, it's really important to me and Mr Whitmore had agreed too not mention he did say something about renovations.

Mr Whitmore being the nice godfather he is towards me gave me 10,000 dollars (In a debit card) to spend for cloths for Hiccup and many other thing. So in other words it's my pocket money for my stay on the surface world. I think he is trying to spoil me or something seeing that he has no grandchildren.

So first thing to do with Hiccup in Burgess is to shop for clothes, he can't be walking around in those big clothings and besides, he should have some of his own. Tooth and my uncles had said their good byes to me as I got in the car with Hiccup and the driver took off, they would be coming by later once they are done with the admin work of the exhibition which means the media.

Hiccup was practically half awake as he lean on my shoulder to sleep, it was a rather bumpy ride, I myself feel the need to sleep too. The driver had kept his eyes on the road not bothering to look in the rear mirror, plus he was going at quite a speed.

We arrive in Burgess in an hour, the man automatically got out of the car and begin to unload our bags. Rapunzel and the girls were nice enough to come by and helped us with the bags as I carried my sleeping Husband into the house. I wonder what God-Daddy had meant by renovation, nothing seems to be different. That is until I entered my room. My bed has been change to a larger size one and a pile of those comfy fluffy blankets were folded neatly and stacked on the bed, a fire place had been made into my room and I noticed the TVs around the house has been change.

The toilet had been clean and a Bathtub had been installed, the pipes has been change and so did many things in the toilet. A tray of shampoos and body soaps were line up with a note. Jack went over and picked the note.

_'Hope you like the new looks_

_Love God Father'_

'I should start calling you Grandpa instead... you're way too old to be called a father by me' Jack chuckled, as he went outside to help with the bags. With all the labour work he is feeling the pressure of being a husband already. Once everything had been settled, the girls cramp around the living room while Jack called for Pizza, seeing the fridge is literally empty.

'Thanks for the help' Jack said as he join them on the couch. Astrid was really busy with a Rubik's cube, what was Rapunzel thinking?

'No problem... so how is Hiccup with the new environment?' Rapunzel asked as she hug onto a cushion.

'He likes many new things... he tried ice cream and pancakes and he really love them... so yea '

'Well ye better not spoil him' Merida added, sure it sounds mean but she has a point.

'I'll be sure of that...'

'So... how long are you going to stay here?' Mavis asked, cupping her chin with her elbow resting on her knees.

'Oh.. we're going to Atlantis next week with Kida and Milo.. we decided to spend our honeymoon on the surface and Atlantis...' Jack blurt out. 'You guys are coming too right?'

'Yea.. our parents heard about it... and they agreed' Mavis said.

'Great... so we're gonna have a sleep over the night before we head for Atlantis... we have kinks to work out in Atlantis you know... transportation from Berk to Atlantis and many other things'

'Wow... that's quite a few things to do especially on your Honeymoon... are you sure it's a Honeymoon?' Rapunzel asked, Jack simply shrugged.

*Ding Dong *

'The pizza is here.. i'll get it' Jack said as he walked over, sure enough the pizza man was standing at the door with 3 boxes of pizza. Moments later Jack return with the boxes of pizza after paying for it.

'What's that? It smells nice' Astrid ask as she sat the half solved and bite mark covered Rubik's Cube.

'It's Pizza!' Mavis exclaimed as she open the first box, the smell filled the room almost immediately.

'Ai't like a centurie since we ate pizza' Merida said as she licked her lips, she didn't bother to wait as she tore the first piece from the circle of finely sliced pizza.

'i'll go get Hiccup' Jack said as he quickly head into his room. Hiccup was still asleep went Jack walked in, reaching a hand over to shake his husband awake. ' Hey baby... food is here'

'Hmm?' Hiccup hummed in the cutest way Jack had ever heard, it was so cute it made him blush.

'Come on.. Food is here... let's eat and we will go buy you some clothings' Jack said. Hiccup simply nodded and roll off the bed dragging the blanket with him to the living room, his nose was in the air sniffing with his eyes shut.

'What's that smell?' Hiccup asked as they continued into the living room.

'Food!' Astrid exclaimed holding onto a slice while another slice was in her mouth, half the second box of pizza was already gone and I can totally guess who are the culprits.

'What kind of food is that? It looks weird...' Hiccup said as he looked at the odd looking food.

'It's called Pizza... it's made of dough with many toppings' Rapunzel summed it up. Hiccup simply nodded and stare at the food as Jack handed him a slice of the seafood pizza. Hiccup took a bite out of it and chew It slowly, it taste pretty normal to him.

'I like it' he replied, as he took one more bite and soon enough the slice was gone when Jack was only half way through his first slice. Lunch was satisfying after weeks of no junk food, once they were done with the clean up all of them headed for the town square to do some shopping.

Hiccup was really excited when he heard the word Explore, Astrid on the other hand was there to keep Hiccup safe from anything that she deems as dangerous, although Rapunzel and Mavis were trying to tell her everything will be fine. Firstly would be shopping for clothings, Rapunzel and Mavis just had to go on a spree for picking clothes for Hiccup and Astrid. Store after store, you won't believe just how many bags I have to carry for my husband all because of those two.

It's a good thing Merida was there to stop them as she is carrying just as much bags as I am for Astrid.

'Enough!' Merida snapped with all the bags in her hands.

'One last one!' Rapunzel pleaded.

'NO! You said that for the last 3 shops!' Merida raged, Rapunzel gave her best puppy dog eye to convince Merida but she stood her ground and made her statement clear. Rapunzel finally gave in, I looked over to see my husband in a green jacket and a black beanie along with a brown skinny jeans that Rapunzel had picked out from the previous store.

AS we continued on with the tour around Town, Hiccup was pretty excited to see the content of every shop, that is until the pet store. His eyes were sat on a black kitten, immediately he turn around to asked for permission but I nodded almost immediately. The whole point of this trip is to bring both Astrid and Hiccup around town. Hiccup and Mavis quickly entered the shop seeing how the both of them really love animals.

'Wow... so this is a Bunny...' Hiccup chirp as he held a grey bunny in his arms, it must be a new born seeing how small it is.

'Careful they are very fragile when they are that small' Mavis pointed out with care.

'Oh.. they're like the new hatching back in the mountain' Hiccup said, earning a few weird looks from other visitors but they shrugged it off seeing how Hiccup look pretty foreign to them.

We spend another hour in the pet shop for Hiccup to play around with the animals in the store, all of them seem to have taken a liking in Hiccup while a blue parrot sat itself on Astrid's head. Hiccup was pretty upset that we had to leave the store, all the animal had an innocent looks in their eyes pleading to be bought by Hiccup and wanting to get out of their cages. I do feel sad for them though, should I buy them with the money grandpa gave me? Maybe..

As we exit the store, none of us had any destination in mind. In the end all of us decided to head home and call it a day since we have been walking around for quite some time.

Once we arrived home, the first thing I had to do was to throw all of the bags onto the couch, gosh my arms are sore from carrying them all day long. Oh and if you think Rapunzel had only gotten him (and some of mine... mostly couple shirts) a handful of bags you're wrong. Hiccup had a few bags on him while I carry the remaining 24 bags. Most of them belongs to Hiccup.

'You hungry? There's still some pizza in the fridge'

'Sounds good... I'm hungry...' Hiccup complain rubbing his stomach. Jack chuckled as he went over to the fridge and pull out a plastic box with the left over pizza slices, not wasting much time he spread the pizza slices onto a glass plate and shove them into the microwave and pressed the reheat pizza button. A timer of 4 minutes light up on the monitor as Jack walked away to find Hiccup on the couch going through the bags of clothings that Rapunzel had picked out.

'So you enjoyed yourself today?'

'Yea... I really like those animals though... ' Hiccup said as he put aside the jacket he picked out.

'Sorry Hic... we can't afford to keep them... besides you have Toothless waiting for you back in Berk...' Jack said as he scoot over and snuggle with Hiccup.

'Yea... Toothless will probably be mad at me... he might even be mad right now' Hiccup chuckled, as he shifted himself against Jack. The sound of the microwave beeping interrupted their moment, Jack groan and left to retrieve the pizza. Returning in only a few seconds with a steaming plate of reheated pizza.

Both boys spend the evening chatting away and enjoying some Husband time with pizza. Soon after both of them took a bath together and change into their new set of matching pyjamas that Mavis was very insistent on. Tumbling onto the new bed as they wrapped themselves under the new blankets and cuddled until they fell asleep.

Morning came and Jack had promise Hiccup to bring him to the park to play with the dogs. So Hiccup was pretty excited to meet the different breed of dogs. Jack being the bad chief that he is prepared for simple handmade sandwiches from the lettuce, bread , cheese slices and chicken ham that he had decided to buy for breakfast yesterday.

'This is delicious!' Hiccup exclaimed as he munch on the sandwiches.

'I'm so spoiling him with Junk Food aren't I...' Jack thought to himself with all the process food they had. Okay time to eat really healthy like the Berkians, no more process foods!

Once breakfast was over both boys out on matching brown track pants and different coloured sweatshirts. Jack wore his usual blue one with frosting design on it while Hiccup wore a dark green one that matches his eyes and had a dragon design. Jack had thought to himself, how did they manage to find so many of those dragon design clothings for Hiccup?

It was a quick jog to the park. The park is filled with families running around with their pets mostly dogs, some dogs were busy sniffing each other's butt while others were playing around. Hiccup had his eyes on a black lab the moment we arrived at the park. Plus, the Black lab must have taken notice of Hiccup's stare. Both of them must have some sort of mental link as they started to walked towards each other. The Black Lab stopped himself right in front of Hiccup as his hands began to pat and scratch the dog. The Black Lab gave happy growl as it begun to lick Hiccup's face, I guess my husband as has a thing with animals that I don't posses. In a matter of minutes, other dogs came and gathered around Hiccup as each of them took turns to be pet by the dragon kid, and in a few moments things became quite hectic as Hiccup began to ran around the park while the dogs gave chase. Oh no it wasn't that he did anything to offend them, he was running for fun while the dogs chase him not to mention he should work off all the food he ate for the past few days.

Even on the surface, Hiccup is still an excellent runner. His speed was simply incredible and so is his stamina even though he is considered a little runt back in Berk. Owners were chasing after their dogs but not much of them can keep up with the speed of their dogs while Hiccup sprint across the field. After a good 20 minutes most of the dogs were worn out from chasing Hiccup.

'Hiccup come on... lets head back.. look at your all covered in sweat and dirt' Jack chuckled as he held Hiccup's hand and they made their way back, deciding to take a short detour around town to get Hiccup the best peppermint ice cream in the world. Hiccup was already busy licking the ice cream when Jack handed the cone to him, with that the both of them stroll around for a little while before heading back, giving Hiccup some time to finish off the ice cream.

As they walked down the row of shops, Hiccup was only half way through with licking the ice cream, until a man in black push in between the both of them causing Hiccup to drop his ice cream and Jack to fall onto the floor.

'Help! My Purse!' Yell an old lady as she tried to run after the man. Hiccup didn't know what was going on but still he gave chase to the man. Not because of the purse, Hiccup sprinted two time as fast as the thief in a matter of 2 minutes, Hiccup was closing in. Once he was in range, Hiccup leap off a bench and landed in the thief with his legs locked onto the neck of the robber spinning in the air and slamming him down like a stun perform in a kung fu movie.

'YOU RUIN MY ICE CREAM!' Hiccup yelled holding the thief's collar, by then Jack had already caught up with him. Grabbing the purse out of the Thief's hand as he turn and handed it back to the lady who had recently caught up. She was really thankful for Hiccup had did, although she wanted to buy Hiccup another Ice cream in hopes of compensating for his action Hiccup was nice enough to turn down the offer.

Now remind me to never piss off a tribe person when they are eating ice cream, i'm just making sure since Kida loves ice cream too. In a few moments, Polices had arrive and apprehended the thief.

Hiccup didn't bug me for another ice cream as we made our way home, I was exclaiming how cool it was to see a real life kung fu take down with out any props. Hiccup simply blush as I point out just how awesome he is and how grateful I am to have him as a Husband.

The first thing we did when we arrived home was to get out of this sweaty attires, dumping them into a laundry basket as the both of us dipped ourselves into the tub. Hiccup had gotten himself pretty dirty while playing with the dogs in the morning, the amount of soap I had to use to clean his face from oil and and dirts. During the afternoon the both of us had decided to watch a movie in my room seeing how grandpa had installed a Tv for me, so we decided to watch a horror film which made Hiccup doze off half way. I'm just not sure if Berkians do not appreciate movies or they just really love to sleep. Not wanting to disturb him from his afternoon slumber, I turned off the Tv and cuddled with him to sleep.

And so our week went by as per normal, I bring Hiccup out to see the town and have fun with Astrid and the girls while on some occasions we visit each other houses. Rapunzel was still being a teacher towards Hiccup, teaching the art of drawing professionally and working on his reading and writing. Hiccup didn't seems to mind, in fact he pretty much loved it, if Hiccup is happy with what ever he is doing Jack won't really bugged it unless it involves another person touching Hiccup.

And over the week, Tooth and the rest of Jack's Uncles came by to visit. They stayed for a few days before they had to return to Mr Whitmore's mansion for another admin meeting regarding the upcoming trip to Atlantis, seeing how a group of teenagers would be coming, they volunteered to go with. Fishleg had decided that he had enough adventure for a lifetime and decided that he should stay at home where things are much much safer. Psh.. no sense of adventure..

Two days before the trip to Atlantis and Berk the girls came by to have a sleep over at Jack's house before they set off for Mr Whitmore's mansion tomorrow. The girls had also decided to bombard into Jack's bedroom to sleep not caring if they are invading any privacy, psh rude much?

They had a nasty pillow fight, luckily none of the pillow were shredded thus sparing the bedroom from any feather mess. Each and everyone of them fought hard, especially Astrid and Merida.

Morning came and they were greeted with the smell of pancake by Rapunzel's cooking. Once everyone had their share of pancake, we quickly packed the place and clean the house and got ourselves ready with our bags by the door.

Moments later when the sound of a van pulling up in front of my yard could be heard, a big man came up and helped us with the bags while the girls and Hiccup entered the mini van. Jack join them later once he and the driver had secure the luggages at the back of the van.

It was another hour until we had reach Mr Whitmore's mansion, Kida and Milo were nice enough to help us with the bags despite the number of servants that came out of the house. Mr Whitmore came up and greeted us with open arms.

'SO yo like the new look?' He asked.

'Yea I do gramps...' Jack replied earning a puzzled look from Mr Whitmore. 'I decided to call you grandpa instead of God Father...' Mr Whitmore looked up with a happy face and Jack swore he could see the hair on Mr Whitmore's head slowly standing. Mr Whitmore couldn't be anymore happier as he pulled Jack into a bone cracking hug... Literally.

'I think you just broke my back' Jack gasp as he fell to the ground, unable to feel his back.

'May be a little too hard on you! AHAHAH' Mr Whitmore laughed as he helped Jack to his feet.

And so the day resumes as per usual, everyone stick in the mansion as the girls crash into Jack's room, invasion for privacy much? As much as they wanted to have another sleep over in Jack's room, they understood that Jack wanted some alone time with Hiccup.

'Sorry Girls! Maybe next time!' Jack said as he shoo the girls out of the room and locked the door. Turning to see Hiccup on the bed waiting for him to come over, not wasting any time Jack went over and leap onto his bed landing next to Hiccup as he crawled over and laid in his lap.

'Finally some alone time!' Jack mutter softly as a silly grin made it's way across his face 'Those girls never gives us some privacy I tell you'

Hiccup simply smile revealing his crook teeth as it pat Jack in the forehead, gently stroking his snow white hair.

'I get that...' Hiccup sigh as he rest his hands on Jack's chest, seeing the hurt in his eyes Jack sat up almost immediately. Pulling Hiccup into an embrace.

'And I promise you... that you won't have to be alone again... not when i'm right here for you' Jack said the word as he held Hiccup tighter. 'Now how about we get to bed? We have a long day ahead tomorrow.. we're going to Atlantis'

Hiccup simply smiled and kiss Jack as they both cuddled against each other in bed under the same blanket and fell asleep.

The trip to Atlantis was way less deadly and dangerous compared to Berk. Kida had already prepared a direct route to Atlantis, as all of us had gathered at the port early in the morning (Like 3 am). With a wave of her crystal the same stone dolphin that Jack had saw a month ago rose from the sea.

'It's faster and more direct to Atlantis' Milo explained as everyone grabbed their bags and moved into the transportation. The interior is nothing compared what you will imagine from the outside. Unlike the borish stone look of the exterior, the interior is much comfortable. From the mouth it will lead you straight to the main room where the driving engines are located and a blue lamp hung at the very top, lighting the entire submarine up. A bath room is located at the very end and while to the opposite would be a bedroom, pretty neat huh?

After Mr Whitmore had got on board with Aunty Tooth and the rest, Milo and Kida started the engine and the entrance of the dolphin closed. Once it was close, the whole submarine went dark and from the ceiling blue light shone. Revealing the outside as the transport sink into the sea and drove straight to Atlantis. It is way much faster then the Nautilus, although it will still take some time to get there. So while the Adults have their chat, the rest of us teenagers head towards the bedroom where bunk beds were installed.

'Just what is up with tribal people and Bunk Beds?' Jack asked cocking an eyebrow, probably getting irritated with the sight of too many bunk beds.

'Well it does save space.. and it looks very convenient...' Hiccup replied as he followed Jack to the bed in the corner. It was slightly larger then the rest, but enough to fit two people on it. Both of them threw their bags on the top bed as they climbed onto the bottom bed and lay there. Both of them were pretty tired as they had to wake up pretty early in the morning to avoid anyone seeing them going into a weird vehicle coming out of the sea in the middle of no where.

Soon enough they fell asleep, only to be awake a few hours later. Everyone was pretty much sound asleep in their beds, North's snoring is pretty loud by the others didn't seems to mind guess everyone is really that tired. Jack and Hiccup quietly made their way out to catch a view of their location.

Both of them had settled themselves by one of the screens that displayed the view of the outside. It was pretty dark since we are already in the deep areas of the sea, It was dark and yet pretty romantic at the same time.

'This is how I would picture our honey moon be like... you know.. just us... under the dark sky with just this little light... so quiet and peaceful' Jack spoke as he pulled Hiccup close to him. Both of them stayed in that position as a light blue light began to beep at the front. Signalling their arrival to Atlantis.

As the vehicle resurface to an empire that had been rebuilt, Kida and Milo walked out of the bedroom almost immediately, no traces of them sleeping. Soon after everyone followed them out like a group of tourist, which I think we actually are.

'Welcome to Atlantis!' Kida greeted as she gestured for us outside.

'Wow!' Jack exclaimed at the sight before his eyes as he exit the vehicle. The empire stood proudly in the centre as other small flying vehicles were flying around it. Standing by the borders of the city stood many stone giants and each of this stone giant had their hands stretch out. Those must be the guardians that Kida and Milo mentioned. In a few moment Atlantians came over and greeted us,most of them were buff men covering themselves in their Atlantian attire with blue tattoo on their body.

We were guided to the King's chamber where a table had been sat for us to have our meal. All the food laid on the table looks very... err... appetising...i guess. Milo and Kida gestured for all of us to sit down and enjoy the food but most of us didn't really budge. North on the other hand accepted the offer with Sandy and Grandpa. The three of them sat down and begun to eat, Gramps seems to be really enjoying the weird sushi looking thing while North was eating prawn with multiple eyeballs. Gross... and sandy seems to be eating some sort of mash potato or something.

Everyone just shrugged and join in for the meal seeing how our stomach are growling pretty badly. Soon after the meal we were showed to our rooms, The girls were place into a house while my uncles and aunt were given another guest house. But what me and Hiccup got was totally different, Milo and Kida had blindfold us into a house. Once they removed the blindfold the both of us were pretty shock with what we had.

'Consider this as a gift from the both of us for you two newly weds' Milo said as he held Kida's hand.

'So do you like it?' Kida asked getting pretty excited. Both Hiccup and I were pretty speechless on what to say, they had given us our own house in Atlantis as a wedding gift. Not to mention we had one of those flying vehicle outside that came with the house.

'I don't have the words... it's soo.. Thank you' Hiccup said as he went in and hug them both. Jack did the same, walking towards them and had his arms wrapped around them.

'Well.. we're just glad you liked it... no one uses this house and it's one of those new ones that we build for the people, it seems to be more then enough for the people of Atlantis. So when we heard of Berk.. we know we just had to have someone to come over...and who knew that it would be you... and so we decided to send a secret message to the Atlantians to get this place set up...' Milo explained.

'Milo did the design for everything' Kida added as she hugged Milo and they both chuckled.

'Thank you' Hiccup said as he hugged tighter.

'Anytime... well if you excuse us... we have some business to attend to... seems like there are many things for us to settle' Kida said as they broke away from the hug. Both Milo and Kida left the house leaving the two love birds alone, together they explored the house. It was small and they were totally fine with it, it is really cozy.

A bed room with a big bed for the both of them, a closet filled with Atlantian clothings and a lamp that lid the room with a beautiful orange glow. Opposite the bed room would be the toilet. The house is really small, the living room and a kitchen at the back, to the right of the living room would be a small hallway to the bedroom and toilet.

'This is one sweet honey moon isn't it?' Jack asked Hiccup as they lay on the bed with giant pillows.

'Yea...' He replied.

'Hey wanna explore the island?' Jack suggested.

'At night would be fun.. i'm sure we can take a nap now' Hiccup drawled as a yawn escaped him.

'Geez just how much sleep do you need? You're even lazier then I am!' Jack pouted as he rolled himself closer to Hiccup. Hiccup simply snorted and closed his eyes to rest, Jack being the understanding husband he is knows that Hiccup needs to sleep since he had his operation a week ago. Despite the healing mojo by the crystal Hiccup still feel fatigue at some point.

Jack didn't complain as he join his husband in an afternoon nap.

It was close to evening when they both woke up, and strangely their house sounded quite noisy. The source was too easy to guess, the girls had invaded their home. They should really learn to give people space...

Hiccup and Jack stumbled out of their room with their bed hair all messed up.

'Oh hey!' Rapunzel chirp.

'You know... you guys are breaking into our home... I can throw you out for that' Jack groan still feeling the sleep in him.

'Well yea.. the door isn't lock and so we invited ourselves in' Astrid said turning to look at Hiccup. 'Had a great nap?'

'Yea...' Hiccup replied rubbing his eyes.

'Great! Lets explore the place!' Mavis said.

'Is that why you were here? To wait for us to explore?' Jack asked. All the girls nodded their head. ' You guys can do it without us you know..'

'Well... we wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun do we?' Merida said.

'Go and change... Quickly!' Rapunzel said as she push us back into out room.

'Nah uh! Not until all of you stay out! We need some privacy ladies!' Jack exclaimed annoyingly. Rapunzel simply rolled her eyes.

'Okay okay! We will wait outside so hurr! Less whining and more stripping!' Rapunzel yelled from outside.

'Whatever...' Jack grumbled as he walked towards his bags and savage through for an appropriate attire. Finally deciding on a simple blue shirt and black pants while Hiccup settled on the green tunic that I gave him and brown long pants with a pair of fur boots.

'Took you forever... now come on!' Rapunzel exclaimed pulling them towards the village. The village was pretty much lighted beautifully with lamps. Considering it was evening the place ought to be lid. The girls were really excited as they ran around the place checking out every stall.

'Wow... look at that...' Mavis breath as she watch one man doing a tattoo on another man. Astrid, Hiccup and Rapunzel was pretty unamused with that.

'I can paint so much better than that' Rapunzel challenged.

'My tattoo are red and colour... and I only do red' Astrid added, folding her arms.

'I'm done with tattoos..' Hiccup said. What is up with blue tattoos and them?

'We should have a couple tattoo or something Hic!' Jack suggested, Hiccup thought for a moment.

'I guess it's alright... but you gotta have it in green!' Hiccup said sternly earning a grin from Jack.

As they continue around town, people were rolling in their catch for the day, farmers are harvesting their crops and everyone were greeting them. Until they stopped by the eating house, Villagers were running in to have meals with one another and a odd looking creature sat by the window watching us.

'We're done with the town... come on.. lets head back I'm sure everyone is waiting for us to have dinner' Jack suggested, Rapunzel and mavis wanted to protest but Merida, Astrid and Hiccup's stomach growled pretty loudly. The three of them were rubbing their stomach looking kinda dissatisfied.

'Ok fine...' Rapunzel sigh in defeat.

As the return to the king's chamber sure enough everyone else had gathered for a meal.

'Right on time!' North cheered as he saw the kids 'Come! Let's eat!'

The food was unusually odd looking and delicious. Once dinner was over everyone chat about their experience in the city, Milo and Kida were busy working out some paper works for the city. Probably some political issue.

After the conversation session, Kida had mention something about a ceremony tomorrow to show the people of Atlantis about the relationship with Berk. A ceremony of sisterhood or something and Hiccup would have to be up pretty early tomorrow to get ready. With that everybody head off back to their houses, I warned the girls to note barge in again. They agreed …... Reluctantly.

Once we were back in the house, Hiccup and I quickly change into simple a simple attire to go exploring. I change into a compression shirt and simple pants while Hiccup wore a shirt with the same short pants that I wore. The both of us decided to sneak out by the window since it was closer to the ruins and it is where no one can see us.

Once we were in the clear we decided to climb around some damage buildings which lead us to a tall giant statue. Probably one of the guardians, and we climb to the top with ease. It was tall enough to see where we are and where our house is located, the view is great but it isn't the tallest point of the city. At the top of the kings chamber stood a point that reach far into the sky. Maybe we can climb there some day.

'Slow down Hiccup!' Jack called out as they pass through several fallen stone pillars, each covered in vines and runes.

'Come on!' Hiccup called as he continue to climb and pass through the obstacles, Jack simply smile and tried his best to catch up. Hiccup stopped for a moment as he stare at the sea, apparently they had gone quite far now that they are at the edge of the island. From afar both of them can see a stone guardian with it's back facing them.

'Interesting ain't it... and beautiful' Jack said as he caught up. The wave crashing softly against the shore, creating a silent melodious song to the ear.

'Yea... it's beautiful' Hiccup smiled as he sat himself down on the soft sand, Jack sat down next to him. From his pocket he pulled out his camera and snapped a shot of the scenery.

'I wish it would last forever though... you know... just me and you.. alone' Jack spoke as he lean his head against Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup couldn't agree more as he smiled and lean his head against Jack.

Both of them spend the rest of the night sitting by the beach making out before heading back to the house for their sleep.

The next morning was rather hectic as both Jack and Hiccup had to dress themselves in Atlantian attire. Thank the gods that Milo was there to help them with their attire, with that they headed for the town square where all the villagers had gathered. Kida was in her ceremonial robe with a feather headband as she held a spear with a blue crystal at the end.

She gestured for Hiccup to come up front.

'I present to you Prince of Berk!' Kida yelled as the villagers clapped. 'With this spear we shall forge our sisterhood again and be together as one!' Kida yelled again gesturing for Hiccup to hold onto the spear. Hiccup held onto the spear as they both lifted the spear and gently sat it back down, then a glow of light emitted from both their crystal necklace as energy surge throughout the city. A blast of energy flew into the Great Kings and dispersed. It was as if the island had come to life.

'And now... we have reform what has been lost thousands of years ago' kida spoke softly as the light around the city began to die down. The villagers began to cheer loudly yelling in their Atlantian language.

Hiccup turn to look at me while I gave him a thumbs up. After the ceremony we head back to the house to change and continue with our secret adventure on Atlantis. Besides two days from now we will be heading back to Berk. Toothless will probably be very lonely right now.

And two days past in almost an instance. On the day of departure the Atlantians were coming up to Hiccup with a gift basket asking him to bring it with him back to Berk. Inside the gift basket were many many odd looking food and items. Kida and Milo had agreed to send some men over as they help to rebuild Berk and hopefully set up a transport route between Berk and Atlantis like their ancestor did in the past. Milo is still working on it here in Atlantis while he trusted me to handle it in Berk.

Kida came along with us as she wanted to make sure that there will be no misunderstanding between her people and the Berkians. The trip back to Berk was rather fast as we headed to Berk with the help of the Leviathan who thankfully remember the route to Berk very well under the ocean. And once we had arrive at Berk, fellow Berkians had come to greet us and the Atlantians. Valka and Stoick were waiting with Cloud Jumper and Toothless. Toothless couldn't wait any longer and pounce himself onto Hiccup the moment he sighted him. It's funny how Toothless has two sides to him, the fun and loving side and the commanding side of him.

Hiccup and Toothless converse in their dragon tongue while I tried to translate what I know... but everything came out empty. I didn't notice the minions had also came until they started to fight over on who should carry the baskets.

Valka came over to the both of us as I helped Hiccup up.

'How was the trip?' she asked. Hiccup and I shared a look as I held him close to me.

'Fun'

_Hey yall! So this story have come to an end! I'm sorry for how shitty the story had been at the ending. The major lack of motivation is one big issue. But anyway I hoped you really liked this story. Read my other story and review them on how bad or great it is! I may have plans to drop some of the stories at the moment but it won't be forever! I guess... anyway I hoped you had fun reading! _


End file.
